


《戈戈圈》之重生九零神医福妻

by Lan_Yangyang



Category: Hololive | ホロライブ, 戈戈圈 | Gege circle
Genre: Chinese, F/M, Japanese, Other, 虚拟up主
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 177,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_Yangyang/pseuds/Lan_Yangyang
Summary: 作者：七星草 来源：阅文集团傅盈盈临死之前，才知道妈妈的命，她的眼睛，都是被继母“偷去了”，想要反抗报复，却坠楼身亡。重生之后，傅盈盈身有异能，刚要报仇，发现仇家一个个像是霉运附体一般，一个个病的病，伤的伤，死的死……傅盈盈推开面前的俊美男子白宜修：“起开，不要多管闲事！”白宜修：“不是多管闲事，我是在报恩。”傅盈盈眼睛一亮，看着面前的绝世美颜小哥哥，小手一挥：“不用这么麻烦，你貌美如花，以身相许就行了！”——灰太狼办公室
Relationships: Bo Yingying/Shirakami Fubuki
Kudos: 4





	1. 第一部分

第1章 狠毒的母女  
刚吃过早饭，但傅盈盈眼上蒙着纱布，什么也看不见，一片漆黑。  
她的眼睛很疼，食欲不振，只吃了一碗粥。病房里只有她一个人，只能扶着墙走几步。她心里纳闷，明明是被小轿车撞了腿，趴在地上，为何最后眼睛动了手术？  
她心里疑惑，但此时她什么也做不了，只能老老实实地呆在病房里。  
这样的日子，持续了半个月，医生拆掉纱布，说：“傅盈盈，手术只治疗好你左眼，右眼失明了。”  
傅盈盈泪流满面，因为一只眼睛看不见东西，影响到身体平衡，摇摇晃晃，悲痛欲绝说道：“我明明撞到的是腿，你们却在我眼睛上动做手术，一定是你们偷走了我的眼睛，卖了我的眼睛！”  
医生听了，面色微变，后退两步，随即又换上严肃而又痛心的话语，“莫名其妙，神经病，这可是我们医院里三位专家一起给出的诊断，并且给你做手术，挽救了你一只眼睛，要不然你两只眼睛都瞎了，什么也看不见。”  
说完，白大褂中年医生离开了。  
她的病房门被锁上了，她不能出去。  
她趁着清洁工打扫卫生的时候，冲了出去，跑回家。  
家里面静悄悄的，连保姆也不在家。傅盈盈回到自己的房间，躺在自己的床上，才有片刻安心。  
睡了一觉，去卫生间，听到外面有人说话，傅盈盈刚要推门出来，却听到房间外面两个人的对话，瞬间坠入冰窖。  
“妈，我眼睛已经好了，你为何还要对那个农村丫头这么好啊？”傅晓晓嘟囔说道，非常不开心，环视这个房间，更是懊恼，那个同父异母姐姐来了之后，妈妈居然让她搬到那个另一个背阴的小房间，把这个明亮宽敞的房间给那个傅盈盈。  
魏兰馨一边整理着今天给继女买的新衣服，一边轻笑着解释：“晓晓啊，你的右眼是好了，可谁知道左眼会不会生病呢？你生气的时候，就想着这是在养着自己的眼睛，就不生气了。”  
傅盈盈听了，脊背生寒，连忙捂住嘴巴，屏住呼吸。  
傅晓晓走到妈妈的身边，趴在妈妈的肩膀上，笑嘻嘻问：“妈，你的肾是不是这样换上的？”  
“呵呵，当然。”魏兰馨听了，颇为得意，“之前听说你爸在外面还有妻子和女儿，我气得要离婚，恰好我那时候肾病犯了，非常严重，到了不得不换肾的地步。你舅舅发动很多关系，都没能找到合适的肾源。那个女人上门来要钱，也这样“不经意”地出了一次小车祸，在你舅舅家的医院住院，没想到血型跟我是一样的，你舅舅做趁着那女人昏迷的时候，做了骨髓配对，没想到居然配对成功了，我就立刻换了肾，所以才能活到现在。”  
傅晓晓听了，连连点头，“那我以后让着傅盈盈，毕竟她的眼睛里还有我一个备用的眼角膜呢！”  
傅盈盈泪流满面，浑身颤抖，她万万没有想到魏兰馨，傅晓晓这对母女如此狠毒。 

第2章 为了“偷”她的眼睛  
傅盈盈想到妈妈的身体一向很好，有一次在舅舅的蛊惑之下，再一次来城里问她的亲生父亲傅志恒要抚养费，在城里出了车祸。撞人的司机，没有跑，付了医药费，营养费，误工费，也拿到了父亲给的抚养费。  
当时她还替母亲庆幸，因为家里根本就付不起医疗费。  
可自从妈妈回来之后，力气比以前小了，而且还经常生病，因为干活少了，被那个狠毒的继父打。有一次，在山上干活的时候，妈妈头晕目眩体力不支，摔下山崖。她跟村里人找到的时候，妈妈已经没有气息。  
妈妈去世了，走投无路之下，傅盈盈只能回到外祖母一家，但那些人对她这个只能花钱，不能赚钱的十五岁穷学生并不喜欢。后来大舅舅带她去城里问傅志恒要抚养费，傅志恒一个月给几百块钱，外祖父一家才愿意抚养她。  
在她满十八岁之后，就出去打工了。  
只有初中文凭，没有文化，只能在生产线上工作，挣不了多少钱，都被她吃吃喝喝花光了。因为她不花钱，这些钱也会被外公外婆抢走。  
因为小时候的家庭阴影，自始至终傅盈盈没有谈恋爱，孤孤单单一个人。  
在她二十二岁生日过后没多久，傅志恒居然找来了，说亏欠了她，带她回去过好日子。外祖家里不疼，在外面受了很多罪的傅盈盈，迫切地想要好生活，想改变现状，就相信了父亲的话。  
来到城里，继母更是热情，对待她比亲女儿还好，并且让亲生女儿把房间让给她，给她买好看的衣服，好看的饰品，化妆品。从这天起，她过上了做梦都想不到的美好生活。  
父亲傅志恒也对她和颜悦色，跟小时候记忆里那个冷漠的印象大相径庭。  
她太单纯了，也太沉迷于美好的物质生活，不愿意多想想继母魏兰馨为什么对她这么好？  
世上没有无缘无故的恨，也没有无缘无故的爱。  
原来一切都是为了她的眼睛！  
傅盈盈再也控制不住，拿着一把剪刀从卫生间里冲出来，要跟这对恶毒的母女拼命。  
魏兰馨，傅晓晓看到突然冲出来的傅盈盈吓了一跳，连连后退，躲避。  
“盈盈，你冷静一下，我们有话好好说。”魏兰馨一边躲避，一边提醒女儿，“晓晓，你去阳台上躲着。”  
傅晓晓去了露天的阳台，只有低矮的栏杆，才知道这并不是一个好出去，刚要冲出去，傅盈盈冲了进来，她要她的眼睛，她要为妈妈报仇，“还我的眼睛，还我妈妈的命……”  
傅晓晓四处躲避，吓得连连尖叫，然后就看到妈妈也到了阳台，追在傅盈盈的身后，用力一推。  
傅盈盈就像是断线的风筝一样，重重地摔了下去，临死之前的惊恐，眼神里流露出不甘，她的仇还没报？妈妈的仇还没报，怎么能死？  
仰面往下掉的傅盈盈，还能看到继母狰狞疯狂的面容，还能看到傅晓晓震惊，解脱的表情。  
带着这样的不甘傅盈盈重重摔在了地上。  
就在她摔在地上，意识慢慢模糊，她看到有个一身白绒绒的狐狸，跑到她的面前。白狐的眼睛清澈，留下两行泪水，鼻子上还有一个月牙形的伤痕。 

第3章 小白报恩  
她记起来了这是家乡后山的一只狐狸，曾经受伤了，她在摘野果的时候，碰到了奄奄一息的小狐狸，用手帕简单止血，然后带回家，再次消毒包扎。妈妈给她煮的鸡蛋，全部被她喂了小狐狸。小狐狸在她家养伤的时候，给小狐狸取名小白。  
伤好了，小白离开，但每次傅盈盈每次上山，都能遇到小白，小白是个知恩图报的，不时地给傅盈盈一只野鸡，或者一只野兔，回报她当年的救命之人。  
“小白……”傅盈盈意识愈来越模糊，没想到临死之前，还能见到小白。  
在意识迷离之际，天空中突然降下水桶粗的天雷，劈在了傅家的别墅上，听着那些魏兰馨，傅晓晓的惨叫，呼救，最后奄奄一息，没了声音，最后傅盈盈才甘愿闭上了眼睛。  
等到再次醒来的时候，傅盈盈睁开眼睛，眼前出现一个一个透明的影子。  
这是狐狸小白，曾经的朋友。  
“真好，黄泉路上还有小白陪伴。”傅盈盈苦笑，以为这是死了，在地狱呢。  
透明的影子看向傅盈盈，说：“盈盈，对不起，当时我正在渡劫，我没有及时赶到那里救你。我用渡劫剩下的力量把你送回你十三岁。你还小，最后送给你一块空间玉佩，那是我的洞府，里面有两块玉简，是我给你的传承。你和你妈妈都是好人，希望你好好利用这个空间，异能，好好学习，改变你和你妈妈的命运。最后，取你右大拇指一滴血，滴在玉佩上，就可认主，你心念感应就可以进去。成为强者，才能保护自己，保护在意的人。再见，盈盈，现在开启你的新人生，我也要开启另一个位面，再征仙途。”  
说完这些话，小白的透明的身影越来越模糊，最终消失不见。  
“小白，小白……”傅盈盈难过，看到手心里的那块玉佩，才意识到这不是做梦，而是真的。  
成为强者，才能保护自己，保护自己在意的人。  
傅盈盈想到前世妈妈的死，自己的眼睛被夺，被推下楼，父亲的漠视，外祖家的利用，顿时泪流面面，用力咬破大拇指，滴在玉佩上，心里想着想进空间，她就出现在一个干净的山洞里，亮亮的光芒，是夜明珠发出来的。山洞的小石桌上面放了两个玉简，傅盈盈一手拿了一个翻看，可就在这时候，两块玉简白光一闪，消失不见。  
傅盈盈一愣，只觉得脑子晕晕的，像是被塞进来很多东西一样，趴在石桌上迷迷糊糊睡着了。  
过了一会儿，傅盈盈才慢慢醒来，但整个人都不一样了，眼神清澈，整个人的气质也改变很多。  
山洞很大，有很多书籍，傅盈盈忍不住坐下来看书。拗口苦涩的古文，以初中毕业的学历，居然全部能够看懂，而且多读几遍，居然还能背诵下来。虽然没有做到过目不忘，但有这样的效果，对傅盈盈来说也是奇迹了。 

第4章 异能初见  
傅盈盈看到边上有笔墨纸砚，然后拿起笔，根据自己的感觉，然后在纸上默写刚才的文章，不仅仅一字不错，而且每个字写地非常好看，隽秀清雅的楷体，别具一格。  
天哪，小白居然还给她准备这么多特殊能力。如果她还不努力，还不强大，不仅仅对不起自己重生一次，更对不起小白的一片苦心。  
直到肚子饿了，傅盈盈这才站起来，走出山洞，外面是一个环境优美，郁郁葱葱的小山谷。山洞门外不远处有颗大榕树，树下有个石桌，桌上的盘子里放了几个野果。  
虽然没有见过这些果子，但放在桌子上，应该可以吃。  
傅盈盈肚子饿，拿起来就吃。  
味美多汁，非常美味。  
只有两个，傅盈盈吃了一个，另一个给妈妈吃。  
榕树的不远处，有几股泉眼，不停地汩汩流出清澈的的泉水。  
傅盈盈蹲下来，捧起泉水喝了几口，凉爽甘甜。  
正准备在山谷里逛逛，听到外面有人喊，“美华，美华……你在家吗？我有大好事告诉你！”  
傅盈盈一时间没听出来是谁的声音，但此时也不能继续留在空间里了，心念一转，就从空间里出来了。  
从空间里出来之后，傅盈盈一愣，原来是村子里的王媒婆。  
此人颧骨高，额头小，下巴尖，下巴最中间还有个黑雾子，两腮无肉，坏到骨头。那双眼睛小，眼神散而乱，心术不正。印堂前，居然还有一团黑雾，今日必有血光之灾。  
傅盈盈一愣，她怎么能从一个人的面相，看出来那么多呢？尤其是王媒婆额间的黑雾，随即能够推断出来王媒婆会倒霉，有血光之灾！  
“盈盈啊，你妈呢？”王媒婆进了院子，四处张望。  
傅盈盈来不及细想，看到王媒婆没好气回答：“我妈下地干活了，有什么事情，你直接跟我说就行。”  
“你娘和隔壁村的李大富，婚期已经定下来了，就在下个月初五。”王媒婆笑嘻嘻说道，看到傅盈盈面色阴沉，还以为小孩子不乐意呢，“你是个丫头，等你出嫁了，你妈可指望不上你，所以你也别哭丧着脸，晦气！”  
“王媒婆，你要是给我妈好好说媒也就罢了，可那李大富是远近有名的流氓，二赖子，吃喝玩乐样样精通。”傅盈盈冷笑，反驳说，“我绝不会让我妈妈嫁给那样的混蛋。”  
“哎呦呦，你这小姑娘倒是牙尖嘴利。可是这事情，你做不了主，你妈也做不了主。要知道你外公，外婆已经收了李大富一千块的彩礼，你妈不嫁也得嫁。”王媒婆已经收了李大富的两百块钱，说什么也得撮合成了，听到傅盈盈的话，皮笑肉不笑地奚落傅盈盈，“要说怪呢，就怪你这个死丫头，是个拖油瓶，赔钱货，你亲爹都不要你，你外婆家不待见你，也就你妈那个傻子要你，你居然还坏心地不想让你妈改嫁，就守着你过，就是个自私鬼托生。” 

第5章 可怜的妈妈  
此时的傅盈盈虚岁已经十三岁了，若是没有重生，或许会被王媒婆这一番恶心的话语打击，气急败坏，但她不是啊！经历那么多，她早就看透了，根本就不惧怕王媒婆。  
“谁收了彩礼，你让谁嫁去。”傅盈盈拿起大扫把，就朝王媒婆身上招呼，打得王媒婆猝不及防，狼狈不堪。  
王媒婆跳脚，指着傅盈盈气得跳起来大骂：“你个死妮子，你等着，等你妈嫁到李大富家，我定要让李大富狠狠地揍你。”  
傅盈盈拿起小铲子，铲起地上的狗屎，用力往王媒婆的身上砸去，“要嫁你嫁，东家骗，西家哄，吃了东家喝西家，满嘴谎话，好多女人都被你坑了。你也不怕你家断子绝孙，生儿子孙子没py，天打雷破，不得好死……”  
看到傅盈盈的动作，王媒婆连忙往后退，觉得距离安全了，张口就要骂，好巧不巧，狗屎突然来到她的眼前，一部分飞入她的嘴里。一瞬间，还有一部分掉在她的衣服上。  
王媒婆吃狗屎的表情，不可置信中带着恶心，痛苦，狰狞中带着些许不甘，愤怒，屈辱。  
臭死了，恶心死了。  
王媒婆顾不得跟傅盈盈大骂，转身跑走，漱口去。  
刚出院子没多远，有个小水沟，这个王媒婆脚底一滑，摔倒在地，好巧不巧一头撞在了水沟旁边的几个石头上，磕掉了牙齿，满嘴是血。  
傅盈盈看到之后，对着王媒婆的背影，“呸”了一口，坏事做绝，终归有报应的。  
这不，血光之灾就真得来了！  
见人走了，傅盈盈关上了门，心里苦涩，接下来该怎么办？  
傅盈盈回到卧室，环视四周，看到了箱子上放着两床红色缎面的被子，是外公外婆给妈妈准备的再婚嫁妆。外公外婆收了一千块彩礼，全部昧下来，跟卖女儿没什么两样。  
想想她的妈妈，傅盈盈陷入了回忆。  
傅盈盈的妈妈刘美华是个长得很好看的农村姑娘，看上了下乡的知青傅志恒。  
傅志恒文质彬彬，个子很高，但身体好瘦弱，干不了农活，就娶了刘美华，这样就能干少一点活，吃饱饭。在七五年结婚，七七年生下傅盈盈，一家三口过得还不错。  
七七年，恢复高考，傅志恒考上大学，回城上大学了，留下他们母女二人在乡下。  
三年后，大学毕业之后，何志恒拿来五百块钱，给傅盈盈和刘美华，并且要求离婚。  
刘美华当然不愿意，好不容易可以去城里过好日子了，不甘心这样离婚，但不知道傅志恒跟外祖父说了什么，外祖父，外祖母反过来劝着刘美华离婚。  
刘美华平日里一直听信父母的话，唯一的一次不听，就是寻死觅活嫁给傅志恒，没想到落到这样的下场。于是在刘美华父母的劝解之下，离婚了。  
这边刘美华离婚了没半个月，外公就给三个舅舅每家都盖起来大瓦房。  
妈妈的婚姻，被陈世美丈夫和她的外祖父，外祖母利用地彻彻底底，最苦的就是妈妈和她这个被父亲抛弃的拖油瓶了。  
此后，没多久妈妈刘美华就在外祖父，外祖母做主之下，嫁给了隔壁村的一个快四十的光棍，流氓。为此，外祖家收了一千块的彩礼，只给妈妈刘美华做了两床棉被。  
这个妈妈很软弱，很窝囊，但是唯一对傅盈盈好的人。  
继父是个酒鬼，喝了酒就打妈妈，但妈妈一直忍受，不敢反抗，但有一次继父打傅盈盈，想占傅盈盈便宜，但妈妈拿起菜刀警告，谁欺负她女儿，就跟谁拼命。  
想到这，傅盈盈打起精神，不仅仅为了自己，也为了那个软弱的妈妈，她都不能坐以待毙。 

第6章 改造“包子”妈  
看看快十二点了，傅盈盈开始做饭，发现水缸里没水，她也不想去村头的井里挑水，于是就进入空间，拎了十几桶水，装满了院子里的大水缸。  
看到院子里的果树因为天热蔫哒哒，于是又拎水浇在了院子里的几棵果树上。因为穷，买不起水果，所以刘美华在山上挖了几棵果树栽种在院子里，只是品种不是很好，长得果实小，味道也不咋的。  
不过这是妈妈对她的一片爱，傅盈盈一直记在心里。  
到了中午，刘美华拖着疲惫的身体从地里回来，看到家里打扫地干干净净，微微笑了，孩子长大了，知道疼她了。  
“妈，吃饭了。”傅盈盈再次见到妈妈，很高兴。  
“哎！”刘美华感动，擦擦湿润的眼角，跟女儿一起来到屋里。  
桌子上放了一盘炒豆角，一盘拍黄瓜，又做了一份丝瓜蛋花汤。虽然简单，但一回到家就能吃饭，不用忙碌做饭，刘美华顿时轻快很多。  
“我家盈盈长大了。”刘美华温柔地轻声说，吃着女儿做的饭菜，味道居然很好，“没想到我家盈盈第一次做饭，也能做得这么好吃。”  
是的，这是傅盈盈第一次给妈妈做饭。  
“妈，以后我都给你做饭，帮你干活。”傅盈盈撒娇说，想到王媒婆，还有屋里的那两床新棉被，“妈，今天王媒婆来了，被我给赶走了。妈，我不是反对你改嫁，我觉得李家村的李大富是个流氓，混混，我们不是一个村都知道，而且听说他还去镇上去嫖娼呢。这样的男人，嫁不得。”  
正在吃饭的刘美华一愣，苦着脸，“可是你外公外婆已经收了人家的彩礼，我不嫁不行啊！”  
“妈，现在是新社会，不兴包办婚姻。”傅盈盈连忙说，“另外，那些彩礼全部被外公外婆拿去了，你一分捞不着，嫁给李大富，就相当于卖给人家了。即使你指望舅舅们帮你，人家李大富说我花钱娶得老婆，还打不得，骂不得啊！以舅舅舅母们贪财的性子，绝对不会给你撑腰，到时候苦得还是我们母女啊！”  
刘美华眼神复杂，矛盾，最后叹息一声，“我没有什么孝敬你外公外婆的，那些彩礼就当是孝敬他们了。”  
妈妈已经被生活的重担，婚姻失败，娘家的那边的训斥，变得怯懦不堪，不敢反抗。如果跟娘家也翻脸了，就没有亲人了。  
傅盈盈听了顿时不乐意了，反驳说：“妈，你对外公，外婆最孝顺了。我们是没钱，但平时外公外婆的衣服，是不是你给清洗的？上次，外公外婆生病，是不是你衣不解带在县城医院服侍的？每年农忙，我们家地少，你不干我家的，也要先去帮外公外婆舅舅们忙完。这一桩桩，一件件，难道就不是孝顺吗？”  
听到女儿的话，刘美华鼻子发酸，原来她做得一切女儿都看在眼里，并不是爹娘说的一无是处。“可是你外公，外婆已经收了钱，不可能退回去的，我们又没钱……” 

第7章 死给你看！  
想要妈妈变得坚强，还需要下“猛药”！  
“这钱是外公外婆收的，就让他们处理。吃完饭，咱们把被子送回外公外婆家，他们谁想嫁谁嫁，反正妈妈，你不能嫁。”傅盈盈继续劝解，“妈，你别怕，我有能力给你养老，指望外公，外婆都是靠不住的。你想想从小到大，他们疼你了吗？你跟渣爹离婚，他们从中得到渣爹给的四千块，所以才能盖起大瓦房……现在又要卖了你换钱，这哪是父母？这是仇人啊！”  
刘美华一愣，她之前也有这样的猜想，但父母不承认，她也只能作罢，毕竟是她的父母，“盈盈，毕竟是你外公外婆，舅舅们，还是向着我们的。”  
“妈，他们的出发点根本就不是为我们出气，而是想从渣爹那边要钱。要回来那么多钱，可曾给你一分一毛？我们过得艰难，他们可曾帮我们？”傅盈盈气得都快哭了，妈妈不能这么“包子”了，否则一辈子被人欺负，“妈，你一心想着外公外婆，就不想着我吗？那李大富就是个混蛋，流氓，下流胚子，跟寡妇，小媳妇不清不楚，而且还去县城嫖娼。你嫁给李大富，谁能保证李大富不对我下手？另外，有那样的继父，我以后能找什么样的婆家。我不管，我不管，你是嫁给李大富，我就跳河，死给你看。”  
既然说不通，那就以死相逼，这是傅盈盈最后的猛药了！  
一听这话，刘美华赶紧放下碗筷，抱着傅盈盈，连忙说：“盈盈，你别哭，也不要想不开，妈不嫁，不嫁李大富，现在就把被子送回去。”  
已经没有丈夫了，刘美华不能失去女儿。  
听到妈妈这样说，傅盈盈微微放心，擦擦眼泪，“妈，咱们先吃饭，到了外公外婆家，你如果说不过他们，就让我说。反正你不能嫁给李大富，一定了要听我的。妈，只要过了这个坎，将来你能找更好的对象。”  
刘美华看着已经十三岁，亭亭玉立的女儿，很是欣慰，“嗯，我女儿这么厉害，我就听女儿的。”  
吃过饭，母女二人抬着两床新棉被，来到了刘家村的东面外公家，连续十间大瓦房，连成一片，在刘家村颇为壮观。  
大舅家四间，外公外婆住一间，跟着大舅家养老；二舅，三舅家，每家各三间。已经分家，立起了墙头。  
看到这些大瓦房，都特么用她那个没良心的渣爹钱盖的。傅盈盈心里暗骂，这些吸血鬼，想喝尽妈妈和她最后一滴血。  
大舅母吴玉梅看到刘美华，傅盈盈抱着棉被过来，微微一愣，想到那一千块钱的彩礼，够她娶两个儿媳妇了，对于财神爷小姑子，当然不能怠慢，“美华，这被子都是我和妈用新棉花做的，上面的缎子也是很好的，花了不少钱呢。有什么不满意，你直接说，嫂子给你改。”  
刘美华把被子放在院子里的晾衣服的绳条上，“思来想去，那李大富不是正经人，我不能嫁。” 

第8章 宁愿丢人也不跳火坑  
刘美华鼓起勇气，但不敢看大嫂吴玉梅的眼睛。  
“啊？”吴玉梅一愣，仿佛看到了一千块钱从眼前飞走了，顿时不乐意了，耷拉着脸，“这是爹娘定下来的，你不嫁怎么成？他们老人家的脸面往哪放？”  
刘美华在家里最小，而且刘家重男轻女，根本没人在乎她，反而脏的，累得，都让她干，谁都可以训斥她，养成了胆小怯懦的性子。这辈子唯一的一次逆反，就是不顾死活要嫁给傅志恒，结果还被抛弃了，对她打击巨大。  
被吴玉梅骂，刘美华吓得赶紧往后退，拉着女儿就跑，鼓起她最大的勇气，“反正我不嫁，你们谁想嫁，谁嫁。”  
在屋里里听到对话的刘老太气得拿起大烟袋，踮着小脚冲了出来，“刘美华，你这个不孝女，生来就是克我的。今天我就明明白白说了，你是从老娘肚子里爬出来的，命是老娘给你的，老娘让你嫁，你就得嫁。”  
这时候，刘老头，刘家大舅舅也出来了，怒气冲冲。  
刘美华吓得面色苍白，身体颤抖。  
好汉不吃眼前亏，傅盈盈知道光凭她和妈妈，根本就不是刘家这些人的对手，立即拉着妈妈，转身往外跑。  
刘美华也不敢留在这里，跟着女儿快跑。  
傅盈盈一边跑，一边喊，“救命啊，救命啊，我亲戚把我妈卖给隔壁的流氓李大富，救命啊，救命啊，刘老太，刘老头，收了一千块钱卖了我妈妈……”  
刘美华一愣，被女儿拉着往前跑，“盈盈，咱们这样喊，太丢人了。”  
“妈，听我的，宁愿丢人，也不能下半辈子跳进火坑。”傅盈盈大喊，拉着妈妈，在村子里跑，顿时吸引了其他人的目光。  
现在刘家过得红红火火，那一排的大瓦房，早就让村里人红了眼。现在听到傅盈盈这样喊，纷纷出来看热闹。  
“救命啊，我外公外婆拿了我爸给的钱，还想卖了我妈……救命啊，救命啊……”傅盈盈想到什么，就喊什么。  
城里的渣爹固然可恶，抛妻弃女，最后又骗走了妈妈的肾，她的眼睛，傅盈盈记在心里，不会放过任何一个，但此时先要摆脱刘家人对娘亲无休止的吸血，压榨。  
如果不是外公外婆舅舅们，一次次地打着妈妈的名号去跟渣爹要钱，也不会让魏兰馨把目光转向了妈妈，割走了妈妈的肾。  
后面的刘老太，在傅盈盈大喊之后，村里人看笑话之时，恼羞成怒，“这个傅盈盈，跟她那没良心的爹一样，都是养不熟的白眼狼。”  
刘家的三儿子刘庆湖，在后面拦着，“妈，小妹不愿意嫁就不嫁，现在日子好过了，咱们不能卖妹妹赚彩礼·····”  
刘老太一听这话，大烟杆抽打在刘家老三的身上，骂骂咧咧，“嫌弃老娘的钱，那就别住老娘盖得大瓦房·····”  
刘庆湖还想出去拦着，被后面的媳妇拉住了，家里公公婆婆说了算，谁冒头，谁倒霉。  
傅盈盈的喊声，传遍整个村子。  
“哎呀，这都新社会了，居然还卖女儿！”一个跟刘老太差不多的周老太没好气说道，“盈盈也是可怜的，亲爹给的东西，都被这刘家人霸占了，现在还要把人家妈妈卖给隔壁村的流氓，真是丧良心啊！”  
“就是，怪不得他家能盖得起大瓦房，原来是卖女儿得来的。美华的命好苦啊，没了男人，娘家也不把她当人！”  
“谁不知道那李大富就是一个头上长疮，脚底流脓的大坏蛋，这刘家收了那么多钱，卖了闺女，那李大富还不是想怎么磋磨，就怎么磋磨啊！”  
后面的刘家老大刘庆江，老二刘庆河，很快就追了上来，“小丫头片子，乱说什么呢！”  
傅盈盈，拉着妈妈加快速度。  
经过孙屠户孙兴海家门口，只见孙屠户拎着一大桶的杀猪血水脏水直接泼了过去，直接泼在了刘家老大，老二两兄弟的身上，腥臭味四处蔓延。 

第9章 两个怂逼，杀猪匠  
刘庆江，刘庆河被泼得懵逼了，傻傻站在原地，难闻的腥臭味才让他们回过神来。  
“孙兴海，你特么眼瞎了？”刘老大恼羞成怒，兄弟三人满身脏兮兮的血水臭水，没法继续追了，看着那个小丫头片子已经跑得越来越远，愤怒懊恼。  
刘老二刘庆河，也纷纷围了上来，教训孙兴海。  
孙兴海不惧，扔了桶，拔出别在裤腰带上的杀猪刀，就冲了过来，说：“老子在自家门口倒脏水，干你们鸟事！你们跑到我家门口，胡作非为，就是去告状，我也能告赢，我孙兴海再孬，干不出卖女儿，卖妹子的恶毒事情。”  
孙兴海凭借那把明晃晃的杀猪刀成为远近为名的杀猪匠，每天干得就是白刀子进红刀子出的凶狠事情，将近一米九的身高，全身肌肉疙瘩，站起来像一座小山一样。  
孙兴海就拿着杀猪刀站在大门口，呲牙笑着，脸上沾了几滴血滴，着实渗人，“我的确管不着，但我就能管好我门口的这条路，从这过，我就砍你们。放心吧，我不会砍死你们的，毕竟我惜命，不想判刑蹲大牢，但我会在你们身上割下十几片皮肉，涂点酒精，包扎好，连轻伤都不算……”  
刘家三兄弟，顿时吓得又后退好几步。  
村里人看到这样的画面，纷纷哄笑。  
这刘家两兄弟在村里最是欺软怕硬，现在碰到杀猪匠孙兴海这样的狠角色，直接怂了，再也不敢瞎比比，绕道再去追傅盈盈，刘美华。  
此时的傅盈盈拉着妈妈的手，已经来到了村长家里。  
村长家里正在招待县城里人口普查的民警，看到傅盈盈，刘美华狼狈的跑过来，顿时脸就黑了。  
“美华，你这是怎么了？”村长的媳妇柳大婶问，不能让村里人捣乱，挡了自家男人的前程。  
刘美华早就吓得泣不成声了，说不出话。  
傅盈盈也不指望软弱的妈妈，冲在了妈妈的前面，说：“村长爷爷，村长奶奶，求求你救救我妈。我外公外婆拿了我那渣爹的钱，逼着我妈离婚了。既然过不到一起，离婚就离婚。可他们收了隔壁村流氓李大富一千块钱，就把我妈卖给了李大富，还说要尽快成婚呢！我妈不敢反抗，在家里上吊自尽，还是我把我妈救下来的。求求你们，帮帮妈妈，要不然我只能带着我妈去县里下跪，找人给我妈伸冤了。”  
刘美华一愣，她没想着要上吊自杀啊！ 

第10章 柳村长的帮助  
不过，她此时心里也明白了，娘家那边靠不住，只能靠女儿了，于是刘美华坐在地上，嚎嚎大哭，“我不想嫁，不想嫁，我守着女儿过就行！”  
柳村长那么聪明的人，顿时明白是怎么回事了，给妻子使了一个眼色，让她扶起刘美华，“这是新社会，不兴买卖婚姻，放心吧，只要你不愿意，没人敢逼你嫁人。”  
“谢谢村长爷爷，你能去跟我外公外婆说吗？刚才我和妈妈去跟他们说不想嫁，我舅舅，外公外婆还追着我们，要打死我们呢！”傅盈盈露出怕怕的表情，哽咽说，“在我们小孩子心里，村长爷爷，村长奶奶最是公正，这一次就帮帮我们吧。”  
“那行，待会我去一趟，给你们说说事。他们要是强迫你，就报警，抓了他们。”柳村长保证说道，他也看不惯刘家人的做派，盖起大瓦房，就觉得在村里高人一等了，也不看看在这个村里谁说了算。  
县城来的两个进行人口普查的民警，看到门口站在一个高大熟悉的身影对他们点了点头，个子高的那个民警叫吴四海笑着说：“柳村长，我们人民警察，既然碰到这件事情了，自然不能坐视不管，去看看吧。”  
傅盈盈一愣，这两个人跟孙兴海认识？  
既然两个警察同志都这么说了，柳村长也不再阻拦，点了点头，“嗯，那好，咱们去看看。”  
于是一行人来到刘家。  
那刘老太正在门口大骂呢，看到村长带着两个大盖帽的人来了，顿时慌神了，本来就心虚，不再骂人了，进了屋就把门从里面拴上了。  
柳村长没能进家里，迎头碰上刘家兄弟，说：“当着两个工作人员的面，我明确跟你们刘家人说，买卖婚姻是犯法的，你们要是逼迫刘美华嫁给李大富，我立即打电话给派出所，把你们和李大富都抓了。”  
两个工作人员一个拿着笔记本，记下刘家的门牌号，而且还给刘家两兄弟拍了照片，说：“我已经给你拍照，记录下来了，若是你们敢胡来，就算你们逃到天涯海角，也能把你们抓到。”  
刘家两兄弟吓得瑟瑟发抖，“我们不敢了，不敢了。”  
刘老头，刘老太也赶忙开门，“你们放心吧，我这就把彩礼退回去，再也不干涉我闺女的婚事了。”  
吴四海严肃道：“手心手背都是肉，重男轻女要不得。我记住你们了，以后还会进行回访。我们进行人口普查，不仅仅想要查有多少人，更是为了保证大家的权利，过上好日子。”  
“好，我们才是国家的主人，现在是新社会了，可不能把那些封建糟粕弄出来。”柳村长再三强调，以后他要多关注刘家，不能让他们胡来。  
柳村长等人亲自把刘美华，傅盈盈送回家，这才回去。  
刘美华擦干眼泪，抱着女儿说：“盈盈，都是我没用，让你一个小孩子冲在前面，苦了你了。”  
“妈，你别这样想，现在苦，不算苦。”傅盈盈劝解道，反手抱着妈妈，“你刚从一个我那渣爹的火坑里跳出来，不能再跳进李大富那个臭茅坑里。咱们要是在农村过不下去，咱们去城里。”  
刘美华摇了摇头，她没有手艺，也没有工作，去城里还不得喝西北风啊，最起码村里还有二亩地，有粮食吃。  
闹了一个下午，刘美华，傅盈盈都有些累，随便弄点面疙瘩汤吃了，就睡觉了。  
天热，她们睡在院子里的竹床上，上面支起了蚊帐，挺凉快的。  
没有了心事，母女二人睡得都很好，天还微微亮，刘美华就醒来了。  
傅盈盈迷迷糊糊间，听到刘美华的惊呼声，连忙爬起来，还以为刘家来闹事呢，跑到妈妈身边问：“妈，怎么了？”

第11章 果树异变，卖水果  
刘美华瞪大眼睛，指着不远处的几棵果树，半天说不出话。  
顺着妈妈的手指，傅盈盈也看向那些果树，也惊讶的说不出话来，以前她家的果树结出来果子，又小又难看，而且还难吃。如果不是每年还能开点花好看些，早就砍了。  
此时那几棵果树上，硕果累累。  
傅盈盈冲上去，摘了一个大大的金黄色的梨，足有两个拳头大小，用袖子随便擦擦，直接咬了一口，顿时好吃地眯上眼睛，皮薄味美多汁，比她吃过的所有犁都好吃。  
树上的苹果也是又圆又大，傅盈盈也尝了一个，真好吃，还有两颗无花果，也都大变样。  
“妈，咱们留下一些自己吃，剩下的咱们摘下来卖。”傅盈盈说道。本文来源：博看小说网。两颗梨树，两颗苹果树，还有两颗无花果树，能摘好几百斤的果子呢！  
家里很穷，刘美华还在为女儿的初二学费发愁呢，要不然也不会答应嫁给李大富那样的混蛋，都是被生活逼得。  
“哎，我这就去找筐子。”刘美华应下，急忙杂物间找十几个筐子，在里面铺上了稻草，顾不得想果树为什么突然成熟？为什么突然变得这么好吃？  
傅盈盈个子小，而且会爬树，所以傅盈盈摘果子，刘美华在下面接，足足装了十六筐。  
家里只有板车，一板车只能装八筐，再多的装不下，而且她们母女力气不大，也拉不动太多。  
当其他人还是睡大觉的时候，傅盈盈，刘美华母女二人拉着板车去城里卖水果。刘美华在前面拉车，傅盈盈在后面推着，村口有个小水沟，车子陷在里面了，母女二人无论如何，也拉不上来。  
这就是在农村需要为什么想生儿子，不仅仅因为传宗接代，更是因为农村有很多重活，力气活，需要男人干，女人的力气小，根本就干不了。  
妈妈已经累得满头大汗，满脸通红，傅盈盈也好不到哪去，但仍旧不能把板车从小泥沟里拉出来。  
就在母女二人焦头烂额，筋疲力竭之时，后面传来拖拉机的声音。  
傅盈盈转头，就看到孙兴海停了拖拉机，快步走了过来，“美华，你到后面，跟盈盈一起推车，我帮你在前面拉车。”  
刘美华一愣，板车的车把已经到了孙兴海的手里。  
孙兴海挂好车袢，两手紧紧握住板车把手，微微躬身，两脚蹬地，用力往前拉。  
刘美华，傅盈盈在后面推着，原来无法寸进的板车，终于从小水沟里上来了。孙兴海一鼓作气，把板车拉到了大路上。  
孙兴海一边拿着挂在脖子上的毛巾擦汗，一边好奇问道：“美华，盈盈，你们这是去做什么啊？”  
傅盈盈从筐子里拿出来一个黄橙橙的水晶梨，用她干净的毛巾擦了擦，递给孙兴海，说：“兴海叔，这是我家院子里的果树结得果子，可甜了。我们吃不完，想拉到城里卖掉。”  
孙兴海一看大大的梨，也不客气，直接拿过来咬了一口，顿时瞪大眼睛，“哎呦，这梨不仅卖相好看，味道也很好啊，我还没吃过这么好吃的梨呢！” 

第12章 孙兴海的面相  
听到孙兴海夸奖水果好吃，傅盈盈，刘美华都很高兴。  
“正好卖了给盈盈上初中交学费，兴海哥，你车上拉着很多鲜肉呢，还要去送货，不用管我们了。”都是一个村子的，刘美华知道孙兴海每天半夜起来杀猪，一早就要送到城里的饭店。虽然挣钱很多，但也非常辛苦。  
孙兴海看了刘美华一眼，然后想了想说：“这么好吃的梨，你们散卖估计卖不起价。这样吧的，你们跟我一起进城，我送货的那个饭店，也收水果，你这水果这么好吃，应该能卖个好价钱。”  
刘美华听了，连连摆手，“我们拉板车慢，会耽误你送肉的。”  
孙兴海笑了笑，摆摆手，说：“不麻烦，也不会晚。你等等，我有办法。”  
傅盈盈看看孙兴海，又看看妈妈。  
孙兴海回到拖拉机上，开着拖拉机也到了大路上，然后又停了下来，拿出绳子，把板车绑在了拖拉机车厢后面，然后说：“这样就行了，我平时下乡收猪，就是这样弄得，可以拉得动。”  
“兴海哥，真得不用！”刘美华眉头紧皱，面上有些为难。  
傅盈盈可不管那么多，能不用人力拉，当然能省力气了，连忙说：“妈，兴海叔愿意帮我们，等我们回来送点水果兴海叔和孙奶奶。”  
孙兴海笑了笑，豪爽说：“好了，美华，你和盈盈坐在车帮子上，上面颠了塑料纸，不会弄脏衣服的。”  
说完孙兴海已经上了拖拉机。刘美华和傅盈盈也只得坐在上面。  
拖拉机很响，路上不方便说话。  
一路上，只有拖拉机发出的巨响，冒出的烟。  
傅盈盈没有说话，一直眉头微皱，刚才孙新海在跟妈妈说话的时候，看清楚了孙兴海的面相。  
天庭饱满，地阁方圆。整个人的面相非常好，为人正义，而且后半辈子富足一生。  
最让傅莹莹感到吃惊的是孙兴海日月角丰隆明亮而相对匀配，这样的面相显示，父母亲的健康情形良好，福气而长寿。  
出现在傅莹莹脑子里的这些信息，跟孙兴海实际情况大相径庭。  
实际上孙兴海的父亲早在十年前去世，为了给父亲治病，孙兴海欠了很多钱，也是从前几年开始杀猪卖肉，才慢慢地还清债务。另外，孙兴海的母亲去年家里着火，摔断了腿，侥幸保住性命，但身体一直不好。  
这就有些奇怪了！  
傅莹莹赶紧甩掉脑子里那些乱七八糟的信息。  
因为这些信息都是假的，以后还是多读书，好好学习，不能在这些封建迷信浪费时间。  
孙兴海直接把拖拉机开到了一家饭馆的后门，早就有两个人在门口等着了。  
“我说孙兄弟，你今天可比平时晚了半小时啊！”一个胖胖的中年男子有些不高兴的说道。  
刘美华很紧张，紧紧地握住女儿的手，特别担心耽误了孙兴海的生意。傅莹莹倒想看看孙兴海如何应对，学一些为人处世的本事，将来才不能不吃亏。 

第13章 结个善缘  
只见孙兴海豪爽地大笑，“李大哥今天虽然让你多等了半小时，但是你看到我给你带来的好东西，一定会感激我！”  
李大厨非常好奇，“哎呦，那我得好好看看！”  
李大厨越过装肉的拖拉机，来到后面的板车边上，扒开上面的干草，从里面拿出一个红彤彤的大苹果，“唉哟，这苹果品相不错！”  
李大厨也不客气，随意擦擦就咬了一口，“嗯，这味道真是绝了！”  
傅莹莹听到李大厨称赞，连忙拿出金黄色的水晶梨，无花果，“大叔，还有梨子和五花果！”  
有了之前的苹果，李大厨也没有轻视傅盈盈递过来的梨和无花果，纷纷尝了几口，连连点头。  
“既然是好东西，而且四季食府也是咱们县城最好的饭店，可不能随意给点价格！”孙新海连忙为刘美华，傅莹莹争取好一点的价格。  
如此品相好的水果，到了世纪饭店里面摇身一变，就能翻好几倍的价格卖出去，因此李大厨也不吝啬，“孙兄弟看到好东西还能想着我，我老李自然也不能不仗义。我给的价格是市场普通水果的三倍，一斤苹果三块钱，梨子四块，无花果五块！”  
这样的价格在县城里面算是顶高的价格了。  
刘美华听到这个价格，喜不自禁连连点头，“行，这个价格就很好！”  
今天拉来的就有好几百斤，能卖上千块钱，家里还有一半，卖完所有水果，家里能有两三千块钱。  
不仅够女儿上初中交学费和生活费，还能有余钱把家里的房子修修。  
孙兴海，傅盈盈都是一愣，妈妈真是单纯，本来他们两个都想再提提价格的。  
“那全部搬进去称了，这样的水果，每天给我送这么多！”李大厨好爽地说道，能让他这挑剔的舌头，感觉到好吃的东西，都是顶级的。  
一定能够成为四季饭店最新的噱头和招牌。  
刘美华听了之后，十分淳朴地回答：“李大哥，这是家里的几颗果树结得果子，家里还剩下这么多。之后就没有了，不过为了感谢李大哥，如果明年水果下来，直接给您送过来！”  
一听这话，李大厨顿觉失望，少了一笔好买卖。  
“那行！”李大厨笑呵呵说，“既然不是长久的买卖，现在就给你们结账。”李大厨笑呵呵说，为人非常和气，也非常好说话，跟任何人都愿意结下善缘。  
很快，李大厨又检查了鲜肉，然后让伙计抬到厨房里，记下了孙兴海的账，然后又拿了一千三百块钱给刘美华，傅盈盈。其实十几货款只有一千二百六十三块，可李大厨不差这几十块钱，直接给了一个整数。  
刘美华千恩万谢收了钱，装在钱包里，“李大哥，回去我就把剩下的水果给你送过来。”  
李大厨连忙摆手，“现在天热，送过来可能会弄坏果子，你明日再跟孙老弟一些过来就行。只要果子品相跟今天一样，都是这个价钱。” 

第14章 为什么帮她们？  
那些水果是她们母女的希望，绝不能大意了。  
“是，我一定保存好。”刘美华激动，她还从来没有这么多钱。  
就在李大厨就要进去的时候，傅盈盈轻声说：“李大叔，天热，你今日离汤锅远一点。”  
根据这李大厨的面相，傅盈盈居然能得出这样的推算。本来不想说的，但这个李大厨是个善人，而且还给她家的水果这么高的价格，傅盈盈不愿意李大厨出事，就好心提醒了一下。  
孙兴海，刘美华都是一愣。  
“哈哈，行啊，今天的确很热。”李大叔笑呵呵，即使傅盈盈是个小孩子，他也和和气气，就当是孩子善意的提醒。  
孙兴海调头，问刘美华和傅盈盈，说：“难得来一次县城，你们有什么要买的吗？”  
刘美华哪里舍得花这些钱，连忙摇头，“不用了，天怪热的，咱们还是赶紧回去吧。”  
“就是回去，咱们也该吃好早饭再回去。”孙兴海早就饿了，不由分说地带着刘美华，傅盈盈去吃早饭。  
大肉包子，胡辣汤，油条，豆浆，吃得饱饱的。  
孙兴海抢先付钱，他饭量大，吃得多，怎么好让刘美华付钱？  
“兴海哥，今天你帮我们拉车，卖水果，现在还请我们吃饭，我······我真不知道如何感谢你！”刘美华感激说，得到别人的帮助，就要回报过去，要不然心里不自在。  
孙兴海浑不在意，一边走，一边说：“你忘了去年冬天我家着火了，我娘摔断了腿跑不动，还是你冲进去把我娘救出来，否则我娘······有什么事情比人命还大的恩情？我就是做再多，也报答不了你的救命之恩。”  
傅盈盈一愣，好像有这回事，妈妈冲进去救了孙二奶奶，长长的头发都被炒焦了。  
刘美华连忙摆手，“都是乡里乡亲的，怎么能见死不救？兴海哥，可别这么说。”  
傅盈盈听到妈妈和孙兴海互相谦虚，感谢，心里觉得好笑，这两个人都是实在人，同时她也明白了昨日退婚时，为何孙兴海愿意帮他们。  
好人有好报！  
前世孙兴海也帮过他们不少忙，但那时候妈妈软弱，她无能，即使别人想帮，也帮不了一辈子。  
一切都得自己先自强，别人的帮助才能发挥更大的作用。  
她们上了孙兴海的拖拉机，回去是空车，速度快了很多。  
当村里人看到刘美华、傅盈盈坐在孙兴海的拖拉机上，纷纷看过来，十分好奇。  
这刘美华虽说不是寡妇，那也是离了婚的单身女人，那孙兴海都三十岁了，还没结婚。  
这两个人······是不是······  
敏感的刘美华感受到来自于农民群众的八卦目光，低下头，脸通红。  
傅盈盈皱眉，小声提醒说：“妈，咱们行得正，坐得直，心里坦荡，不怕别人看，也不怕别人说。”  
刘美华听了之后，觉得很有道理，于是勇敢地抬起头，跟村子里的人打招呼。  
这样做，村子里的人，反而觉得没什么事情，村子里很多人坐过孙兴海的拖拉机。 

第15章 第二种异能  
回到家里，刘美华赶紧收拾一篮子水果，说：“盈盈，你兴海叔，乐于助人，咱们也不能小气。你把这些水果送过去给你孙二奶奶吃，感谢他们的帮助。”  
“好，我马上去。”傅盈盈欢快地拎着篮子，来到了孙兴海的家。  
孙二奶奶去年摔断了腿，虽然看好了，但仍不能久站，所以一直坐在家里的门楼下凉快，一边从棉花团里抽出一丝丝的棉花，拧成粗一点的棉线。筷子方头的那一头下面有个铜钱，不时地用手指拧动圆头的那一端筷子，一段段的棉花线拧好，缠在筷子上面。  
看到孙二奶奶，傅盈盈一愣，脑子里闪现出一些信息。  
人中平满，看不见沟，人中带黑，这是难有子嗣面相；另外，印堂有一道明显深陷的竖纹，称为斩子剑；眉毛非常少，双眼深陷的人，眉棱骨高、罗汉眉。这种种迹象代表孙二奶奶天生就是无子嗣，不可能有亲生的孩子。  
鼻子上的年寿位置有直纹的人，克子或领养他人之子。以此推断，这孙兴海不是孙二奶奶的亲生儿子。  
傅盈盈摇了摇头，甩掉脑子里的那些信息。  
不管孙兴海是收养的，还是亲生的，这是别人的私事，她不要多管。  
“二奶奶，我妈让我给您送点水果。”傅盈盈笑着说，把篮子放在边上，去水井边上给孙二奶奶洗了个犁。  
孙二奶奶爱热闹的性子，平时不便四处走动，好不容易家里来个人热情招待，“哎，美华就是太客气了，我听兴海说了，这水果贵着呢，留着卖钱，你们母女日子就好过一点了。”  
“呵呵，二奶奶放心，吃一点不要紧的。”傅盈盈笑道，“二奶奶，你吃。”  
孙二奶奶接过来，用到切了一半给傅盈盈，一边吃一边说，“盈盈啊，你妈妈性子弱，难得你是个精明要强的。二奶奶不是坏心，也不是挑拨离间。只是想跟你说，隔壁李家村的李大富是个混蛋，千万不能嫁，你可得看好你妈，别让你妈被你外公外婆逼迫，哄骗了。”  
“二奶奶，我知道了，我长大了，能保护我妈了。”这时候傅盈盈看到孙二奶奶左腿有些抖，好像很疼的样子，急忙问：“二奶奶，你这腿怎么了？”  
孙老太苦着脸，叹息说：“哎，自从伤了腿，即使拆了石膏，我这腿就跟天气预报一样，天气一变就疼地发抖。”  
傅盈盈突然想看看，然后轻轻在二奶奶的小腿靠膝盖的周边位置上按了几下。  
“哎呀，盈盈，你按在什么地方了？”孙老太急忙问，“刚才还疼得要命，现在不疼了，还有点麻麻的。”  
傅盈盈瞪大眼睛，她刚才按了孙二奶奶的几个穴位，就能减轻孙二奶奶的痛感。  
这些穴位，这些手法，她以前没学过，怎么做到的呢？  
突然，傅盈盈想到了在小白留给她空间里面，两块玉简曾经进入她的身体，之后她脑子里昏昏沉沉地就多了一些东西。比如看面相、医术。 

第16章 一哭二闹三上吊  
想到这，傅盈盈大喜过望，小白给她留下的安身立命的本事，就是这些吗？  
真得太好了！  
小白，太感谢你了，下辈子给你做牛做马报答你的恩情！  
“二奶奶，我是在一本医术上看的，你要是觉得有用，一有空，我就过来给你按按。”傅盈盈笑着说，刚才通过按穴位，给孙二奶奶把脉，她脑子里居然出现一个对症的方子，等她弄出来就给孙二奶奶试试。  
一想到自己会医术，傅盈盈最高兴。  
看面相被人说成封建迷信，没有前途。  
傅盈盈宁愿被别人当成小神医，也不想当成小神棍。  
只是想法很好，现实很骨感，傅盈盈将会在小神棍的路上越走越远。  
傅盈盈还没进家门 就听到熟悉的声音，连哭带骂：“美华啊，你不能见死不救啊，那一千块钱已经给我和你爹买药了，哪有钱退给李大富啊！你要么嫁，要么给一千块钱，要不然我和你爹就吊死在你家大门口，不活了。”  
刘美华被刘老太晃得头晕眼花，听到这样的话，气得面色铁青，泪流满面，“你······你们昨天明明答应退婚了······”  
“退婚行，那你给我一千块钱，我就退，否则我就不退，你就是把我和你爹告上法庭，我们也没钱退。”刘老太开始撒泼，她只收钱，绝对不出钱，至于这个女儿，也就这点用了。  
那傅志恒以为离婚了，就能一了百了。这女儿就是摇钱树，带着女儿去要钱，那个傅志恒要脸，不会不给的。  
刘美华气得浑身哆嗦，身上有一千块，但这是给女儿上学用的，给了父母，那女儿怎么办？对了，家里的水果好像还能卖一千多，要不然就把彩礼钱给爹娘？  
“是不是给了一千块钱？你们······你们就退婚？”刘美华哽咽说，为了女儿，她愿意付出一切，就不想想以她父母贪财的性子，绝对跟蚂蟥一样，会吸干她身上最后一滴血。  
一听到“一千块钱”，傅盈盈眼睛都红了，立即冲进去，看着妈妈的手正准备掏钱，在其他人看不到的角度钱包抢到自己的手里，扔进了空间里，跳起来就大声喊：“我们没钱，一分都没有，你们没钱还，就拿粮食还，用房子换，用命还，还有你那三个儿子还······”  
“你个死妮子，居然敢这么跟我说话，看我不打死你。”刘老太举起拐棍就要打傅盈盈，想让傅盈盈和刘美华屈服在她的淫威之下。  
刘美华挡在女儿面前，那个棍子打在她的背上，疼得刘美华惨叫一声。  
傅盈盈冲过来，夺下刘老太的拐杖，继续大喊：“救命啊，刘老太杀人了，要逼死我妈······”  
刘老太冲过去，想捂住傅盈盈的嘴巴。  
可傅盈盈可不是前世小时候那个小傻子，即使挨打，也不会跑。现在她不仅要跑，而且要满村跑，“救命啊，我外婆知法犯法，又逼我妈嫁给二混子流氓，换来彩礼给我三个舅舅花，他们是在喝妈妈的血，吃我妈妈的肉，比旧社会的地主老财还狠······” 

第17章 爹亲娘亲，不如钱亲  
刘老太追在后面，气喘吁吁，老胳膊老腿哪里追得上两腿生风，两脚轻快的傅盈盈？  
村子里的人都跑出来看热闹，刘老太就是脸皮厚，也不好意思再去追打傅盈盈，只得回去。刘家兄弟和刘老头等在家里，听到傅盈盈的喊声，也没脸出来，安静如鸡地等着刘老太的消息。  
对面做着拿着棍子的李大富，鄙夷地看向刘老头，“要么给钱，要么给我媳妇，你们看着办，否则别怪我李大富翻脸不认人。”  
说完，手里的棍子，直接砸烂了边上的一个破椅子。  
众人下了一跳，纷纷看向刘老头。  
刘老头讪讪说：“你也听到了，不是我姑娘不想嫁，而是她那女儿闹脾气。你在我们这里闹，没用啊，不如晚上你去我闺女那边，反正我收了你的钱，把闺女许了你，我闺女就是你的人，至于你怎么做，那是你的自由。”  
一听这话，刘老三刘庆湖蹭得站起来，脖子上青筋毕现，“爹，咱们家是有天灾，还是人祸，就卖了美华赚彩礼。美华被男人抛弃，已经很可怜了，咱们这些做亲人的为何要逼迫妹妹？”  
李大富恶狠狠地看向刘庆湖，皮笑肉不笑，说：“你们刘家，也就是你尿性，其他都是怂蛋！”  
说完李大富拿着棍子就要揍刘庆湖，刘庆湖也不甘示弱，拿起院子里的铁锹，就要跟李大富干架。  
刘老头见状，赶紧拦着李大富，连忙上烟赔笑说：“大富啊，你是好的，别跟我那二愣子三儿子计较，他就是个傻子。”  
李大富抽烟，这里毕竟是刘家的主场，动手了，也是他吃亏，“看在岳父的面子，我不跟小舅子一般见识。”  
刘老大，刘老二面上有几分尴尬，刚才老爹这不是让李大富去强奸妹妹吗？  
这些话传出去多难听啊，可是一想到那一千块钱，顿时假装没听到。  
爹亲娘亲，不如钱亲。  
一大家子两年都赚不到一千块钱。  
李大富听到这话，顿时乐了，不过这样更好，花了一千块钱，能得一个漂亮媳妇，虽然带了一个拖油瓶，但长得那么好看，以后还不是他碗里的菜。  
“那行，我也不为难你你们。”李大富笑呵呵说，“那你给我写个字据，要不然空口无凭我去你闺女家，也不合规矩啊！”  
刘老头听了，连连点头，“写，我写，可是我不识字啊？”  
“那就让你儿子写，你按手印。”李大富可不傻，他长得丑，家里穷才找不到媳妇。  
好不容易攒了一千块钱，就是想买个漂亮点的媳妇。  
没想到，钱给出去了，人没来。到嘴的鸭子要飞了，李大富当然不甘心。  
“不能写，谁都不能写！”刘庆湖大吼，“那是咱们的妹妹啊，爹，是你亲生女儿啊！”  
“到底写不写？不写现在就给钱！”李大富拿着棍子又敲碎了一个破椅子，“我的钱已经给你们一星期，再还给我也要连本带利给我一千一……”

第18章 以后我当家  
一听这话，已经花了其中五百块钱的老大刘庆江立即跳了起来，“妹婿，好妹婿，都是一家人，不说两家话，我这就给你写！”  
刘老大快速地找出纸笔，写了一张字据，然后放在他爹面前。  
刘老头眉头都不皱一下，直接按了手印。女儿本来就是赔钱货，就等着结婚的时候要一笔彩礼翻本。  
李大富得意洋洋一手拿着字据，一手甩着棍子，喜滋滋地走出去。  
刘老三想要冲过去抢回来字条，但被两个哥哥拉住，挣脱不开，气得面红耳赤。  
刘老太进来时差点撞在李大富的身上，差点摔了跟头。  
李大富本来就是个流氓混蛋，此时也不忘流露出流氓的本性，“哎哟哟，我对你们的闺女刘美华感兴趣，对你这个满脸褶子老太婆投怀送抱一点不感兴趣……”  
原本就气喘吁吁在外面气的颤抖的刘老太听到这话，一口气没上来，差点背过气。  
“女婿，可不能这样说！”刘老头连忙过来，“以后都是一家人了，说这话，你脸上就好看？”  
李大富哈哈大笑，心里鄙夷，“岳父大人说的是，以后可不能没大没小了！”  
傅盈盈看到刘老太进屋了，刚要转身离开，却又看到了李大富。  
这个人面兽心的东西，两眼凶光，印堂发黑，今天不仅仅有血光之灾，还有牢狱之灾，不会有好下场！  
刘家除了小舅舅两口子，其他人都是自私自利，见钱眼开的性子，想让他们把一千块钱拿出来退回去，比要了他们的命还难。  
更何况刘老头，刘老太是妈妈的亲生父母，就算这两个老东西有再大的错误，但在外人看来，做小辈的虽然能够反抗，但是不能够对老人刻薄。  
更何况妈妈对娘家那边还有期待，更做不出对外公外婆不好的事情。  
傅盈盈一边走一边想，既然不能从刘老太刘老头那边出手，那就只能从李大富这边下手了。  
回到家里，刘美华一脸歉意的看向女儿，说“对不起，盈盈，都是我没用，差点就把钱给出去了！”  
傅盈盈知道妈妈的性子软，一时半会也改不了，所以对妈妈并不勉强，“妈，以后咱家的钱放在我这边，我当家！要买什么东西跟我说，我给你钱！”  
刘美华听了之后连连点头，“行，以后钱都放在你那边，省得你外婆外公在我面前哭闹，我受不了，就把钱送出去了。”  
妈妈有自知之明，还可以“拯救”。  
夕阳西下，太阳快要落山。  
刘美华在做饭，傅盈盈在打扫院子。  
这时候，刘老三刘庆湖推门进来，背着一个大包裹，快步走过来，压低声音说：“美华，盈盈，你们赶紧收拾东西，我送你们去大姐家躲躲。”  
刘美华看到三哥来了，刚要打招呼，听到三哥这么说，“三哥，发生了什么事情？爹娘，难道还不同意退婚吗？”  
刘庆湖面上尴尬，但这件事情父母做得太过分了，解释说：“美华，李大富给得彩礼钱，已经被大哥大嫂花了五百给大明说媳妇了，他们根本就不会退钱的。那李大富顶多去刘家闹闹事，但他会来这里祸祸你啊！” 

第19章 他们的心是黑的，血是冷的  
刘美华一听这话，吓了一跳，“三哥，那李大富真得敢来吗？”  
刘庆湖不好意思说是他爹刘老头给李大富写了字据，上面还按了手印。那李大富一定会过来的，这院子里只有妹妹和外甥女，哪里打得过李大富？  
“那李大富是个流氓，平时就是偷鸡摸狗，翻墙轻而易举。”刘庆湖着急说，“我送你们去大姐那里躲躲一段时间，等这件事情过去再说。”  
傅盈盈给三舅舅倒了一杯水，前世的时候，妈妈去世之后，只有这个三舅舅会偷偷地给她零花钱，三舅妈给表哥表姐做衣服的时候，给她做一身，对妈妈有几分真心，对她也有几分疼爱。  
“三舅舅，妈妈躲得了一时。本文来源：博看小说网。躲不了一世。”傅盈盈不想躲避，她要想办法对付李大富，也要对付刘老太，刘老头，“外公，外婆不点也不疼妈妈。他们能卖一次，还能卖第二次。在他们眼里，我妈妈不是人，而是能卖钱的货物。”  
刘美华听到这话，一阵心酸，心里特别难过，两行泪水顺着干瘦的脸颊流淌下来。  
刘庆湖听了，面上尴尬，那是他的父母，他也劝说了，但没用，所以只能想出这样的笨办法。  
“可是那李大富回来欺负你们的，你们不躲躲怎么行？”刘庆湖焦急，走一步算一步吧。  
傅盈盈皱眉，问：“三舅舅，你为何这么肯定李大富会来？三舅舅，你跟我们说实话，到底是怎么回事？”  
被妹妹泪眼看着，被外甥女那双大而明亮的眼睛盯着，刘庆湖左右为难，叹息一声，抱头蹲在地上，“你大舅和你外公给李大富写了字条，说把美华已经许配给李大富，李大富想什么来这里，就什么时候来这里。”  
刘美华，傅盈盈听到了都是一愣，这是诱导李大富来强占了妈妈，最后不得不屈服好？  
卑鄙，无耻！  
他们的心是黑的，他们的血是冷的。  
“我的命好苦，我的命好苦······”刘美华绝望地坐在地上，如果没有女儿，她现在就想死了，但她不能死，如果她死了，女儿爹不疼不要，娘没了，就更可怜了。她想找办法解脱，但她很笨，也很软弱，没能力，根本不知道如何解决这次的事情。  
看到妹妹哭得伤心，刘庆湖心酸不已，眼睛也红了，流下泪水。他和小妹相差三岁，妹妹几乎是他带大的，对妹妹很心疼，但他太老实，在家里说话没人重视，他想不到更好的办法帮助妹妹，“美华，这是我和你嫂子攒的一百二十块钱，还有三嫂烙的饼，咱们赶紧走。”  
六神无主的刘美华愣了一下，连忙爬起来，慌忙地说：“对，对，我们离开这里，离开这里······”  
傅盈盈拿起边上切水果的菜刀，面露坚毅，说：“咱们就算离开红柳村，但也不是以这样的方式离开。这是我的家，这里有我的妈妈，我要保护妈妈。三舅舅，妈妈，别怕，我们想想办法，好好教训李大富，让他再也不敢来我们家找我妈妈的麻烦。” 

第20章 不要轻易走极端  
听到这话，刘庆湖、刘美华纷纷看向傅盈盈，“你一个小孩子，能有什么好办法？”  
傅盈盈拿起手中的菜刀，冷冷笑笑，“当然是用这个了，那李大富过来，我就让他知道就算杀了他，我未成年也不判刑，但他李大富只有一条命，死了，那就什么也没了。”  
“不行，盈盈，这太危险。”刘美华连忙否定，“我们还是出去躲躲。”  
刘庆湖也赞成刘美华的话，这也是他能想到的办法。  
傅盈盈摇头，“要走你们走，反正我不走。”  
刘美华六神无主，最后叹息说：“我死也要跟盈盈在一起，我哪也不去了。”  
刘庆湖见状，想了想，“既然你们不愿意走，那我晚上过来给你们看家。”  
听到三哥留在这里，刘美华心里像是有了主心骨一样，连忙擦擦眼泪，去厨房继续做饭。吃饱了，才有力气打坏蛋。  
这时候啊，孙兴海拎着二斤肉从外面进来，看到傅盈盈手里的菜刀，眉头微皱，一把抢过来菜刀，“遇到问题想办法是对的，但小小年纪，不能走极端，还可以想其他的办法。”  
刘庆湖跟杀猪匠孙兴海关系一般，此时听到这话，连忙问：“兴海，还有什么办法？能够让李大富知难而退？”  
孙兴海似笑非笑地看向刘庆湖，慢悠悠说：“有个简单的办法，直接让你爹娘退了彩礼，我就不相信那李大富还敢理直气壮地过来？”  
刘庆湖苦笑，“我上午也这样说得，你看看我这脑袋，被我娘大眼杆抽的。”  
刘老三在村子里的评价还不错，老实忠厚，比他那两个偷奸耍滑，胡吃海喝的哥哥好多了。  
“你确定李大富今天会来？”孙兴海转头看向刘庆湖。  
“今天晚上不来，明天晚上一定来。”刘庆湖想了想回答，那李大富最喜欢女人，现在外面严打，不让嫖娼了，所以他才用偷鸡摸狗的钱做彩礼买媳妇。  
想想都觉得羞愧，父母居然跟这样人一起害自己的女儿。  
孙兴海点了点头，“嗯，那行，我不方便在这里，但你这两天晚上来这里守着，李大富来了，你就大喊，我会带警察过来，趁机捉了李大富。”  
“警察？”刘庆湖一愣，“兴海，哪来的警察啊？”  
孙兴海笑了笑，“这你就不用管了，你照我说得做。”  
“那行，你说得算。”刘庆湖虽然不知道孙兴海为何帮助妹妹，但有人帮忙解决这件事情，总比东躲西藏好得多。  
孙兴海临走之前，再次看向傅盈盈，“盈盈，你是个好孩子，记住我的话，不要轻易走极端。”  
“嗯，我知道了，兴海叔。”傅盈盈心里感激，在这时候，能够站出来帮助她们。  
孙兴海离开之后，就骑着自行车去民警朋友吴四海家，请他过来。  
刘美华炒了孙兴海带过来的肉，刘庆湖和傅盈盈吃得饱饱的，拿着棍子坐在院子里，眼睛瞪得大大的。  
“盈盈，你去屋里睡觉，我和你三舅在外面。”刘美华轻声说，不希望女儿太累。

第21章 狠狠地砸  
刘庆湖转过头，说：“美华，你带着盈盈进屋睡觉，我在外面看着。那李大富一来，我就大喊。”  
傅盈盈听到这话，哭笑不得，“三舅舅，你大喊，那李大富就吓跑了，咱们还怎么抓住李大富，让他坐牢啊？”  
“是哦！”刘庆湖挠挠头，“那你们母女在一个屋里，我的东屋，有个窗户，谁要进堂屋，我都能看到。”  
刘美华给三哥到了一些茶叶泡茶，提神醒脑。  
回到房间里，刘美华睡不着，关了灯，呆愣愣地坐着，心里很矛盾。既希望李大富今晚就来，抓住他送到派出所，一劳永逸；可又不希望李大富来，怕出大事。  
傅盈盈躺在床上，微微闭上眼睛，脑子里想着重生之后发生的事情。  
ㅤㅤ她虽然年纪小，但正在努力的一步步改变前世的悲惨。  
坐以待毙不是她现在的行事风格，遇到苦难，她要主动出击。  
傅盈盈起来，走到妈妈身边，按了妈妈后背勃颈上几个穴位，渐渐地，妈妈精神差了一些，傅盈盈扶着妈妈到床上睡觉。  
妈妈睡着了，傅盈盈进入空间，坐在石桌旁边冥想，玉简里的内容不断地闪现在傅盈盈的脑海里，直到脑子有些晕晕乎乎了，这才停止冥想。  
通过冥想，傅盈盈玉简上的信息慢慢地变成自己的。  
医术，相术，还有自保的武功，已经很多她以前根本接触不到的知识。  
小白，你真好，方方面面都替我想到了，下次遇到小白，我一定好好感谢它。  
虽然她感悟的医术，武术，相术只是玉简上面的九牛一毛，但足够傅盈盈的需要了。  
喝了几口泉水，又吃了两个鲜美的野果子，傅盈盈才出来。  
十点钟，十一点，仍旧没有动静，刘庆湖困得直打哈欠，但仍在坚持着。  
十二点过后，刘庆湖困得眼睛都快睁不开了，突然听到有人从墙头上跳进来的声音，立即睁开眼睛，有个黑乎乎的影子慢慢地靠近堂屋。  
就在那个黑影伸手推门的时候，刘庆湖从东屋里面出来，拿着棍子就要打过去。可是就在这时候，堂屋的门突然打开，一个板凳迎面而来，直接砸在黑影的脸上。  
“啊！”一声惨叫，响彻四周。  
这声音，刘庆湖熟悉，今天上午还听着呢，就是李大富！  
刘庆湖缓过神，拿着棍子哆哆嗦嗦走过来，砸过去。只见外甥女又拿出来一个椅子，继续往黑影身上砸，又是结结实实砸在脸上。  
孙兴海那边一直没睡，距离刘美华家里大约三四十米，听到动静，立即冲过来，身后还跟着吴四海。  
等他们进来，只见一个小个子拿着大混子追着一个大个子黑影打。不管黑影如何躲避，都被小个子打中了，不停惨嚎。  
孙兴海上前，一个小擒拿擒住了不断惨嚎的黑影。  
听到外面动静的刘美华惊醒，里面起来，拉了堂屋门上的灯，顿时整个院子亮了起来。  
李大富满脸是血，趴在地上，手腕上已经被铐上了手铐。 

第22章 狠揍，狡辩  
当李大富看到李庆湖的时候，大骂：“你们刘家收了我的钱，这就是我媳妇，我来看我媳妇，你们管不着。”  
刘庆湖被李大富恶狠狠的表情吓了一跳，连连后退，“你······你不能欺负我妹妹！”  
“是你老刘家愿意的，又不是我强求的。”李大富继续说，“你们快点放了我，别以为有警察在，你们就能不认账。”  
刘美华此时根本不敢说话，吓得瑟瑟发抖。  
反倒是傅盈盈走了过来，抬手就在李大富的脸上扇了几巴掌，满是血的脸，变得更肿了，一字一顿说：“我傅盈盈行不改名，坐不改姓，我今天就跟你说最后一次，你钱给了谁，你就问谁要。我妈没拿你一分钱，你若是再来捣乱，我还会打得你满地找牙，哭爹喊娘！”  
众人都是一愣，就是李大富也傻眼了，刘美华那么软弱的人，怎么会有这么厉害狠辣的女儿？小小年纪就这样厉害，长大了那还了得？  
李大富算是明白了，这刘家故意赖他的钱。  
刚才他明显感觉到死亡的威胁，给他威胁的，居然是来自于眼前这个丫头片子。  
“李大富，你涉嫌强奸未遂逮捕。”吴四海此时连忙说，怕眼前这个小丫头把李大富打死了。  
李大富心说不好，连忙说：“冤枉，我冤枉啊，我这里真有刘老头，刘老太立下的字据，我们已经定亲了，不存在强奸未遂。”  
这时候，傅盈盈上前两步，趁着吴四海，孙兴海不注意的时候，又重重踹了李大富肚子一脚，“再说一遍，我妈跟你没有任何关系。我外公外婆拿了你钱，你就娶我外公外婆；我舅舅舅妈拿了你钱，你就娶了他们。那都是刘家的事情，跟我们家一点关系没有。”  
刘庆湖听到这话，面上尴尬，也觉得傅盈盈说得有些过了。  
李大富被疼得肠子都快打结了，晚上吃的红烧肉都吐出来了，一时间院子里弥漫着酸臭的气味。  
这丫头不好惹，李大富今天是倒了霉！  
“我是来偷东西的，可不会干那脏事情。”李大富奄奄一息说，小偷小摸顶多拘留，强奸可是大罪名，即使未遂，也会判刑。  
作为老油条的李大富，虽然不懂法律，但拘留次数多了，也知道轻重。  
吴四海冷笑，“具体什么罪名，到派出所再说吧。”  
孙兴海看向傅盈盈，眼神别有深意，“三哥，你在家里陪着美华和盈盈，我协助吴警官把李大富送到派出所。”  
傅盈盈真心感谢孙兴海，说：“谢谢你兴海叔，吴叔叔。”  
以后有机会报答这些帮助她和妈妈的人。  
等到李大富被带走之后，刘美华，刘庆湖都松口气。  
刘庆湖为难地说：“盈盈，你刚才那么说李大富，那李大富去报复你外公外婆怎么办？”  
“哼！凉拌！”傅盈盈冷声说，然后一脸严肃地看向刘庆湖，“三舅舅，外公外婆，大舅二舅，他们做这些事情的时候，何曾想过我和我妈？想过我吗？” 

第23章 推演得到印证  
刘庆湖面上尴尬，苦着脸说：“哎，这事情本来就是你外公外婆不对，我劝不动他们，我也不好说你们。哎，总之，都是我没用，帮不到你们。”  
刘美华连忙说：“三哥，在那个家里，也就三哥对我有几分真心，我都记在心里了。只要爹娘那边，我不会像以前那样软弱了，不会任由他们揉圆捏扁。”  
“嗯，美华，你就该这样。”刘庆湖称赞道，“如果你像大姐那样泼辣，他们也不敢欺负你。”  
傅盈盈想到了大姨，当年外公外婆跟一个丧妻的老鳏夫要了一百斤粮食，两百斤红薯卖了大姨，但大姨是个精明的，不愿意被家里摆布，直接偷了家里的户口本，跟她修河道的时认识的山里汉子领了结婚证，什么也没要，就跟着那男人进了山里。  
日子过得虽然苦，但男人对她不错。  
如果不是大姨家里穷，或许对傅盈盈会更好一些，只是心有余力不足。  
“嗯，我记下了。”刘美华点头，看到女儿奋不顾身地保护她，她没有理由不振作起来，保护女儿。  
累了大半夜，解决了李大富，三人都觉困了，赶紧睡觉休息。  
第二天，外面天刚刚亮，有人敲门。  
孙兴海站在门外，问刘美华，“美华，昨日你受到惊吓，如果不愿意去县城，我送肉的时候，顺便帮你把水果卖了。”  
“什么水果？”刘庆湖正好出来，看到院子里的几个果树没果子了，诧异说，“那么难吃的果子，还能卖钱啊？”  
傅盈盈拿了一篮子水果给刘庆湖，说：“三舅舅，这是我家今年结得果子，你拿回去给三舅妈，表哥表姐吃吧。不过，不要跟其他人说，我可不想刚卖点水果钱，外公外婆就来要！”  
刘庆湖讪讪笑笑，“好好，不说，绝对不说。”  
刘庆湖拎着水果回家了，一夜未归，家里老婆估计担心了。  
傅盈盈，刘美华把水果放在板车上，孙兴海帮忙拉出去。  
今日拖拉机刚停在四季食府的后门，就看到李大厨从里面出来，只是膀子上包着厚厚的纱布，上面还渗出黄黄的水弄脏了纱布。  
“李大叔，你这是怎么了？”傅盈盈连忙问，想印证那日对李大厨的提醒是否准确。  
李大厨看到傅盈盈，后悔不已，“哎，昨天你还提醒我不要靠近汤锅，我也当好心的客气话，并没有放在心上。没想到汤锅居然被一个小子碰倒了，当时我就在附近，躲避晚了，被烫到了胳膊。”  
“李大叔，你要保重身体！”傅盈盈点了点头，跟她那天看李大厨的面相推算出来一样，这时候，她脑子里闪现出一个药方，正好可以治疗李大厨的烫伤，否则李大厨即使好了，但上面也会留下难看的疤痕，而且那块皮肤也会变得非常脆弱，一吃刺激性的东西或者喝酒，立即就会过敏。  
这对一个大厨来说，不能接触各种调料，食物，是非常残酷的事情。 

第24章 渣爹是挡箭牌  
对于傅盈盈的好意，李大厨心领了。  
“嗯，会的。”李大厨笑了笑，“没吃早饭吧，我那里给你们准备一点早饭，赶紧进来吃点。”李大厨看向跟自己女儿年纪差不多的傅盈盈，心生好感，想到家里的那丫头，娇生惯养，一点不懂事，跟傅盈盈没法比。  
“不用了，李大哥，我们不麻烦您了。”刘美华觉得人家买东西已经付钱了，没必要再花别人的钱，也不想麻烦别人。  
倒是孙兴海笑呵呵说：“既然李大哥说了，你们也别客气了。”  
以孙兴海的了解，李大厨虽然厚道，但绝对是无利不起早的人，愿意跟刘美华，傅盈盈示好，证明那些水果在四季食府卖得很好，赚钱了。  
现在数量少，不代表以后数量少。现在提前打好关系，以后数量多了，以刘美华本分的性子，估计也不会卖给别人，因此这一顿，不吃白不吃。  
听到孙兴海这么说，刘美华，傅盈盈跟着一起吃早饭。  
刘美华还从来没在这么好的地方吃饭呢，有些局促。傅盈盈虽然好一些，毕竟前世见识过更豪华的酒店，但那时候她不是顾客，而是服务员。  
吃了早饭，孙兴海准备回家。  
傅盈盈问：“兴海叔，能带我去药店吗？”  
“啊？你生病了吗，盈盈？”刘美华紧张地看向女儿，会不会是昨天晚上吓到了？  
傅盈盈摇了摇头，说：“我没生病，我去抓点药，给二奶奶熬点药膏。”  
一听这话，孙兴海一愣，问道：“盈盈，是给我娘熬药膏吗?”  
“是啊，昨天我给二奶奶按摩腿部的几个穴位，就不疼了，所以我现在知道什么情况，有个药方正好适合，所以我想做出来给二奶奶试试。”傅盈盈回答，然后认真地看向孙兴海，“兴海叔，快带我去。”  
孙兴海半信半疑，但又不好打击傅盈盈的一片好心。  
刘美华看出来孙兴海的迟疑，连忙打圆场说：“兴海，你别生气，盈盈还是个孩子，整天就会胡思乱想。刚上初二，居然也学会给人看病了，太不懂事了。”  
傅盈盈苦笑，她就知道这样，“妈，我以前就喜欢看医书，我那渣爹家里是中医世家，之前就喜欢看医书，我也跟着看，学会了一些，而且我比我那渣爹聪明。一定可以的，兴海叔，反正是膏药，贴在腿上的，又不是吃的，就算没有效果，但也不会有害处啊！”  
孙兴海思索片刻，想到母亲昨天吃晚饭的时候，说被傅盈盈按过的腿现在不怎么疼了。平时因为腿疼，痛地整日夜不能寐。  
夜里，他起来帮忙的时候，经过母亲的房门，听到母亲熟睡的鼾声，难得母亲能睡得这么好，即使外面有那么大的声音，也没有醒来。  
或许这小丫头的方子，的确有用呢！  
孙兴海点头，说：“好，那咱们就试试。”  
说完，孙兴海带着傅盈盈去买药材，付钱的时候，刘美华要付，但孙兴海抢着付钱，“这是给我娘熬药，怎么能让你们付钱？” 

第25章 傅盈盈的坚持  
“可是······”刘美华担心，毕竟傅盈盈是个孩子，虽然跟着傅志恒看了一些医书，但也不是神医啊。孙二婶在县城里，市里的医院都看过，但都没有太好的效果啊！  
“别可是了，这点钱我还是有的。天不早了，回去我还要做事呢！”孙兴海替傅盈盈拎着一大袋的药材，放在拖拉机上，准备回家。  
一路上，刘美华没少说傅盈盈，但傅盈盈坚持，她要试一试。  
这是小白留给她的传承，这也是她这辈子能不能翻身的依仗，所有她必须破除万难，坚持下去。  
回答家里，傅盈盈顾不得天热，就找出家里熬药的药壶，按照脑子里的步骤，一丝不苟地完成，然后拿着小扇子不时扇风、熬药。  
第一次熬药，傅盈盈脸上沾了灰，像是个小花猫一样。  
刘美华看了心疼，端过来一盆水，“盈盈，你洗洗脸，我帮你看着火。”  
有妈妈帮忙，傅盈盈轻快多了，“谢谢妈妈，相信我，这药方很好的，而且不贵。”  
“好了，好了，我会按照你说的做，你去后院凉快一下，我看有有几个西瓜熟了，你摘了，待会给你二奶奶送药的时候，顺便带个西瓜过去。”刘美华提醒说，小火熬药，终于不再到处都是烟了。  
傅盈盈一愣，对啊，后院还有一片西瓜呢，长了不少，但个头不大，味道一般，但自家种的，不用花钱买。  
傅盈盈想到之前的前院的果树是因为浇了空间的水才长出那么好吃的果子，如果浇在西瓜秧子上，会不会多结西瓜呢？  
为了不让泉水的功效，再一次吓着妈妈，傅盈盈兑了一些井水在里面，浇在西瓜秧子上。那几个西瓜，傅盈盈没舍得摘，等看浇水之后，看看会有什么样的变化？  
熬好药，傅盈盈装在罐头瓶子里，去孙二奶奶家。  
孙二奶奶仍旧坐在门口，她的腿昨夜不怎么疼，睡了好觉，今天的脸色也好看了一些。现在傅盈盈来，更加开心了，满脸褶子笑得花儿朵朵开，“盈盈，你这是给我熬好药膏了吗？”  
傅盈盈点头，“嗯，今天兴海叔一起抓药，我回家就给出熬了药。”  
“那快点给我涂上。哎，我这腿啊，以前疼地我整夜整夜睡不着觉，可把我困死了，昨天晚上好不容易睡着了，都是盈盈的功劳。”孙二奶奶相信傅盈盈能治好她的腿，毕竟在县城，市里除了吃止疼片才能减轻一点，可是她早年挨饿胃不好，一吃止痛片就干呕，不能吃饭，所有只能干熬着。  
傅盈盈拿着洗干净的雪糕的小棒，沾了一些药膏，涂在二奶奶的腿上，为了防止药膏粘到衣服上，剪了一块新的硬塑料纸贴在药膏上面，“二奶奶，这样就行了，用完这一瓶药膏，能够大大减轻，再用几瓶，就能治好了。”  
孙二奶奶并不相信一定能好，能减轻疼痛就很好了，说道：“呵呵，我相信盈盈。”  
本来孙二奶奶要留傅盈盈吃饭，但傅盈盈想着还要熬一份治疗李大厨烫伤的药膏，推辞了孙二奶奶的挽留之后，回家了。 

第26章 一定要争气  
回到家里，傅盈盈刷干净药壶，开始熬烫伤药。  
一直忙活到晚上十点多，这才弄好，于是第二天一早，傅盈盈就托孙兴海帮忙给李大厨送过去。  
“盈盈，你那药膏可神了，我娘吃晚饭的时候，居然跟我说腿不疼了。”孙兴海看到傅盈盈过来，压低声音，“以往这个时辰，我娘早就疼醒了，可今天睡得特别好，我都不记得我娘睡整觉是什么时候了。”  
“我就说有用，兴海叔，这是我做得烫伤膏，你帮我带给李大叔。”傅盈盈轻声说，不喜欢欠别人的，“这两次卖水果，人家多给了钱，还请我们吃早饭，我心里过意不去。”  
最主要的是傅盈盈觉得那个李大厨是个善人，值得交往。  
孙兴海并没有犹豫，帮着带过去了。  
那李大厨拿到烫伤膏之后，感谢了一番，让孙兴海给傅盈盈带了一个好看的书包，送给傅盈盈当礼物。其实那是昨天买给女儿的，忘了带回去。傅盈盈送了烫伤膏，虽然他不会用这些不明药膏，但也领了这份关心，就买给女儿的书包送给了傅盈盈，待会再去给女儿买一个。  
李大厨没有用这个药膏，厨房那天烫伤的还有另外一个小伙子，听说他不用，就拿过去用了。  
傅盈盈这几天把自己关在屋里，仔细学习玉简里的内容，且吃着空间里的水果，喝着泉水，小日子过得有滋有味。  
刘美华发现后院的那几个小西瓜，居然奇怪地长大了，足有脸盆那么大，另外，原本要枯萎的西瓜秧子，居然越来越绿，越来越茂盛，甚至爬到了树上，爬到了屋顶上。  
足有四分地的后院里，到处都是西瓜秧子。就在刘美华准备把这些秧子扯掉，种上白菜，土豆，萝卜的时候，这些西瓜秧子居然开了很多西瓜花。  
于是刘美华更加用心的照料这些西瓜秧，希望多结西瓜，再卖一笔钱。  
还有一个月就要开学了，她要上初二。  
既然重新开始了，她要好好学习，将来考上好大学，给妈妈争口气。  
渣爹傅志恒现在对我置之不理，以后要让他高攀不起。  
翻开初一的书本，原本背不下来的课文，诗句，现在读几遍就会了。另外数学书上，原本不懂的东西，她现在前后看过几遍之后，慢慢可以融会贯通，做了两张数学试卷，都达到了九十分以上。这对傅盈盈来说已经是难得的进步，只要好好努力，她相信还可以取得更好的成绩。  
看女儿认真学习，刘美华跟村子里的上过初二的人借来初二的课本，让傅盈盈提前复习，希望女儿能够在新学期里提高成绩，将来考上好初中，高中，再上好大学。  
刘美华去了后院，现在她每天都会去后院好几次，看看到处郁郁葱葱的西瓜秧子，原本那几个西瓜现在成熟了，摘了一个下来，切开看看，里面到底怎么样。  
“咔嚓”当刘美华手里的菜刀刚碰到西瓜皮，就听到清脆的西瓜炸开的声音，让正在写作业的傅盈盈精神一震，“妈，这就是我们后院的西瓜吗?” 

第27章 不速之客  
刘美华也很惊喜，看着切成两瓣的西瓜，红红的瓤，黑色的籽很饱满，但并不多，鲜甜的气息扑面而来，还没吃就觉得一定很甜，很好吃。  
傅盈盈顾不得洗手，先拿了一块，咬了一口，眼睛一亮，“真好吃，这西瓜真好吃。”  
刘美华也尝了几口，顿时惊为天人。  
母女二人居然吃了一半，肚子有些撑了。这西瓜真的很好吃，鲜甜，多汁，吃了之后，从里到外散发着一股凉凉的感觉。  
“盈盈，你把这半个西瓜送给孙二奶奶吃，我再摘一个，给你三舅送去。”刘美华笑着说，前天幸亏三哥来帮忙，才抓住那李大富。  
傅盈盈听了这话，皱眉说：“你这样把西瓜送过去，被我外公外婆看到了，一定会骂你的，嫌你没给她送。就算你能忘记他们卖了你的事情，但我忘不了。”  
给三舅送，她不介意，可她那个小脚外婆整天就坐在门口，如果妈妈去送，一眼就能被眼尖的外婆发现。  
刘美华听了，面上尴尬，“我······我差点忘了你外婆就在门口坐着！还是不送了，你把这半个送给孙二奶奶，让她和兴海也尝尝。”  
对于不遗余力帮助她们的孙兴海家，傅盈盈很舍得，因为值得，外公外婆那些人就是吸血的蚂蟥，根本就不值得对他们好。有那样的心思，还不如做点其他事情。  
傅盈盈刚准备去虽然西瓜，就听到外面传来孙兴海的声音，“盈盈，你在家吗？”  
傅盈盈放下西瓜，过来开门，“兴海叔，你怎么了来了？”  
门外站着孙兴海，边上还站着李大厨。  
“李大叔，你怎么了？”傅盈盈诧异，眼神掠过李大厨的胳膊，“李大叔，你没用我给你熬得烫伤膏吗？”  
刘美华出来看到李大厨，连忙笑道：“李大哥，兴海，赶紧进来坐，正好后院的西瓜熟了，吃点西瓜。”  
李大厨跟孙兴海走了进来，刚想说烫伤膏的事情，就看到不远处桌子上的西瓜，顿时目瞪口呆，快走几步，忍不住快速地切了几块西瓜，慢慢地咬了一口，好吃地眼睛眯成一条缝，“这······这西瓜还有吗？我全要了。”  
“家里就七八个，不多，所以就没想着卖。”刘美华歉意说，“若李大哥想要，走得时候，我给你带一个。”  
孙兴海也吃了几块西瓜，不由得点头称赞，“这是我吃得最好吃的西瓜，没有之一。别吃了，这西瓜能卖出好价，李大哥不会亏待你们的。”  
想到能换钱，不吃也行，刘美华点头，“那行，后院还有七八个，李大哥要，就拉走吧。”  
李大厨特别想看看能长出这么好吃西瓜，到底怎么长的，“能带我去看看吗？特别好奇，美华妹子，我也不跟说假话，你给送来的水果，在我们店里打响了名号，但数量太少了，现在顾客点水果，却没有了，哎，好可惜，若是可以多种点，有多少，我要多少。” 

第28章 后悔不识好药  
到了后院，李大厨，孙兴海瞠目结舌，这后院的西瓜秧子也太茂盛了吧?有的开花，有的已经结了瓜，但只有拳头大小，还不能吃，不过目测数量不少。  
只有在东北角的地方，有七八个大西瓜，直径最少也有一尺半，特别大的西瓜。现在西瓜只不过一毛钱一斤，但李大厨刚才吃过西瓜了，直接给五块钱一斤。  
这样一算，七八个西瓜能卖一两百块钱呢，刘美华特别开心，喜滋滋地好摘了西瓜，放在边上，“对了，李大哥，你来我家还有什么事情吗？”  
这时候，李大厨一愣，“哎呀，一看到这么好的西瓜，我把正事都忘了。盈盈，那天你给我送去的烫伤膏还有吗？再给我点行吗？药膏是药材熬得，我出钱购买也行。”  
“那我之前给你的药膏呢?”傅盈盈也不生气，笑嘻嘻问，毕竟她小，别人不相信也正常，表示理解。  
李大厨讪讪笑笑，“实在对不住，因为我的烫伤已经包扎好了，而且我也不知道有没有效果，就没用。我一个小徒弟腿上烫伤了，一走路就疼，今天我就问他为什么好得这么快，他说用了我放在办公室的烫伤膏，效果很好，现在结疤，并且不疼了。再对比，我这胳膊上的烫伤，这还在冒着黄水呢······”  
傅盈盈想了想，“家里没有现成的了，我得熬，估计得晚上才行，不如明天让兴海叔顺便给你带过去？”  
李大厨听了，连忙摇头，“不行，不行，我就在这等，我那徒弟说，抹了烫伤膏之后，痛感立即减少一大半，为了晚上我能睡好觉，我就在这里等。你若是有需要，我可以让我司机帮忙熬药。”  
“不用了，还是我自己来吧。”傅盈盈笑了笑，拿出药壶，并且稍微调整某些重要材的比例，然后开始熬药。有了之前的经验，现在熟练多了。  
刘美华看看天色五点了，就开始去菜园摘点四季豆，长豆角，黄瓜，番茄，茄子，空心菜等。晚上买不到肉菜，只能炒一些素菜招呼李大厨等人。  
“家里都是园子里自己种的蔬菜，晚上了也买不到肉，就简单吃点，怠慢了。”刘美华把饭菜端在桌上，招呼几个人吃饭。  
本来孙兴海要走的，但被刘美华拦住了，李大厨和司机都是外人，怕人说闲话，让孙兴海留在这里，帮忙招待客人。  
孙兴海欣然答应，毕竟相对于李大厨，司机，他这个同村人是自己人。  
“呵呵，晚上吃得清淡点才好呢，另外我受伤，不能吃辛辣的，所以美华妹子不要客气，咱们都是朋友，不兴这样客套。”李大厨不挑剔，吃着天然有机蔬菜，也觉得好吃，甚至觉得比他在城市里买的蔬菜好吃，也不知道是不是心理作用。  
吃过饭，药终于熬好了，傅盈盈装在洗干净，用热水烫过晾干的罐头瓶里。  
“咦？”李大厨诧异，“我怎么觉得颜色比之前更深一些啊？”  
虽然不怀疑烫伤膏有问题，但李大厨很好奇。

第29章 医术好真有“钱”途  
对于药膏的卖相，的确不好，傅盈盈脸有些红。  
“那是因为你烫伤的地方已经三天多了，用药需要重一点，所以熬出来的颜色深一点。”傅盈盈回答，“这一瓶，估计够你用两天的，这一次送你了，下次还想要的话，就要收钱了。”  
李大厨从怀里拿出一个红包，直接放在桌上，“不行，不能让费功夫，还赔钱，这里是一千块，够我胳膊上全好的药膏用量吗？不够，我再加钱。”  
一千块，医术好真有“钱”途，傅盈盈连连点头，“够了，用五罐就差不多能好了。”  
李大厨笑道：“那就谢谢小神医了。”  
傅盈盈连连摆手，“不敢当，不敢当！”  
边上的孙兴海想到傅盈盈给他母亲熬得药膏，效果也很好，待会他回家拿钱给傅盈盈，争取把母亲的腿治好，让母亲过几年好日子。  
司机，孙兴海帮助搬西瓜，八个大西瓜，没有称，李大厨笑道:“美华妹子，你相信我李大厨的为人，我就先带走，到食府那边称了，明天让兴海把钱给你捎回来。”  
刘美华性子弱，但不是傻子，对方能给傅盈盈一千块的药钱，自然不会黑了她几个西瓜钱，“行啊，当然信得过李大哥。”  
打开后备箱，李大厨这才拍拍脑袋，“看我，给盈盈买了点东西，居然忘了拿下来，小吴，你赶紧把东西搬下来。”  
司机小吴，孙兴海，也帮忙拎着，里面有两箱牛奶，两箱哇哈哈AD钙奶，两箱方便面，大白兔奶糖，还有两身女士运动服等等。  
“李大哥，以后可别这样带东西过了，挺不好意思的。”刘美华说道，“再带回去一些吧，盈盈一个人也吃不完这些。”  
“呵呵，既然拿过来了，我就不会带回去，好了，不是什么值钱的东西，别跟我客气。”李大厨笑呵呵说，一边指挥者司机小吴好装西瓜。  
路上，为了不颠破西瓜，小吴开得很慢。  
回到家里，李大厨迫不及待跟家人分享绝美鲜甜的西瓜，他则是解开纱布涂药膏。真得跟小徒弟说得那样，痛感消失大半，终于能睡着觉了。  
且说有一辆汽车停在傅盈盈家门口，有那些多嘴的人就跑到刘老太面前，夸赞：“哎呀喂，估计又是你那有钱女婿又来了，大包小包的送过去。美华虽然离婚了，但毕竟生了分傅家的孩子，那也是傅家人，不会不管她们娘俩的，你说你是多想不开，才会想着把女儿许配给李大富那样的混蛋。”  
刘老太听到这话，皮笑肉不笑，“那是我闺女，你管得着吗？我还有事，都散了吧。”  
刘老太关了们，踮着小脚，一边走，一边吸着大烟杆，溜溜达达地来到了傅盈盈家里。刘美华刚要关门，看到刘老太，尴尬叫：“娘，你怎么了？天黑，也不怕滑倒了摔着。”  
刘老太一瞪眼，“你个扫把星，就知道咒我，不想着我好点，生来就是克我的。我也不多说了，赶紧把那些东西给我送过去，别磨磨蹭蹭的。” 

第30章 正当防卫  
在她心里，女儿的东西，就是她的，就该孝敬她。  
傅盈盈关好堂屋的门，并且上了锁，冷冷地看向刘老太，“哎呀，那李大富已经被关到派出所了，警察已经教育他了，买卖婚姻是不对的，等他出来，定然会跟你要钱，你准备好换人家的钱了吗？”  
“你妈不嫁，那钱就你妈退，我退什么钱。”刘老太不要脸地说，“快点，我没工夫跟你们废话，快点把东西给我送过去。”  
刘美华低着头，她想给母亲一些，但又怕女儿生气。现在是女儿当家，她就不管了，转身进了屋。  
“见过不要脸的，没见过这么不要脸的。”傅盈盈冷笑，对这样恶毒的长辈，她不会给予半点的尊重，“这是傅家，不是你作威作福的刘家。拿了我那渣爹的钱，就不要在这里瞎比比。”  
“你······你这个······小赤佬，你眼里还有没有长辈了？居然跟我这样说话，让你妈出来，我问问她怎么教养的小孩？”刘老太在傅盈盈手里吃过两次亏了，不想跟这个小丫头一般见识，还是拿捏性子软的女儿刘美华比较容易一些。  
傅盈盈冷笑，“长辈？你也配？在你眼里，闺女就是赔钱货，你何时对我妈好一点？何时对我好一点？拿着逼迫我妈离婚的钱盖房子，你也不怕半夜打雷劈到了大瓦房砸死你！”  
正说话呢，听说妹妹家门口来了小轿车的刘老大想着过来弄点好东西，刚进来，就听到傅盈盈的话，顿时气哼哼，撸起胳膊就要打傅盈盈。  
刘美华见状，赶紧出来，“你们住手，我给你们拿东西，你们别打盈盈。”  
“不准拿，就是扔了，我也不给这些喝血的蚂蟥。”傅盈盈大喝一声，随手拿起门后面的扁担，照着刘老大砸了过去，因为她不还手，刘老大就会打她。  
刘美华吓得捂住嘴巴，该怎么办才能摆脱这样的现状？  
“哎呀，你这死丫头，让我抓到你，看我不打死你。”刘老大被打得龇牙咧嘴，嗷嗷大叫，“傅家的小贱种，给我住手，否则我揍死你！”  
“在你揍死我之前，我特么先揍死你。以前你们想怎么欺负我们，就怎么欺负我们，今天我就跟你们拼了。反正打你们，我也不用坐牢，我这是正当防卫，我特么怕谁。”傅盈盈继续挥舞扁担，继续抽打刘老大，同时不停闪躲刘老大的攻击，虽然力气并没有刘老大力气大，但打得却狠。  
不一会儿，刘老大就受不了了，连连后退。  
看到儿子被傅盈盈一个小孩子追着儿子打，指着刘美华，“你个孽种，你还不拉开，难道还想打死你大哥啊？”  
刘美华看到女儿没吃亏，再看看颠着脚冲过来的刘母亲，转身跑进屋里，从里面拴上了门。她没用，就不在外面给女儿拖后腿了。  
惹不起，还能躲得起！  
刘老太不停地拍打着门，“你给我出来，给你出来······当初就应该掐死你好，就不应该让你来这个世上，生下来就是气我的······” 

第31章 谁都不能欺负我妈妈  
这边的争吵，吸引了周围的村们，纷纷过来看热闹。  
傅盈盈继续抽打刘老大，然后大声说：“我今天就跟你们拼了，还有完没完了，整天不是要卖了我妈，就要来我家抢东西，卑鄙无耻，你们简直就是强盗，吸血的蚂蟥。”  
原本大家都以为傅盈盈会吃亏，想过来帮忙，但看到刘老大被傅盈盈打得嗷嗷大叫，就直接站在外面看热闹了。实在是刘家这一大家子太过分，太招摇！  
“整天纵容你家老太太欺负我们，我今天就打死你。”傅盈盈继续打，“谁来找我家麻烦，我就打谁。”  
一开始刘老大还骂骂咧咧，看现在被打得疼得抽搐，“停手，我不敢了，再也不敢了。”  
“那你还不把你老娘叫走。”傅盈盈冷声说，又在刘老大的后背揍了一扁担。  
“娘，咱们赶紧走，再不走，这个臭丫头能打死我。”刘老大怕了，刚才他居然能感觉到这个小丫头真得有可能会打死他，吓破胆了。  
刘老太见儿子被揍得满脸青肿，也顾不得辱骂刘美华了，颠着着小脚，快步走过来，哪有平时一吵架就气得晕倒的虚弱样！  
刘老太见傅盈盈还在打，朝着傅盈盈冲了过来。  
傅盈盈侧身，一把抓住刘老太的大烟杆子，两手用力，就给折断了，“还不快走，下次再来欺负我和我妈，我还揍你儿子，走得连你这个亲妈都不认识。”  
刘老太嗷嚎大哭，“作孽了，小的都爬到老的头上了，也不怕天打雷破。”  
“老天只劈你这样的坏人，才不会劈好人。”傅盈盈反驳道，“还不走，再不走，我继续揍你儿子。”  
见傅盈盈不像作假，刘老太不敢说了，赶紧扶起大儿子离开，但嘴里还不停骂骂咧咧。  
村子里的人一开始同情傅盈盈，但看到傅盈盈把刘老大打成那个怂样，顿时又有些同情刘老大了。  
傅盈盈见围观的人还没走，环视四周，冷声说：“我妈性子弱，不过反抗刘家人的逼迫，即使被卖给李大富也不敢反抗。不管怎么样，那是我妈，我傅盈盈就是拼了命也要保护我妈。那刘家人欺人太甚，以后我不允许任何人欺负我妈妈。”  
说完，傅盈盈转身进来，然后关上了门。  
听说老娘和大哥来妹妹这边，刘老三刘庆湖顿时急了，放下手里的铁锹就冲了过来，在半路上遇到了大哥和老娘。当看到大哥被打得鼻青脸肿，露出苦笑，“大哥，娘，以后你们不要去妹妹家，也不要欺负妹妹，更不要招惹盈盈。”  
“以后我定要报仇。”刘老大恶狠狠说，绝不能白白挨揍了。  
刘老太也附和，“一定要揍得她们不敢反抗，我是她老娘，就算去告，也告不赢，没人管。”  
刘庆湖着急，连忙劝解，“那日李大富爬墙头进来，被盈盈那打得皮开肉绽，腿都断了，还差点瞎了。你们要是不怕，就去招惹盈盈，反正我提醒你们了。” 

第32章 发财的办法  
看到刘庆湖走了，刘老太骂道：“老三，你这个憨种，一点不像我们刘家人，你妹妹家里有那么多好东西，不想着弄回来，你就一辈子穷吧。”  
看着母亲走在前面，又听到母亲这样的话语，让刘庆湖十分为难。  
他明明知道母亲是错的，也明明知道妹妹是被逼迫的，但现在他劝不了母亲，也说服不了父亲，还有两个财迷心窍的哥哥。  
李大富那天晚上在妹妹家吃了亏，而且被关到派出所里，以后出来之后，必然不敢招惹妹妹和盈盈了，但父母没有还钱，李大富必然不会善罢甘休的，到时候必然还有一场大风波。  
哎，只能走一步，算一步了。  
这两天，傅盈盈一直在研究她的异能，发现一个有趣的地方，跟她有血缘关系的人，她只能看到亲戚的基本情况，甚至说以前发生的事情，但以后的事情，就看不出的了。  
傅盈盈觉得奇怪，但也想不明白怎么回事。不过，母亲身边的亲戚都是普通人，贪婪但很胆小。只要她自强，刘家人也奈何不了她。  
从李大厨买药这件事情，以及孙二奶奶的腿现在已经不疼了，傅盈盈找到了一个赚钱的路子，卖药膏。  
有几个很好的配方，只要有相应的症状，就有效。  
于是傅盈盈给李大厨送烫伤膏的时候，又去买了各种各样的药材。  
孙兴海现在不敢轻视傅盈盈了，烫伤膏和风湿膏，效果都已经过检测，非常好用。  
于是找出一大块硬纸壳子，在上面写了几个字，“烫伤膏，脚气膏，风湿膏，痔疮膏”，暂定这些，其他的药膏需要的药材太贵，傅盈盈没舍得买。  
家里的罐头瓶子已经用完了，而且一罐药膏几十，上百块，很多人不愿意买，如果做成膏药贴在某个部位。这样一瓶可以做很多，而且还便宜，薄利多销。  
痔疮膏原来是涂的，傅盈盈改成膏药贴在肚脐眼上；风湿膏，也这样做；治疗脚气的和烫伤膏不能做成膏药了，只能装在瓶子里，于是傅盈盈去李大厨那里要了一些罐头瓶子。  
这些罐头瓶子不值钱，李大厨直接让人准备了上百个，还给刷干净消毒，让孙兴海捎回去。  
以前有狗皮膏药，因为狗皮上没有汗腺，不透气，可以有效地保住药效。傅盈盈找不到狗皮，于是就用家里挡雨的塑料纸，新的，裁成长十五厘米，宽十厘米大小，两张塑料纸片夹上快要凉了的风湿膏。另外贴肚脐的，则是两片直径五公分圆形塑料纸片夹了痔疮膏做成的。  
“盈盈，你做这么多药膏做什么啊？”刘美华问，“又不是饭，一时也用不完啊！”  
傅盈盈听了，表情得意，笑了笑，“呵呵，之前我就说要养妈妈，这就是。”  
一听这话，刘美华一愣，“盈盈，你······你这是要去卖药？”  
“嗯，当然啊！”傅盈盈点头，“我年纪不够，就是去干活，别人也不要啊。正好我会几个方子，做出膏药，药膏试试，看看能不能卖出去。”

第33章 贴肚脐，治痔疮  
刘美华眼睛红红的，然后摇了摇头，“哎，都是我没用，不仅不能保护女儿，反而需要女儿保护，养活。只是这药不是别的东西，真得有效？真得没问题吗？”  
“那当然了，看看李大厨的烫伤膏，还有孙二奶奶的风湿膏。”傅盈盈回答，“放心啊，我做事，靠谱。明天我坐兴海叔的拖拉吃去县城，卖掉药膏，我给妈妈买新衣服。”  
“不用给我买衣服，我有衣服穿。”刘美华拒绝，想了想，“明天我不下地干活了，我跟你去县城，毕竟你是个孩子，万一遇到麻烦了，你解决不了。”  
傅盈盈笑了笑，“不用了，我自己能搞定。反倒是你去，万一城管抓人，他们看我是小孩子，也不会为难我的，但你是大人就不行。再说了，我就在兴海叔肉摊附近，没人敢欺负我的。”  
刘美华想了想，的确是，“那行，我不跟你去，但你要记住，不要离你兴海叔太远，也不要乱走，毕竟你还小。”  
“嗯！”傅盈盈应下，重生了，就不能失去唯一爱她的亲人，所以无论如何都要保护妈妈，让妈妈也有个新的人生。  
有了刘美华的帮助，傅盈盈的速度更开了。  
第二天一早，搬了一个大箱子，刘美华送傅盈盈去孙兴海家，最后还是不放心，硬是跟着去。  
听说傅盈盈想摆摊，孙兴海当即表示，“就在我肉摊的边上，给盈盈腾出一点位置，让她在边上，这样就不用担心别人欺负盈盈了。”  
刘美华，傅盈盈都很感激，“谢谢，兴海叔。”  
孙兴海送了猪肉，然后就带着傅盈盈，刘美华去了县城里的东和菜市场。  
傅盈盈从箱子里拿出大招牌放在面前，然后又拿出一些药膏和膏药放在箱子上，做展示用。  
只是走过的人，都会看傅盈盈一眼，但并没有询问购买。  
刘美华觉得闺女的药卖不出去，恰巧孙兴海今天的生意特别好，就在边上帮着孙兴海卖猪肉。  
傅盈盈见这样下去不行啊，于是在人群中扫视，看到有相关症状的人经过，就大喊:“走过路过，不要错误，家传老方子烫伤膏，痔疮膏，脚气膏，风湿膏，便宜了，膏药两块一张······”  
经过的人，听着傅盈盈清脆的声音，都纷纷一愣，但摇头失笑，并不相信。  
孙兴海，刘美华目瞪口呆，没想到傅盈盈能喊出这样的吆喝声。  
“两块钱买不了吃亏，两块钱买不了上当。没有效果，退钱。”傅盈盈见一直没人上前，觉得被小看了，今天试用了之后，明天抢着买，“哎，大叔，你痔疮挺严重的，来来，试试，我这里有痔疮膏药，贴肚脐，治痔疮，方便疗效好······”  
边上准备买肉的中年男子一愣，听到这话，面上尴尬，扔了手里的肉，不买了，还恶狠狠地说：“你才有痔疮，你全家都有痔疮······”  
可能走得太快，扯动了痔疮。  
站着都这么疼，坐着更痛苦，扯着了最要命！

第34章 免费试用膏药  
中年男人很疼，终于反应过来，转头问：“你······你个小丫头，怎么知道我有痔疮？”  
“哎呀，别管我怎么知道的，我还知道你之前动过一次痔疮手术呢，但没过一年又犯了，比以前更严重了呢！”傅盈盈胸有成竹说道，这些都是根据中年男人的面相自动出现在傅盈盈的脑海里，配合起来买药，绝对无往不利。  
中年男人吓了一跳，一脸防备，“你调查我？”  
“大叔，你谍战片看多了吧？”傅盈盈哭笑不得，“咱们素昧平生，根本就不认识，今日萍水相逢，这些我都是看出来的。来来，大叔，你要是不相信我，可以拿一片回去贴在肚脐眼上，不过洗完澡之后再贴，不能沾了水。你要是觉得有用，你以后我来，再付我药钱，这样总不怕我骗你了吧？”  
中年男人想想自己只不过是普通的工人，也没什么被人惦记的，半信半疑问：“真不要钱？”  
“来来来，这一片，不要钱。”傅盈盈送出去一个痔疮贴，“后天我还在这，觉得有效果，再来买，两块钱一张，你的情况比较严重，一百张痔疮膏药就能治好了。”  
“一百张？两百块钱，你怎么不去抢啊？”中年人一听，很是心疼，好多钱。  
“我说你听不懂人话吗？先免费送你一张，有效了再来买，没效果你不买了不就行了？吃不了亏，上不了当。”傅盈盈没好气说，“另外，我可要提醒你，你那痔疮是内外混合痔，若是再不治疗，下个月你还得去医院做手术。到时候花得可不就是两百块钱了，人还受罪。”  
中年人听了，觉得很有道理，“就冲你说对了那么多，我就拿回去一片试试。若是有用，我再来买。”  
“去吧，去吧。”傅盈盈很大方，试药跟试吃食品不一样，好吃不一定买，但药膏有用，一定回来买。  
看到中年人拿了一个贴肚脐治痔疮的膏药走了，其他人虽然好奇，但并不敢靠前。这年头就连老鼠药都有卖假货的，更别说这些看上去制作粗糙，简陋的膏药了。  
见人没过来，傅盈盈对不远处的一个中年女子，说：“来来来，大热天有脚气，就不要穿皮鞋，你需要治疗脚气的脚气灵。”  
“你······你怎么知道我有脚气？”女子脸上微红，她有脚气，很严重，不光痒，而且还很臭。  
傅盈盈笑了笑，“看出来，闻出来的。这是一小瓶，免费送给你。可以分两次，脚不痒了，再来买下面的疗程。”  
女子想了想，接了过来，“那我试用一下，有效果，我一定买。”  
“停一停，看一看，腰腿痛，风湿痛，都有试用品。”傅盈盈为了打开销路，也算是拼了。  
菜市场别的不多，就是老头老太太多，老胳膊老腿都要毛病，腰酸背痛。有钱的人家去医院针灸，或者调理，普通的人家也就是买点膏药贴贴。  
再说，是免费的，不要钱，贪便宜的老头老太太都来领一片，回去试试。 

第35章 阻拦，坚持  
不一会儿，其他几样膏药都被免费领走了。烫伤膏是大瓶的，傅盈盈没舍得送。等这些回头客上门的时候，再推荐烫伤膏。  
等孙兴海那边的猪肉买完了，傅盈盈这边的膏药也送得差不多了。  
看到女儿一毛钱没挣，全部送出去了，刘美华有些心疼，制作膏药的药材好几十块钱呢，这还不算母女二人做了很长时间，全赔了。  
“盈盈，咱们别送了，血本无归，咱们家底子薄，送不起。”刘美华提醒说，好不容易攒点钱不容易，可经不起这样糟蹋。  
傅盈盈笑了笑，“不用担心，咱们是第一次来卖，别人也不知道效果，当然不会买。送出去一些试用品，我的药是真的，而且有效，他们自然回来买。这叫做抛砖引玉。”  
“我不懂什么抛砖引玉，但我知道今天分钱没挣，还赔了不少钱。”刘美华反驳道，穷怕了，珍惜现有的一分一毛，“你要是乱花钱，钱还是我管。”  
孙兴海见着这对母女争执，替傅盈盈说话，“美华，这叫做放长线钓大鱼，一点鱼饵不给，没鱼会上钩。另外，药品这东西，若不是之前有李大厨和我娘的例子在，我也不相信盈盈。如果有效果，大家就会相信了。”  
“听到了吗？妈妈，兴海叔都这么说了。今天我继续买药材，我就不相信我赚不了钱。”傅盈盈自信满满，即使刘美华想拦，也拦不住。  
中午回去的时候，傅盈盈又买了很多药材，回家继续熬药。  
这些都是纯手工熬药，一个药壶不够，傅盈盈又买了九个药壶。什么也不干，就顾着熬药了。  
因为数量少，傅盈盈决定后天再去兴海叔所在的菜市场卖药。  
“盈盈，我给你看着火，你去复习功课吧。”刘美华总觉得这些都是歪门邪道，不如读书上学正派，女儿还小，不能走上歪路。至于挣钱，家里卖水果，卖西瓜的钱足够今年下半年的花销了。  
傅盈盈连连摇头，“不行，我得看着，对，娘亲，你来，我教你，以后我上学了，你要在家里熬药。”  
本来想劝说女儿的刘美华，反而被女儿劝说了。  
于是母女二人在家里，忙活了一整天。  
下午，孙兴海从县城回来之后，快步来到刘美华家里，“盈盈，美华，你们猜今天怎么着？”  
“呵呵，一定是有人找我买膏药了呗。”傅盈盈得意说，她的膏药可不是普通的东西。药材是普通的，但配方精妙，熬药的水却是从空间里弄出来倒在大缸里，混着井水，用来熬药，效果打了折扣，但也比市面上的药膏效果好很多。  
“是啊，很多人问我呢。”孙兴海激动回答，比他猪肉卖得好还开心呢，“我说你在家熬药呢，都是货真价实，一壶一壶熬出来的，没那么快。那些人更是让我捎信，让你快点弄，明天继续来买。”  
刘美华一听，不敢置信，“真的吗？”  
“当然是真的了。”孙兴海回答，“行了，你们赶紧弄，明天一大早，咱们一起走。”

第36章 疗效好，回头客多  
刘美华现在不消极怠工了，比傅盈盈还积极呢，到了晚上十点，熬出来不少的药膏，做了很多膏药。  
傅盈盈背着自己的斜跨书包，抬着两箱膏药和药膏上了拖拉机。  
照例给李大厨送了一瓶烫伤膏，然后傅盈盈，刘美华跟着孙兴海一起去东和菜市场。  
在孙兴海的肉摊旁边，已经挤满了人。  
为了不打扰孙兴海卖肉，傅盈盈离得稍微远一点，“排好队，不要拥挤，插队不卖。”  
这样空出来的位置，不妨碍孙兴海卖肉。  
刘美华要帮忙，但被傅盈盈拒绝了，让她帮孙兴海卖猪肉，她一个人能够应付得了。  
之前那个患有内外混合痔的中年男人，抢在最前面，说：“给我一百张贴肚脐治疗痔疮的膏药。”  
那天回家之后，中年男人洗了澡，就在肚脐上贴了痔疮膏，也没当回事。可晚上，上厕所的时候，才发现不像以前那样痛了，而且便便的时候，没有血，坐下也不像以前那样像屁股上长了针一样，夜里睡觉也不再辗转反侧睡不着了。  
效果超级棒，无论如何都要买试试。  
痔疮手术，真特么不是人做的。做得时候尴尬，恢复地时候疼，稍后还不时地复发。一复发，感觉比以前还痛，更严重。  
傅盈盈一愣，总共才做了九十张，还不够眼前中年大叔要得数量呢，“我这膏药都是现熬现做的，保质期只二十天，你买十五个正好，用完再来买。买多了，坏掉了，没有药效，浪费。”  
中年男子听了，觉得傅盈盈说得很有道理，不是那种一看赚钱就昧着良心卖假药的，“那行，就给我二十个痔疮膏药，风湿膏药来十个，总共六十块，你点点。”  
傅盈盈收了钱，然后从箱子里点了二十片圆形的痔疮膏药，十片长方形的风湿膏。  
排在第二的，是那天有脚气还穿皮鞋的女子，“小大夫，给我来两大瓶脚气膏，我用了两次，现在脚不痒了。”  
傅盈盈看向女子的脸，再看看女子的脚，提醒说：“姐姐，大热天的，别吃辛辣的食物，另外别穿皮鞋，穿透气的运动鞋，或者布鞋也行。要不然就是用了十瓶，二十瓶，也只能治标不治本，以后还会有脚气复发。”  
女子一愣，小心翼翼问：“那不穿皮鞋，我脚臭怎么办？”  
“再用两次，你脚臭就没了，反倒是你的脚一直捂着才会一直臭。”傅盈盈提醒，“怎么选择，你自己决定。对了，我这大瓶的脚气灵一瓶三十，可以用十五天，快用完了再来买，买多了过期，没效果。”  
“我听小大夫的。”女子掏出三十块递给傅盈盈，小心翼翼地把装着脚气膏的罐头瓶子装进了包包里。  
之后购买者，是之前使用过风湿膏的老头，老太太，他们也不买多，这个五片，那个十片，不一会儿，膏药就买完了。  
最后剩下来的，居然是烫伤膏。  
傅盈盈看向有些鸡肋的烫伤膏，看来以后少做点烫伤膏，接受私人订制，不再大批量做了。

第37章 治疗狐臭  
孙兴海那边的肉也卖完了，刘美华看到女儿书包鼓鼓的，面前的箱子就剩下几瓶烫伤膏，目瞪口呆，真能赚钱。  
女儿真棒。  
她目光短浅，而且还性子弱，以后还是让女儿当家管钱吧！  
就在傅盈盈准备收摊，一个二十五六岁的漂亮女子，有些不好意思地走过来，问：“小大夫，你……你能治疗狐臭吗？”  
这两天她经常听小区里的一个老太太说菜市场里有个小大夫，卖的药很好，今天买菜正好碰上了，想来问问。  
“狐臭？”傅盈盈一愣，怪不得刚才总觉得有股气味，虽然被香水的气味遮盖，但还是散发出不可描述的气味。  
女子面上尴尬，羞红了脸，“不会……不会就算了。”  
女子转身就走，傅盈盈连忙说：“能治是能治，但你也知道的，狐臭不是大众的病情，就跟我箱子里的烫伤膏一样，买的人少。我要单独给你做，价格有点高。”  
一听说能治，女子面露惊喜，“多少钱？”  
她叫吴娜娜，父母都是公务员，大哥是刑警，二哥是消防队长，她是县城一中的英语老师。虽然不是大富之家，但从小不缺钱。  
“一千块。”傅盈盈根据女子的衣着，看上去家里不缺钱，呵呵，就按照李大厨的标准来。  
“一千块?”吴娜娜一愣，一千块就能治好吗？先不说平时她去医院调理，看病，花的钱不少于一千块，就是一年用得香水，也有这么多钱。  
哎，她长得漂亮，家世不错，明明可以找到很不错的对象，但进一步相处之后，都受不了她的狐臭，分手了。  
如果能治好，别说一千了，一万她都愿意出。  
傅盈盈还以为女子嫌贵，于是改口说：“这样吧，你这个需要分五个疗程，一个疗程二百块，我先给你做第一疗程，你觉得有效，你就继续下面的四个疗程，这样如何？”  
“啊？”吴娜娜吃惊，这么便宜。  
傅盈盈皱眉，还以为吴娜娜不愿意，宁愿买好衣服，宁愿买高级香水，难道就不想一次性治好狐臭，一劳永逸吗？  
“这是最低价，再低，我就不接单了，否则还不够我辛苦费的。”傅盈盈坚持说，这可是私人订制，不是大通货。  
吴娜娜听了，连连摆手，说：“你误会了，我不是说贵，我是觉得便宜了。”  
傅盈盈后悔不已，早知道什么也不说，等着鱼儿自己上钩，“我这价童叟无欺，不会因为你有钱，就会随意涨价。”  
吴娜娜点头，“我知道，你说话算话，要不然也不会有那么多人来买你的膏药。这是两百块钱，第一疗程的钱，我什么时候可以拿药呢？”  
“后天也是这时候。”傅盈盈回答，收了钱，准备离开。  
“这几瓶烫伤膏都给我吧，总共五瓶，三十一瓶，总共一百五十块。”吴娜娜又递过来一百五十块钱，十分爽快。  
傅盈盈摇头拒绝，“这烫伤膏有效期只有半个月，你买这么多用不完，浪费了。”

第38章 画满奇异符文的作业本  
这些都是傅盈盈的心血，宁愿不赚钱，也不希望别人糟蹋她的心血。  
“用得完，我二哥是消防队的，经常救火，很多队员曾经被烧伤，烫伤，应该能用得完这些药膏。”吴娜娜回答，“都是些二十岁左右的小伙子，还要说媳妇呢，有疤痕不好看。”  
“能用这个，可以去疤痕。”傅盈盈点头，收了钱，这可是大客户，于是仔细看吴娜娜的面相，哎呀，额头上有点黑雾，下午有一个血光之灾，但中间还有点金光，有贵人相助，或许能破解，于是从书包里的内夹层里掏出来一个作业本，从作业本撕出来画满不奇异符文的一张纸，快速折叠成心形，“这位姐姐，你有点有麻烦，装在裤兜裤袋里，不到家不要拿出来。”  
见傅盈盈表情严肃，吴娜娜不自觉接过来，听话地塞进裤兜的口袋里。  
等反应过来傅盈盈无厘头的举动，吴娜娜也觉得好笑，一张作业本纸，还真当是平安符了？  
不过想想这是小大夫给的，吴娜娜就没拿出来。  
回去的时候，吴娜娜做公交车，突然感觉到裤兜里一热，迷迷糊糊间突然惊醒，闻到一股轻微烧焦的气味，恰好她坐在公交车窗户边上，探头外后面看，公交车的后屁股的位置冒烟了，大吃一惊，浑身一震，“快停车，车厢后面冒烟了，着火了。”  
吴娜娜的话，让昏昏欲睡的行人，都醒了。  
公交司机赶紧靠边停车，车子停住了，但公交车的自动门打不开了。  
吴娜娜用力推开车窗，不敢耽搁，从窗户跳下去，幸好摔在了草地上，没有受伤。这时候众人看到吴娜娜的动作，也纷纷从窗户跳下去。  
这时候，后车厢不仅仅冒烟，还有星星火花呢。  
因为二哥是干消防的，所以吴娜娜有这方面的知识，疏散人群，还跑到不远处的银行里面，拎气两个干冰灭火器冲了过来，塞给司机一个，两人对着后备箱一阵猛喷，破灭了火花，烟也小了一些。  
然后继续疏散人群，等着消防人员过来。  
大约十几分钟，消防车以及消防官兵来了，接收了接下来的工作。  
吴鹏看到妹妹也在，问了情况，这才明白刚才有多危险，立即让妹妹回家。  
等回到家里，吴娜娜看到自己浑身脏兮兮的，去卫生间洗澡。  
洗衣服的时候，才想起来裤兜里还有张纸，赶紧掏出来，吴娜娜发现那作业本纸已经化成灰了。  
吴娜娜目瞪口呆，这……这也太不可思议了吧。  
当时她在公交车上，睡得迷迷糊糊的，突然觉得裤兜里一热，把她烫醒了，然后就闻到烧焦的气味。当时烟不大，她鼻子灵，才闻出来，否则……后果不堪设想啊！  
吴娜娜更加相信小大夫是个厉害的人，不仅仅会做药看病，还会预测吉凶，还会画平安符。  
那小姑娘真是神了，等到拿药的时候，一定要好好认识那个小姑娘。

第39章 不想太多人知道  
傅盈盈回去的时候，又去中药店买了药材，然后回家。  
刘美华关上门，小心翼翼而又迫不及待，从里面关上，拉着傅盈盈就往屋里跑，进了屋，又拴上了堂屋的门，“盈盈，快快看看今天赚了多少钱，这一路上担惊受怕，就怕碰到小偷。”  
傅盈盈见妈妈紧张的表情，觉得好笑，但她也有些迫不及待了，打开书包，把里面的钱全部拿出来，有十块的，有五块的，有一块的，还有五十块，一百块的……  
总共一千一百二十三块钱，其中两百块是吴娜娜预付治疗狐臭的两百块钱定金。除去药材，两百六十块，赚了将近八百多块钱。  
“盈盈，你看，咱们赚得钱真多。”刘美华激动，再卖几次，就能成万元户了。  
傅盈盈摇头，“相信我们的，买了不少，等用完了才会来买，以后不会卖这么多钱了。”  
听到这话，刘美华顿时叹气，“哎，原来以为找到发家致富的途径，原来不是啊。”  
“妈妈，你别贪心啊，不能卖一千多，但一天卖几百块还是有的，也能赚不少钱呢。”傅盈盈笑道，“这样一来，咱们家里就能慢慢攒钱了。等钱多了，把家里的房子推倒重建新的。”  
“不不不，这房子勉强能住，这些钱全部攒起来，全部给你上学用。”刘美华连连摇头，房子将就点还能住，等到秋天，找人重新修缮房顶就行了，不需要重新盖房子。  
傅盈盈苦笑，真当这泥草房还能撑后面十几年啊？  
现在劝妈妈也没用，等钱赚多点，妈妈或许就愿意盖房子了。  
因为熬得药少一些，所以傅盈盈有空看书。  
刘美华除了下地，就帮女儿熬药，让女儿多看书。  
祛除狐臭的方法两个，一个内服，效果快一点，治疗时间短，但傅盈盈不敢大意，毕竟吃到肚子里的药，她做出来的应该不会有事，但万一有人动手脚，那就说不清了，所以傅盈盈决定继续使用膏药，涂在腋窝的位置。为了防止药膏弄在衣服上，所以傅盈盈也做成膏药的形式，只不过把塑料硬纸片，换成了棉布。  
做了二十个，一天两片，这是第一疗程，可以减轻狐臭的气味，之后还得调整配方，直到用完五个疗程，才能彻底治愈。  
隔天，傅盈盈，刘美华一起跟孙兴海一起去菜市场卖肉，卖药。  
果然如女儿猜测的那样人少了一些，但也卖完了。  
吴娜娜到了中午才从学校里面回来，腋窝的位置已经被汗湿透了，而且即使有香水味，也遮不住那股不可形容的气味，狼狈尴尬。  
看到傅盈盈，吴娜娜非常激动，连忙问:“小大夫，我……真得太感谢你了，那天那张符救了我……”  
边上正在帮孙兴海卖肉的刘美华一愣，“盈盈，什么符？”  
“哈哈，没什么符，你听错了。”傅盈盈赶紧打圆场，不想让妈妈多想，毕竟小大夫熬药，卖药有迹可循，但看面相，算命，画符就莫名其妙了，无从解释。不想太多人知道。

第40章 娇俏小姑子  
毕竟她不是神婆转世，也不是神算附体，所以傅盈盈决定不说。  
吴娜娜一愣，连连点头，“小大夫，我的药好了吗？你看看，天越热，我流汗越多，我这身上的气味就越浓，烦死人了，可尴尬了。”  
“嗯，好了，这是二十贴，贴在咯吱窝里，气味小一些，而且也不会流汗了。”傅盈盈解释，“不过，最好洗澡，清理腋窝之后，再使用。”  
吴娜娜一愣，“只能让气味小一些吗？”  
“当然不是啊，这是第一疗程，总共五个疗程呢，若是不能治好，我全额退你钱。”傅盈盈自信说，对自已脑子里传承的医术非常自信。  
“好，好！”吴娜娜那天给父母买了风湿膏药，现在父母都说好用，今天又买了一些，“那我先回家洗澡，下午我还有事情要出去呢！”  
“嗯，一天两边各一贴就够用了，不要多用，也不要少用，”傅盈盈交代说道，“饮食清淡，尽量不要吃刺激性太大的东西。”  
吴娜娜连连答应，又给傅盈盈两百块钱，算是下一个疗程的预付款。  
傅盈盈赚了钱，给妈妈买了衣服，鞋子，然后坐孙兴海的拖拉机回家。  
到了村口，大舅妈吴玉梅正在那里跟村子里的几个人说说笑笑。  
看到刘美华，吴玉梅挥挥手，“美华，你这是去县城了？”  
“是的，去县城买点东西，搭兴海的拖拉机去的。”刘美华回答，她不会说谎，面对吴玉梅的问话，有些紧张。  
吴玉梅看了看车厢里几个口袋，笑了笑，“天怪热的，赶紧回去吧。”  
傅盈盈理都没理吴玉梅这个面善心恶的女人，今天这女人脸上就写着“挑事情”，她得好好想想，怎么做才能好好地教训吴玉梅。  
拖拉机停在傅盈盈家门口，孙兴海帮忙抬东西进了屋。  
不远处的吴玉梅一直盯着呢，哎呀喂，那些东西都是小姑子买的？看样子挺重的，应该是好东西。  
跟吴玉梅关系不错的王翠屏，连忙说：“玉梅啊，这段时间，你家小姑子经常坐杀猪匠的拖拉机去县城，回来都是大包小包的。那天居然还有个开小轿车停在你家小姑子门口，你家小姑长得好看，一看就有事。”  
一想到刘美华三十二，居然还跟一个二十多的小姑娘似的，吴玉梅心里十分嫉妒，不过长得再好有什么用，红颜薄命，瞎眼找了那样的男人，现在被抛弃，被离婚，活该。  
“瞎说什么呢！可别乱传。”吴玉梅没好气说，“哎，这样的人不听话，以后有苦头吃。”  
王翠萍嗤笑一声，“我说你挺精明的一个人，怎么就不拦着你公公婆婆？把美华许给李大富那样只知道吃喝玩乐的流氓，撑死了也就一千块彩礼。你们也不看看，以美华那样的长相，就是带着拖油瓶，也有人愿意娶，到时候还不是大把大把的彩礼收啊，别人还不说闲话。就咱们村的杀猪匠，别说一千彩礼，就是五千彩礼，他也能拿出来。”

第41章 挑唆，偷看  
吴玉梅听了之后，觉得很有道理，加上孙兴海跟前跟后，十分殷勤，或许这事能成。一想到能收五千块彩礼，吴玉梅再也不淡定了，“呵呵，要不你先去孙家给探探口风？若是能收到五千块的彩礼，到时候给你三百块谢煤钱。”  
王翠萍听了，“你说的可是真的？”  
“当然是真的了，只是就怕杀猪匠看不上刘美华，毕竟还带着拖油瓶呢！”吴玉梅担心说，仿佛五千块的彩礼钱在眼前飞了一样。  
“呵呵，那就靠我这张嘴了，你等着瞧好吧。”王翠萍笑道，“你家小姑就那二亩地的收入，估计也被你那婆婆要去七七八八，哪来的钱买东西，还不是那杀猪匠的？既然杀猪匠有意思，孙二婶那里就更加容易了。”  
吴玉梅点头，“那行，你帮着说和说和。”  
至于李大富的那一千彩礼，在得知李大富判刑一年半之后，刘家人再也没想着还，反而在想着如何再给刘美华找婆家，收彩礼。若是真能再收一次彩礼，她就能把二儿子娶媳妇的彩礼凑够了。  
吴玉梅回家之后，吃午饭的时候，小声说：“爸妈，你们现在不用担心小姑的生活了，杀猪匠现在大包小包地往咱们小妹家里送东西，吃肉喝汤，美着呢！”  
一听这话，刘老太顿时不乐意了，筷子往桌上用力一砸，恶狠狠说：“那个讨债的，就会败坏我们刘家的名声，一点不孝顺，收了东西，也不知道拿来孝敬我。吃过饭，你去一趟，就说我病了，起不来了，给我五十块钱打针挂水。”  
吴玉梅听了，点了点头，“小妹一向孝顺，听说妈病了，一定会过来的。”  
一个桌上的刘老头，刘老大，还有刘老大和吴玉梅的两个儿子就是没有听到一样，该吃吃，该喝喝，仿佛觉得这样理所当然。  
到了下午，吴玉梅拿着蒲扇，一边扇风，一边晃悠走了过来。  
看着紧闭的大门，吴玉梅有些好奇，鼻尖还能闻到一股中药气味，更加好奇了，于是并没有敲门，而是搬了几块砖头垫在下面，趴在右边的墙头上往里面看。  
吴玉梅看到院子里凉棚下，刘美华，傅盈盈面前看着很多药壶，正在熬药呢！  
就算生病了，也用不了熬这么多的药啊？  
傅盈盈已经察觉到吴玉梅的举动，大喊一声：“哎呀，烧糊了……·”  
声音大吓得趴在墙头上的吴玉梅脚底一滑，噗通一声摔在地上，有块砖头还砸了她的脚踝一下，“哎呀，疼死我了……”  
刘美华一愣，“这是谁啊？怎么在我家巷口里啊？”  
傅盈盈偷笑，但表情一本正经，“可能是过路的吧，不用管，咱们还是快点熬药吧。”  
那边疼得龇牙咧嘴的吴玉梅听到刘美华的谈话，气得鼻子差点歪了，这地方很偏僻，只能大喊：“美华啊，我是你大嫂，我崴到脚了，你来扶我一把。”  
“你大舅妈怎么来了？”刘美华紧张，不知道接下来会发生什么事情。

第42章 都死了吗？  
这就是个黄鼠狼，从来就不安好心的。  
傅盈盈冷笑，“估计是看到我们今天大包小包往家里拎东西了，想过来看看买的是什么东西，沾点便宜回去。”  
刘美华听了，她也了解娘家大嫂的个性，有些着急，“盈盈，现在该怎么办？”  
“凉拌！”傅盈盈冷笑，“每次我们家里有点东西，刘老太就会来我家要。现在外面议论纷纷，她暂时没脸过来要，就让狗腿子过来了呗！”  
“哎，有这样的爹娘，一定是我上辈子造了孽，这辈子来还债的。”刘美华有些消极，甚至有些逆来顺受，不知道反抗。  
傅盈盈听了，顿时不乐意了，“妈，你上辈子是不是造孽，我不清楚，但这辈子你不欠这些人的。刘老太是生了你，养了你，但怎么养育的，你应该记得清清楚楚，跟养小狗小猫没什么差别。另外，从你很小的时候，给他们干活，长大了结婚了，也给他们送节礼，照顾他们了，也算是还清他们的了……”  
巷口里的吴玉梅就听到院子里刘美华和傅盈盈在说话，就没有一个人出来扶她，更加恼火，扯着嗓子大喊：“美华，盈盈，你们快来帮帮我，我扭到脚了。”  
“妈，我出去，你在家里，不要开门。”傅盈盈交代，有些话她能说，但是妈妈不能说，所以直接拦着妈妈不让出去，“一定不能开门，这么多药，万一弄砸了，要浪费一两百块钱呢！”  
刘美华穷怕了，绝对不会浪费这些药材的，连连点头，”好，我知道了，我不让人进来。”  
傅盈盈出去之后，刘美华赶紧拴上门，从门缝里往外看。  
“大舅母，你来我家有什么事情？”傅盈盈才不去扶吴玉梅，最坏的就是这个女人了。  
吴玉梅见傅盈盈不过来扶着她，恨不得狠狠揍傅盈盈一顿，但一想到来此的目的，于是一瘸一拐地从巷子里出来，笑着说：“你妈怎么不出来？”  
“躲着你们这些吸血鬼呗！”傅盈盈回答，斜着眼看向吴玉梅，“到底什么事情？快点说吧，我还有事情呢，没空跟你在这里瞎啰嗦。”  
吴玉梅可以理直气壮地跟刘美华要钱，因为刘老太生了刘美华，养了刘美华，但并没有养傅盈盈，没那个资格，也没情分。  
于是也不跟傅盈盈废话，吴玉梅在门口朝里面喊，“美华，咱妈病了，要去医院挂水，可是家里没钱，老太太让我来你这里拿点钱……”  
刘美华在屋里不吱声，不答应，也不拒绝，反正现在做缩头乌龟最合适。  
吴玉梅急了，“美华，咱妈可真得病的不轻，你赶紧去看看吧，老太太一直念着你呢，你不回去，都不愿意去医院……”  
里面的刘美华一个字都不相信，因为这样的说辞，她已经听了好多次，也被骗了好多次。  
傅盈盈冷冷一笑，“刘庆江死了吗？刘庆河死了吗？刘老太疼得跟眼珠子似得刘大明，刘二明，都死了吗？”

第43章 霉运符的作用  
吴玉梅一愣，没想到被傅盈盈一个小辈这么说，“你这孩子，怎么能这样说话呢？不知老不知少，跟你那个没良心的爹一个样。”  
“我就是这样说话的，刘老太有三个儿子，四个孙子，两个孙女，生病了，居然找我妈一个外嫁女要钱，真是搞笑。别说现在刘老太是假装的，就是真的，只要刘家人三兄弟没死绝，就轮不到我妈给钱看病！”  
“你……你……”吴玉梅伸手推了傅盈盈一把，正好拍在傅盈盈上衣口袋上，里面有一张特殊的符纸，谁拍在上面谁就会霉运附体。  
当然了，没有专门的符纸，用得仍旧是作业本。  
在玉简传承里，明确交代，一些对别人有危害的符篆，她不能轻易用在别人身上，但如果是对方挑衅，她算是正当防卫，就没有任何惩罚了。  
之所以有这样的规定，是因为小白不希望傅盈盈滥用这些能力，只能用这些东西自保。  
好吧，傅盈盈承认，当她知道自己有两种异能之后，她第一反应就是干死渣爹，弄死狠毒继母和继妹，但玉简里信息立刻就出现警告。  
正当防卫才能反击。  
另外，她的符篆只能给好人，善人消灾解难；坏人就是拿一个亿，也不能卖，否则受到天谴惩罚。  
傅盈盈一开始有些懊恼，但随着她能做出越来越多的药物，术算，面相推演能力越来越强之时，她才明白小白的良苦用心。  
周围的人听到傅盈盈刚才的话，纷纷出来看热闹。  
“是啊，刘家有三个儿子，生病了，怎么找穷女儿出钱啊？”  
“就是，不要脸，那刘家三兄弟也不是个东西，家里住着大瓦房，却不给老娘看病……”  
“呵呵呵，刘老太三天两头装病，这一次估计也是装的！”  
……  
吴玉梅听着这些话，脸有些热，不想继续在这里。只是她的手心有点痒，缩回来看看并没有异样，“刘美华，我通知你了，那是你亲娘，你去不去，随你！”  
吴玉梅在别人的指指点点中离开了，若不是儿媳妇还没娶回来，她才不会这样忍气吞声，早就开骂了。  
走得有些快，吴玉梅没注意看路，在家门口不远处，一脚踩在了狗屎上，身体一晃，噗通一下又摔了一跤。  
两眼一黑，吴玉梅疼得差点晕过去。  
出来喂猪的刘大明看到了躺在地上不停哼哼的老妈，“妈，你怎么躺在地上啊？”  
“倒霉，摔倒了呗！”吴玉梅疼得龇牙咧嘴，“还不快扶老娘起来，想疼死我是不是？”  
刘大明赶紧丢了手里的木桶，扶着吴玉梅起来，只是这一坨狗屎实在太臭了，“妈，你身上怎么这么愁，掉茅坑里了吗？”  
吴玉梅一肚子火没发出来，现在听到儿子的话，一巴掌扇在刘大明的脸上，“再臭也是你亲妈，再嫌弃我，看我不打死你！”  
刘大明躲闪，不敢反抗，扶着他妈进了家。

第44章 中邪，驱邪  
换了鞋，吴玉梅想洗洗新布鞋，只是太臭了，一闻到就干呕，只能让刘大明拿出去扔了。  
这还不算完，吴玉梅做晚饭切菜的时候，切到手指，而且是三根手指头，流了很多血，在诊所包扎，花了五块钱呢，疼得吴玉梅整颗心都扭曲了。  
还有更加精彩的，晚上厕所，上面的木板断了，掉到粪坑里了……  
出门被狗咬，被鹅追，一件件倒霉的事情，在吴玉梅的身上轮番上演。一向洋洋自得的吴玉梅此时就像一只蔫了的茄子，无精打采。  
刘老太看到儿媳妇这样，也是吓了一跳，也不装病了，离这个儿媳妇远远的，就怕被传染霉运。  
最近吴玉梅就是红柳村的笑话，既好笑，又可怜。  
傅盈盈也听到了这些，但她只不过一笑而过。  
活该！  
刘美华听了，唏嘘不已，想不明白，“盈盈，你大舅妈是不是中邪了？”  
傅盈盈摇了摇头，心情窃喜，霉运符的作用杠杠的，“不清楚，人不好，心又坏，活该有这样的报应。”  
“中邪”猜测，不仅仅刘美华这样想，村子里其他人也这么说，私下里议论纷纷。  
最后吴玉梅在喝汤都能烫得满嘴水泡之后，刘老太终于吓坐不住了，直接找了隔壁村子里的神婆。  
村子里的众人很好奇，纷纷过来看。  
那神婆看到这么多人，于是开始跳大神一样，癫狂地哼哼唧唧，最后一刀斩了公鸡头，倒出来公鸡血，在里烧了一张黄纸，让吴玉梅喝下。  
一开始吴玉梅并不信，但全家上上下下就她倒霉，由不得吴玉梅不相信，于是闭上眼，一口干了这碗加了料的鸡血。  
之后，又是磕头，又是转圈，结束了这场“驱邪”。  
希望很美好，现实恰恰相反。  
晚上，吴玉梅上吐下泻，整个人折腾地面色发黑，迷迷糊糊，不省人事。  
于是刘老大等人连夜送吴玉梅去县城医院，医生问了吴玉梅吃了什么东西之后，狠狠地骂了他们一顿，就开始洗胃，灌肠……  
前前后后在医院里住了一星期，花了一千多块钱，吴玉梅才好转。  
出院的吴玉梅总是神经兮兮，总觉得别人要害她，一惊一乍的。  
自始至终，吴玉梅都不知道这段时间如此倒霉是因为什么，整日心疼在医院里花掉的一千多块钱。家里不够，还借了刘老二，刘老三，还有娘家那边的钱。  
傅盈盈还和以往那样，继续熬药，卖药，在东和菜市场附近小有名气，销量也逐渐增加，隔两天就能赚几百上千块。  
看着眼前足足有两万一千块钱，刘美华虽然有所猜测，但这么多钱放在面前，仍觉得十分震撼。  
“妈，你说实话，你恨我那渣爹傅志恒吗？”傅盈盈问，表情认真。  
刘美华听到这话，微微一愣，点头，“恨！恨他抛弃了我！当时甚至一死了之，也不用这么丢脸了。可是又想到，我死了，我的盈盈怎么办？没有了爸爸，不能再没有妈！”

第45章 一笔巨款  
傅盈盈感动，眼睛有些湿润，“妈，谢谢你放不下我，要不然我就成为孤儿了。过几天我就开学了，等明天后院的西瓜卖了，咱们修房子吧。咱们盖小洋楼，我要让村里人羡慕你，而不是看不起你。”  
“咱家这房子，修修……”刘美华舍不得，想把钱留下来。  
傅盈盈摇头，“妈，难道你还不相信我能赚钱养你，养我们这个小家吗？”  
刘美华听了，欣慰笑了，点头，“我当然相信我的女儿，最棒。既然是我女儿孝敬我的，那我就盖房子，盖小洋楼。咱们不仅仅要让村子里的人刮目相看，咱们也要让那个曾经抛弃我们母女傅志恒明白，离开他，我们照样能活得很好。”  
傅盈盈听了，连连点头，“对，妈妈，就是这样积极向上的精神面貌。”  
她家的宅基地大，这边的老房子以后就当做库房，直接在边上的位置盖两层楼，核算了钱财，差不多需要三万块，于是她们决定先买齐材料，然后再一起盖。谁知跟孙兴海一说，那样太累，不如直接承包给建筑队，材料，工期，工人全部不用担心，谈好了假期，建筑队全权负责。  
傅盈盈不希望妈妈累，就同意了孙兴海的建议。  
第二天，李大厨亲自跟着大卡车一起来，并且带来很多大大小小的筐子，筐子里面还有软软的草。这一次，李大厨专门带了磅秤。  
虽然之前陆陆续续每天来买十几个，但根本不够卖的。昨天接到孙兴海的传话，家里剩下两百多个西瓜成熟了，让李大厨很兴奋，但同时也很惆怅，因为这是今年最后一次摘瓜了。  
这里面最大的一个西瓜居然有二十九斤，特别大。其他的也在二十斤以上，各个都是圆溜溜的，形状特别好看，味道更是鲜甜。  
这里的一个西瓜，在他的四季食府里可以卖到一百块钱，甚至更多。  
因为味道好，李大厨这次并不准备卖掉，而且准备送给老顾客。  
二百个西瓜，总归五千五百多斤，这一次李大厨直接给了一块钱一斤。因为这个西瓜的味道值这个钱。李大厨直接给了傅盈盈五千六百块，还有一些送给傅盈盈的学习用品，然后才离开。  
来了这么大的卡车，立即在村子里，引起轰动，纷纷过来看热闹。当看到傅盈盈家里居然有这么好的西瓜，更是好卖出来天价，吃惊不已，议论纷纷。  
一块钱一斤，是平时西瓜的好几倍，甚至十倍。  
这个消息，立即传遍整个红柳村。  
吴玉梅一听五千多块钱，如果能要来，家里欠的钱岂不是立即就能还清了？  
“妈，小妹赚了这么多钱，不应该送点过来孝敬您吗？”吴玉梅小声嘀咕，“这真是嫁出去的姑娘，泼出去的水，上次我说你病了，小妹假装没听到，连门都不开。”  
刘老太听了，眼珠子都红了，心里犹如猫抓一样，五千块钱啊！恨不得立即冲过去，抢回来。

第46章 泼脏水  
之前跟李大富要的彩礼只不过一千，还有那傅志恒为了能跟她女儿离婚，给了八千块钱，盖了十间大瓦房。若是能把这五千要过来，过得更滋润。  
“那个死丫头，怕是早就忘了我这个娘了，丧良心的。看来我还得亲自去。”刘老太也不要脸面了，就是被人围观，只要能弄来钱，做什么都行。  
只是当刘老太在吴玉梅的陪同之下，刚到这边，就看到刘美华居然把钱给了男人，顿时火冒三丈，“死丫头，你居然拿钱出去养汉子，也不嫌丢人。”  
当着这么多人，怎么可能是偷汉子？一派胡言，胡说八道，不得好死！  
傅盈盈听到这话，真想铲一坨狗屎堵住她们的嘴，“妈，那个老太太一定不是你妈，若是亲妈，怎么会这样说自己的亲闺女？怎么会无缘无故往自己女儿身上泼脏水?”  
刘美华心里难过，但已经不像以前那样软弱了，傅志恒跟她离婚，让她成为全村的笑柄，那一段艰难的岁月已经过来了，现在过好日子了，不怕村里人的议论，也不怕父母的怒骂。  
“吴大叔，这是盖房子的定金，你先去买材料，花完了，我再给你。”刘美华直接给了吴良民一万块钱轻声说，这是孙兴海介绍的，盖房子挺结实，而且很实惠。  
吴良民有个小建筑队，帮各家盖房子，以盖得快，结实，实惠，省事等优点，远近闻名。刘家那十间大瓦房也是出在吴良民的建筑队。  
“行啊，房屋形状和大小我都已经算好了，放心吧，我一定会在一个月之内把你家房子盖好，不耽误秋收。”吴良民笑着说道，然后把一万块钱装在包里，骑着摩托车就离开了。  
不是五千块，是一万块！  
刘老太愣愣地看向那些钱，“你别走，那是我的钱，我的钱……”  
孙二奶奶的腿已经被傅盈盈治好了，特别疼傅盈盈，现在听到刘老太这么说，用鄙夷地语气说：“哎呦，哪个是你的钱啊？刘家嫂子，眼睛花了吧？”  
“我女儿的钱，就是我的钱。我女儿盖好的房子，就是我的房子。”刘老太胡搅蛮缠，反正女儿没男人，只有傅盈盈一个丫头片子，自然全部是她这个当娘的说了算。  
“这地基上写的是傅志恒，他离开了，那就是盈盈的。美华已经出嫁了，那就是泼出去的水，自古都有覆水难收的说法，你还想继续霸占女儿，这想法要不得，这可都是你以前跟你那些亲家说的，怎么现在改口了？还有啊，其他村的人都知道了，你上次一千块钱的彩礼卖了女儿，真是缺德。”孙二奶奶嘲笑说，“派出所若不是看在你年事已高的份上，早就把你抓紧去坐牢了。”  
刘老太年轻的时候就跟孙二奶奶不对付，原因很简单，当初孙二爷先说的对象是刘老太，但发现刘老太是姑娘的时候，在村子里骂人不眨眼睛骂一天一夜，没敢娶，最后娶了孙二奶奶。

第47章 我欠的，我还！  
这个仇被刘老太记住了，然后就嫁给了刘老头。  
之前孙二爷死了，刘老太整日喜洋洋，就差敲锣打鼓了。孙家过得惨，刘老太就有多高兴。谁知风水轮流转，这孙兴海长大了之后，干起来杀猪匠，日子红红火火，买了拖拉机，摩托车，还盖起了小洋楼，远远地超过老刘家。  
此时被老对头这么骂，刘老太当然生气，“这是我女儿，我想怎么样就怎么样，反正不犯法。美华，你卖西瓜的钱呢？”  
“全部盖房子了。”刘美华沉声说，“以后一年三节，我会送节礼，其他的就没有了。”  
说完，刘美华把门一关，也没让刘老太进去。  
刘老太手里新弄的大烟杆子敲在门上，砰砰作响，“刘美华，你活一天，就应该养老娘一天。”  
傅盈盈走过来，抓住刘老太的大烟杆子又给掰折了，“我是小辈，今天我就过天地说你几句，你现在就是一个会说话的吸血蚂蟥，是个吸血鬼。想逼死自己的女儿，不得好死！”  
众人听到这话，目瞪口呆。  
虽然现在有小辈跟长辈吵架，但从来没有小辈敢这样骂长辈。  
刘老太气得一巴掌要打傅盈盈，傅盈盈一转头，打在了上衣口袋上，呵呵，那上面霉运符。  
霉运符不会因为对方是老年人就会放过刘老太，更不会原谅刘老太想要害人的心思。  
刘美华从里面看到刘老太要打傅盈盈，从里面冲了出来，那样软弱的一个人，手里拿着大菜刀，对着刘老太大喊：“我欠你的，我还，但不能欺负我女儿，她姓傅，不姓刘！若是你再欺负我，我就……我就跟你们刘家拼了，砍死刘家所有人，我再自杀……”  
刘美华的声音，响彻半个村子，周围看热闹的人，也纷纷看到刘美华的疯狂反抗。  
那刘老太吓了一跳，连连后退，这才反应过来，被女儿的举动吓倒了，“你……你这个不孝女，你不得好死！”  
“好，既然我刘美华不得好死，那我就在死之前说几句心里真心话。你是最没良心的，我刘美华对你再好，你心里一点不记得，可村子里的人记得。我就算把心挖出来给你，那也是臭的。”刘美华冷声说，拿着菜刀指刘老太身边的吴玉梅，刘大明，刘二明，“你们都是喝我的血都嫌腥的蚂蟥。既然如此，今天就做个了断，反正你们都欺负我和女儿到这个份上了，砍死一个够本，多砍几个赚了。”  
傅盈盈在妈妈的身后，看着妈妈瘦弱的背影，为她遮风挡雨，眼睛酸酸的。  
妈妈是软弱，但她已经尽她所能保护唯一的女儿了。  
原本想要上前的刘大明，刘二明，也赶紧吓得后退几步，不敢上前。小姑力气不大，根本就砍不死人，但若是被砍伤了，也很疼的。  
在地里干活的刘老三刘庆湖，听到有人喊，“刘老三，你老娘和嫂子，又去你小妹家里闹事了。”

第48章 全家都会成为倒霉蛋  
刘庆湖听了，扔了手里的锄头，“秀秀，我去看看。”  
“快点去吧，婆婆和嫂子都不是好惹的。”李秀秀是刘老三的媳妇，性格憨厚，“若是你拉不开，就去找村长，别硬来……”  
婆婆的大烟杆子可不饶人，她男人被抽了很多次，抽的一道道青紫，狠着呢！  
“知道了。”刘庆湖一边跑，一边说，因为着急，差点滑到小沟里。  
到了村子里，刘庆湖就看到小妹门口围了很多人，还能听到妹妹大声说话声音，连忙冲了进去，“娘，你就让小妹过几天好日子，别在这里闹了。”  
“你妹妹不给养老钱，我凭什么不闹。”刘老太大声说，恶狠狠的，“我也不要多，给我五千块。”  
刘庆湖不可置信地看向眼前的母亲，“五千？你这是要逼死小妹吗？再说了，养儿防老，有大哥，二哥和我，哪里轮得到的小妹？娘，赶紧走吧，别在这里丢人现眼了。”  
吴玉梅刚才吓得面色苍白，但一听到五千块钱，两眼冒光，“小妹刚才给吴良民一万块盖房子呢，让她给咱娘五千块钱养老钱，也不算多。”  
刘老三瞪大眼睛，恨不得瞪死吴玉梅，“大嫂，做人要厚道，你整天一肚子坏心思，就不怕报应吗？”  
刘庆湖知道老娘很自私，但这个大嫂更坏。  
一听报应，吴玉梅就想起来前段时间一连串的倒霉事情，“同样都是子女……怎么就……不能赡养老母亲，老父亲了？”  
刘老三看向人群后面的刘老大，大声说：“刘庆江，你要是还要点脸，就把你媳妇弄走，别在这里丢人现眼。大明，二明，赶紧把你妈弄走。”  
只是刘大明，刘二明也看到刚才小姑拿出来那么多钱，给点给奶奶怎么了？根本就不听刘庆湖的话！  
刘庆湖见他们都不动，于是蹲下身，扛起老娘回家。  
刘老太没想到刘老三当众这样做，“你放开我，放开我……”  
剩下的半截大烟杆子用力抽打在刘庆湖的后背，刘庆湖穿着背心露出来的皮肤被抽得一绺一绺的，疼得刘庆湖龇牙咧嘴，但还是没放手，把老娘背回家。  
刘美华拿着刀对着刘老大，吴玉梅等人，“还不快滚，给我滚……”  
这时候傅盈盈像个小炮弹一样冲了出去，撞在了吴玉梅的身上，然后跳起来踢了刘老大一脚。刘大明，刘二明见父母摔倒在地，冲过来揍傅盈盈，被傅盈盈跳到后背打了几巴掌。  
傅盈盈早就在刚才推搡之间，霉运符的效力已经粘到刘家人的身上，哼哼，等着倒霉吧。  
他们全家都会成为倒霉蛋！  
刘美华拿着刀，闭着眼，“谁欺负我女儿，我就砍谁！”  
大家看到刘美华不停挥舞菜刀，还闭着眼睛，吓得连连后退。吴玉梅，刘老大也不敢多待，带着儿子往家里跑。  
孙二奶奶看着刘美华和傅盈盈，心生同情，“这老刘家，真是坏透了，谁家姑娘嫁到这样的人家，真是倒了八辈子血霉。”

第49章 西瓜籽，拉拢  
那边给刘大明说媳妇的一个老妇人点了点头，有些后悔把侄女说过了。现在就回娘家说说，最好退亲，总比嫁过来后悔强。不讲理的人家，受委屈了，没处说理。  
“是的啊，这老刘家真不要脸。”有的人大声说，不过他们更加好奇刘美华怎么会种了这么西瓜，而且西瓜还卖的这么贵，“美华，你家西瓜籽能给我几粒不？我们也种种试试。”  
平时他们也种西瓜，但可长得小，没有这么大。同样的土地，没道理就刘美华的西瓜长得大，估计是在于西瓜种不一样。  
“是啊，美华，我们花钱买也行。”有的人眼红刘美华家的西瓜，  
若是能种点，就算卖不出去，自己吃也行啊！  
刘美华也不明白自家西瓜为什么长这样，家里也有很多西瓜籽，大部分都是傅盈盈交代李大厨收集的。  
傅盈盈想了想，以后还要在红柳村生活，拉拢大家有必要，“各位爷爷奶奶，叔叔大爷，大娘婶子，我家有西瓜籽，但也不多，若是想要，一家给十几二十粒，还是可以的，再多就没有了。不过西瓜种子都是一样的，能不能长得像我们家一样大，就不得而知了。”  
“行啊，就算不能卖，还能自家吃。”孙二奶奶连忙说，“今天我就做个见证，若是西瓜种不好，谁都不能怨美华和盈盈。咱们做人要本分，可不能学刘家人不厚道。”  
傅盈盈给她治好了腿，孙二奶奶处处为傅盈盈考虑。  
“是的呢，我们知道怎么种西瓜，有不懂得问问，种好种差，都是我们自己的事儿。”众人纷纷表态，然后等着傅盈盈傅盈盈分西瓜籽。  
刘美华有些疲惫，精神不好，身体摇晃。  
傅盈盈想了想，“今天我妈受刺激了，明天再给大家分西瓜籽吧。”  
众人听了，面上尴尬，也觉得现在要西瓜籽时机不对，“对，对，赶紧带你妈妈进去，好好休息。下次你外婆一家再来闹，你喊我们，就算帮不上忙，也能拉住他们不打你。”  
刚才很多人拉偏架，要不然傅盈盈也不能这么轻巧地撞倒吴玉梅，刘老大等人。  
农村就是这样，清官难断家务事，受欺负狠了，村里人都会这样帮忙，但不能明着帮，都是拉偏架。  
众人散开之后，傅盈盈扶着妈妈进屋。  
孙二奶奶回家之后，把家里儿子留下来的两斤排骨送了过来，“盈盈，你妈那么胆小的人一个人，今天真是豁出去了，赶紧给你妈烧点排骨汤，补身体。”  
看到妈妈喝了水之后沉沉入睡，傅盈盈心疼地流眼泪，“谢谢二奶奶，我会好好照顾我妈。”  
“哎，孩子，等你长大了，你有本事了，那些人自然就怕你了。”孙二奶奶轻声说，拍拍傅盈盈的肩膀，“你外婆一家人，都是欺软怕硬的，你和你妈立得住，他们就欺负不到你们。”  
“嗯，我记下了，二奶奶。”傅盈盈点头，“二奶奶，外面天快黑了，你也早些回去吧。”

第50章 妈妈后悔了  
孙二奶奶点头，“那行，我先回去。别想太多，我虽然帮不上大忙，小忙还是可以的。”  
这些日子，傅盈盈，刘美华熬药，跟着她女儿一起去县城卖药，赚了不少钱，所以才有钱盖房子。傅盈盈这孩子灵性，有出息，刘老家这么欺负，以后会后悔的。  
等到孙二奶奶回去，傅盈盈给妈妈烧排骨汤，做了一锅米饭，又去菜园子里摘了一点青菜。做好饭，这才叫妈妈起来吃饭。  
刘美华醒来之后，精神好了一些，看到女儿照顾她，特别心疼，“哎，盈盈，其实我挺后悔的，那时候你爸爸跟我提离婚，说可以把你带走，但我死活不同意。现在想想你跟我一起过这样的日子，我就觉得对不起你。”  
一听这话，傅盈盈急了，她那个没良心的渣爹真的什么事情都能做出来。如果不是渣爹，前世妈妈的肾怎么会无缘无故没了？如果不是渣爹，她的眼睛也不会变成傅晓晓的眼睛。  
渣爹不是爹，是仇人。  
“妈妈，你可别这么说。”傅盈盈连忙阻拦刘美华的话，“傅志恒是个生性薄凉的人，他只会利用身边的人，这些人包括我和你，还有其他人，所以他根本就不在乎我。一旦我对他有好处，立即就会出卖我，换取更多的利益。在他身边，我顶多可以改善一点物质生活，但却得不到关爱。可是在妈妈身边，妈妈会全心全意爱我，而且现在咱们能赚钱，也能改善物质生活，所以妈妈以后不要说那样的话，要不然我真生气了。至于外婆外公那里，等咱们强了，自然会害怕我们。”  
事实上，经过今天这一闹，傅盈盈可以肯定外公外婆一家短期内是不会过来找妈妈麻烦的。因为他们老刘家马上麻烦不断，无暇他顾。  
刘美华了解父母那边的性子，的确如傅盈盈说的那样，这更加坚定了刘美华想要有钱，想要变强的念头。  
至于女儿，还跟以前一样的想法，她好好培养女儿。  
吃了饭，母女二人在院子里乘凉。  
“盈盈，明天你就开学了，我送你去学校报名，下午不上课，我带你再去买几身衣服，再买一辆自行车。”刘美华仰着脸，看着天上的星空。  
有时候，真想做天上的星星，没有烦恼，多好。  
傅盈盈点了点头，“嗯，那行，明天咱们去县城，也给妈妈买。”  
前世她因为家庭变故，一度厌学，不好好学习，等到长大之后，傅盈盈吃了没有文化，没学历的苦，只能干一些服务员，厂妹等工作，但工资却很低。  
成年之后的吃的亏，受的累和委屈，是她当年不好好学习付出的代价。  
重活一世之后，虽然身有异能，但傅盈盈也不会放弃学业。  
这不仅仅为了她自己，也为了给你妈妈争气，让那些弃之如履的人，后悔曾经伤害过她。同时，她还要让妈妈也跟着一起改变，她和妈妈活得越好，就越能证明傅志恒是多么有眼无珠，刘家人多么愚蠢。

第51章 熬制七白膏  
想到这，傅盈盈进屋到水杯的空隙，在空间里找了七种草药，白蔹、白术、白牵牛、白芍药、白僵蚕、白芷、白附子，准备熬制“七白膏”。  
跟传统的七白膏不算，傅盈盈里面还加了一些更加有意吸收的草药，另外还有万能功效的泉水，可以让功效扩大好几倍。  
“盈盈，大晚上的，你还熬药做什么啊？”刘美华好奇问，“你已经洗好澡了，就别弄了，要不然一会儿又是一身汗。”  
傅盈盈笑了笑，“妈，其实你特别好看，真的。一点都不像是刘家人那样大蒜鼻子大嘴巴小眼睛。只是风水日晒，皮肤晒黑了，我给你弄七白膏，涂了之后会慢慢地好变白，到时候就更好看了。”  
虽然不能从妈妈的面相上看出来深层次的东西，但傅盈盈真的觉得妈妈很好看。大大的眼睛，弯弯的眉毛，小巧的鹅脸蛋，嘴唇嫣红，不点而朱，但这一切随着繁重的劳动和对生活失去希望，妈妈的容颜也像花儿一样，慢慢枯萎。  
听到女儿这么说，才知道女儿这是给她做敷脸变白的东西呢，心里感动，但嘴上却说：“哎呀，我都这把年纪了，那还有心思打扮啊。再说了，现在家里没男人，我打扮的漂亮，村里人会胡言乱语的。”  
“妈，身正不怕影子斜，另外，对自己好，才是最重要的。至于外人的话，不需要在意。另外，村里人想要咱们家的西瓜籽，欠了我们的情分，也不会说得过分。”傅盈盈劝解，“另外，当年妈妈，你也是考上大学，但因为你生了我，又因为家里没钱，所以就让我那渣爹去上学，你在家里带我。你那么优秀，不应该沦为普通的农村妇人。”  
一听到“大学”，刘美华眼睛红了，捂着脸哭了。  
看到妈妈哭，傅盈盈也不好受，明明妈妈能有一个好前程，但因为她······哎，啥也不说了，这一辈子拼了命，也要对妈妈，改变妈妈。  
“妈妈，今年才三十二岁，好日子在后头呢。我要变得优秀，我也想帮妈妈变得更加优秀。别的不说，你有我这个小神医调养，保养，十年，二十年之后，再次遇到我那丧良心的渣爹，你还貌美如花，他已经成为糟老头子。妈妈，你不觉得这样的画面，很有成就感吗？”  
听到女儿的话，伤感的刘美华“扑哧”一声笑了，伸手点了点女儿的大脑门，“你啊，就是个小机灵鬼，什么都懂。你说得对，我不应该放弃我自己。行，以后我好好保养，将来我女儿这么优秀，傅志恒早晚会后悔的。”  
“对！”傅盈盈点头，“咱们不仅仅活下去，还要活得好，活得精彩！”  
“好！”刘美华跟女儿一起熬制七白膏，心里畅快，像是找到了新的目标一样，内心充满力量。  
熬好药，母女二人重新洗漱，然后脸上，脖子上都涂了七白膏，然后睡觉，第二天早上起来洗掉就好。 

第52章 孙兴海为何光棍  
王翠萍村子里的大嘴巴，什么事情只要她知道，就等同于全村人知道了。  
“二婶，你对美华真好，送了那么多肉。”王翠萍这几天一直观察孙二奶奶，这老婆子一有好吃的就给刘美华，傅盈盈送去，或许对刘美华真有几分意思。  
孙二奶奶笑了笑，“那真是，盈盈那丫头熬制的膏药治好了我的腿，要不然我老婆子只能坐着，不能走路，可怜着呢！”  
孙二奶奶也在做针线活，王翠萍直接坐在她的对面。  
“二婶，你说这老刘家脑子是不是有问题？美华那么好的姑娘，刘老太怎么就舍得作贱呢？”王翠萍惋惜说，然后仔细观察孙二奶奶的表情。  
孙二奶奶本来就同情刘美华和傅盈盈，此时面露心疼，“哎，都是孩子，何必为难自己闺女呢？想着压榨女儿，补贴儿子，不顾闺女的死活。丧良心，没好报的。对了，你跟吴玉梅关系挺好的，有空也劝劝她，别整天眼珠子盯着小姑子，有手有脚，怎么都能赚钱！”  
王翠萍面上有几分尴尬，讪讪笑了笑，“我们娘家是一个村的，其实关系并不是很好。对了，兴海，这已经三十一了，说对象了没？”  
听到这话，孙二奶奶面露惆怅，“哎，都是我和他爹拖累这孩子了。那时候他正说媳妇呢，他爹有病，看病吃药，家里穷得叮当响，他爹还是走了，花光了家里的钱，媳妇也没说到。这些年好不容易还了账，日子也好过了，我又断了腿，哎，兴海年龄也大了，更不好说对象了。翠屏，你若遇到不错的，给我们家兴海说说。只要人好，少不了你谢媒礼。”  
孙二奶奶之所以耐着性子跟王翠萍在这里聊天，就是因为王翠萍平时喜欢说媒，说到村里的几个小媳妇也还不错，做事还算靠谱。  
王翠萍听到这话，脸上的笑容更加灿烂了，“呵呵，那行，我有空张罗张罗。”  
这时候，孙兴海开着拖拉机回来，身上因为卖肉，衣服有些油腻，个子很高，浓眉大眼，好相貌。不过就有一点不好，孙兴海不拘言笑，见到谁都是一张冷酷脸，就好像别人欠他钱一样。  
“兴海，你翠萍嫂子眼光好，你说说你喜欢什么样，她给你张罗张罗。”孙二奶奶见儿子这样，有些着急，这孩子对娶媳妇一点都不上心，她什么时候才能抱上孙子。  
孙兴海皱眉，一想到之前找得那个对象，就生气。要在城里买房，行，他努力挣钱，能买得起房，而且房本上还得加上她的名，这也行。说结婚之后，女方要管钱，他觉得外，女主内，只能女方能把家里管好，他愿意把挣来的钱交给女方管。可就在过了彩礼，谈婚论嫁了，那边说不准他娘跟去城里，那女的让她妈妈跟他们住一起，一个月孝敬他娘不能超过二十块钱······  
条件越来越苛刻，以至于到后面不像话，孙兴海直接不结婚了。 

第53章 开学礼物  
退婚！  
就连给出去的一千块彩礼钱，见面礼，买衣服的钱，孙兴海也没要。即使女方那边后来松口了，愿意跟婆婆住一起，孙兴海也不要了。  
就这样的心性，以后过不到一起的。  
父亲早逝，只有母亲相依为命，他绝对不会为了娶媳妇，就委屈自己的母亲。即使他娘一直劝，孙兴海都不改变主意。  
城里的房子，孙兴海不住，直接租出去了，跟那女的一刀两断。  
“不用了，这样就挺好。”孙兴海冷着脸，一个眼神都懒得给王翠萍。  
孙二奶奶气得瞪眼，“好个屁，你不结婚，我大孙子难道从石头缝里蹦出来吗？你个不孝子，整天气我！”  
王翠萍见状，笑着劝解，“二婶，咱们红柳村，谁不知道兴海孝顺啊，可别这么说兴海兄弟！”  
听到王翠萍的夸赞，孙二奶奶又连忙说：“是啊，你也看到了，这孩子不善言谈。翠萍，你多费费心。我们兴海虽然是个杀猪匠，但特别能干，家底殷实。”  
“是，是！”王翠萍连连点头，这孙兴海身板也好，家里也有钱，也能挣钱，何必便宜刘美华那个被抛弃的弃妇呢，还不如说给姑姑家的表妹，天天吃肉，日子好过着呢！  
等到王翠萍走后，孙兴海已经吃好饭，“娘，那王翠萍不是好人，就喜欢赚说媒钱，满嘴没一句实话。”  
孙二奶奶瞪了儿子一眼，“媒婆不就是这样吗？我看翠萍说过来的两个小媳妇都不错，是个靠谱的，虽然要的谢媒礼有点多，但咱们家能出得起。”  
“反正我不去相亲。”孙兴海小声嘟囔，不敢大声说。  
“不去也得给我去。”孙二奶奶大声说，“你要是能自己找到媳妇，早些给我生个孙子，孙女，我也不管你的闲事。可你现在倒好，除了跟老母猪比较亲近，根本不跟女的说话，能找什么对象。”  
孙兴海心底嘀咕，“老母猪怎么了？好看着呢！”  
母子二人在说对象这个问题上，不欢而散。  
第二天，刘美华带着傅盈盈去学校报名，傅盈盈坐在妈妈的自行车后座上。  
经过孙兴海门口，正好打招呼。  
孙兴海却说：“盈盈过来，叔送给你一件开学礼物。”  
听到有礼物，傅盈盈并不拒绝，“嘻嘻，兴海叔送的，一定是好东西。”  
说着孙兴海从家里推出一辆紫色的女式自行车，非常好看，价格也一定很高。  
刘美华一愣，连忙拒绝，“兴海，这车子不便宜，我们可不能收你这么贵重的礼物。”  
“这是送给盈盈的，之前盈盈治好我娘的腿，我给钱，你们也不要。我这心里一想过意不去，你若是不收，那就收下药钱。”孙兴海连忙说，前几天听到刘美华说要给傅盈盈买新自行车，他就先给买了。  
孙二奶奶从里面出来，拿了两个煮鸡蛋装在傅盈盈的衣兜里，“咱们两家关系好，有来有往，才能长久下去，可不能拒绝。正好盈盈是大姑娘了，也该有一辆新自行车，不能让城里人小看咱们盈盈。” 

第54章 特别交代  
傅盈盈是在县城上初中，以全镇第一名的成绩考进去的，但因为家庭巨变，成绩受到影响，曾也因为穷被同学嘲笑。  
“二奶奶，兴海叔，谢谢你们送我自行车。”傅盈盈笑嘻嘻，“你们对我好，以后我会对你们更好。”  
傅盈盈骑着新自行车，跟在妈妈的身后，一起去县城。  
今天报名，人来人往。  
傅盈盈的家距离学校很远，所以选择住校，带得东西更多。凉席，枕头，小被子，书包，衣服······  
初二分班了，因为成绩下降，傅盈盈已经不在重点班了，而是分到普通班级。不过傅盈盈不在乎，这学期好好学，一定可能赶上来的。  
宿舍也分好了，刘美华帮女儿把东西送进去，打扫卫生。傅盈盈在上铺，支起蚊帐，自称一片小天地，做什么都方便。  
一间宿舍里四张上下床，住八个人，中间放了一张桌子，供学生吃饭用，桌子下的空隙，正好放热水瓶，其他个人用品全部放在门边上的八个壁柜里，买把小锁锁上。  
傅盈盈的柜子在最上面，收拾好一些之后，就跟妈妈出去买衣服。  
买好东西，刘美华带傅盈盈去吃饭。  
一边吃，傅盈盈一边交代：“妈，如果你觉得累，就不做。如果你觉得还能忙得过来，就熬点药膏。卖药膏的钱，比我们那两亩地收入多。”  
刘美华点头，“我当然会继续熬药，方子我已经记得清清楚楚，就那几样。”  
“嗯，那你还跟以前一样，隔一天跟着兴海叔去东和菜市场卖，其他地方不要去了。”傅盈盈小声交代，“一定不要弄太多，累人不说，就怕卖多了，惹得城里一些人眼红，给我们使坏就不好了。”  
本来还想多多熬药的刘美华听到这话，立即打消了这个念头，“嗯，好，我弄原来的一半。不求赚得多，只求赚得稳。”  
“嗯嗯！”傅盈盈点头，“就是这样。”  
吃过饭，刘美华送傅盈盈去学校，把新买的衣服给女儿，这才回家。  
进入宿舍，里面几个小姑娘正在聊天，见傅盈盈进来，声音小了些。  
傅盈盈把一包果冻放在桌上，笑着说：“大家好，我是傅盈盈，这是我刚出去买的果冻，大家也吃点。”  
一个高高壮壮的女生站起来，拿了一个果冻，“你好，我叫周美丽，谢谢你的果冻，我就不客气了。”  
见周美丽拿了果冻，其他人也各自拿了一个，并且自我介绍，剩下的傅盈盈全部放在了自己的柜子里。就在大家自我介绍的时候，傅盈盈分别看了她们的面相，都还不错，没有大奸大恶的人。  
不过想想大家都是十二三岁的孩子，还很单纯，只不过心思各异而已。  
傅盈盈洗漱一番，换了干净的衣服，爬到上铺床上休息，晚上还要上晚自习呢。  
到了教室里，班主任是一个四十岁左右的中年男老师，表情严肃，加上头发稀少，即使用发胶塑形，让两边的头发支援中央，也挽救不了露头皮的囧迫，尴尬。 

第55章 软萌的小胖子同桌  
呃呃，傅盈盈沉思三秒钟，或许可以搞一点生发膏在学校里卖卖，应该有市场。  
男女生按照个子高低进行排座位，并不是以成绩，大家也都信服。  
排完座位，就开始发新书。  
傅盈盈这才有机会看向同桌是谁，一个脸圆圆的，眼睛圆圆的，鼻子也圆圆的，小嘴微张也是圆圆的，个子一米六左右。如果这个姑娘的体重低于一百斤，那就是一个萌萌哒的软妹子，但是她这个同桌，很有分量，目测不低于一百一百七十斤，身形超大号，五官长得不错，但也受不了肥肉的堆积，有些变形了。  
身边的女生感受到傅盈盈的打量，这样的目光她很熟悉，顿时瞪了傅盈盈一眼，“哼，没见过胖子啊！”  
“呃呃······”傅盈盈点了点头，“没······没见过······”  
外强中干的胖胖女生，脸红了，顿时眼圈也红了，眼泪马上要下来，“你······你欺负我·····”  
傅盈盈见状，吓了一跳，她绝对没有嘲笑眼前胖胖女生的意思，刚才她正在想，如果帮助眼前这个胖胖女生减肥成功的话，需要收多少钱？  
“你······你别哭啊？”傅盈盈慌张，赶紧拿出手帕递给胖胖的女生，从女生的面相看出来一些事情，“你和四季食府的李大厨是什么关系啊？”  
刚才嚎嚎大哭一场的胖胖女生，听到傅盈盈的话，生生地止住了哭声，“啊？那是我爸爸，你认识我爸爸？”  
果真猜对了，也阻止了女生的哭声，傅盈盈点头，“当然认识，前两天你爸还在我家买了二百多个西瓜呢，我家的西瓜可好吃了。”  
“啊？”胖胖的女生目露惊喜，“你就是傅盈盈，对不对？我爸爸整天在家里夸你懂事，夸你家的西瓜好吃。我特别喜欢吃，一个人就能吃一半······对了，我叫李小萌，以后我们就是同桌了。”  
一半？  
那最少也是十斤啊！  
不过想到眼前的胖胖女生的体型，比不觉得意外。  
“嗯嗯，你好，李小萌。”傅盈盈笑笑，既然是熟人，就没有必要遮遮掩掩了，“刚才你误会我了，我并不是嫌弃你胖，我只是在想如何成功给你减肥。”  
“减肥？”李小萌一愣，然后苦着脸，“减肥需要节食吗？”  
傅盈盈摇了摇头，“不需要！”  
李小萌眼睛一亮，“那减肥需要跑步吗？”  
傅盈盈想了想，点头，“需要适当锻炼。”  
李小萌眼睛里的亮光暗淡了，“我跑不动！我也不想跑！”  
哎，小吃货 小懒虫 厨艺精湛的大厨老爸=小胖子。现在不减，长大之后就是大胖子。身体有过多脂肪对身体并不好，尤其是她们这个年龄段正是身体发育的时候，更要注意。  
“其实也不一定是跑步了，就像早晨我们要晨练围着操场跑两圈，平时课间也出去走，晚自习课间的时候，我陪你出去走几圈。”傅盈盈小声说，“这样的运动量不行吗？” 

第56章 发展第一个客户  
如果这样的运动量也不行，那李小萌这辈子估计只能胖着了。  
“这样就可以？”李小萌瞪大眼睛，不敢相信，“暑假里，我姑姑从香港给我寄来跑步机，我每天在家里跑十公里，还要节食，一个月才减五斤，我就放弃了。节食太痛苦了，只能吃白水煮的鸡胸肉，超级难吃，我夜里做梦都在吃东西。实在受不了，我就放弃了，减下来的不仅反弹回去了，我还胖了三斤······好忧伤······”  
“是啊，当然可以。”傅盈盈点头，今天能发展一个客户，“不过呢，得配合着我给你调制的花茶，差不多就可以了。”  
李小萌听了，眼神灼灼，“你调制的花茶，要多少钱啊？之前你为我爸熬得烫伤膏特别好，我爸爸胳膊上的疤痕全部掉了，没有留下难看的烧伤。”  
“不贵，不贵，一千块钱，保你瘦到一百一十斤。这是友情价，而且专门是为你私人订制的减肥套餐。若是其他人，我要涨价的。”傅盈盈自信回答，为什么是微胖的一百一十斤呢？源自于傅盈盈的审美，觉得白胖的小姑娘挺好看的，很软萌，配上李小萌软软奶音，特别可爱。  
才一千块钱，不多，她自己的零花钱就够。  
“那行，我明天就拿钱给你，你给我调。”李小萌急切说，有些迫不及待了，能成为小美女，谁还想做胖子啊？  
傅盈盈摆摆手，“等这周五放学了，我可以出校门，再去给你配减肥花茶。对了，这事情，你还是要跟你爸爸说一声。”  
毕竟是入口的东西，还是提前跟李大厨说一声更好。  
李小萌有些失望，但她很快调整过来，很高兴认识傅盈盈，有了新朋友，“好啊，我走读，你需要买什么，直接跟我说，我给你买。”  
“那我先谢谢你了。”傅盈盈点头，还要说，就听到前面的班主任杨老师开始检查班级纪律了。  
班级安静下来，傅盈盈翻开新书，开始预习，找出之前买的复习资料，开始做题。本来李小萌还想聊天的，但看到傅盈盈这么认真，也开始安静下来看书。  
等到杨老师走了之后，班级里立即又开始吵吵了。  
李小萌转过来，说：“盈盈，看书多没意思，我们聊天吧。”  
傅盈盈摇了摇头，“我将来要做医生的，想考上好大学可不容易，所以我要从现在好好学习。”  
“好吧，那我不打扰你了。”李小萌虽然出生在有钱人家，但性子养得好，是个愿意为别人考虑的小姑娘，不再说话打扰傅盈盈看书，也跟着翻书看书。  
遇到不懂的，下课还主动问傅盈盈一些不懂的地方，一个晚上学到了不少。  
傅盈盈所在的班级是初二（九）班，都是学渣，十个里面有一半是拿钱上得红海一中。傅盈盈成绩下降，但也没下降到学渣的地步，是因为她得罪了班级里的学习委员李燕萍。  
起因很狗血，傅盈盈跟班长陈梓铭是同桌，经常在一起讨论题目，难免会靠得近一些，于是就被暗恋班长陈梓铭的学习委员李燕萍看到了，多次针对傅盈盈，并且嘲笑傅盈盈家里穷。 

第57章 自欺欺人  
教导主任陈爱敏是陈梓铭的姑姑，李燕萍直接说傅盈盈正在追求陈梓铭，作为姑姑当然不愿意看到侄子这么小就谈恋爱，于是偷偷在窗前经过，看到几次侄子笑着给傅盈盈讲题的画面。  
为了给侄子一个好的学习环境，不让侄子分心，教导主任陈爱敏就把傅盈盈调离一班，并且利用手里的职权，把傅盈盈分配到九班。  
傅盈盈猜到大概，觉得挺好的，虽然她还是她，但毕竟不是原来的她了。离开那些熟悉的同学，就没人发现的不一样了。  
别人不想学，傅盈盈想学，晚自习三节课，她充分利用，学了不少。  
放学了，李小萌走读回家了，傅盈盈回宿舍。  
晚上洗漱，一个楼层只有一个洗漱房，一个厕所。平时厕所都是锁上的，夜里要起夜，还得去宿管阿姨那边拿钥匙。因此几乎所有学生会在回宿舍之前在教学楼那边的厕所里先解决。  
好不容易洗了澡，傅盈盈围着大浴巾进入宿舍，因为洗漱房人太多，穿衣服直接就被弄湿了。大家都是这样做，所以傅盈盈并不觉得突兀。  
十点熄灯，傅盈盈躺在支起蚊帐的小床上，心情无比平静。  
重活，不重复。  
她一定可以改变前世的悲惨。  
迷迷糊糊睡了，夜里有人打呼噜，有人说梦话，有人磨牙······  
傅盈盈半夜醒来，并不觉得烦，反而觉得一切大有可为。比如打呼噜，她脑子里有个好方子，能治好；也有磨牙的方子，至于说梦话，傅盈盈暂时无能无力，但她相信以后或许有办法。  
新的一天开始，上了早读课，早饭之后，学校准备开学典礼。  
傅盈盈坐得端正，两眼囧囧有神地看向台子上校长讲话半小时，主任讲话二十分钟，优秀教师十分钟，优秀学生五分钟······  
“傅盈盈，这些都是老生常谈，有什么好听的。”李小萌皱着脸，“这么大的太阳，热死人了。”  
傅盈盈不是被这些人的讲话吸引，而是因为一个个头发稀少的地中海而开心，因为一个个啤酒肚而窃喜，至于女老师，年轻点的还好，生了孩子或者上了年纪的，呵呵，身体走形严重。  
就在傅盈盈炯炯有神地看着台上，想着以后的赚钱大计，台上讲话的清秀男生突然卡顿了，眼神也看向傅盈盈这边。  
眼神里有难过，有同情······还有一些无可奈何······  
呃呃，不好，好像是她的目光让在前面讲话的优秀学生陈梓铭误会了。  
傅盈盈赶紧低头，缩回脑袋，自欺欺人。  
只是她这样此地无银三百两的举动，让台上的男生更加在意了。  
看不见我，看不见我！  
傅盈盈都快哭了，她现在只想做个安安分分的低调学霸，顺便卖卖药，赚钱小钱，真得没有其他的想法了。  
呃呃······或许以前有点，毕竟陈梓铭成绩好，长得帅，而且家里有钱，又是同桌，近水楼台先得月，每天都会说很多话，少男少女，自然会生出不一样的想法。 

第58章 别扭的中二少年  
陈爱敏看到侄子这样，顿时气不打一处出，傅盈盈那个不学好的小丫头去了九班了，还不安分。  
为了不让侄子在上面出丑，陈爱敏上来，提醒陈梓铭，“陈同学，别紧张！”  
出神的陈梓铭听到姑姑的声音，赶紧收敛心神，然后继续念演讲稿。  
傅盈盈这才抬起头，这就样对上了以前的班主任，也是学校的教导主任陈爱敏的眼神。  
哎，从陈爱敏的面相，傅盈盈就觉得这不是个善茬，怪不得她觉得近期内可能会找她麻烦。人在屋檐下不得不低头，傅盈盈不准备跟陈爱敏对上，免得吃亏。  
上午开学典礼，终于结束，同学们欢呼，不用继续在烈日下打瞌睡了。  
从下午开始，各科老师准备就绪，开始正式上课。  
傅盈盈听得认真，边上的一直打瞌睡的李小萌见状，也开始认真听讲了。只是学渣的班级，从来都不是以学习为目的的，因此有人说话，睡觉，还有不停地传纸条······  
傅盈盈长得挺好看，一节课收到了好几张小纸条，都被傅盈盈撕了扔垃圾桶里。  
一个个小屁孩，毛还没长齐呢，就学成年人谈恋爱。  
后面的几个男人看到傅盈盈的撕小纸条的动作，纷纷起哄，“郑向南，你心上人不理你啊！”  
郑向南表情尴尬，在学校里，他想追哪个女生都无往不利，没想到在这个乡下土妞的身上踢到了铁板，“女生嘛，总是矜持的，我敢打赌，不出一星期，我去能追到傅盈盈······”  
傅盈盈耳聪目明，听到了后面的窃窃私语，心里冷笑，就那满脸的青春痘，跟个癞蛤蟆一样，居然还特么想追白天鹅，也不怕做白日梦醒不来！  
哼，直接美死了。  
这些都是一些中二青年，傅盈盈并不把这些话放在心上。  
手上没有材料制作减肥花茶，傅盈盈就把所有的精力全部放在学习上，一切等周末回家再说。  
树欲静而风不止，傅盈盈安安静静，但其他人很躁动啊！  
晚自习的时候，郑向南跟别人调座位，坐在傅盈盈的身上，用手指戳戳傅盈盈的后背，想跟傅盈盈谈谈。  
感情嘛，谈谈就有了，所以才会有谈恋爱一说。  
傅盈盈皱眉，没理，继续看书。  
“嘿嘿嘿！”后面几个男生在哄笑，这次的妞很傲啊，郑向南拿不下啊！  
郑向南当然不会就这么放弃啊，于是继续戳傅盈盈的后背。  
自习课下课铃声响了，郑向南又戳。  
傅盈盈两手一拍桌子，猛地转身，大声呵斥：“再戳，我就掰断你的手指头！”  
郑向南刚伸出来的手指正保持着准备戳傅盈盈后背的姿势，就被傅盈盈的话吓得愣住了，表情有几分尴尬。  
“哈哈，郑老大吃瘪了。”后面几个男生唯恐天下不乱，在那边起哄。  
郑向南这孩子又是要面子的，最受不得别人这样激，立即回过神来，说：“就戳了，怎么了？谁让你不理我！我就戳，就戳！” 

第59章 让他痛得服气  
看着郑向南这个别扭孩子如此胡闹，傅盈盈觉得有必要给这孩子一点教训，免得这孩子不知天高地厚，误入歧途。  
哎，傅盈盈有些心累。  
这些中二少年，要说坏其实也没坏到哪，就是爱面子，叛逆。要么就顺着他，要么就让他服气。  
傅盈盈两根手指捏着郑向南的戳过来的右手食指，稍微用力，面带微笑问：“还戳吗？”  
“就戳！”郑向南疼得表情都快扭曲了，但仍旧咬牙坚持。  
傅盈盈再用力，再次微笑问：“还戳吗？”  
“就戳！”郑向南疼得呼吸也跟着急促了。  
“呵呵！”傅盈盈冷笑，再次用力，“还戳吗？”  
“就······”郑向南还没说完，就疼得不敢继续说下去了，就担心傅盈盈一用力，他手指头就断了，“哎呦，好疼，好疼······”  
“还······戳······吗？”傅盈盈表情冷酷，一字一顿，看向郑向南的眼神，高高在上。  
郑向南怂了，“不······不戳了！”  
以前觉得傅盈盈多好看，现在就觉得傅盈盈有多坏，就像书里写的美女蛇一样。  
傅盈盈这才放开捏着郑向南的手指，然后安静坐下看书。  
后面的几个小喽啰看到郑向南居然屈服了，也傻眼了，他们郑老大居然怕傅盈盈这样一个小丫头。  
“老大，你就这样放过傅盈盈那个小丫头？”后面的几个男生不服气，觉得老大特别不给力，丢面子。  
若是以前，郑向南早就跳起来冲上去，继续比试，可就在刚才他疼得快要晕倒了，吓破了胆，不敢去招惹傅盈盈，“你们不怕疼，你们去！”  
这时候，傅盈盈抬起头，阴恻恻地看向后面那几个杀马特发型的男生，指关节捏得啪啪作响，“谁想来试试······”  
刚才叫得最欢的周晓鹏顿时怂了，连一向硬气的郑老大都怂了，他可不敢。  
几个人面面相觑，不敢上前。  
傅盈盈也懒得跟这些人纠缠，继续学习。  
边上的李小萌崇拜地看向傅盈盈，“盈盈，你真棒，我好崇拜你啊，坐在你身边，特别有安全感。”  
“呵呵，放心吧，以后会让你更有安全感的。”傅盈盈笑道，李小萌就是太软了，太萌了，所以经常被人欺负。  
不过，从现在开始，李小萌，她傅盈盈罩着了。  
上课之后，班主任杨老师过来，开始选班长。  
这时候没啥民主，就班主任直接定。  
班级里一个带着厚厚眼睛的男生李凯旋成绩不错，而且人缘也好，当了班长；傅盈盈在这个班级里成绩最好，当了学习委员兼顾英语课代表；郑向南居然是体育委员，不过也附和郑向南人高马大的形象。  
“盈盈，你成绩真好！”李小萌称赞，“以后还请多多关照。”  
“行啊，只要你想学，我会教你。”傅盈盈笑了笑，大大的眼睛眯成一条缝，还露出两颗可爱的小虎牙。  
后面的郑向南等人看着傅盈盈精致的侧脸，明明那么好看的人，怎么就那么凶狠呢？ 

第60章 出手相助  
感觉到郑向南等人的偷瞄，傅盈盈转头，眯着眼睛，笑得意味深长，阴冷阴狠，颇有几分历史上司马懿的“狼顾”之相。  
郑向南等人赶紧低头，老老实实。  
好害怕，好紧张，心跳跳，居然还脸红红，这是怎么了？  
因为傅盈盈大展身手，后面的那几个调皮的男生安静如鸡，不敢吭声，百无聊赖之下，翻开书，装模作样地开始学习。  
在外面窗户边上偷看的班主任杨老师，非常欣慰，只要盯着紧一点，这些孩子也会认真学习的。  
这位杨老师“真相”了！  
这一日，李小萌进教室的时候，眼睛有点红，而且衣服上沾了一些泥土。  
“怎么了？”傅盈盈问，看样子不可能是摔倒啊！  
李小萌像是受到惊吓一样，摇了摇头，“没······没什么······”  
既然李小萌不说，傅盈盈也不好多问。  
下课的时候，李小萌没有等傅盈盈，就跑去了。  
在厕所不远处的花园里，李小萌被几个大个子女生围住了，不停地推搡李小萌。  
傅盈盈仔细看了四周，发现不远处有个女生跟她一样，也在偷看。那个女生没有想要出来帮忙的意思，反而一脸的幸灾乐祸。从那个女生的面相看，此人居然跟李小萌有点关系。  
李小萌是她的新朋友，而且还是李大厨的女儿，傅盈盈不能“见死不救”，于是晃悠悠地走了过来，“哎呀，干嘛呢？以大欺小，以多欺少吗？”  
看到傅盈盈来了，李小萌很焦急，赶紧把衣兜里的钱掏出来给那些人，“给你们钱，你别欺负我朋友······”  
李小萌是个软萌的大包子，软弱又好欺负，但她很善良，这么危险的情况下，居然还想着傅盈盈的安全。  
“看你识相，今年就饶了你们。”一个有着古怪发型的大姐大伸手拿了钱，表情颇为得意。  
傅盈盈伸手，抢过来钱，塞在李小萌的手里，“拿着，你越给钱，越想息事宁人，这些人就越不会放过你。”  
“哪来的野丫头，居然干坏我好事。”见到手的钱飞了，大姐大顿时不乐意了，伸手就要打，“今天定要好好教训你！”  
傅盈盈稍微侧身，那个女生身体控制不住，往前倒，因为速度过猛，停不下来，直接扑在地上，摔了一个狗吃屎。另外的几个女生看到大姐的摔了，纷纷围了过来。  
李小萌吓得面色苍白，不知所措，不停地颤抖，怕傅盈盈寡不敌众，闭着眼睛冲上来帮忙。  
其实没啥用，也就身形挺吓人，实际上就是凑数的。  
若是以前，傅盈盈根本不会出面，但现在她有能力帮助好朋友，当然不能做缩头乌龟，要不然对不起身上学到的传承。  
傅盈盈身形很快，三下五除二就打趴下这些女生，问：“是谁让你来的？”  
“没人让我来！”大姐大嘴硬。  
“呵呵，李小萌，报警，就说有人在学校里勒索你。”傅盈盈大声说，“你不给钱，这些人就打你，你脸上的伤，就是证据。” 

第61章 威逼利诱  
这些毕竟是学生，在学校里成绩不好，就学人家电视里的打架斗殴，真当自己是古惑仔啊！  
李小萌很害怕，但一想到傅盈盈能让班级里难缠的郑向南知难而退，胆子也大了，“哼，我这就报警·······”  
“钱又不在我身上，你们没有证据。”大姐大一听说报警，顿时害怕了，但仍旧外强中干，一直嘴硬。  
李小萌一愣，“盈盈，她们不认怎么办？”  
“呵呵，一个个小丫头不好好学习，就想着走歪路。”傅盈盈冷笑，“今天姐姐我就给你们上一堂课，知道什么是指纹吗？就跟世上没有相同的树叶一样，人的指纹也不会有相同的。刚才你拿了钱，那上面就留下你的指纹，已到警察就能验出来，这就是实打实的证据！”  
“大姐，我不想坐牢······”几个小女生吓哭了，抱着头，不敢走，眼泪巴巴地看向大姐大，进警局还得叫家长，她们要被家长打死的。  
大姐大有些矛盾，犹豫。  
“说不说？说出来谁指使你们的，我就放了你们。”傅盈盈笑了笑，“当然了，你们不能欺骗我，要不然我见一次······呵呵，你们懂得！”  
傅盈盈的手指关节按得啪啪响，很有震慑力。  
大姐大见大势已去，也不想闹大，说：“是一个叫李小慧的。”  
“啊？”李小萌一愣，不敢相信，“李······她怎么会让你们来勒索我？”  
大姐大看着一脸蠢萌的李小萌，不屑地说：“就你这蠢样，不欺负你欺负谁！行了，今天我认栽，以后不找你麻烦了。其实你也不要怪我，要怪就怪那个叫李小慧的。”  
看着李小萌一脸不可置信，傅盈盈问：“李小慧是谁？”  
“我叔叔家的女儿，是我堂姐，比我大一岁。”李小萌喃喃回答，“我······我平时对她很好的·······”  
“呵呵，有种亲戚就做养不熟的白眼狼。”傅盈盈劝解，不希望李小萌难过，“回家给你爸爸说。”  
等她们想揪出李小慧的时候，李小慧早就跑得没影了。  
上课铃响了，傅盈盈拉着李小萌的手准备离开，但没想到教导主任陈爱敏带着几个老师冲过来了，“一个个不学好，居然在学校里打架！”  
尤其是在看到傅盈盈的时候，陈爱敏的声音更大了。  
李小萌看到兴师动众的老师，吓得快要哭了，不知所措。  
傅盈盈皱眉，压低声音说：“不想被叫家长，不想被记过处分，你们就说这位同学摔倒了，我们过来扶人起来的。”  
这几个人也怕老师，若是说开了，也是她们有错在先。  
见傅盈盈为她们考虑，顿时感动不已。  
“报告老师，刚才我摔倒了，是她们把我扶起来的，我们并没有打架。”大姐大笑嘻嘻说，“这两位同学是助人为乐，陈主任可不能不分青红皂白就给我们这些好学生这样的评价。”  
“赵欣颖，你整日打架斗殴，满嘴谎话，一个个都不准走，跟我去办公室。”陈爱敏大声说，盯着傅盈盈，今天就好好教训这个不听话，不学好的差生。 

第62章 不承认，帮忙  
傅盈盈莞尔一笑，原来大姐大叫赵欣颖啊！这名字挺好的！  
于是一行人被叫到了教导处，心情忐忑，害怕，被老师骂几句无所谓，但不想被叫家长。  
“说，谁先打架的?”陈爱敏厉声问，但眼神却看向傅盈盈，一旦让她找到证据，今天定要教训傅盈盈。  
“没人打架。”赵欣颖坚持刚才傅盈盈的提议，死不认账，“刚才是我摔倒了，她们扶我。”  
这几个学生平日里大错不犯，小错不断，尤其这个赵欣颖是个刺头，家里有点背景，打不能打，骂不能骂，于是对准了傅盈盈，“傅盈盈，真没想到你从一班出去了，居然自甘堕落，跟这些不好好学习的学渣混在一起吗？”  
刚才一脸硬气的赵欣颖等人，顿时黑脸了。  
成绩差，难道就天理不容了吗？  
赵欣颖正要顶嘴，就听到傅盈盈脆生生说：“陈老师，孔子说过，有教无类，正因为成绩不好，所以才来学校学习。陈老师不能因为学生成绩差，就在语言上侮辱差生，也不能对他们进行人格攻击。”  
陈爱敏被傅盈盈的话噎得眼睛瞪得大大的，指着傅盈盈，“你······好，先不说学习的事情，你们打群架，该怎么解释？”  
“呵呵，谁跟你们说我们在打群架，同学摔倒了，我好心地扶起赵欣颖。从小我们就接受老师们助人为乐的爱心教育，难道错了吗？”傅盈盈反问道，在这件事情，她们几个人已经达成共识，绝不会承认打群架。  
陈爱敏皱眉，“有人跟我报告，你们就不要狡辩了。”  
“那你让她出来，我们对峙。”傅盈盈坚持说，“没凭没据的，不能冤枉我们。”  
这时候，吴娜娜从教导处门口经过，正好听到了傅盈盈的声音，赶紧探头进来，就看到了一脸阴沉的陈爱敏正在憋着气放大招呢！  
对面站着却是傅盈盈，还有几个她不认识的小姑娘，“陈主任，这是怎么了？”  
“这几个孩子打群架，居然还不承认。”陈爱敏一脸恨铁不成钢，在其他人面前一向表现出对学生关怀入微，工作认真的样子。  
“陈主任亲眼看到吗？”吴娜娜问，给傅盈盈一个安心的眼神。  
陈爱敏摇头，“没有，不过有个学生跟我打小报告的。”  
“这几个孩子承认了？”吴娜娜又问。  
“嘴巴硬得很，都不承认。”陈主任懊恼说，想名正言顺地处罚傅盈盈，有点难度。  
“既然双方都不承认，陈主任你也没看到，就不能定性打群架。另外，咱们也不能确定跟你打小报告的人说得就一定正确，所以还要继续找证据，找不到那就是没有打群架，也没有违反纪律。”吴娜娜笑了笑，替傅盈盈等人说话，“呵呵，大家都是同学，以后要相亲相爱，不能违反纪律，你们几个听到了吗？  
“听到了！”傅盈盈等人高声回答。  
“既然知道了，还不回去上课？”吴娜娜假装生气说，打断了陈爱敏的训斥。 

第63章 颠簸，爱和恨  
陈爱敏还没反应过来，傅盈盈等人已经跑得没影了，“吴老师，我是教导主任，在教育学生，你这样插手管理，是不是不对啊？”  
“陈主任，正因为是这样，我才让她们走的。就一个你不愿意透露姓名的学生打小报告，你就确定这几个人孩子打群架，有些武断了。反倒是我，觉得陈主任有故意针对她们之嫌。她们成绩是差，我们做老师的继续教育，应该公平对待。”  
“你······”陈爱敏气得鼻子快歪了，若不是吴娜娜的舅舅是校长，她早就跟吴娜娜吵起来了。  
这时候，外面有人叫，“陈主任，副校长叫你过去，有事要问。”  
听到这话，陈爱敏瞪了吴娜娜一眼，踩着皮鞋“哒哒哒”地气哼哼走了。  
且说傅盈盈跟几个女生从教导处跑出来，赵欣颖看向傅盈盈，然后哈哈大笑，“傅盈盈，好样的，你这个朋友我交定了。”  
傅盈盈也笑了笑，有些不解，以赵欣颖的面相，虽然父母缘不好，少年坎坷，但一辈子不缺钱，怎么会想起来收保护费呢？算了，还要去上课呢，以后有机会再问吧。  
“行啊，只是你以后别打架，也别勒索了，会折损你的福气。”傅盈盈提醒说，然后拉着李小萌赶紧回教室。  
赵欣颖一愣，突然觉得打架斗殴收保护费挺无聊的，她又不缺那点钱！  
虽然已经过去半节课了，她们只能喊报告进去。  
幸好是脾气好的历史老师，只是点了点头，就让她们坐下来了。  
李小萌上课一直走神，即使下课了，也呆愣愣地看着书本，其实根本就不是在看书。  
“小萌，你怎么了？”傅盈盈小声问，“是不是今天被吓着了？”  
李小萌摇了摇头，“其实那些人没打我，就是推搡我几下，给了钱，就没事了。只是我······我······算了，不说了······”  
“你是想不明白你堂姐为何二找人勒索你，是不是？”傅盈盈一下子就问到了关键，李小萌很单纯，但并不笨，或许已经想到了，但不愿意承认。  
“是的，堂姐有什么好吃的，都给我吃。小时候，我喜欢吃糖，爸妈不给我吃，堂姐给我吃。我喜欢吃肉，但我很胖，然后堂姐就偷偷用零花钱给我买烧鸡，炸鸡吃······对我可好······”  
傅盈盈摸摸李小萌柔软的自来卷头发，笑着说：“小萌，你还小，或许还不明白有种爱，叫做不娇惯着她；有种恨，嫉妒，叫做惯着她，让她随心所欲，没有节制，最后自食恶果。”  
“啊？”李小萌一脸迷茫，“盈盈，我有些不明白。”  
“呃呃······”傅盈盈无语，说得这么明了了，还不明白，“你爸妈不给你吃太多的糖，是因为不希望你吃坏了牙齿，吃坏了肠胃，你堂姐偷偷地给你大量糖吃，造成了你满嘴蛀牙；你爸妈不让你吃太多的肉，油炸食品，也是对你的身体好，是不是从你堂姐经常带你出去吃油炸食品，零食，你才慢慢胖起来的？” 

第64章 谁偷了我的自行车？  
李小萌听了，不由得瞪大眼睛，“好像是哎！盈盈，你是说堂姐故意表面对我好，其实是想让我变胖，变不好吗？”  
“是不是，你应该自己去想，自己去判断。”傅盈盈回答，该提醒的已经提醒了，其他的也不想说太多，毕竟是李小萌的家事。  
李小萌点了点头，“我记下了，盈盈。”  
至于李小萌回家怎么跟家里人说，那就是李小萌的事情，傅盈盈管不了那么多。  
哈哈，明天星期五，明天下午上完两节课，三点钟就放学，可以回家了。  
一想到这，傅盈盈心情雀跃，想妈妈了。  
周五这一天，每一科老师上完课，都会布置作业，傅盈盈利用中午午睡的时间写作业，加上下午两节自习课，几门功课的作业已经做完了，全部放在课桌的抽屉里，锁上小锁。  
傅盈盈回家的时候，书包里空空的，什么都不装，等到周日回校的时候有大用。  
只是好心情没有维持太久，她来到停放自行车的地方，发现她的自行车不见了······  
是的，不见了。  
估计是别人看她的自行车是新的，就偷走了。  
呵呵，只是她的自行车，就这么好偷，以后也不用混了。  
那上面有她做下的印记，只要还在这个城市，她就能找到。于是傅盈盈跟着感觉走，居然来到一家二手自行车店铺，她的自行车就在里面。  
傅盈盈是个孩子，就算冲进去，也抢不回骑行车。更何况，不管她的自行车怎么来到这里，但现在正在销售，她上去抢，她就犯法了，虽然抢的是她自己的自行车。  
去报警？  
算了，报警之后，一时半会她也骑不了自行车回家，于是坐在路牙石上想办法。  
突然脑子里灵光一闪，然后从书包里的内夹层里拿出作业本和铅笔，在一直作业纸上画了很多奇奇怪怪的符文。画好之后，傅盈盈撕下来，就去二手车店铺里，说：“老板，那辆自行车多少钱？”  
“五百六！”自行车老板是个四十多岁的中年人，叫唐建国，黑白两道都有点门路，于是就开了这家自行车店，有新车，但更多的是二手自行车，大部分二手车还很新。  
“有些贵了，就算很新，但也是二手车，不是全新的了。三百块钱，怎么样？”傅盈盈跟唐建国讨价还价。  
唐建国打量傅盈盈，“你只是个孩子，有钱吗？能做得了主吗？”  
傅盈盈从包里面掏出那张画满符文的作业纸，“当然能做主，我只给三百块，卖不卖？”  
唐建国看到傅盈盈拿出这么多钱，微微一愣。  
只给三百块？  
证明这个小丫头手里不止三百块。  
“四百五，少一分不卖。”唐建国降价，“这是新车，跟你说吧，这自行车，就骑了一次。”  
居然知道自行车只骑了一次，证明这个人应该知道自行车的来历。  
傅盈盈皱眉，“四百块！”  
“四百三！”  
“四百一，就这个价钱了，不卖我就走了。”傅盈盈说完价格作势要离开，不想讨价还价了。 

第65章 大快人心  
唐建国笑呵呵说：“你这小丫头真会讲价，若不是今天没开张，这价钱绝对不能卖。”  
“嗯，赶紧把车给我退过来。”傅盈盈连忙说，然后把那张纸放在桌上，“这是五百块，快点找钱。”  
这辆自行车，兄弟们送来，也就二百块钱，转脸就四百一十块，中年男子爽快地找了九十块钱给傅盈盈，“有需要下次再来啊！”  
傅盈盈装好中年人男人找回来的钱，骑着自行车回家。不但找回来自行车，还赚了九十块钱。  
她的自行车，不是谁都能偷得。  
对于这样的不义之财，傅盈盈不会放在身上时间太长，赶紧花出去。  
路上遇到卖核桃酥嗯，傅盈盈买了两包，一包送给孙二奶奶，一包给她和妈妈吃。经过中药店，买了做减肥花茶的药材。  
一路上，傅盈盈骑着自行车，赶回家，心情雀跃。  
经过孙二奶奶家门口，傅盈盈笑嘻嘻说：“二奶奶，这是县城老街核桃酥，您最爱吃，送您一包。”  
“哎！”孙二奶奶听了，心里熨帖，“怪孩子，听你妈妈说你今天回家，我专门给你六留两个猪脚。正好你在这，拿出去，省了我跑一趟。”  
不等傅盈盈拒绝，孙二奶奶就到屋里，把两只收拾地干干净净的猪脚装在塑料袋里，递给傅盈盈。  
“谢谢二奶奶。”傅盈盈感谢，“以后我还给您买好吃的。”  
“那行，二奶奶也不跟你客气。”孙二奶奶笑呵呵，突然像是想起什么事情一样，小声嘀咕：“好人有好报，坏人有恶报。你外婆一家，现在可真是造了报应，惨到家了。”  
一听这话，傅盈盈两眼放光，那天的霉运符只是蹭在他们身上，傅盈盈并不知道具体的功效，“二奶奶，那一家有什么报应啊？”  
“你大表哥被退婚了，人家女方那边嫌刘家家风不正，不想委屈女儿，这还是轻的；你外婆前天夜里抽烟袋子，不知怎么的睡着了，带着火星子的烟灰掉在了蚊帐上着火了，你外公发现了，拉着你外婆往外跑，谁知道外面刚刚下了雨，很滑，两个人都摔倒了，腿骨折了，送上医院打石膏，住院了。”孙二奶奶说着，一边幸灾乐祸，一边可怜。  
傅盈盈听了，特别爽，“哎，老年人大半夜抽烟，多大的烟瘾啊！还有啊，一个院子里住着，我大舅一家就睡得那么死，没发现着火啊？”  
孙二奶奶一听这话，顿时笑不可支，“你那大舅，贪便宜，买了下乡卖的散酒，喝了不少，可那是假酒，正在县城洗胃呢。”  
“那挺惨的，入口的东西，可不能贪便宜。”傅盈盈心火怒放，快要控制不住大笑出声了。  
“这还不止呢，你那大舅妈，哎呀，我都不好意思说。”孙二奶奶压低声音，但表情忍得却十分滑稽，“你那大舅妈不知道吃了什么东西，正在跟大家伙聊天，嘭嘭嘭放了好几个臭屁，肚子疼，抱着肚子四处找茅房，差点拉裤子里了······”  
傅盈盈听了，大快人心，神清气爽。 

第66章 很好，有进步  
霉运符，好样的。  
以后刘家人来找麻烦，她就用霉运符。  
“要说奇怪啊，这倒霉的事情怎么一直光顾你外公外婆和你大舅一家啊？”孙二奶奶觉得好奇，“你二舅一家，三舅一下就就没事。”  
“呵呵，谁知道呢！”傅盈盈耸了耸肩，“坏事做多了，老天爷的看不下去了。对了，刘家那边出了这么大的事情，我我妈没心软啊？”  
刘家人有这样的下场是活该，傅盈盈就怕妈妈又开始心软了。  
孙二奶奶听了，叹息一声，“你妈妈是个好的，只是那刘家人太过分。听说父母骨折住院了，你妈去伺候，但你外婆又大又骂，还问你妈要五千块钱。你妈虽然是哭着回来了，但总算没像以前那样吃了亏，受了罪，还被讹钱。”  
“呵呵，不错，有进步。”傅盈盈听了，更高兴了，“二奶奶，我不跟你说了，我回家，看看我妈妈。”  
“好孩子，跟你妈妈好好说说，万事想开点，就不那么生气了。”孙二奶奶提醒说，“你回家了，明天我给你留二斤五花肉，让你妈给你炖红烧肉吃。”  
“嗯，好的呢！”傅盈盈连连点头，背着书包，拎着猪脚，推着自行车回家。  
傅盈盈正在熬制药膏呢，准备后天去县城卖药。  
看到女儿回来，傅盈盈心情才好一些，“盈盈，在学校里还习惯吗？伙食费够不够？”  
“习惯，够的，用不完。”傅盈盈点头，“妈，这是二奶奶给的，我要吃黄豆猪脚汤。”  
“嗯，好，妈给你做。”刘美华把扇火的扇子递给傅盈盈，就去厨房做饭。  
傅盈盈检查一些，妈妈做得挺好。  
饭桌上，傅盈盈看妈妈不说话，轻声问：“妈，你担心外婆，外公?”  
“哎，我真是没用，他们都对我那样了，可一听到他们骨折住院了，我这心里不是滋味。”刘美华苦着脸，“可我一去，你外公外婆就得寸进尺的骂我，问我要钱，我又心里恨。”  
想到这，傅盈盈笑了笑，“妈，你别纠结了，你若是放心不下，买点东西过去，放下就走。这样你不用被骂，也能心里舒坦，不愧疚了。”  
“嗯，我就是这样想的。”刘美华点头，“对了，不说这糟心事儿了，我昨天跟你兴海叔在东和菜市场买膏药，有个妇女问我痛经能调理吗？哎呀，你还小呢，我跟你说这些做什么！”  
她闺女今年十三，还没来月事，怎么会知道痛经的事情呢？  
傅盈盈得意笑了笑，“妈，你别看我人小，我还真就知道。行了，口服的药效快，但我不能那么做，省得惹麻烦，那我也做成肚脐贴吧，来得时候那几天用，连用几个月好，差不多就能好了不痛了。”  
刘美华半信半疑，“真得能行？”  
傅盈盈拍拍自己的脑袋，“妈妈，放心吧，脑子里有很多有用的药方呢，可以的。”  
“那我相信闺女。”刘美华点头，虽然好奇女儿为什么厉害，但她并没有问，全身心地相信自己的女儿。 

第67章 女儿的变化  
吃过饭，傅盈盈洗了澡就回到自己的房间里，快速进入空间。  
这几天在学校里，只能半夜进空间冥想学习脑子里的传承，以求能拥有更强的能力。减肥花茶里包含玫瑰花，荷叶等十几中药材，傅盈盈分类浸泡在泉水里。明天晾晒好之后，装在小塑封袋里。每天一包，这样方便很多。  
家里没有封口机，傅盈盈一大早起来就拜托孙兴海买一个塑封机和长款各六厘米大的食用塑封袋。有了这些，才好包装减肥花茶，以后还会陆陆续续推出其他种类的花茶。  
孙兴海对傅盈盈的请求，一向都很重视，保质保量完成。晚上傅盈盈和妈妈一起按照比例把各种药材装在一个小塑封袋里。  
“盈盈，这是做什么的啊？”刘美华问，“有花有药材，很奇怪啊！”  
“这是减肥花茶。”傅盈盈回答，“忘了跟你说，我同桌是李小萌，是李大厨的女儿，她才一米六，居然一百七八十斤，所以我就给她配了减肥花茶，也算是回报李大厨对我们的关照。”  
“那你可要用心。”刘美华点头，“那我也带一些去卖，或许有人要！”  
“好啊！”傅盈盈加快手中的动作，还要不时地看向正在熬药的药壶，“一包一块钱，一个月一个疗程，不用特意节食，如果能坚持运动，一个月最少瘦五斤。”  
傅盈盈给妈妈准备了六十包，剩下的六十小包，全部装好，等周一的时候，带到学校。  
这个周末很清静，短时间内，不用担心刘家人来找麻烦。  
隔壁的宅基地上，摆满了建筑材料，这是家里准备盖两层小楼准备嗯。再过一个月，家里的房子就能盖好了，住新房子，让妈妈可以硬气地生活在红柳村，而不是逃避。  
星期天下午，傅盈盈不停地把祛痘的药膏和生发膏装在书包里，减肥花茶只能放在自行车的车篮子里。  
“盈盈，周末，我怎么没看到你做作业啊？”刘美华这才反应过来，光顾着一切熬药了。  
“呵呵，我已经在学校做完了。”傅盈盈笑道，“放心吧，以前是我不懂事，放松学习，现在我已经非常努力，这学期，一定考第一。”  
听到女儿的话，刘美华心酸，家庭变故，加上家庭贫困，让女儿一度变得非常自卑，叛逆。好在一切都过去了，盈盈懂事了，家里也有赚钱的营生，日子过得越来越有奔头。  
至于那个负心汉傅志恒，刘美华都快忘记那人长什么样了，一想到刚离婚的时候，她还要死要活的，都觉得可笑。  
对一个已经不在乎你的人，即使你死了，别人也不会在意，所以放开别人，也放过自己。带着女儿，也能刚过得精彩。  
周日下午，傅盈盈就骑自行车去上学。  
刘美华有些孤单，有些想念，但熬药占据了很多时间，时间也就不那么慢了。另外，她有新的目标，不仅仅赚钱，平时还看书，提高自己的见识。

第68章 这是钱，不是纸！  
且说傅盈盈买走了二手自行车店铺她自己的自行车，唐建国就开始数数这两天的收获，整理好，然后拿到银行存钱。  
“存五千块！”唐建国颇为得意，这是他两天营业额，一倍多的利润。  
银行工作人员，从下面的空挡里拿过来钱，刚要放到验钞机上，就看到一沓钱里面居然夹了一张纸，“这是中国农业银行，不是中国天地银行，你夹纸在里面做什么？”  
说着工作人员就要把那张纸扔在垃圾桶里。  
唐建国大喊一声，“不要！那不是纸，那是钱，不能扔！”  
里面的工作人员听到这话，像是看神经病一样看着唐建国，再看看手里的作业本纸张，“这明明是纸，怎么会是钱呢？”  
“我说你这银行，也雁过拔毛，当着这么多人的面，就想昧下我的钱，真是坏透了。”唐建国大怒，他黑白两道都能混，但还从来没见过这么明目张胆黑钱的。  
里面的工作人员是个女子，叫李小玉，听到这话，憋屈地不行，“大叔，你这真不是钱，是最最普通的作业本纸张。”  
唐建国一拍柜台，“你这小姑娘，长得挺好看，心真黑，还睁眼说瞎话。叫你们领导过来，今天不给我好好说说，我就报警了。”  
李小玉也不是软脾气，被人这样说，也怒了，“哼，今天你不报警，我还报警呢！”  
听到这边的争吵声，一个经理模样的人走了过来，说道：“李小玉，到底怎么回事？没看到这是在办公大厅了吗？很多人都等着办理业务呢！”  
李小玉委屈，指着桌上的作业本纸张，说道：“吴经理，你看，这明明是作业本纸张，这人非说是五百块钱。”  
吴经理看到作业本纸张拿起来，看了看，问柜台外面的唐建国，“这位大哥，你不是开玩笑吧？这一沓是钱，这手里真得是作业本纸张，不是钱。赶紧数了钱，存起来，别在这里无理取闹了。”  
唐建国平时就横惯了，平时都是他占别人便宜，别人绝不能占他的便宜。这银行倒好，居然明抢，立即大声说：“你们银行开门做生意，要赚钱，我明白，但也不能明抢啊！我那明明是钱，你凭什么说是纸？大家伙快来看啊，银行抢钱了······”  
正在办理业务的人，纷纷看过来，离得远什么都没看清楚，都觉得银行欺负人。  
吴经理一看这样任由唐建国胡闹不是事儿，遇到神经病了，他也没办法，直接说：“报警，让警察处理。”  
“报警，立马给老子报警，老子明明来存钱，你们倒好，居然说我这是纸，还特么说是作业本纸张，真会编，你们怎么不说是擦屁股的纸呢？”唐建国不依不饶，大吵大闹。  
周围的几个人看清了，唐建国指着的哪是钱啊，就是纸啊，而且的确是英文作业本纸。可唐建国却口口声声说是钱，这不是疯子神经病，是什么啊？  
李小玉已经打电话报警，希望警察赶紧把这个神经病带走，太气人了。 

第69章 自食恶果  
那边的派出所一听银行报警，立即派人出警，就怕出现抢银行，抢钱的。哎，都怪那些港台警匪片，很多二流子傻逼二货居然学人家抢银行，这不是茅坑里点灯，找屎“死”啊！  
等到警察过来，唐建国快步走到警察面前，“你们可来了，那这银行黑我的钱，还诬赖我，你们可得好好给我做主。”  
梁警官一愣，明白不是抢银行，这就不是说大事儿，松了口气，“什么事情，慢慢说？”  
唐建国把来龙去脉说了一遍，梁警官看向吴经理，“你的钱，被银行工作人员说是纸？”  
“是啊，就是那五百块钱。”唐建国连连点头，“你说这些人眼睛是不是有问题，还是故意黑我的钱？”  
梁警官带着手套，然后拿起桌子上的一张作业本，然后又问：“你确定这是你的五百块钱？”  
唐建国连连点头，“确定，就是我的钱，来银行存钱之前，我数了好几遍，上面绝对有我的指纹，能证明这是我的钱。”  
梁警官弄明白了，这就是个神经病，然后把那种作业本纸连同另外的钱一起装在一个取证的塑料袋里，说：“吴经理，唐建国，你们跟我一起去派出所。”  
“好，我配合警察调查。”吴经理也不想继续让唐建国在这里，影响其他人办理业务。  
唐建国气哼哼的，“去就去，倒要看看这个吴经理怎么说。”  
梁警官带着吴经理，唐建国一起回到派出所，再次审问之后，确定唐建国脑子有问题，是神经病，先拘留，然后申请精神鉴定再做处理。  
唐建国被关在看守所了，顿时蒙了，他怎么也想不明白，这到底是为什么？  
负责精神坚定的专家过来，发现唐建国思维逻辑能力正常，并不是神经病，至于为什么一直说作业本纸是钱，他们也无从解释。  
最后只是拘留七天，唐建国傻眼了，明明他没错，为何要拘留他？  
呵呵，很显然，就出在那张作业纸，并不是普通的作业纸，而是傅盈盈画了符文的。  
想占她傅盈盈的便宜，没那么容易。  
这些事情，傅盈盈能猜到，但并没有放在心上。  
骑着自行车，哼着邓丽君的《我只在乎你》去学校，虽然哼得不在调子上，但完全不影响傅盈盈此时的好心情。  
只是这份好心情，在快到学校的时候，被打断了。  
“傅盈盈！”就在拐角的地方，有人叫了她，转头一看，原来是陈梓铭。  
陈梓铭手里拿着冰淇淋，在傅盈盈停下来之后，递到傅盈盈面前，“你最喜欢吃的草莓味。”  
傅盈盈并没有客气，接过来，然后从自己前面的车篮子里拿出来一个红红的大苹果，“这个······给你吃！”  
陈梓铭点了点头，“谢谢你，傅盈盈。”  
“不用谢，没事的话，我要回学校了，待会还要上自习课呢！”傅盈盈笑了笑，都是青春少年，没有坏心思，她也不想伤害一个被家长过度关心的青少年。 

第70章 大姐大  
“傅盈盈，对不起！”陈梓铭面带歉意说，“我都跟姑姑说了，我们之间没有谈恋爱，但她······她不相信，就把你给调走了。”  
傅盈盈听了，笑了笑，“不过我那段时间成绩的确下降很多，陈主任做得也不完全错。另外，我在九班很好，会好好学习的。”  
听到这话，陈梓铭也笑了，“那你好好学习，早日回到一班。”  
“呵呵，我会好好学习的，你也加油啊，说不定我成绩上来了，你第一就保不住了。”傅盈盈可是开玩笑，她给自己定下的目标，从这个月的月考开始，她要做第一。  
“嗯，好，你有不会的，可以来问我，就像以前那样讨论问题。”陈梓铭笑道，“一起加油。”  
“好嘞！”傅盈盈得意，呵呵，她当然会好好努力，让陈梓铭做万年老二。  
傅盈盈骑着自行车去了学校，这里是学校，陈梓铭不是坏孩子，她不用满身是刺地针对所有人。  
好好学习，好好挣钱，是她未来十年内的主要计划，之后就是她带着妈妈风生水起，傲视，惩罚渣爹，继母的大好时光。  
这一幕，被暗恋陈梓铭的李燕萍发现了，回去就跟陈主任说了。  
回到学校，吃了晚饭，还要去上晚自习。  
傅盈盈从书包里掏出来一个月的花茶，说：“这是我周末两天专门给你做的，从现在开始，我负责你的减肥工作，毕竟已经收了你一千块钱，服务期间，直到你减到一百一。”  
“嗯嗯，一百一，我就很满足了。”李小萌连连点头，“太瘦了，我爸说不好看。”  
“好吧，你爸说得对。”傅盈盈回答，李大厨估计觉得女儿太瘦，会让人怀疑他做得饭不好吃。  
收好减肥花茶，李小萌表情有些落寞，压低声音说：“我爸爸已经把堂姐送回家了，不让她在我家里吃，住，上学了。哎，为什么人和人之间就不能好好的呢？”  
单纯的丫头，你是想好，但有的人不会记得你的好！  
如果不是傅盈盈出手，李小萌的人生会非常悲惨。虽然只是跟李小萌同桌个不到十天，但并不妨碍傅盈盈喜欢跟这么单纯善良的姑娘交朋友。  
“好了，以后长点心眼就好。”傅盈盈笑道，“不过我还是希望你像以前快快乐乐的。”  
就在傅盈盈和李小萌小声说话的时候，班主任杨老师来了，身后跟着一个发型古怪，脸上冒了很多青春痘的女生。  
“我们班级里转过来一个新同学，赵欣颖。”杨老师介绍，笑呵呵，像个老好人一样。  
即使下面的学生闹哄哄的，听到老师的话，连忙抬起头。  
傅盈盈，李小萌也不例外。  
哎呀，大姐大！  
站在前面的大姐大看到傅盈盈，李小萌抬头，还对着她们眨眨眼睛，只是这姐妹化得妆颇有几分朋克犀利妆，眨眼睛看上去，挺渗人。  
大姐大的个子很高，被班主任安排在最后一排，正好跟郑向南同桌。

第71章 我现在就帮助你  
郑向南在学校里会混，自然也认识会混得不错的赵欣颖，而且他们两家正在一个别墅区，虽然不是好朋友，但也认识。  
“赵欣颖，你怎么转来我们班级啊？”郑向南小声问，“我记得你爸给学校建了图书馆，刚把你弄到二班啊！”  
赵欣颖大大咧咧，一拍郑向南的肩膀，得意说：“呵呵，我就是想让我老子破财，明年再让我爹捐个实验楼，省得他赚点钱都花在那些乱七八糟的女人身上。”  
听到这话，郑向南突然觉得整日教训他的爸妈很好，有些同情地看向赵欣颖，“其实你还不错，不要自暴自弃！”  
“哼，才不是自暴自弃呢！”赵欣颖得意笑了笑，“我看上了你们班里的一个姐妹，就转过来了。”  
坐在后面的调皮蛋男生，噤若寒蝉，听到赵欣颖的话，顿时身体轻松，觉得自己安全了。  
“赵欣颖，你个变态，男人那么多，你为嘛偏偏喜欢女人啊?”顺着赵欣颖的眼神，郑向南看到了傅盈盈，“别怪我没提醒你，那傅盈盈可是硬茬子，我都打不过她。”  
赵欣颖伸手就拍了郑向南的脑袋一下，“乱想什么呢，小小年纪不学好。姐姐我就是喜欢傅盈盈那股爽快，想跟她做好朋友。”  
听到这话，郑向南松口气。  
周围的这几个调皮男生听到赵欣颖的话，突然又紧张起来，两手抱胸，像是受气小媳妇一样。  
赵欣颖看了看，不屑地说道：“就你们这些歪瓜裂枣，我还看不上呢！”  
几个人听了之后，彻底松口气。大姐大的名头可不是那么简单的，宁愿做大姐的小弟，不愿做大姐的男朋友。  
因为大姐大的男朋友换了好几个，分手的时候总是会被大姐大揍一顿。  
一到下课，赵欣颖迫不及待地来到傅盈盈的课桌旁，“傅盈盈，我们也算是不打不相识，现在我们是同学了，以后要互相帮助啊！”  
傅盈盈听了之后，笑眯眯地露出两个可爱的小虎牙，然后从课桌抽屉里面拿出一小瓶的药膏，“是啊，我现在就帮助你！晚上洗完脸之后，什么也不要涂了，把这个药膏弄一点涂在痘痘上面，第二天就能减轻，多用几天痘痘就没了！”  
赵欣颖一愣，看着这瓶没有任何标志的三无产品，“这东西真的有用吗？毕竟我爸给我买了那么多的祛痘产品，我脸上还是长了这么多痘痘！”  
郑向南上次被傅盈盈捏了手指头，疼得要命，回家之后就去医院拍片子，医生说没断骨头，而且连点瘀伤也没有。  
郑向南的老爸以为儿子又想逃课，又揍了他一顿。  
他把这一切都记在了傅盈盈的身上，现在有机会怼傅盈盈，当然不会轻易放过啦。  
“赵欣颖，脸上的东西不能乱用啊！你现在只是长痘痘，用了这个说不定会毁容了呢！”郑向南唯恐天下不乱的说道，“这就是街头卖膏药的一样，上不了台面了！”

第72章 喜极而泣  
傅盈盈笑了笑，然后直视赵欣颖，“姐们儿，信不信由你，反正我是一片好意！是我亲手熬制的！”  
赵欣颖听了之后，看了看傅盈盈那张洁白盈润的小脸，咬了咬牙接过来，“姐们儿，就冲你这白皙光滑的皮肤，我也信你！这东西我拿回去试用一下，要是有效果，定会重谢！”  
傅盈盈就喜欢赵欣颖身上的这股爽快劲儿，“行啊！那咱们就一起期待效果吧！”  
正好这时候上课铃响了开始第三节的自习课。  
郑向南不解地看向赵欣颖，“这东西你真敢用？”  
赵欣颖无可奈何地耸了耸肩，“反正都这样了，就算再差又能上差哪儿去啊？试试呗！”  
“别怪我没提醒你，你毁容了就有得哭了！”郑向南脸上也有很多青春痘，但妈妈跟他说了，这是青春期开始发育了，等到长大了就会好了。  
晚上回家之后，赵欣颖洗了脸，没有粉底的遮掩，脸上的青春痘更显得多了，而且还有很多痘疤痘痕……  
虽然去看了医生，但医生就是说皮脂分泌过旺，开了点药涂涂。当时挺有用的，但是过几天又那样了，反而越来越严重。  
她不想被人盯着，所以在脸上涂了厚厚的粉底，但这样只会让她皮肤变得越来越糟。  
只是现在赵欣颖还小，并不明白化妆品的危害性，所以一个劲地在脸上使用化妆品。  
刚要在脸上涂一些祛痘的，爽肤水之类的东西，突然想起来傅盈盈给她那瓶药膏。  
既然决定试了，赵欣颖就从书包里面拿出来那个瓶子，从里面掏了一些药膏涂在脸上，但因为脸上痘痘很多，而且还有很多痘痕痘疤，所以直接涂了整张脸，只留下眼睛的位置。  
药膏的颜色不好看，黑棕色的，但是气味并不难闻，还有淡淡的野菊花香。  
以前脸上涂东西的时候感觉火辣辣的，刺刺的疼，可是今天脸上居然觉得凉爽爽的，一点也不疼。  
赵欣颖找了一个干净的毛巾放在枕头上，准备睡觉了，原本还以为还像以前那样，翻来覆去睡不着，可是躺下来之后闻着淡淡的香气，很快入睡。  
夜里面还做了个美梦，她又恢复了像小时候那样漂亮的，洁白的皮肤……  
甚至还做梦自己当了大明星，非常耀眼光鲜，走到哪，都十分吸引人。  
只是美好的梦境突然被一阵刺耳的闹钟铃声吵醒了。赵欣颖在床上翻了一个身，又要早起去早读了。  
快速地跑到卫生间洗脸，赵欣颖摸到自己的脸上，坑坑洼洼的，吓了一跳，以为自己真毁容了，猛地抬头看向镜子里，原来是脸上的药膏干了。  
于是赵欣颖用水轻轻地揉脸洗脸，脸上的药膏全部被洗干净了，发觉脸上，一点都不疼，而且感觉痘痘小了一些。  
等到用干净的毛巾擦了脸之后，赵欣颖看到了一张小脸，虽然有很多痘痘，但小了很多，而且不再红肿了。  
用手轻轻地按脸上的痘痘，赵欣颖感到惊奇，喜极而泣，“居然不疼了……”

第73章 悄悄蜕变  
赵欣颖已经忘记脸不疼，没有痘痘是什么时候的事情儿了。  
好一会儿，听到外面喊，“小姐，快点起床吧，上学快要迟到了。”  
“来了，来了。”赵欣颖连忙回答，然后在脸上有痘痘的位置，用面签擦了一点药膏，脸上居然并不难看。  
做完这些，赵欣颖就要往外跑，可是想到药膏放在桌子上，万一打扫卫生阿姨给扔了怎么办？毕竟那瓶子很难看，一看就不想是装好东西的。  
思考片刻，赵欣颖把药膏装在书包里，若是脸上的药膏干巴了，掉了，随时补上，或许脸上的痘痘好得更快了。  
以前赵欣颖出门前，总是会用发胶固定住头发，遮住半边脸，用来遮挡脸上的痘痘。现在脸上的痘痘有希望变好，赵欣颖也不想自欺欺人的遮掩了。  
从边上拿起一根皮筋，扎起高高的马尾辫，青春靓丽，活泼可爱。  
因此当赵欣颖脸上涂着药膏从楼上下来的时候，楼下的赵富才看到女儿这样，微微一愣，“欣颖，你脸上涂得什么啊？”  
“我朋友给得祛痘膏，挺好的。”赵欣颖回答，坐在位置上，别人在吃牛奶鸡蛋燕麦粥，她面前摆着胡辣汤，油条，炸鸡块。平时觉得这东西味道不错，今天不知怎么的，不想吃了，“王阿姨，给我盛碗粥，来个鸡蛋，清淡点。”  
张玉凤是赵欣颖的后妈，平时对赵欣颖嘘寒问暖，听到这话，连忙问：“欣颖，这是你爱吃的，怎么突然就不吃了呢？”  
“我脸上有痘痘，油脂分泌过度，不能吃油炸的，得多吃蔬菜。”赵欣颖难得好心情地回答，吃着粥和鸡蛋，还有两片全麦面包。  
“呵呵，少吃些也好。”赵富才笑了笑，“那些油炸的上火，多吃蔬菜，吃点正常的肉类，或许脸上痘痘能少点。对比了，你脸上的药膏靠谱吗？”  
赵富才有钱，虽然跟前妻离婚了，但对唯一的女儿，还是很在意的。当然了，作为红海县首屈一指的有钱人，没有儿子怎么行，于是赵富才出轨了，在外面生了一儿一女，被赵欣颖的妈妈知道了，直接分割财产离婚了。  
“当然靠谱啊，我就用了一天，我这脸上的痘痘就不怎么疼了，而且小了很多。”赵欣颖点头，吃饱之后，就背着书包去上学。  
后面的赵欣怡跟着一起出来，“姐姐，你脸上的药膏从哪买的啊？”  
“呵呵，就不告诉你。”赵欣颖特别不待见这个同父异母的妹妹，居然只比她六个月，鬼都知道这是在她妈妈怀孕之后，她爸就在外面搞出来的“人命”。  
赵欣颖骑着骑行车，去上学，后面的赵欣怡则是上了家里汽车，让司机送去学校。  
因为没有上发胶，她能感觉到头发被风吹起的洒脱，脸上不疼了，瞬间觉得呼吸也变得顺畅了。  
到了教室里，赵欣颖见很多人盯着她看。  
郑向南也盯着赵欣颖的脸看，啧啧称赞，“赵欣颖，你头发扎起来，不化妆，即使脸上有痘痘，也挺好看的。”

第74章 信盈姐，得漂亮  
“哼，那当然。”赵欣颖得意一笑，“告诉你吧，药膏真得很好用，等我脸上痘痘好了，你就继续做你的癞蛤蟆吧。”  
噗嗤一声，郑向南觉得自己心中了一箭。  
若是这话是别人说，郑向南绝对不轻饶，但赵欣颖说，他只能认了，谁让他从幼儿园开始就打不过赵欣颖呢，已经有心理阴影，不敢反抗。  
早读课结束，赵欣颖迫不及待过来，“傅盈盈，你的药膏真得很好，昨天我涂了一脸，早上起来脸不疼，而且也没有红肿了。”  
傅盈盈笑了笑，“信盈姐，得漂亮。那一瓶药膏是试用品，用完之后，你可以决定买不买。”  
“买，当然买。”赵欣颖点头，“多少钱一瓶？”  
郑向南侧着脑袋听，看看傅盈盈那个小骗子如何骗钱？  
“我这有两种方式，第一种，就昨天那样的瓶子分量，一瓶一百，后面还会有祛除痘痕的药膏，也是一一瓶一百。”傅盈盈回答，一百块钱对一般人来说很贵，但对赵欣颖来说九牛一毛。  
“一百不贵！”赵欣颖点头，“那第二种销售方式呢？”  
“第二种全套服务，不仅仅祛痘，而且保你脸上的皮肤像我这样白皙滑嫩。”傅盈盈说完，还蛊惑地捏了捏自己的脸，增加说服力。  
赵欣颖大大咧咧，身手捏了捏傅盈盈的脸，果然很滑很嫩，当即决定，“盈姐，我这张脸交给你了，明天我就给你一千块钱。”  
“呵呵，我要得是减肥套餐！”李小萌得意笑笑，“盈姐保证我可以瘦到一百一十斤。”  
郑向南听着她们的对话，撇撇嘴说：“我才不信那药膏有这么好呢，另外，七八十斤肉哪这么好减下去，李小萌你就是傻子。傅盈盈你是穷疯了吧，居然卖三无产品给同学，骗钱。”  
“呵呵，是不是骗，三天后，你就知道了。”傅盈盈得意笑了笑，“到时候你可别哭着喊着，求我卖给你药膏！”  
“哼！”郑向南不屑，“我姨妈给我从日本带回来祛痘套装，我才不用你那恶心的黑乎乎药膏呢！”  
已经成为傅盈盈拥护者的赵欣颖顿时不乐意了，“你不信，你不买，也不要污蔑人。好了，反正我信盈姐。”  
“我也信！”李小萌昨天下午已经开始喝减肥花茶了，晚上回家之后，照样吃饭，但却比平时少吃了半碗饭，但却饱了，另外平时早上便秘，现在特别顺畅，特别舒服。  
早上跑步的时候，她能感觉到身体热乎乎的，并不像以前一跑步，就喘不过气的感觉。本来她忍不住想要称称，但又怕时间短，还没起效果，所以决定三天后再称。  
“神经病！”郑向南翻翻白眼，不理他们了。  
事实胜于雄辩，过几天就可以证明她的祛痘膏很有用。  
晚上赵欣颖回家，本来想问他爸要钱的，但又怕张玉凤在爸爸面前说三无药膏不好，不让她买，所以拿了自己的压岁钱，给傅盈盈。  
傅盈盈也不客气，她这是明码标价，童叟无欺，保证赵欣颖皮肤一定能变好。

第75章 举报，骗钱  
不过有的人就看不得傅盈盈好，向老师打小报告，举报傅盈盈骗同学的钱。  
因此在杨老师进来，让傅盈盈去办公室的时候，傅盈盈从课桌抽屉里拿出一瓶透明玻璃罐子，里面装着黑乎乎的药。  
到了办公室，杨老师和蔼地笑了笑，指了指面前的凳子说：“傅盈盈同学，来到九班，很适应吗？”  
“嗯，适应。”傅盈盈笑着回答，“多谢杨老师关心。”  
杨老师点头，“适应就好，不管学习上，生活上遇到困难，都要跟老师说，老师会尽力帮你的。”  
“嗯！”傅盈盈点头，“我会的。”  
看到傅盈盈态度这么好，杨老师更加惜才了，笑着说：“我这边遇到一件事情啊，说你……说你经济不宽裕……”  
杨老师是个好人，尽可能用温和的词汇，不伤害学生的自尊心。  
傅盈盈不想耽误时间，也不想为难老好人杨老师，说：“杨老师，我知道有人举报我，卖东西给同学，但我卖得东西并不是骗人的，赵欣颖脸上的痘痘快要好了，不相信你叫她过来，仔细看看。”  
杨老师一愣，没想到傅盈盈居然承认卖东西给同学，“傅盈盈同学，同学之间，还是不要牵扯金钱关系，要不然会破坏你们单纯的同学友谊。”  
“杨老师，我懂你的意思。可我是在帮赵欣颖，李小萌啊，我家熬出来的药膏对她有用，配出来的花茶可以健康而又不痛苦的减肥，这也是互相帮助同学。至于收钱，那是因为需要买药材，熬制，明码标价，没有多收。”傅盈盈回答，坚持自己的想法。  
陈爱敏进来，指着傅盈盈说道：“你这个女生，成绩下降不想着好好提高成绩，整日不务正业，招摇撞骗，这样的学生，就应该开除了。”  
傅盈盈皱眉微皱，什么事情遇到陈爱敏，就麻烦了。  
真讨厌，若是陈爱敏欺负她，傅盈盈就让她尝尝欺负人的“代价”。她傅盈盈可不是以前那个软弱的，被人欺负不敢反抗的人了。  
杨老师听到陈爱敏说这话，摇了摇头，不赞同：“陈主任，学生成绩下降，有各方面的原因，甚至我们老师也有责任，不能全部怪学生。另外，如果真如傅盈盈同学说得那样，这些药膏有用，那就不存在骗钱一说。调查没有结束，不能就这样轻易给学生下结论。”  
班长李凯旋进来送作业，听到这边的谈话，立即回班级里，“李小萌，赵欣颖，傅盈盈真骗你们钱了？”  
“谁说的？”李小萌皱眉，“才不是骗钱，我爸爸知道的，而且我今天早上称了，瘦了五斤半，以前我每天跑步坚持一个月才只瘦五斤。”  
“我的脸什么样，你们也看到了，即使用厚厚的粉底液都遮不住。”赵欣颖连忙说，“这是有人针对盈姐，小萌，跟我一起去救盈姐。”  
“嗯！”李小萌端着花茶的杯子，跟在手里捧着祛痘膏的赵欣颖一起去了办公室。

第76章 为好朋友作证  
赵欣颖以前经常被批评，经常进办公室，那时候一点不紧张，但这时候为了好朋友，她很紧张。她不希望好朋友帮了她，还受委屈。  
“报告！”赵欣颖的声音很大，以至于办公室里所有老师都看了过来。  
杨老师看到赵欣颖，李小萌来了，温和地笑了笑，“刚想叫你们呢，在老师面前，不能撒谎，说说祛痘膏，真得这么有用吗？”  
赵欣颖指着自己的脸，认真回答：“杨老师，你也看到了，那天转到您的班级里，脸上有厚厚的粉底和粉都遮不住脸上的痘痘。现在你看看，我脸上痘痘大部分已经消了，还有几个比较顽固的，过几天也能好。这是我用了傅盈盈给我的两瓶药膏取得的效果。”  
杨老师仔细看了看，连连点头，“对对，那天你脸上痘痘的确很多。现在脸上虽然有痘痘，但清清爽爽的，很不错。”  
“那既然有用，而且我也自愿的，那就不存在骗钱，我们就是公平交易，不存在欺骗。”赵欣颖回答，“还请杨老师主持公道，明察秋毫”  
呵呵，办公室里的其他老师，都笑了，还真当是审案子啊！  
陈爱敏皱眉，“谁知道你说的是真的，是假的？或许你们一起联合起来骗人的呢？”  
“才没有骗人。”李小萌大声说，只是她的声音也软萌萌的，像小奶猫一样，平时胆子小，根本不敢跟老师顶嘴，现在为了好朋友，也顾不了那么多了，举起手里泡着花茶的玻璃杯子，“这是我的减肥花茶，我喝了之后，今天是第四天，我称了一下，瘦了五斤。”  
五斤？那可不少了！  
“一星期瘦五斤，一定是拉肚子拉的。”陈爱敏严肃说道，“这是入口的东西，比不得外用的，不能随便用。”  
杨老师也点了点头，“是啊，的确要慎重。”  
“可这是我爸爸同意的，我爸爸相信盈盈家帮我配的花茶。”李小萌回答，“我爸爸暑假里烫伤了半条胳膊，非常严重，用了盈盈熬制得烫伤膏，现在不仅仅好了，现在连疤痕都没有了。你们要是不相信，我中午回去，就让我爸来学校说明盈盈不是骗子。”  
“一派胡言，一派胡言！傅盈盈就是诈骗！”陈爱敏好不容易找到这样一个把柄，直接开除了傅盈盈，当然不愿意放弃。  
吴娜娜正准备去上课，经过办公室，听到“陈灭绝”的咆哮，就透过窗户看了几眼，就看到了傅盈盈，也顾不得去上课了，冲了进来，“傅盈盈才不是诈骗，她家熬得药膏真得很好用。我也不怕露丑，全校的老师估计都知道我有狐臭，我每年花很多钱治疗，不管用，只能用香水压着，但气味更是不言而喻。我无意中碰到了傅盈盈和她妈妈在菜市场里卖膏药，就定了整个治愈疗程。用了一个月，才花了一千块钱，我的狐臭好了，彻底没了，而且也不会动不动腋下就流汗弄湿了衣服。陈主任，不信，你来闻闻？”

第77章 事实胜于雄辩  
在吴娜娜的心里，傅盈盈不仅仅是治好她狐臭的小神医，更是救她一命和救了全车人的高人。只是那件事情太玄幻了，说出来别人也不信，但她的狐臭，周围的人都知道的，所以她就爽快地说出来了。  
办公室里还有其他女老师，走了过来，“吴老师，这可是真的？”  
“当然是真的，我跟傅盈盈无亲无故的，没必要替她说假话。”吴娜娜认真说道，“所以陈主任，在没有调查事情真相之前，作为教育工作者，不能轻易下结论。”  
杨老师点了点头，“事已至此，有吴老师作证，加上两名学生也确实有效，那么咱们不妨再等等，再下结论。”  
“哼！”陈爱敏懊恼，我会一直这件事情的，到时候看你们怎么狡辩。”  
看到陈灭绝走了，吴娜娜和杨老师都松口气。  
“傅盈盈，老师相信你没有说谎。不要有压力，好好学习才是最重要的。”杨老师笑呵呵说，其实心里已经相信傅盈盈了。  
吴娜娜不可能为非亲非故的傅盈盈说假话，而且那药也的确有用，在赵欣颖的脸就能证明。  
“嗯，谢谢老师，我会好好学习，我也会带动班级里的同学好好学习。”傅盈盈回答，为了这份信任和维护，她都要让杨老师“出人头地”。  
“那好，回去好好上课吧。”杨老师点头，这事情先这样处理，以待后续。  
“是，杨老师。”傅盈盈笑嘻嘻，放在背后的手里拿着一瓶子黑黑的药膏，放在桌子上，“杨老师，我家的绝密配方，生发的，三天见效，用完了可以跟我买……呃呃……不对，应该是跟我妈妈买！”  
说完，傅盈盈拉着赵欣颖，李小萌的手跑了出去。  
办公室里的众人都目瞪口呆，然后哈哈大笑。  
杨老师摸摸光溜溜的头顶，有些心塞，有些尴尬，但心里居然期待这药膏有用，“呵呵，那我也试试，看看傅盈盈同学有没有说谎，你们也做个见证。”  
“杨叔叔，我给你保证，放心用，你会大吃一惊的。”吴娜娜笑着说，当初她也是半信半疑的，但看到风湿膏的作用很大，就大着胆子相信了傅盈盈，所以现在她好了。  
不仅仅可以穿好看的衣服，还可以自由自在地谈恋爱了。  
回教室的路上，赵欣颖皱眉，“盈姐，到底是谁告密啊？”  
“就是，坏透了。”李小萌也十分懊恼，“今天若不是吴老师，盈盈要吃亏的。”  
“对了，盈姐，陈灭绝好像针对你。”赵欣颖小声说，“你是不是得罪陈灭绝了？”  
“呵呵！”傅盈盈笑了笑，嘟嘟嘴，“那就是陈灭绝针对我的原因。”  
李小萌，赵欣颖都是一愣，“陈梓铭？你得罪他了？”  
“傅盈盈，我姑姑是不是又找你麻烦了？”陈梓铭关心地问，面露焦急。  
李小萌，赵欣颖相视一看，顿时明了，原来如此。

第78章 盈姐的豪言壮语  
傅盈盈笑了笑，决定好好说，没必要伤害一个青少年。  
“也不算是，好了，我要去上课了，你也要好好学习。”傅盈盈回答，感觉到别人看着她，一抬头，就看到二楼不远处陈灭绝正看过来，觉得有必要跟陈梓铭说清楚，要不然一直被陈灭绝盯着，挺烦人的，“陈梓铭，既然陈老师误会我们，那我们少见面，或者不见面，她就不会误会了。”’  
“可……”陈梓铭为难，但也看到了二楼的姑姑，点了点头，“好，那我们还是朋友吗？”  
“我一直当你是朋友啊。”傅盈盈回答，“好了，赶紧回去吧。你越关心我，陈老师就越生气，就越会找我麻烦，其实她误会我们了，又解释不清，少见面是最好的办法。”  
“好，傅盈盈，那你加油啊！”陈梓铭点头，对着傅盈盈的背影喊道。  
“我会的，一定会抢了你的第一。”傅盈盈头也不回，十分自信。  
二来上的陈灭绝听到这话，心里冷笑，真嚣张。  
赵欣颖小声问：“盈姐，你真能考第一？”  
“你大姐大都叫我盈姐了，我不得给你们做个表率啊！”傅盈盈自信笑了笑，“我要用实际行动让你们知道学习没有想象中那么难。”  
李小萌听了，一脸崇拜地看向傅盈盈，“盈姐，我信你。”  
赵欣颖也点了点头，“盈姐，你也不用非要考第一，你只要能考年级前十，以后我什么都听你的。”  
“嗯嗯，我也是。”李小萌现在已经是傅盈盈的铁杆支持者，虽然她平时很努力学习，奈何脑子不好用，学不会。不过好在这个学期跟傅盈盈同桌，老师讲得东西，她不会的，可以问傅盈盈。  
现在居然能跟得上，不像以前跟听天书一样。  
回到教室里，班长还有几个同学都过来关心傅盈盈。  
傅盈盈笑道：“没事，都是误会！”  
傅盈盈说这话的时候，看了眼最边上的那个男生。  
这个男生名叫宋元庆，也在偷偷看傅盈盈，见傅盈盈看过去，立即转过头，十分心虚的模样。  
就这点小胆子，居然还敢告密？  
福祸相依，塞翁失马焉知非福？这一次虽然被杨老师叫到办公室，但也成功让她熬制的药膏在老师面前出现了，等到杨老师长出浓密的头发之后，客似云来不是梦。  
改善家庭条件就靠卖药发家致富了，傅盈盈对此充满期待。  
下班了，杨老师收拾公文包，准备回家。  
眼神落在那瓶黑乎乎的药膏上面，杨老师犹豫片刻，带走了。傅盈盈家里的药膏连吴娜娜那样顽固的狐臭都能治好，或许也能让他长出来头发呢？  
即便长不出来头发，最坏的结果，也只不过是再掉一些头发。  
只是……再掉就没头发了，好心塞！  
杨老师回到家里之后，按照傅盈盈说的那样，洗了澡之后，把这些药膏抹在头上，因为头顶头发少，很好弄，也不用担心晚上睡觉粘在枕头上。

第79章 道德绑架  
晚上，睡觉时候，杨老师媳妇，席晨红鼻子闻了闻，这才注意到杨老师头顶抹了药，顿时乐了，“老杨，你不是说对你头发已经绝望了吗？怎么又想起来折腾了？”  
被老婆这样调笑，脾气好的杨老师有些不好意思，难得开玩笑反驳，“你减肥都能屡战屡败，我就不能屡战屡败地折腾我的头皮啊？说不定这次我就成功了，到时候我可要笑话你了。”  
“呵呵，能，能！”席晨红大笑，“当然可以啊，我减肥是为了更好吃东西，所以才会反弹，可不是我不努力，刚刚我还跑了三千米呢！”  
“呵呵，我也该运动了，不能整日在坐着。”杨老师笑呵呵说，女儿上大学，家里只有夫妻二人，什么话都能说，“就当咱们年轻时候，一起锻炼。”  
席晨红笑了笑，“好啊，到时候咱们比比谁跑得快。”  
第二天起来，杨老师洗了头，隐隐觉得头皮就像能够呼吸了一样，特别舒爽。就算不长头发，杨老师也想用在头发上涂点药膏洗洗头，神清气爽，特别有精神。  
又到了周五，傅盈盈准备回家，可一去看她的自行车。  
晕，又不见了。  
傅盈盈伸出手指，掐指推演，这小偷难盯上她了吗？还是二手车老板唐建国以及那一帮小偷。  
于是傅盈盈故伎重演，用了花了符的“作业本纸”买了自己的自行车，对方倒找九十块钱，骑走了。为了不让唐建国认出来她，傅盈盈在自己脸上花了几个符文，在唐建国眼睛里，那就是从来没有见过的陌生人。  
刚出看守所的唐建国，以为自己又赚了，绝对想不到他又收了一张作业本纸张。  
事不过三，若是唐建国再连同那些小偷继续偷她的自行车，傅盈盈就要动手了。到时候绝对不是拘留七天，而是判刑了。  
刚回到家里，就听到三舅刘庆湖唉声叹气地劝说妈妈，“美华，妈回来之后，一直念着你呢，你回去看看吧。”  
刘美华摇了摇头，“我不去，我之前去了好心伺候她，她倒好，指着我鼻子骂，开口就问我要钱。大哥，大哥嫂子们都在，没有一个人为我说话，觉得我就应该给这五千块。别说我现在没有，就是有，我也不给，我不欠他们的。”  
“哎，妈是说气话呢，你别跟她一般见识。”刘庆湖劝说，“咱们做子女的，顺着老人，伺候着，毕竟咱妈，咱爸受伤了。”  
刘美华摇了摇头，“我已经让孙二婶捎了五百块钱过去，算是尽了我的一片孝心。至于其他的，我也不会做了，毕竟他们还有三个儿子，三个儿媳妇，我这个泼出去的水，也没必要上杆子去凑热闹，吃力不讨好。”  
“哎，都是一家人，你看这事闹得……”刘庆湖叹息说，眼含祈求，希望妹妹回去看望两位老人。  
傅盈盈本来对这个三舅印象不错，可现在顿时不乐意了。  
傅盈盈从不怀疑小舅舅是个好人，但用道德绑架妈妈，她绝不赞同。

第80章 心里憋屈就要说  
今天她一定要说说三舅舅，若是他还这样，傅盈盈宁愿不要这个舅舅。  
“三舅，你若是真得疼我妈妈，就不要为难我妈妈。”傅盈盈推门进来，表情严肃，“既然碰到了，请三舅舅听听我和妈妈的内心想法。这里我有两点要说明，我妈已经仁至义尽了，做到一个女儿能做到最好的地步了。反观外公外婆，你看看村里哪家的老人对闺女这么苛刻？你再看看，哪家的女儿有我妈妈孝顺？”  
刘庆湖被外甥女说得哑口无言，的确如外甥女说得那样，他的父母很苛刻，他的妹妹很孝顺，但还是有很多矛盾，他想不通，最后叹息说：“我就怕你外公外婆这次撑不过去，看不到你妈妈最后一眼。”  
傅盈盈听了，冷笑一声，“呵呵，小舅舅，你就放一万个心吧。好人不长命，祸害活千年。外公外婆还没折腾够，怎么舍得死？再说了，那么难缠，阎王爷也不敢收啊！”  
在她心里，恨不得刘老头，刘老太现在就死了，也省得以后气死人。  
刘美华虽然心里也是这样想的，但绝不敢说出来。即使女儿说出来，傅盈盈也不好意思，赶紧怕了女儿的肩膀一下，“盈盈，就算不喜欢，就算讨厌，也不要那么说，对你不好。”  
长久以来，村里人都认为若是小辈说一些忤逆长辈，过天的话，会受到惩罚的。  
刘美华知道女儿善良，并不是无情无义的人。之所以那么说，也是气得。  
“我也不想说，可我心里憋屈，为妈妈憋屈。”傅盈盈苦着脸说，然后继续看向三舅舅，“三舅，你和我妈关系不错，对我们还有几分真心。可是刘家人不会因为这一点善待我妈妈，所以你不要为难我妈妈。该做的，我和妈妈绝对不推辞，用那句令人憋屈的话说，毕竟他们还是我妈妈的亲生父母，不可能不管不顾，但这个管，这个顾，就要看看父母之女之间的情分了。”  
刘庆湖搓搓脸，点了点头，“终归是我强人所难了，是我不对。家里乱糟糟的，大哥家一团糟，二哥一家门一关，什么也不管。哎，还得我和秀秀忙里忙外。”  
刘美华心疼三哥，“哎，二哥一家那么自私，有好处，跑得比谁都快；没好处，跑得更快。三哥，你现在也该好好想想自己的小家，别让三嫂受委屈了，她是个好女人。”  
一想到妻子在照顾母亲的时候，一不小心就被母亲骂，刘庆湖一阵心疼，点了点头，“嗯，我知道，我都清楚。”  
“哼！”傅盈盈冷笑，“你都知道，但你却不心疼三舅妈。等你妻离子散的时候，你就知道哪个对你好，哪个是刻薄你。”  
就在这时候，外面有个女孩子声音大声喊，“爸，爸，你在我小姑家吗？”  
“在的。”刘庆湖回答，“是不是你爷奶有事？”  
一看到女儿过来，刘庆湖吓得一跳，立即站起来，满脸关切，恨不得现在就跑回去看看。

第81章 拯救愚孝的三舅舅  
来人正是刘青青，刘庆湖的大女儿，现在听到爸爸一张口就爷爷奶奶，一点也关心被爷奶欺负磋磨的妈妈，顿时气哭了，“爸，你心里就只有爷奶，没有妈妈，也没有我和哥哥。我奶刚才要吃粥，我妈烧了端过去，我奶嫌弃没味，大烟杆子一挑，就打翻了，那么烫的粥全部烫在妈妈的手上。我奶不光不安慰我妈，还骂我妈活该，说我妈想要烫死她……我爷爷也不说句话，大娘大伯也跟死人一样。我妈辛辛苦苦给他们做饭，洗衣服，照料他们，这些人居然就这样对待我们……在你心里，爷奶是你亲人，我和妈妈，弟弟不是。既然这样，我和我弟去找我妈了，你自己跟着爷奶过吧！”  
说完刘青青转身就要跑走了。  
傅盈盈听说三舅妈烫伤了，到屋里拿了烫伤膏追了出去，“青青表姐，等等……”  
刘青青停下来，擦了擦眼泪，“盈盈，让你看笑话了，我……我也不是故意说我爸……实在是我爸太窝囊，我爷奶太欺负人……”  
傅盈盈听了，微微一笑，“青青表姐，刚才我三舅还想劝我妈去照顾外公外婆，但你也知道，我妈在眼里还不如三舅，三舅妈呢。这一去，还不得被骂被打啊，所以我和我妈都拒绝了。我还跟他说，如果他护不住妻女，就等着七妻离子散吧，我和妈妈也不想跟脑子拎不清的人来往。”  
听到小表妹的话，刘青青笑了，“是啊，我妈那么孝顺，爷奶还骂我妈，骂我。反倒是二伯母，二伯，还有二伯家的堂哥堂姐不去，爷奶也不说什么。现在我妈已经带着我弟弟走了，我也要去找我妈，让我爸一个人在家里受罪吧。”  
傅盈盈点头，“青青表姐，我支持你。对了，刚才听说三舅妈烫伤了，我这里有烫伤膏，你给三舅妈用上了。另外，这是我妈刚塞给我的两百块钱，你带着，见到三舅妈给她。毕竟匆忙间，没带钱，在亲戚家不好意思住太长时间，带上钱就好点了。”  
刘青青有些犹豫，不知道该不该接下来。  
“青青表姐，我们同病相怜，我理解你的憋屈。好在我妈妈已经被我劝住了，有了很大改变。我知道三舅是好人，也在乎妻小，所以这一次，你就让他看清你们娘仨的分量，不再那么愚孝。”  
愚孝？  
对，她爸爸对爷爷奶奶就是愚孝，让她和妈妈，弟弟受委屈。若是一直这样，日子没发过。  
“好，药膏和钱我都拿着了，算我家借你的。”刘青青点头，摸摸傅盈盈的脑袋，“前段时间，我去城里打工了，不知道他们欺负你和小姑，没能帮到你们。哎，其实就算我在，也帮不到你们。”  
“青青表姐有这份心就好了。”傅盈盈笑了笑，“赶紧把烫伤膏给三舅妈用了，越早用，越好得快。”  
听到这话，刘青青不做停留，跟傅盈盈道别之后，回家收拾衣服，去找妈妈和弟弟了。至于亲爹，就让他在家里受苦受累，挨打挨骂，冷静反省吧。

第82章 劝解，释然  
傅盈盈回到家里，就看到三舅舅抱着头哭。  
哎，人是好人，就是有点窝囊，愚孝！  
傅盈盈才懒得劝，该说的，不该说的，至于三舅舅怎么想，怎么做是他自己的选择，她不会强求。  
种什么因，就会有什么果！  
傅盈盈能置之不理，但刘美华不能啊，想到三哥小时候对她很好，去山上摘果子，淘鸟蛋，给她吃，帮她一起干活。  
“三哥，你是怎么想的？”刘美华轻声问，表情纠结，“冰冻三尺非一日之寒，三嫂委屈受多了，现在不想受苦了。若是你一直这样逃避，到时候三嫂真得死心了，就不跟你一起过了。青青和三明都已经大了，也该想想自己的小家了。如果护不住他们，你们这个家就散了！”  
“呜呜呜……”刘庆湖抱着头痛苦，这些年他心里也哭啊。一边是媳妇，他心疼；一边是老娘，他要敬着。  
左右为难，想对两边好，可现在两边不讨好。  
看到痛苦矛盾的三哥，刘美华顿悟了，愚孝伤害的不仅仅是自己，还有身边在意你的人。她现在只有女儿，不能让唯一的女儿伤心。  
“三哥，从你身上，看到了我的过去。”刘美华轻声说，真诚地劝解三哥，“无论我怎么讨好他们，但他们都不会领情，反而骂我，打击我。现在我想明白了，我给点钱，孝敬点东西，就算尽心了，再也不会其他了。”  
刘庆湖没说话，继续一边想一边哭。  
“想明白之后，突然觉得轻松了，而且空气也变得好了，天也变蓝了，心情也好了。”刘美华笑了，“三哥，我希望你和三嫂，青青，三明也能走出来，过自己的日子。”  
刘庆湖冷静下来，点了点头，“我知道了，都是我糊涂，还来勉强你。”  
刘庆湖走后，刘美华摇头叹息，不过抬起头之后，却是笑了。  
那是释然的笑，发自肺腑。  
傅盈盈在屋里看到这样的妈妈，也笑了，妈妈彻底走出来了。  
事先妈妈已经从中药店买了药材，傅盈盈和妈妈一起熬药。有时候傅盈盈也会看看隔壁的小洋楼的进度，各种材料已经放在外面，而且已经打好地基，很快就能开始盖房屋主体了。  
傅盈盈，刘美华之前定好的两层半的模式，三上三下带上两间阁楼，另外东面一间房屋的顶上，做成平房。平时，可以晒点东西。  
从堂屋到大门口，铺上石板，下雨的时候，走路，不用踩得满脚都是泥。其他地方，傅盈盈不准备打水泥地，而且用来种植果树，花草。  
见女儿喜滋滋地看向那边的地基，刘美华也笑了。  
再过三个星期，房子就能盖好了，现在村里人经常过来围观，甚至打听盖这样的房子需要多少钱。她也不隐瞒，直接说三万。  
一开始，她们看向刘美华的眼神羡慕嫉妒恨，但现在只有羡慕了，因为刘美华比她们想象中有钱多了。他们就是再过十年，也盖不出这样的房子。

第83章 觉醒，反抗  
以前那些笑话刘美华的人，也纷纷闭嘴了。  
现在刘美华无比自信，腰杆慢慢挺直了，胆子也变大了，性子也强硬了一些。要不然，面对刘庆湖的请求，刘美华也做不到直接拒绝。  
对于妈妈的进步，傅盈盈乐见其成。  
只有妈妈自己内心变强了，那才是真得变强了。  
傅盈盈真得很开心有这样的改变。  
且说刘庆湖失魂落魄地回到家里之后，发现家里已经没人了，老婆孩子都走了，一阵叹息，坐在院子里，久久不语。  
这时候听到老太太在那边大喊，“你们这些孽子，想饿死我和你爹吗？”  
听到喊声，刘庆湖搓搓脸，心里憋着气去了好父母那边。  
今天仍旧没有看到二哥一家，刘庆湖心里冷笑。  
刘庆湖不像以前过来那样细致周道，而是坐在院子里的椅子上。  
“你是死人啊，不去做饭，想饿死我吗？”刘老太没好气说道，自从摔骨折了，她的心情更不好了。  
刘老头也黑着脸，一脸的不高兴。  
吴玉梅在一边扇风点火，阴阳怪气说：“我说三弟啊，你也该管管三弟妹了。那可是爹娘花钱给你娶得媳妇，房子也是爹娘给你们盖的，不孝敬爹娘不说，对我们这些兄嫂不敬。只不过说她粥太烫，就甩脸子，就好像我们欠她。”  
刘庆湖听到这话，心里为自己感到不值，这些年他和秀秀为这个家做的，这些人一点都没有放在心上。  
“这话说反了，是你们欠秀秀的。”刘庆湖硬气说道，“从你们好几个人住院，前前厚厚都是我和我秀秀，孩子们帮忙操持。不说换你们一句感谢，但也不至于被你们这样磋磨。”  
“你也是个没良心的，你们夫妻两个伺候我和你爹，难道不应该吗？一个个喝我的血，吃我的肉，现在居然跟我唧唧歪歪。那李秀秀敢走，就不要给我回来。”刘老太冷笑说，“看我不治得她服服帖贴，老老实实？”  
刘庆湖突然觉得跟这些人说话，真的很费劲，因为他们一点不讲理，既然如此，他也以其人之道还治其人之身，“秀秀那么孝顺的儿媳妇，咱们村子里谁不夸？大嫂整天挑拨是非，大哥油嘴滑舌，会说好听话；二哥二嫂，有好处来，没好处，躲得远远的；也就我和秀秀是傻子，任劳任怨，还被你们欺负。不，还得加上小妹，不过现在小妹人家硬气了，不给你们欺负了，你还还不知悔改……算了，跟你们说这么多有什么用，还是嫌弃我做得不好，做得不够。现在我老婆孩子都走了，给你们气走的，打走的，欺负走的。现在我也走，没人给你们干活，没人给你们做饭，或许你们才知道自己的错……”  
说完，刘庆湖头也不回地走了。  
刘老大气哼哼的，“老三，你这说说的什么话？咱们爹娘哪点对不起你啊？”  
只是回答他的只有一连串急着逃离的脚步声！

第84章 挑拨离间  
刘老太，刘老头傻眼了，没想到最听话的小儿子也变得不听话了，一定是李秀秀挑唆的，也是刘美华那个死丫头挑唆的。  
“哎呦，这些人真是目无尊长，胆大包天，居然能对爹娘说这样的话，不管不顾爹娘。”吴玉梅继续挑唆，心里希望公公婆婆好好惩治刘庆湖、李秀秀，要不然家里的活谁干？指望滑不溜秋的老二一家，还是算了吧，根本就行不通。  
刘老太怒不可赦，大声骂道：“滚，给我滚，不要住老娘盖好的房子，永远不要回来。”  
只是回答刘老太的不仅仅没有声音，甚至连脚步声也没了。  
刘老太，刘老头都气得不行，等刘老三一家回来，定要狠狠地惩罚他们。  
可是那也得刘老三一家回来!  
现在晚饭还没着落呢，一家子伤员，怎么不能带伤做饭吧？  
吴玉梅见状，指望不能三房了，只能指望隔壁的二房了，小声说：“娘，你也看到了吧，三房造反，你看看二房，除了一开始照顾我们两天，回来之后就不见人影了，门关得死死的。”  
“一个个都是不孝子，都是喝我的血的人。”刘老太气哼哼，“老二，老二家的，你们赶紧给我过来，难道想饿死老子娘吗？”  
那边一点声音也没有。  
刘老头更气，对着墙头那边喊，“好啊，一个个造反，假装听不见，我让你们听不见。今天就烧了你们的房子，我看你们还出来不？”  
隔壁那边的刘老二两口子一听这话，顿时傻眼了，隔壁说话，他们可以假装听不见。若是他老子烧房子，就不得不出去了。  
“我是爹啊，好好的烧什么房子啊？真是的，好不容易盖起来的。”刘老二笑呵呵说，从房间里出来。  
刘老头硬气，“老子盖的房子，老子乐意烧就烧。与其给你们这些不孝子，还不如烧了，一了百了，反正我这把年纪，死了拉倒。你们没房子，就给我睡大路……”  
刘老二两口子相视苦笑，哎，该来的终归会来的。  
不过刘老二知道护着媳妇，“海莲，我娘若是为难你，你撑两天，受不了就回娘家。我是儿子，我挨骂受苦无所谓，也躲不了，但你可以带着孩子躲躲。”  
夏海莲听了，点了点头，“哎，现在老三两口子也受不了走了，就轮到我们受苦受累了。到时候看情况吧，若是他们过分，我也带着孩子回娘家。”  
夫妻二人过去给这一大家子做饭。  
本来刘老太想骂刘老二两口子，但被吴玉梅拦住了，“再把老二一家骂走，那真就没人给我们做饭了，照顾我们了。”  
刘老大一家还有刘老头，刘老太都纷纷点头，也不骂人了，脾气好得很。夏海莲累得不行，即使想找借口回娘家，也找不到，只能咬牙顶着。  
当傅盈盈从孙二奶奶那里听到有关刘家的那些狗屁倒灶的事情，心里畅快，活该。以后再来找麻烦，会让他们更惨！

第85章 杨老师的惊喜  
红海一中教职工宿舍里，杨老师一边看球赛，一边不自觉地摸了摸自己的头顶，有时候还会用手指挠挠。不知道为什么头皮有些痒，但也不是那种痒得人受不了，所以杨老师也没在意。  
坐在沙发另一边看书的席晨红有些不耐烦了，“老杨，怪不得你一直挠挠头皮，你看看你那头顶都没洗干净，能不痒痒吗？”  
一听说头皮没洗干净，脏兮兮的，杨老师坐不住了，赶紧跑到卫生间，抄起水，在头上摸了几下，感觉手指触摸跟以往不一样，于是抬头看向镜子……  
这一看不要紧，杨老师目瞪口呆，靠近镜子，调整眼镜，仔细的看一下镜中的头皮！  
上面不是脏东西而是刚刚从头皮毛孔里面长出来的，一点点，若有似无的头发！  
“晨红，你快点过来，快点过来！”梁老师的声音急迫，而且还有压抑不住的惊喜。  
席晨红听到丈夫的喊声，也不看书了，赶紧走到卫生间，“大白天的大呼小叫也不怕吓着邻居！到底怎么了？哎呀，你头皮好像还没洗干净，用那种好的洗发水呀，我昨天才刚刚买的……”  
杨老师微微弓着背，然后大脑袋出现在席晨红的面前，“老婆，你看你看，你看我头皮上到底是什么？”  
看到丈夫这么急切，席晨红也笑了，“大惊小怪的，不是脏东西啊，难道还能是头发呀？”  
“就是头发，从毛囊里长出来的新头发！”杨老师惊喜地说道，“快看快看……”  
听到丈夫的话，席晨红就着灯光仔细看了看，也是目瞪口呆，“我的天哪，老杨你这秃脑袋，真得长出头发啦！”  
“怪不得这两天头皮有点痒，原来是在长头发！”杨老师喜滋滋的，眼神落在洗漱台上的那一瓶丑陋外表的药膏，“晨红，傅盈盈家的药膏真得很有效！”  
“看来这药膏真得有几分效果！”席晨红也点了点头，“既然有用，你就继续用，哎呀，里面不多了，明天你再跟你那学生买一点。”  
杨老师喜不自禁，“那当然，之前我花了那么多钱，不仅没长头发反而伤害了头皮，掉了更多头发！人一掉头发就显得老，跟你站在一起，人家都说我比你大好几岁呢，实际上你还比我大两岁呢！”  
“谁让你平时工作太过劳累，不注意保养！”席晨红开玩笑，“现在好不容易长出来头发，但你明天还是要问问你那学生有什么注意事项，你好好地遵守。”  
“嗯嗯！”杨老师连连点头，然后拿着一把梳子在只有一点点绒毛的头顶上梳来梳去。  
席晨红看到丈夫的举动，哭笑不得，“好了，那是头皮，你当是翻地呢，以为松松土就能够长出庄稼来！”  
“你懂什么呀？科学表明，放松头皮，可以让头发长得更快更好更黑！”杨老师得意洋洋地说道，此时此刻他一直盯着镜中的头顶，就怕一转眼发现这是做梦，一切都是假的，他的头顶还是光秃秃的。 

第86章 秃头的福音  
有头发的人永远不理解头秃之人对头发有多么深沉而又执着的感情。  
本来还想喝点小酒，吃点猪头肉庆祝一番的杨老师又怕喝酒会影响长头发，生生地忍住了。  
杨老师半夜起来上厕所的时候，也会盯着镜子中的头皮，看到一点毛茸茸的头发，带着笑容进入梦乡。  
第二天一早吃过早饭，杨老师兴冲冲的来到学校，正在班级门口等着傅盈盈。  
当看到傅盈盈之后，杨老师急切说道：“傅盈盈，你来办公室一下！”  
班级里的赵欣颖和李小萌都担心杨老师又找傅盈盈麻烦了，赶紧跟着一起跑出来。  
杨老师看着赵欣颖和李小萌笑了笑，“好了，别担心，傅盈盈的药膏真得很有用，看我的头皮上面已经长了一些头发啦。”  
听到这话，赵新颖，李小萌笑了笑，“杨老师，不是我吹牛，你看我的脸上痘痘是不是快没啦？”  
“是的，是的！”杨老师仔细看了赵新颖的脸，几个顽固的痘痘也小了很多，再过几天估计就能够完全去掉了。  
李小萌也得以洋洋的举了举手里的杯子，“杨老师，我已经瘦了七斤了哦！不仅如此，我身体上没有一点不舒服的感觉，更没有拉肚子！”  
“好好好，你们赶紧进教室早读吧！”杨老师催促说道，有些迫不及待地想询问傅盈盈有关生发膏的问题了。  
到了办公室里面，杨老师和蔼的问道：“傅盈盈同学，你这生发膏怎么卖？我想买点。”  
办公室里面还有其他的老师听到这话，都纷纷看过来。  
傅盈盈想了想，回答说道：“这个药膏用到的药材比较特殊，而且是我妈妈亲手熬制的，一瓶一百块，你这样的情况还需要三瓶就可以完全长出头发了！”  
“那行，加上之前那一瓶，总共四百块！”杨老师笑呵呵说道，然后把钱递给傅盈盈。  
傅盈盈也不客气，从背后书包里拿出一瓶生发膏，“杨老师，我先给你一瓶，剩下两瓶，等你用完了再给你！毕竟这药膏保质时间只有半个月，都给你并不合适！”  
“行啊，用完了我再问你要！”杨老师点了点头，“对了，傅盈盈，使用生发膏，有什么注意事项吗？  
傅盈盈想了想，“不要吃太过辛辣的食物，反正正常吃饭就好，没有特别的要求。”  
“好好，我记住了，你回教室上早读吧。”杨老师笑呵呵说道，红光满面。  
傅盈盈笑了笑，并没有急着走，而是从书包里面拿出来几包褐色的糖块儿，“这是我家做的润喉糖，老师们整天讲课，辛苦了！”  
傅盈盈在杨老师的办公桌上放了两包，给其他老师分了一人一包，这才背着书包回到教室上课。  
大家看着手里的褐色糖块，没有顾上吃，连忙跑过来看杨老师的头皮。  
“哎呀，老杨，你这头发真得长出来呀！”同样备受中年秃顶危机困惑的李老师，惊喜地说道，仿佛看到了希望。  
“是啊，真没想到老杨这头发能长出来！”一个女老师也十分诧异，“等等看，若是能长出长头发，我也给我家老谢买！”  
再帅的男人，秃头，也会变得很丑。

第87章 遇到你，真幸运  
中年秃顶的人多着呢，不仅仅只有杨老师。  
“哎，那天傅盈盈给得膏药你们用了吗？”李老师扬了扬自己的手腕，昨天晚上我扭到手腕了，特别疼，但并没有伤着骨头，加上是夜里，我就没去医院，想到包里还有一个膏药就用了，活血化瘀的效果挺好。早上起来，手腕已经消肿了，而且也不那么疼了，完全不影响工作。”  
“照你这么说，这药膏真能活血化瘀，消肿止痛？”上了年纪的耿老师连忙问，“上了年纪了，整天腰酸背痛，贴膏药也没用，只能吃止痛药，但我女儿说了，止痛药不能乱吃，会上瘾，而且对身体也不好。”  
李老师笑了笑，“反正我觉得挺有用的，待会下课，我去问问傅盈盈，再买点。”  
耿老师想到自己肩膀痛，于是掀开衬衫的短袖，直接贴在了肩膀的关节处。一会有上课，右手右胳膊要板书，又得疼喽。  
傅盈盈回到教室里，李小萌连忙问：“杨老师相信了？”  
“那是自然，信盈姐，会成功的。”傅盈盈得意说，“小萌，下午体育课，我陪你跑几圈，怎么样？”  
李小萌连连点头，“嗯嗯，好，好，有人陪我，我就能坚持下来，比一个人傻乎乎地在跑步机上好多了。对了，盈姐，这两天我感觉饭量比以前小了一些，看到以前爱吃的，也不是那么迫切了，我身体不会出问题吧？”  
“呵呵，不会的，要的就是这样的效果。”傅盈盈解释说道，“其实你的饭量已经远远超过正常人，若是让你节食，你会非常痛苦，但如果通国减肥花茶的调理，你身体不需要多余的能量，所以就会慢慢地减少饭量。当然了，这个减少不是突然减少的，而是慢慢的，缓缓的，所以对你的肠胃不能形成负担。”  
李小萌听到这话，幸福地眯着眼睛，“盈姐，遇到你，是我的幸运！”  
“呵呵，我们是好朋友嘛！”傅盈盈笑了笑，不要说得这么……这么郑重其事，“再说了，你给钱了，我当然要保证效果啦。”  
“不完全这样，我虽然付了钱，但你付出了你的药方和花茶，另外，你还付出了时间陪我运动。其实有时候我甚至在想，我就算没瘦下来，我也想跟你做朋友。”李小萌甜甜地笑着，特别可爱。  
听到这话，傅盈盈一愣，同时也感受到这份纯真的友谊，为了回报这份友谊，她会全力以赴，改变李小萌，让这个蠢萌的小丫头也有个好未来。  
耿老师上了几节课之后，回来才发觉胳膊不像以前那么疼了，顿时爱上了这个膏药，立即叫傅盈盈出去，买了傅盈盈手里的所有活血化瘀的膏药。  
等到其他老师过来购买，傅盈盈的膏药全部卖完了，不过承诺下周来学校，多带一些。  
陈爱敏一直这件事情，本来想大发雷霆，但杨老师以前光溜溜的脑壳上居然出现一层黑色绒毛，长头发了，证明那些药膏起作用。酝酿了好几天的大招，居然就这样不攻自破了。

第88章 不想做癞蛤蟆  
整整用了十天祛痘药膏，赵欣颖脸上的痘痘全部没了。  
赵欣颖的同桌郑向南每天都会赵欣颖的脸，虽然有一些陈年痘印，好像痘痘全部没了。  
“呵呵，看到了吧？”赵欣颖得意，“姐已经摆脱癞蛤蟆的行列了，你继续做你的癞蛤蟆吧。”  
长痘非常严重，皮肤真得像是癞蛤蟆的身上鼓起来的疙瘩。  
原本看不上傅盈盈的祛痘膏，坚持用他小姨去日本买回来的祛痘套装。虽然比以前清爽了一些，痘痘没有变多，但也没有少。  
在对比同桌赵欣颖之前也满脸痘痘，但在痘痘没了。  
说好了大家一起长痘，凭啥同桌脸上的痘痘没了，他脸上的痘痘还没去掉？  
赵欣颖得意地看向同桌郑向南，“别照了，再照镜子你脸上的痘痘也不会少！”  
好扎心！  
郑向南等瞪着赵欣颖，气鼓鼓的。  
“哈哈，郑向南你可别这样看着我，气鼓鼓的，加上满脸疙瘩，更像癞蛤蟆了。”赵欣颖的性子本来就大大咧咧，口无遮拦。  
郑向南更生气，但又打不过赵欣颖，都快气哭了，“你……你欺负我……”  
说完，赵欣颖气得趴在桌上哭了。  
周围几个小弟看到老大气哭了，纷纷假装没看到，老大都不敢招惹赵欣颖，他们更没胆子。  
赵欣颖看小弟哭了，而且还哭得那么惨，觉得自己刚才的话，好像说重了，不过谁让这小子那天顶撞盈姐的。  
哼哼，活该！  
马上要上课了，老师马上要来了，赵欣颖赶紧小声说：“郑向南，男子汉大丈夫，哭什么啊！你脸上有痘痘，你去跟盈姐买点药膏回来涂涂就好了，你看看我脸上痘痘比你脸上还多，现在没了。另外，我马上就不需要涂祛痘膏，等盈姐周末回家，给我熬祛疤膏。前前后后一千块钱，就能有跟盈姐那样好的皮肤了。一千块买不了吃亏，买不了上当，却能给你一张绝世美颜，值不值？”  
郑向南听到赵欣颖的话，目瞪口呆，点了点头，“值，才一千块钱，简直太值了。只是……只是我那天得罪傅盈盈了，她还愿意卖给我祛痘膏？”  
“放心吧，盈姐心胸很开阔的，不会跟你计较的。”赵欣颖继续劝解，声音具有蛊惑性，“杨老师的头顶，现长头发了，那是盈姐家的生发膏。你不买，等以后盈姐家的生意做大了，不做祛痘膏了，你就买不到了。”  
郑向南一惊，“我买，我现在就买！”  
下课后，郑向南走过来，表情别扭，“傅盈盈，你……你还卖祛痘膏吗？”  
“卖啊，你是一瓶一瓶地买，还是买全套，不仅祛痘，还包祛痘印。”傅盈盈笑眯眯地问，又来一个顾客，青春期的男女生都会长痘痘，只要治疗好几个严重的例子，就能财源滚滚来。  
“全套，我要全套，明天我给你钱。”郑向南连忙说，他家里不缺钱，以前看痘痘花了不少钱，若是能治好，一千块钱超值。

第89章 名声大噪  
班主任杨老师本来一直笑呵呵的，但现在自从头顶长头发了，现在整日更是喜滋滋的。为了随时自己的头发，专门从家里拿了妻子的小镜子带到学校。  
当照镜子时发现两边的头发虽然长，但跟头顶的新头发不搭，杨老师到了理发店，直接让人把两边的长点的头发剪掉了，等着长出茂密，乌黑的新头发。  
杨老师的变化，全校都在。  
周校长的秃头更严重，若不是作为教育工作者剃光头不合适，他早就把头顶的几根可怜的头发减掉了。就在周校长私下里问问的时候，吴娜娜拎着一瓶生发膏进来了。  
“你这丫头，手里拎着什么东西啊？”周校长看到是外甥女，笑着问，即使送礼，也不会送得这么寒碜。  
“舅舅，这是生发膏，很有用的。”吴娜娜神秘笑笑，“初二九班的杨老师，你看到了吧，新头发几乎长满整个头顶了。”  
还是外甥女贴心，知道他心里所想，急他所急。  
“哎呦，那我也试试。”周校长笑纳了，都说男人四十一枝花，若是这支花没有叶子，也没花，光秃秃的，就是长得茁壮，也不好看啊！  
吴娜娜觉得有用，然后又神秘兮兮地拿出一小瓶子膏药，“舅舅，我最近工作忙，也没空去看望表妹，这是我给表妹准备脚气膏，晚上洗脚的时候，弄一勺在水里泡脚，这个也很有效，和生发膏是一家的。”  
一听这话，周校长连连点头，“哎，你表妹脚气很严重，试过好多药，达克宁，脚气神油，都没用。对了，你这药在哪买的啊？”  
“初二九班，傅盈盈家里就熬药卖。”吴娜娜回答，“舅舅你信我，绝对好用，你也知道我的，从小就有狐臭，为了这，我哭了多少次。现在我看好了，就是用傅盈盈家里给我调制的专门祛除狐臭的。”  
周校长愣住了，没想到学校里还有这样一号人物。  
“娜娜，你说得好，我相信，但毕竟是在学校里，传出去不好听。”周校长小声说，“你私下里找傅盈盈跟她说，让她低调点，免得有人说闲话。”  
“嗯，知道了，舅舅。”吴娜娜点头，别的不说，那陈主任就整天盯着呢！  
一时间，傅盈盈在学校里名声大噪，一些没头发的老师或者家里有脱发的亲戚，私下里偷偷跟傅盈盈定下生发膏；有肩周炎，风湿病的老师，则是定了膏药；另外，几乎所有的老师都有喉咙疼的毛病，所以很多人都定了润喉糖。  
最后就是可爱的同学们了。  
谁的青春没有痘？  
以前大家都习以为常了，甚至家长也这样认为，青春期，发育期，脸上有痘痘是正常的，只要不多，基本上很少，顶多注意面部清洁。  
可现在不一样了，傅盈盈家的祛痘膏，可以让他们只要青春，不要痘。  
初二九班，班长李凯旋定了一整套祛痘，祛痘印套装。大部分痘痘不严重，就定了一瓶。  
有那脸上偶尔蹦一个青春痘的，则是几个人买了一瓶合用，省钱又美丽。

第90章 邪性的小姑娘  
傅盈盈从不拒绝，全部应下来。等到周五放学，已经定出去很多了。  
一到周五放学回家，傅盈盈就心塞，她的自行车又被偷了。怎么样才能让她的自行车不被偷呢？  
傅盈盈边走边想，走到了唐建国的二手车自行车店铺，刚到门口，居然看到唐建国在店铺门口烧纸钱，顿时脸黑了。  
当她是死人啊？  
傅盈盈走过来，没想到好办法，于是再一次掏出画了符的作业纸，“老板，这辆自行车怎么卖？”  
唐建国眯着眼睛，别有深意地看向傅盈盈，说：“一分不少，四百一！”  
“这是五百！”傅盈盈把“钱”给唐建国，“老板，快点找钱！”  
唐建国翻来覆去看手里的“钱”的的确确是五百块啊，但经过前两次的经历，他算来算去，按照其他人帮他算的，少了一辆四百一自行车和九十块钱，所以他就记住了前两次有个小姑娘来买自行车，都是这个价钱，记在了心里。  
在看“钱”的同时，唐建国顺便看看眼前的女孩子有脚，有影子，应该不是鬼。  
虽然眼前的小女孩和之前两个长得有些不一样，但个子，身形一样，于是唐建国多了个心眼，试探着说：“你怎么每个星期都来买这样自行车啊？”  
傅盈盈笑得邪性，看向唐建国：“呵呵，还不是你们每个星期都去偷我的自行车吗？”  
唐建国一听这话，头皮发麻，问题果真出在这个邪性的小姑娘身上，看看自己手里的“五百块钱”，喊了一声，“老婆，那个给我家纸钱的人来了。”  
傅盈盈笑眯眯，一点也不紧张，就这样看着唐建国。  
只见一个浓妆艳抹大波浪的发型的高挑女子，拿着一把菜刀就冲出来了，“谁不要命了，给我家送纸钱？”  
“就是她！”唐建国拿着“钱”的手颤抖着，可在他眼里明明是人民币啊，另一只手指着傅盈盈。  
“就你，你凭什么给我家纸钱?”泼辣女子李晓玲朝着傅盈盈比划着手里的菜刀。  
傅盈盈指了指唐建国手里的钱，“看好了，那是钱，不是纸！”  
“放屁，明明就是纸！”李晓玲怒骂，只是转头一看，丈夫手里明明是五百块钱啊，顿时面上有些尴尬，“唐建国，我看你不仅是神经病，还特么眼瞎！这明明是钱，怎么就是纸了？”  
说完李晓玲抢了钱，还拿在手里数数，正好五百。  
只是当那些“钱”到妻子李晓玲的手里之时，那明明就是纸，不是钱！  
鬼！  
这小丫头一定是鬼！  
“老婆，那是纸，不是钱！”唐建国吓得面色苍白，“你赶紧拿出来，不是钱，是纸！”  
李晓玲也是个泼辣的，年轻的时候也是混过的，照着唐建国的脸扇了好几巴掌，“再特么把钱说成纸，老娘这就把你送到精神病医院，一辈子别出来了，省得三天两头拿钱去拘留所赎你！”  
说完李晓玲拎着钱箱子走进去了，理都不理唐建国，看来真应该带丈夫去市里省里的大医院看看，到底怎么回事？

第91章 惩治街滑子  
唐建国想想自己之前一直把钱当成纸时，别人像是看傻子一样看着他。可是当时他看到的的确是钱，不是纸，跟此时的妻子李晓玲表现一模一样。  
想到这，唐建国吓得额头上都是冷汗，看向傅盈盈的目光充满敬畏。  
大白天的，见鬼了。  
“呵呵，你老婆都说是钱了！”傅盈盈笑了笑，推着自行车就要走，突然猛地转头，“再偷我自行车，我会让你家的钱，全变成纸……”  
唐建国吓得瑟瑟发抖，想让去追，但又不敢追。  
傅盈盈骑着自行车得意洋洋地离开了，哼，有本事偷她的自行车，就有变成神经病的觉悟！  
傅盈盈买了老街核桃酥和其它的点心，又去了中药材店，买了需要的中药材，这才欢快地骑着自行车离开。  
可在经过一家小饭馆的时候，却听了熟悉声音在哭泣，“说好的，一个月结工钱，到了时间，你们说压一个月，我都在这里干了三个月，你们居然一分工钱都不给我，太欺负人了！”  
傅盈盈一看，这不是三舅舅家的表姐刘青青吗？  
这个小饭馆就是表姐打工的地方？里面顶多十几个桌子，看上去就是普通的小饭馆。  
“你经常请假，还打坏我家的盘子，不让你赔钱已经看在你农村乡下人可怜的份上，滚，赶紧给我滚！”这时候一个胖女儿拿着鸡毛掸子冲了出来，对着刘青青就抽打过去。  
傅盈盈怒了，这个死肥猪，不给工钱，居然当打人？  
傅盈盈骑着自行车就冲了过去，一边冲，一边喊，“哎呀呀，自行车刹车失灵了，停不下来了……”  
傅盈盈不仅仅撞倒了死肥猪小饭馆老板娘，自行车还从她的肚子上压了过去。  
“你个不要脸的小赤佬，我今天非撕了你！”死肥猪老板娘从地上一咕噜爬起来，一点也没有被压伤，这得感谢她自己长了一身的肥肉。  
死肥猪老板娘鸡毛掸子居然对着傅盈盈抽打，眼看着要打到傅盈盈的身上，可巧不巧一脚踩在了西瓜皮上，结结实实地摔了一个屁股蹲。  
“哎呀，摔死我了！”死肥猪老板娘痛得大喊。  
“这位大娘，我都说刹车不行，居然堵着路，不让开，撞了你，我也很无辜啊！不过你摔倒，是你踩在西瓜皮上，跟我没有关系。”傅盈盈终于从自行车上下来了，笑眯眯地看着死肥猪周扒皮老板娘。  
刘青青担心傅盈盈被人欺负，立即挡在傅盈盈的面前，“盈盈，咱们赶紧走，要不然会挨打的，她可坏了！”  
她们乡下人斗不过这些街滑子，只能吃了这门亏，白白干了三个月。  
“哎呦，你们是一伙的，撞了我，居然还想走，不掏五百块钱，谁都不想走。”死肥猪老板娘小眼睛一瞪，就要讹人。  
傅盈盈冷笑，“你一跳三尺高，哪里有伤？讹人一次，倒霉一辈子，你就给你家孩子积点德吧！赶紧的，把我表姐的工钱结了，否则让你后悔一辈子。”

第92章 不放过，依仗  
刘青青一听这话，吓得哭了，本来就是她惹出来的事情，她不能让表妹受到连累，“盈盈，你赶紧走，就算抓人，也让人来抓我！”  
这个表姐还是不错的，尽管自己害怕，但仍旧想着保护她。  
傅盈盈当然不能让胆小的表姐独自面对这件事，笑了笑，安慰表姐，“没事的，不用怕!”  
趁着死肥猪小饭馆老板娘堵住她们去路的时候，傅盈盈掏出作业本纸张，在上面写写画画，然后握在手心里，纸张变成了碎末，用力往门口一抛，黏在了小饭馆的房檐上。  
“哼，装模作样，吓唬谁呢！”死肥猪老板娘看到傅盈盈的动作，就当是看神经病了。  
很快警察来了！  
周围的小商小贩，有些同情地看向傅盈盈、刘青青，这小饭馆的老板娘胡大花一年到头，就会坑这些乡下来打工的小姑娘，都不知道坑了多少个。  
小饭馆老板娘，傅盈盈，刘青青都被带到了派出所。  
小老板老板娘得意洋洋，十分嚣张，到了那边，表弟不仅仅能打发了这些下巴老，说还能讹点医药费呢！  
刘青青一直哭，怕得要命。  
傅盈盈见表姐害怕的样子，也想起了前世她在外面打工的时候，被人欺负，被拖欠工资，不给工资的无助感受。  
打又打不过，骂又骂不过，一个女孩子人在异乡，只能认命了了。  
这一次，不管是为了曾经的自己，还是为了无助可怜的表姐，她都要好好地惩罚那些贪心而又无耻耍横的坏人。  
若是坏人得不到惩罚，那就只能让好人吃亏受委屈。  
以前她没有能力，她认命了；现在她有能力，她凭什么要认命，凭什么还被人欺负？  
“表姐，别怕，今天这事情能够妥善处理的。”傅盈盈安慰青青表姐，坐在凳子上，等着做笔录。  
同样一个警察走过来，问：“你们谁报的案？”  
小饭馆老板娘连忙举手，“我，我，这个小姑娘骑自行车撞了我，还从我身上压过去了。我这全身都疼，她们必须赔我医药费，五百块钱，一分钱都不能少。”  
五百块钱，都顶的上他两个月工资了，怪不得那边两个小姑娘吓得哭了。  
警察上下打量小饭馆老板娘，这人说话中气十足，就是被自行车撞了，压过去了，连个破皮都没有，道个歉就完事儿，多大点儿！  
“你要医药费，也得说明哪点受伤了啊？”曹中华皱眉问，“仔细说清楚，说不清楚就去医院验伤。不过，我可跟你说了，若是你夸大其词，碰瓷讹人，也是犯法的。”  
“谁……谁讹人了？”小饭馆老板娘一蹦三尺高，“苗海洋呢，他不在啊？”  
听到这话，曹中华认出了，眼前的这个女的经常报案，专门找苗海洋办案，是苗海洋的表姐，“呵呵，不巧，苗海洋因为违纪违法，已经被停职调查了。”  
“啊？”小饭馆老板娘一愣，她在街上能这么横，都是靠这个表弟撑腰啊，“不可能？什么时候的事情？”

第93章 恶人就有“高人”磨  
曹中华最讨厌这种仗势欺人的人，今天落到他手里，当然不能轻易放过她，说：“就在你们进门五分钟之前，呵呵，走，既然你说哪点都疼，我带你去验伤。”  
小饭馆老板娘想说去就去，可她身上一点也不疼，也没有破皮，去验伤，一点也验不出来，表弟不在，她不仅仅拿不到医药费，反而会被抓到讹人。  
这个胖女人虽然不是好人，但她也是懂点法，讪讪说：“哎，我看她们撞了我，不给我道歉，我才生气报案。看她们年纪小的份上，我就不跟她们计较了。”  
曹中华听了之后，“那你在笔录上签名，承认你没受伤，才能回去。”  
胖女人赶紧签了名，转身就要走。  
傅盈盈脆声说：“慢着，我要报案！”  
曹中华一愣，有些奇怪，“人家都不计较了，你一个学生为何还不依不饶呢？”  
刘青青担心黑心老板娘后悔，拉着傅盈盈，不让傅盈盈说，大不了不要三个月的工资。  
傅盈盈把刘青青拉在身后，脆声说：“警察叔叔，我自行车撞了这位大婶，我道歉，是我没有控制好自行车。不过，我报案，是因为这个人拖欠我表姐三个月的工资，不给我表姐，还打了我表姐。你看，这胳膊上，身上也有伤！我要求给我表姐验伤，不仅仅给工资，还要陪医药费！”  
刘青青一愣，其实她胳膊上是被老板娘的鸡毛掸子打了几下，但并不严重。表妹这样说，会不会弄巧成拙呢？  
“青青，她是城里人，我们斗不过她的。”刘青青着急，又哭了，“咱们还是回去吧。”  
胖女人一蹦三尺高，大声吓唬刘青青和傅盈盈，“我才是报警的，你们这些乡下人居然还敢报警，我让你们走不出县城，你们知道不？”  
刘青青吓得面色苍白，说不出话。  
傅盈盈面色阴沉，义正辞严说：“你报警，不代表你没有违法；你是城里人，也不代表你没有违法。警察叔叔，我继续报案，你们看到了，她恐吓我，我在县城期间出事，必定跟这个人有关。这个胖女人假装受伤讹人，警察叔叔，你看·····”  
傅盈盈掀开表姐的胳膊，上面一条条的青紫，触目惊心，“不仅仅胳膊上有，身上也有，我要求验伤，而且我表姐今年十五岁，是童工，而且每天干活十几个小时，这个肥婆就是活脱脱的周扒皮，还不给工资和加班费。”  
这时候吴四海进来，正好看到了傅盈盈，也听到了傅盈盈的话，“先对那人进行拘留，等验完伤之后，再处理。”  
胖女人傻眼了，“我……不是我打的……不对，我就打了她胳膊几下，没打她身上……”  
“你有没有打，你说了不算，验伤之后才知道。”吴四海说，“曹中华快点办理此事，别让那些自以为然街滑子欺负老实人。”  
“我给钱，我给钱，还不行吗？”胖女人急了，拘留所里哪有家里舒服啊！

第94章 莫名其妙的伤痕  
“你打伤了人，这是犯法。”曹中华压着胖女人拘留，不过这个胖女人力气很大，还在挣扎，直接拿出手铐控制住关进拘留室。  
等人进去了，傅盈盈说：“吴叔叔，我能用电话给家里打电话吗？我放学没回家，我妈妈一定很担心。”  
“好！”吴四海应下，直接帮着拨通了孙兴海家里的电话。  
那边孙兴海听到傅盈盈在派出所，连忙问：“盈盈出事了？”  
“盈盈没出事，不过她表姐被不良老板拖欠工资，被打伤了，我这就带她们去医院验伤，你和她妈妈过来一趟吧。”吴四海说，“让盈盈给你说两句？”  
“只要盈盈没事就好，我立即带她妈妈过去。”孙兴海不耽搁时间了，直接挂了电话。  
孙兴海只说了一句有事，骑着摩托车来到刘美华的家门口。  
“美华，盈盈的表姐在县城出点事，在派出所呢，那边吴四海打电话过来，走，我送你过去。”孙兴海对着傅盈盈的家里大喊。  
刘美华正准备做饭呢，而且心里一直嘀咕闺女应该到家了呀，没想到等来的却是这样的消息。  
刘美华刚开门，就听到孙兴海的话，吓得面色苍白，“盈盈，青青，没事吧？”  
“没事，走，上摩托车，我带你去，快点。”孙兴海催促，再耽误，天就要黑了。  
刘美华锁了门，就上了摩托车，坐在孙兴海的身后。  
摩托车一路招摇，出了村子。  
很多人看到刘美华跟孙兴海靠得那么近，心里猜测，有那些嘴巴大的，已经坐不住了，来孙二奶奶跟前打趣。有的不安分的，则是来刘老太身边扇风点火。  
吴四海亲自带刘青青去验伤，身上多处肌肉拉伤，淤青，定为中度伤害。看到自己身上的一块块的淤青，如果不是身上一点也不疼，刘青青或许真以为自己被胖女人打的。  
不过小表妹不让她说话，她就不说，让医生检查。  
等到孙兴海，刘美华到派出所，刘青青已经验伤回来了，并且开了药。  
“盈盈，青青，你们没事吧？”刘美华趔趄着下了摩托车，快步跑过来，上下打量女儿和侄女。  
傅盈盈笑了笑，“没事，我看到表姐被那老板娘打，报警的。吴叔叔，现在该怎么处理啊？”  
吴四海笑了笑，说：“验伤报告明天我才能拿到，明天就给你们处理，你们先回家，等我通知。”  
“那行，我先带人回去。”孙兴海点头，毕竟现在已经很晚了，不能继续留在派出所了。  
傅盈盈点头，然后从书包里，掏出作业本纸张折成的两只千纸鹤，递给吴四海和曹中华，“吴叔叔，曹叔叔，你们带上，一定要装在身上。”  
吴四海认识傅盈盈，当时小孩的感谢，接过来，随手放在裤兜里。曹中华也笑了笑，放在上衣的衣兜里。  
看到他们装好了，傅盈盈才放心。从他们的面相上，傅盈盈可以推算出他们两个今晚有灾祸，带上她的平安符，就算受伤，也只是轻伤，没有性命之忧。

第95章 秘密，情分  
一辆摩托车坐不下四个人，幸好傅盈盈有自行车。  
吴四海骑着摩托车，带着刘青青，刘美华骑着自行车带着女儿，速度有些慢，但女儿和青青没有大碍。  
孙兴海把人送到家里，就回家了。  
刘青青要起来帮忙做饭，刘美华连忙拦着，“青青，你可别动，我去做饭就行，毕竟你身上有伤。盈盈，你照顾你表姐。”  
等到刘美华走了，刘青青满脸惊奇地看向傅盈盈，瞪大眼睛，压低声音说：“盈盈，这身上的青紫到底是怎么回事？”  
刘青青一路上仔细想了想，好像在说她身上有伤之前，表妹在她身上摸了几把，可一点也不疼啊，怎么会有那样吓人的青紫呢？  
“嘿嘿，秘密！”傅盈盈得意笑了笑，“我不光把你工资要回来，还得要回你的加班费，还得罚她的款。对了，三舅舅，三舅妈怎么样了？”  
听到傅盈盈的问话，刘青青眼睛又红了，“哎，我们一家被爷爷奶奶赶出来了。”  
“啊？”傅盈盈一愣，连忙问，“那老头老太太怎么变本加厉了呢？”  
“哎，那天我收拾东西去我外婆家，我爸估计在爷奶那里被骂了，也走了。前两天我爸去拿衣服，被我爷奶赶走了，连门都不让进。指着我爸鼻子骂，说想回来可以，但必须让我妈过来磕头赔礼道歉，否则绝不让我们进家门。我妈妈真得伤心了，不跟我爸回去，现在我爸在县城打短工，本来我以为能挣点钱，一家四口在外面组个房子也能过，可我……哎，都是我没用！”  
“表姐，你千万别舅舅，舅妈回去，他们就是想逼迫你们，让你们走投无路，让你们回去当牛做马。”傅盈盈提醒说，她不仅仅要帮舅舅一家，同时还要让刘家那些人不好过。  
没有了三舅舅，三舅母，只会偷奸耍滑的刘老大，刘老二连地里的活都不能干好，更别说过好日子。  
“是啊，所以我妈死都不回去。”刘青青红着脸，吞吞吐吐，“本来我以为发了工资就能还你那二百块钱，可我现在……哎·····”  
傅盈盈一摆手，“这不算什么，不用还了。”  
“那怎么行？”刘青青拒绝，表情有些着急，“盈盈你相信我，我一定能还得起，不会赖账。”  
见表姐如此耿直，傅盈盈点了点头，“好吧，等你有钱再还给我。这两天你先假装身体不好，等明天处理结果出来了，你就能拿到不少钱。有了这些钱，你们应该可以撑一段时间。你别紧张，兴海叔在县城认识的人多，到时候我拜托他在县城给你找个靠谱的工作。”  
“真是太感谢你了，小表妹。”刘青青面上露出惭愧的表情，“本来我比你大，我应该比你懂事，镇定，可遇到事情，你挡在我面前，保护我。”  
傅盈盈笑了笑，“好了，不用这么客气了。三舅以前关照我和我妈妈，地里的活，三舅妈也帮着干，这都是情分。好了，我去给你熬点药膏，给你涂涂脸。”

第96章 你是不是喜欢美华啊  
这个表姐五官清秀，可脸上有好多雀斑，看上去脸上脏脏的，影响了容貌。若是能去掉脸上的雀斑，美白一下，也是一个清丽小美女，不像刘家的难的，长得一个比一个难看。  
“我脸上没伤，干嘛用药膏涂脸啊？”刘青青不解，觉得小表妹有些莫名其妙。  
“呵呵，大有妙用，你明天就知道结果了。”傅盈盈神秘笑笑，跑去准备各种材料，给表姐熬药，她也要熬一些祛痘膏，生发膏，风湿膏之类的。  
刘青青闲不住，过来帮忙，平时干惯了活，心灵手巧，很快就可以熟练地熬药了，让傅盈盈轻快了很多。  
刘美华看到刘青青帮助傅盈盈熬药，嗔道：“你这孩子，不知道你表姐受伤了吗？”  
“小姑，我身上不疼，真不疼，这活也不重，我能干。”刘青青可不想小表妹被姑姑批评，连忙替小表妹说好话。  
现在除了小姑一家，她一家已经没有其他亲人了。  
“那行，你们熬完这一锅，咱们就吃饭。”刘美华交代，又去烧汤，给女儿和侄女补补。  
吃了饭，洗了澡，刘美华让孩子们早早休息，她去熬药。即使傅盈盈，刘青青过来帮忙，她也不让，脾气大着呢！  
第二天她们继续熬药，有了刘青青帮忙，速度快了一些。  
孙兴海下回从县城回来，就过来说：“那边派出所经过调查，给出处理结果，三个月工资四百五十块，加班工资两百块，医药费护理费等八百块，加起来总共一千四百五十元。明天你们去派出所找老吴，签了字，就能拿钱了。”  
“真的吗？”刘青青眼睛红了，家里日子难，外面又欠了钱，昨天结不到工资，她觉得暗无天日，没想到今天就是晴空万里。  
“当然是真的了，派出所才不会开玩笑。”孙兴海笑道，“明天早上九点，别忘了去。”  
“知道了，我带她们过去，谢谢你了，兴海。”刘美华感谢，一直以来得到孙兴海的帮忙，她也想不出感谢的办法，马上八月十五了，到时候给孙二奶奶买两身好看的衣服。  
“不用谢。”孙兴海喜滋滋地回家了，比自己得了钱，还高兴。  
看着儿子从刘美华家里喜滋滋地回来，孙二奶奶心里五味陈杂，美华是个好女人，盈盈是个好孩子，可……都是命苦，这么好的人。  
一想到儿子的亲事，孙二奶奶就心塞，家里有钱了，有媒婆上门，可他一个也看不上，难道真得看上了美华？  
如果真是那样，她也认了，美华那丫头是她看着长大的，盈盈也是，都是善良忠厚的人，而且美华长得也好看，身段也好，儿子一脸的凶相，人家美华不一定能看上。  
哎，一想想，孙二奶奶更加糟心了。  
“兴海啊，你……”孙二奶奶吞吞吐吐，欲言又止。  
“娘，你想说什么呢？”孙兴海笑着问，一边清洗拖拉机。  
孙二奶奶咬牙，不管那么多了，问：“兴海啊，你……你是不是喜欢美华啊？”

第97章 脸红，不一般  
孙兴海手里的水管“啪嗒”一声，掉在地上，水喷得到处都是，脸上有些红，瓮声瓮气反驳说：“娘，你乱说什么呢！我……不就是平时帮美华做点事情吗？我也是看在她们孤儿寡母的，还被刘老头，刘老太欺负，看不过眼，还有啊，之前美华还救了你一命，盈盈也很了不起，居然治好了你的腿……”  
孙二奶奶别有深意地看了这个儿子一眼，显然对儿子的并不认同，“你解释就解释，脸红个什么劲儿啊！”  
“我这·····我这不是急的吗？”孙兴海急忙说，脸耿洪亮，“以后可别听村子里那些嚼舌根的长舌妇乱说，没影的事儿！”  
没影儿？  
孙二奶奶有些不相信，平时孙兴海也帮助村里其他人，也没看见这个大块头傻儿子这么高兴，笑得跟吃了溏鸡屎一样。  
被母亲用怀疑的目光看着，孙兴海一阵头皮发麻，赶紧清洗好拖拉机开进家，忙着磨刀，留着明日凌晨用。  
见儿子不承认，孙二奶奶心情很矛盾，不知该高兴，还是不高兴，好惆怅，也很愁人！  
看着不远处一个个玩耍的皮小子，孙二奶奶眼馋啊，她的孙子孙女在哪个女人的肚子里呢？不行，明天找王翠萍，让她再给张罗张罗。  
听着娘亲的长吁短叹，孙兴海更加紧张了，可别再让他去相亲了。不知道为什么看到那些女人，他是一点好感都没有，一点也不想看，还不让回家看老母猪呢！  
以这样的心态，能找到媳妇，那才奇怪呢！  
深夜，吴四海带着曹中华开着吉普车追普罪犯，这是他们跟了一个多月的案子。今天收网，但没想到有人逃脱，他们一路追赶。  
现在已经凌晨三点了，正是一个人最累最疲惫的时候。  
曹中华开车，眼皮开始打架，但强撑着。  
吴四海也困，但一直提高警惕，“中华，可不能睡，咱们快要到了。”  
就在说话的功夫，曹中华上衣口突然冒出一股烟，烫得曹中华大叫一声，立即刹车。可就在这时候，对面的大卡车像是失灵了一样，对着他们前面追捕的那辆面包车，冲了过来，  
吴四海，曹中华目瞪口呆，眼睁睁地看着载有四个匪徒的面包车被那辆大卡车撞翻了，司机和副驾驶上的两个人当场死亡，车厢后座两个人重伤晕死过去。  
大卡车司机，也被挤在车座位上，不能动。  
曹中华的车子距离车祸现场不足两米的地方停了下来，如果不是刚才及时刹车，他们的车子就被卡车撞翻了。  
两个人惊魂未定，赶紧跑过去查看情况，用手铐铐住了两个晕倒的逃犯，至于已经死了的，他们两个人也懒得管。  
卡车司机撞晕了，吴四海和曹中华把他救出来，平躺在路边，然后设置醒目的路障，以免其他车撞上来。  
“中华，我在这里看着，你去最近的派出所请求支援。”吴四海交代，然后掏出一根烟用力抽了几口。

第98章 救命之恩  
曹中华惊魂未定，苍白着脸，“吴哥，刚才若不是我口袋里突然一热，烫得我受不了，以我刚才的状态绝不能及时刹车，死的就是我们两个了。”  
“你口袋里怎么会有烟啊？”吴四海不解，“你打火机着火了？”  
“吴哥，我不吸烟。”曹中华这才看看衣兜里，到底什么冒烟，衣服没坏，只是里面多了一小撮灰。看到这样的画面，曹中华目瞪口呆。  
吴四海见状，探过头看看，连忙问：“里面有什么你这么吃惊？哎呀，奇怪了，都烧成灰了，你衣服居然还没烧坏？”  
“吴哥，这……我想起来了，这里装的是昨天下午那个小姑娘给的千纸鹤。无缘无故，怎么可能变成灰了呢？”曹中华惊慌，“吴哥，我记得你也有一只！”  
吴四海一愣，这才想起来，连忙掏出来，只是这一支千纸鹤不像昨天傅盈盈刚给他时那样新新的，而是变黑了，变旧了。  
手电筒的灯光之下，吴四海，曹中华打了个激灵，谁都没说话。  
好一会儿，吴四海拍拍曹中华的肩膀，“中华，这事情你知道就行了，不要往外面说。等我查清楚了，再跟你说。”  
曹中华毕竟也当了几年警察，什么事情能说，什么事情不能说，心里清楚着呢，“知道了，吴哥！”  
“那行，你快点回去，我在这边看着。”吴四海催促说，把手里那张旧的千纸鹤装在曹中华的上衣口袋里，“路上小心点，早去早回！”  
曹中华见状，特别感激，本来他有点不敢开车，有了千纸鹤平安符，顿时安心了，“谢谢吴哥！”  
曹中华根据记忆，找到最近的派出所，调集人员，医护人员来到案发现场。等一切处理完毕，吴四海清闲下来，想起傅盈盈那个神秘的小姑娘，重重处理了小饭馆老板娘拖欠工资，打人的事情。  
如果不是他们还有事情，吴四海和曹中华就亲自上门告诉傅盈盈结果了，现在只能请孙兴海帮忙捎话。  
星期日，刘美华给女儿准备东西，去县城带侄女去派出所，同时送女儿去学校。  
他们九点到了派出所，吴四海特别激动，立即从里面跑出来，“盈盈，你来了……”  
傅盈盈点了点头，笑了笑，吴四海脸上的血光之灾已经消失不见，应该度过去了。  
孙兴海一愣，他这个同学还从来没像现在这样对人如此热情，尽管对方是个小姑娘，他十分不解。  
刘美华笑了笑，“吴警官，我侄女的事情，都是警察做主，要不然孩子拿不到工钱，还被人欺负。”  
吴四海谦虚说：“这是我们做警察应该做的，以后遇到这样事情，尽管来，可不能由着那些街滑子欺负人。”  
曹中华看向傅盈盈的目光更是急切，救命恩人啊！  
“吴哥，我带她们去办理相关手续。”曹中华笑道，这里不是说话的地方，有机会一定好好感谢傅盈盈。  
傅盈盈笑了笑，这曹中华也躲过了。

第99章 自尊而又自强  
一边走，曹中华一边说：“谢谢你啊，盈盈。”  
傅盈盈笑了笑，“不用谢，好人有好报！”  
曹中华也点了点头，不再继续说了。  
刘美华正在跟刘青青说话，并没有听到傅盈盈跟曹中华的对话。  
很快，办好了手续，一千四百五十块钱全部给了刘青青。至于那个小饭馆的老板娘，被拘留十五天，并且罚款两千。她表弟的工作也是因为她停职的，亲戚一定会找她麻烦，另外，她的那个小饭馆早晚也会关门的。  
得罪她傅盈盈，下场是很惨的。  
刘青青感动地抹眼泪，她拿到工资和赔偿了。有了这些钱，家里就能度过这段艰难的日子了。  
孙兴海去菜市场卖肉，刘美华送刘青青回去。  
“青青，你不回家去哪啊？”刘美华问，平日里她在家里熬药，从来不出来跟那些老婆子，小媳妇嚼舌根，并不知道刘家发生的事情。  
刘青青哽咽说：“小姑，我……我们一家被爷奶赶出来了。那日我妈受气回娘家，之后我爹回来拿东西，我奶就不让我们进，说我妈不回来磕头赔礼道歉就不让我们进家门。我爸妈在城里租了一间房，现在应该在那里。”  
刘青青带着她们去了租住的地方，院子挺大，就是很偏僻。  
刘庆湖，李秀秀正在院子里整理捡回来的硬纸盒，包装纸，塑料纸之类的破烂。他们没有手艺，找不到工作，只能捡破烂为生。  
见到刘美华，傅盈盈来了，刘庆湖，李秀秀脸上都有一些尴尬，“哎，让你们看笑话了，我们没本事，只能捡破烂……”  
“哥，别觉得尴尬，不偷不抢。”刘美华心里难过，但嘴上安慰三哥三嫂，“对了，青青没回家，你们就不担心啊？”  
刘庆湖一愣，问：“青青那个老板很过分，不给工钱，我们也不敢去要，这丫头心里难受，跟我们说去你家玩玩，有什么担心的？”  
刘美华听了，瞪了刘青青和傅盈盈一眼，然后就把周五发生事情说了一遍。  
李秀秀更是心疼地一直哭，直到刘青青把妈妈拉进屋里，让她看身上并没有伤痕了，李秀秀才停止哭泣。  
“妈，这是一千四百五十块，是表妹和警察帮我要来的，我想拿出两百块还给小姑，上次借给我们两百块钱，我一直记得呢！”刘青青把钱全部交给母亲，但也表达了自己的想法。  
李秀秀点头，“好，今天就还，给你五十块钱，你去外面买点肉，买点菜，今天让你小姑和表妹在这里吃饭。”  
“好！”李青青去买菜去了。  
傅盈盈打量周围，虽然是老院子，但被三舅，三舅妈打扫地干干净净。  
李秀秀出来，拿出钱说：“美华，上次多亏了你借给我们的两百块钱，要不然撑不到现在。”  
“三嫂，你们现在缺钱，以后再说吧。”刘美华拒绝，三哥和三嫂死了心不回去，在外面日子过得艰难。  
“青青拿了一千多，家里有钱了，而且我和你三哥有手有脚，还能赚钱。”李秀秀坚持给，“你不要，就是看不起我们。”  
李秀秀坚持，自尊而又自强。

第100章 小福星  
话都说到这个份上了，刘美华只得收下了，“三嫂，若是缺钱，遇到难处，一定要跟我说，能帮的，我一定帮忙。”  
傅盈盈想了想，“三舅妈，你做得包子很好吃，你应该找个小区人多的地方，租个小小的店面，然后卖包子，稀饭，胡辣汤之类的，应该能赚钱。”  
“还得租店面啊？”刘庆湖苦着脸，“那要是赔了，以后可怎么办啊?”  
“那一千多块钱虽然不少，但也不能花一辈子啊，总要找个赚钱的营生啊，难道你们还想回农村啊？再说了，以我外公外婆大舅，二舅孬种的性情，还不得把你们往死里欺负啊？”傅盈盈最看不上他三舅这一点，只会出苦力，怕这怕那的，特别胆小。  
李秀秀想了想，咬牙说：“干了，就算赔了钱，大不了再回来捡破烂，我就不相信我们这么勤快，还赚不了钱。”  
一听租铺面，刘美华想到东和菜市场边上有个铺子转让，价格有点贵，那里人流很多，三嫂的包子做得好吃，一定可以赚钱。  
“三嫂，我在东和菜市场那边卖药，兴海在那边卖肉，那边有个铺子以前是卖馒头的，现在回老家了，家伙什都在，接收了就能用，而且那边人多，价格有点贵，租金一年六百，整个铺子转下来也要八百块这样，你要是真想要，咱们就转了那个店面，互相有个照应。有兴海在，也没人敢找你们麻烦。”刘美华方方面面都考虑到了，越想越觉得那里合适。  
刘庆湖苦着脸，这么多钱，都够在老家盖三间大瓦房了，“美华，那边租金太贵……”  
李秀秀当机立断，“贵就贵，别说卖早点了，就我们之前捡破烂还被人欺负呢。兴海是个厉害的，我们在那做生意没人欺负我们，也不会有人给我们捣乱，就冲这一点，咱们也要转下那个店铺。”  
傅盈盈看了看三舅妈，哎呀，不简单啊！  
从三舅母面相看，是个先苦后甜的，只要三舅舅，苦瓜脸，老实相，后半辈子没有什么财运，能过得和乐富足，应该是沾了三舅妈的光。  
吃了饭，傅盈盈骑着自行车，自己去上学，刘美华则是带着三舅一家去转铺子。  
傅盈盈把自行车停好，上了锁，拿出笔在一些不容易粘上露水的坐垫画了几个符，倒要看看谁还能偷她的自行车。  
傅盈盈到了宿舍，把衣服鞋子日用品放好，然后背着大书包去班级里。里面装得不是书，全部是各种药膏。  
同学们一看到傅盈盈进来，立即冲上来。  
傅盈盈根据之前的清单，然后一手交钱，一手交货。  
郑向南直接就给了傅盈盈一千块钱，其他的一百，几十，整整收了一千五百多。剩下一些，傅盈盈拿到办公室，然后分别给老师，然后在笔记本上记录好。  
傅盈盈家的药膏经过大家试用之后，真的很有效。那些老师看到傅盈盈，就像看到小福星一样，纷纷围了过来。


	2. 第二部分

第101章 一直做学渣吗？  
杨老师喜滋滋地，他是最先用生发膏的，现在头顶已经长了一层黑黑的小头发，最长的居然有一厘米长了，从这些小头发预测，即使他年轻时头发最为浓密之时，也没有这么多的发量。  
周校长经常专门从二年级组的办公室经过，着重看了杨老师的头顶，然后摸了摸自己有些痒的头顶，继续洗，继续涂，早日也能有一头乌黑靓丽的秀发。  
二年级组陈主任看到那么多老师围着傅盈盈，顿时呵斥，“马上要上晚自习了，还围在这里做什么？”  
傅盈盈笑了笑，“是，陈主任，我这就去上自习。各位老师再见，有什么需要，可以联系我。”  
说完，傅盈盈撒腿就跑。  
陈爱敏冷声说：“马上月考了，检查你们教学能力阶段测试来了！杨老师，尤其是你们九班，如果成绩提不上来，我可以理解，毕竟他们都是学渣，但如果纪律也不好，那就说不过去了，是你的失职。”  
杨老师听了，面上尴尬，但不想跟陈爱敏争吵，老实惯了。  
来送作业本的李凯旋听到这话，顿时不乐意了，“哼，谁说学渣不能变学霸，我们班有盈姐呢，一定能考得很好！”  
说完，李凯旋气哼哼回到教室。  
陈爱敏没想到被一个学生给挤兑了，而且那学生已经跑远了，再叫回来批评，有失风度，只能干憋气。  
李凯旋回到站在讲台上，大声说：“你们想一直做学渣吗？”  
正在交头接耳的同学们，顿时愣住了，教室里静悄悄，最后郑向南哈哈笑道：“什么想不想的，真奇怪，我们一直都是学渣啊！”  
傅盈盈哭笑不得，这认知真够透彻的。  
“就不想咸鱼翻身做学霸吗？”李凯旋脸都憋红了，“别人都看不起我们，难道我们自己也看不起自己吗？我们不比一班的人傻，也不比一班的丑，凭什么就成绩不好？”  
“嘻嘻，当然是因为我们不努力啊！”赵欣颖大声说，嬉皮笑脸，不以为耻，反以为荣。  
李凯旋气得都快哭了，强制压抑自己的怒气，“杨老师被人指着鼻子骂，说我们这些学渣成绩差也就罢了，管不好纪律，太失职。杨老师那么好的一个人，被人这样说，你们心里就没有一点惭愧吗？”  
说实现，杨老师是同学们公认的好老师，对这些学渣很耐心，从来没有看不起，或者大声呵斥，总是温和地讲道理，讲的人心神口服。  
想到陈爱敏一直看不起她，傅盈盈觉得她自己考第一没有成就感，如果能让这一个学渣的班级，不说超过一班的那些学霸，如果不再倒数第一，就是对陈主任的打脸；若是争气点，超过一班了，那就是赤裸裸的打脸。  
这时候，傅盈盈作为学习委员，拿着笔记本站在李凯旋的旁边，说：“李凯旋说得对，或许你们觉得学习好坏无所谓，但如果一个人因为你们成绩不好被别人瞧不起，呵斥，尤其是这个人还是我们尊敬的人，想必大家心里一定不舒服吧？”

第102章 学渣愤怒了， 认真了！  
一看到傅盈盈上前说话，赵欣颖，李小萌作为傅盈盈铁杆支持者，立即站了起来，说：“盈姐说得对，我赵欣颖好好学习，争取……争取每一门都及格……”  
“我也是！”李小萌一脸的大义凌然，“盈姐，我支持你！”  
傅盈盈成绩好，平时也给别人讲题目，加上家里的药膏很给力，在班级里很有威信，众人纷纷表示会认真对待这次月考。  
看到下面反应不错，傅盈盈扬了扬手里的笔记本，“这是我的笔记本，总结了这个月学习到的知识点，我写在黑板上，大家抄下来，照这个复习，我傅盈盈保证大家的成绩能提高。平时大家有不会的，也可以问我，我傅盈盈知无不言言无不尽！”  
原本听到班级里闹哄哄的，杨老师急匆匆赶紧过来，但在外面听到傅盈盈的话之后，心里酸酸的，总算这些孩子还有良心，不枉他平日里对大家很关心。  
既然学生们主动学习，他这个做老师的就不进去打扰了。  
傅盈盈在黑板上抄写知识点，抄到必考的地方，傅盈盈还会讲几句。以学生容易听懂方式，给大家讲解。很多之前不明所以，乱糟糟的知识点，顿时不那么难了。  
傅盈盈不仅仅总结知识点，还给重要的知识点下面又准备了一道题，本来这是她给自己准备的，现在也分享给大家。  
周一，周二，周三的初二九班的晚自习，其中有两节被傅盈盈占了，剩下的一节课做作业，或者温习巩固傅盈盈之前讲到的知识点。  
不仅仅杨老师经常站在窗外查看，其他课的老师也会偷偷过来，当看到傅盈盈总结的知识点和例题，比他们准备还好，都没有去阻拦傅盈盈。  
陈爱敏要冲进去，但被杨老师拦住了，说:“我是班主任，我觉得傅盈盈总结的很好，从学生容易理解的角度讲题，效果很好。”  
“很好，学渣知道什么好！”陈爱敏冷声说，“不好好自习，真是胡来。”  
“是不是胡来，我们这些任课老师最清楚。”杨老师老好人的性格，此时急得额头上冒汗。  
“哼！”陈爱敏冷笑，“我看你们一个个不负责任，一个学生都能给学生讲课了，要你们这些老师做什么！”  
杨老师真得怒了，面红耳赤，“我的学生都是最好的，我保证他们的成绩比开学的时候有所提高。”  
陈爱敏笑了，隔着窗户指着教室里，“就凭那些花钱进来的学渣？呵呵，那我等着！”  
说完，陈主任趾高气昂地经过教室。  
李凯旋怒极，“同学们看到了吧，我们是花家里的钱送进一中的，被看不起，我们的老师被人看不起。我们什么都不比别人差，为什么要被别人看不起?不就是学习吗？有什么了不起的，好好学！”  
众人当场看到杨老师被教导主任陈爱敏训斥，一时间气愤不已，纷纷表示好好学习。  
傅盈盈笑了笑，继续帮助大家复习。

第103章 动员大会， 煞费苦心  
这些知识点，学会了，其实并不难。班级里的人，只要努力，总能进步。  
学渣们成绩不好，不是因为他们笨，而是因为他们懒，玩世不恭，以及基础差。  
有了傅盈盈的讲解重点和知识点梳理，学渣们学习事半功倍，进步不少，这样学渣们更有动力和希望好好学习。  
听到同学们的话，杨老师觉得一切都值了，同时也十分期待傅盈盈能否带领大家取得学习进步。  
三天的努力，虽然不能在本质上提高所有人的成绩，但却让大家更好地了解知识点。月考考的主要内容就是最近一个月学习的内容，所有复习范围并不大。  
从来没有这样认真学习的九班学渣们，在临考试之前，有些紧张，担心考得和以前一样差，那以前的努力就白费了。  
看出来大家的忐忑，傅盈盈走上前，笑着说：“俗话说，临阵磨枪，不快也光。我给大家复习了所有知识点，大家认真学习了，考试的时候，就一定能用上。不会的不要紧，放过去，做会得题目。如果还有时间再做之前不会的。如果找不到头绪，可以回忆我给大家整理的知识点以及类似的例题的解题思路，一点点的联想，或许能找到一些办法。”  
“盈姐，你放心吧，我们会努力的。”赵欣颖大声说，反正这三天她学到不少，只要考试试卷不是很变态，她应该能有所提高。  
李凯旋这人属于特别努力好学，但成绩就是不好的。复习资料买了很多，来的最早，走读回家，也要学习，但成绩提升不上去。  
死学习，没有找对正确的方法。  
现在傅盈盈整理的知识点，和一些简单而又精妙，好理解的解题过程，顿时让李凯旋犹如打通了任通二脉一样，内力可以游走全身，最后汇聚在大脑里，让他脑子里的那些犹如浆糊一样的学习内容变得十分清晰，脉络有迹可循。  
“这一次，我绝对能有大进步，我和大家一起共勉。”李凯旋笑呵呵说，厚厚眼镜片后面那双有些迷蒙的眼睛多了几分神采。  
有了傅盈盈给大家开得动员大会，让大家气势高昂，战意十足。  
周四，周五，月考开始了。  
红海一中对月考也非常重视，全部打散了，重新排号考试，并且所有人的桌子都被搬到操场上，每个学生前后左右间隔两米，保证考试的公平性。  
考试的时候，傅盈盈抬头一看，哎呀，监考老师居然是陈灭绝。  
傅盈盈摇头苦笑，这陈灭绝为了对付她，真是煞费苦心。  
对于这样固执的人，即使傅盈盈跟她说，对陈梓铭没有兴趣，陈灭绝也不会相信，所以也不想浪费口舌。  
这一个月，傅盈盈大部分的时间都用于学习，幸好暑假里把初一的那些内容全部复习一遍，加上临考试之前给同学们梳理知识点，更有有效地融会贯通，对这次考试很有信心。  
老师开始分发试卷，傅盈盈拿到试卷之后，写上姓名班级，然后浏览一遍试卷，有些难，但她足以应付。

第104章 不见棺材不掉泪  
陈灭绝像是跟傅盈盈干上了一样，就在傅盈盈周围两三米，四五米的位置走来走去，那双眼睛一直盯着傅盈盈，防止傅盈盈作弊。  
傅盈盈浑不在意，准备用考试成绩粉碎一切的敌视和偏见。专心考试，这次月考题目有些难，但基础题也不少，傅盈盈不仅仅做出来简单的，连最后的附加题都能做出来。  
两天考了语文，数学，英语，物理，地理，生物，历史，政治八门课程。一开始傅盈盈还会感觉到陈灭绝的目光，后来考麻木了，一门心思考试，谁站在她面前，傅盈盈都能视而不见。  
这一次很多人都觉得月考很难，不过对初二九班的学生们来说，并不难。因为以前他们难题不会，简单的题目也不会做全部靠蒙，但这一次，难题他们仍旧不会做，但基础题都做出来了，所以才觉得试卷简单，并不难。  
周末放假，连同十一国庆节，总工有五天的假期。  
傅盈盈收拾东西，准备回家。  
最近接到的订单比较多，她得多买点中药材回家跟妈妈一起熬药。  
穷人的孩早当家，更何况她还有一番大抱负。  
傅盈盈背着书包，哼着歌，喜滋滋回家，只是当来到停放自行车的地方，笑容顿时消失在脸上。  
她的自行车居然又不见了！  
这小偷难道跟她的自行车杠上了吗？之前对唐建国的威胁，恐吓，难道还不够吗？  
不知天高地厚，不见棺材不掉泪！  
傅盈盈拿出几个画面符文的作业本纸，装在衣服兜里，然后颠颠地出了校门。就在大门口，唐建国正伸长脖子四处张望，当看到傅盈盈从学校里出来之后，大喜过望，推着自行车就冲了过来。  
“小神仙，这是你的自行车。”唐建国压低声音，讨好地说道，“擦得干干净净，做了链条保养，骑十年，不成问题。”  
傅盈盈似笑非笑地看向唐建国，这人有点惨，一个胳膊骨折打石膏挂在脖子上，“呵呵，告诉你那些不长眼的小兄弟，不是什么人的东西，他们都能碰的，也就是我心善，不想出人命。若是遇到那些硬茬子，你们早就死了几十遍了，还让你们偷了四次自行车！”  
唐建国一听这话，态度更加恭敬了，不恭敬不行啊，凡是碰到这辆自行车的人，被车撞了两个，自己踩到西瓜皮摔骨折两个，他就是其中之一，另外还有两个食物中毒，酒精中毒，他媳妇更是满脸都是红疙瘩，挠得都快毁容了。  
这还不算，倒霉的事情，仍旧持续。这两年挣的钱，都得填进去。  
再不赔礼道歉，真得要出人命了！  
“这是一点小小心意，不成敬意，还请小神仙收下。”唐建国双手送上红包，就怕傅盈盈不收。  
傅盈盈指了指，脖子上的红领巾，一本正经，义正辞严地说：“生在新中国，长在红旗下，哪来这么多封建迷信糟粕！以后可别乱喊，给我惹麻烦，我会很不高兴。”

第105章 收钱，提点  
傅盈盈一心想回家，更何况唐建国以及他的同伙好的确给她的生活带来麻烦，要点赔偿也是可以的，于是伸手接过红包，直接塞到衣兜里，“那行，我收了。”  
“小……小同学，我那些兄弟还会倒霉吗？”唐建国连忙问，他那点家业可撑不起这样折腾啊！  
傅盈盈想了想，然后卸下来自行车坐垫，擦掉里面的神秘的符文，“好了，不偷我自行车，就没事。再偷的话，呵呵……”  
傅盈盈笑得意味深长。  
“绝对不偷，再也不偷了。”唐建国连连保证，钱重要，小命更重要。  
傅盈盈见唐建国这个人并不是大奸大恶之人，收了钱，就提点他一句吧，“有手有脚做什么不好，非要做小偷，在这样下去，早晚得进去。还不如买几辆车拉货，送货，赚钱也不少，还名正言顺，挺直腰板做人，不用见到警察就腿软，想跑……”  
说完，傅盈盈骑着自行车，心情愉悦直奔中药店。  
唐建国愣愣地站在原地，思索小神仙刚才的话。若是别人说，他绝不会听，但小神仙是有大本事的，不能不听，回去就买车，跑运输，若是能赚钱，当然不用做小偷了。  
回去之后，唐建国发现两个食物中毒，酒精中毒的人都醒来了，没有大碍，很快就能出院了。她媳妇脸上的红疙瘩也不痒痒了，没有了……  
一桩桩，一件件，更加坚定了唐建国的决定。  
唐建国万万没有想到一念之下，听从傅盈盈的建议，带着兄弟们改邪归正，建立了运输公司，在以后的二三十年里，居然发展成闻名全国的物流大企业。  
傅盈盈买了药材，见这里距离东和菜市场不远，就去看看三舅，三舅母的包子店开得怎么样了。  
李秀秀看到傅盈盈，拿出塑料袋装了一大袋包子，肉馅，素馅的都有，“盈盈，放学回家的是吧？这包子带回家，跟你妈妈一起吃。”  
之前给小姑子，但小姑子觉得他们刚开业不赚钱，说什么都不要。  
可他们除了第一天卖不出不多，从第二天开始就赚钱了，而且赚得钱越来越多，这一切都亏了小姑子的建议。在这里卖包子，从孙兴海那里买了肉，而且孙兴海带着他们认识了周围做生意的，所以没人欺负他们，也没人来找麻烦，可以安安心心做生意。  
傅盈盈笑了笑，也不客气，直接放在在自行车的车篮子里，“谢谢舅舅，舅妈，对了，我青青表姐呢？”  
“这里的生意我和你三舅就能做完了，你青青表姐去找工作了。”刘秀秀笑着回答，“哎，那丫头是个闲不惯的。”  
“小心点吧，别被人骗了。”傅盈盈一边说，一边在作业本上画了一些符文，贴在屋里案板上背面，这才离开，可以帮助生意兴隆。  
虽然不明白傅盈盈为何这么做，但他们也没问，忙着做生意呢。  
傅盈盈回到家里，妈妈不在家，而是在隔壁看房子呢！

第106章 妈妈的虚荣心  
吴良民的建筑队虽然不大，但效率挺好，一个月果真盖好了楼房，三上三下，带阁楼，里面按照城里那样装了马桶，最起码夜里上厕所不用去茅坑了。  
刘美华之后又给了五千块，买了砖，加上剩下的砖，把他们家周围的地方都给围了起来，一直到山脚下。为了增加防御能力，两米半的墙头水泥里扎了很多长长的玻璃渣子，很多都是酒瓶子，破玻璃。  
有了这一层玻璃渣子，防御力提升一大截，手脚不利索的小偷根本就过不来。  
刘美华清扫大院子，还哼着歌，别提多高兴了。  
自从房子盖好之后，很多人都来看看，各种羡慕嫉妒，让刘美华的虚荣心得到了极大的安慰。  
“妈，咱们家的房子终于盖好了，什么时候能住进去啊？”傅盈盈一点都不想住低矮的茅草房，夏天热，冬天冷，而且还经常有小虫子。  
刘美华看了看后面的大房子，“几天前就粉刷好了，这几天一直晾着呢，就等着你放假，咱们去城里买家具，弄得洋气，好看点。”  
傅盈盈点头，“这么好的房子，的确应该配上好家具。妈，我手里有钱，待会给你。”  
刘美华点头，“行啊，估计这次要花不少钱，咱们家在村子的最边上，靠近山脚下，我把这些地全部圈进咱们家，正寻摸着种点大白菜，萝卜之类的，或许能卖点钱。”  
傅盈盈翻了两个可爱的小白眼，“妈，你就不能有点更好的想法吗？你就是能把萝卜种出人参的味道，又能卖几个钱，咱们还是种水果。”  
“大冷天的，能种什么水果啊？”刘美华刚说，突然眼睛一亮，“盈盈，你是说反季节的大鹏水果？”  
傅盈盈点头，“对啊，咱们就种草莓，个头小，好打理的水果，而且种草莓不需要太高的大棚，还能省一些塑料布。”  
“嗯，好，就种草莓。”刘美华觉得很可行，想到卖水果挣钱比种粮食多，若是可以，明年在几亩地全部种上大西瓜。  
有了新目标，刘美华更加神采飞扬，也不管自己没经验，相信她家女儿是个小福星，只要听闺女的，都能成功，都能挣钱。  
吃了饭，母女二人没有闲着，开始熬药，家里的药壶，已经增加到二十个，熬一样的药膏，一个人就能看顾过来，若是熬两样，甚至更多，就得分开，一个人兼顾不过来。  
有了傅盈盈的加入，母女二人效率更高。  
第二天，母女二人准备去县城买家具，没成想家里来了两个客人，是傅盈盈的铁杆死党李小萌、赵欣颖。  
“你们两个怎么有空一起过来了？”傅盈盈只得改变计划，陪两个朋友。  
难得女儿有好朋友上门玩耍，刘美华当即决定改日再去买家具，而是准备好吃的，款待城里的客人。  
“经常听你说山上好玩，有野果子，你就带我们一起去山上玩玩，行吗？”李小萌瞪着大大的眼睛，拉着傅盈盈的手，摇来摇去，“你也说了，我在减肥，需要多运动，爬山也是一种运动啊！”

第107章 山野趣味  
赵欣颖此时戴着运动帽，穿着新款的运动服，运动鞋，也是一副郊游爬山的样子，“盈姐，带我们玩玩行吗？城里真的太无聊了，没意思。”  
傅盈盈听了，只得点了点头，“那行，不过到了山上你们得全部听我的，跟在我身后，要不然出事了，可没人来救我们。”  
“我们一向都听盈姐的话。”李小萌连连点头，满脸雀跃。  
傅盈盈准备水壶，草帽，一节长长的竹竿，带着两个好朋友上山。  
李小萌的司机小吴不放心，也要跟着去。  
“你们就在外围转转就好，不要往深山里去。”刘美华交代，但并不担心，村子里的孩子经常去山里采蘑菇，摘野果，并没有危险。  
“知道了。”傅盈盈回答，准备就绪，开始上山。  
李小萌，雄赳赳，气昂昂，准备征服这座山，只是刚爬山十几分钟，李小萌就气喘吁吁了，坐在大石头上休息，赵欣颖虽然好一点，但也有点累了。  
“看吧，山上没有你们想象中那么美，同时，爬山比你们想象中累多了。”傅盈盈笑笑说，“这里距离有野果的地方还有一个多小时呢，你们还愿意去吗？”  
赵欣颖点头，“去，我一定要去，来来，我给你们拍照。”  
赵欣颖从背包里拿出来照相机，这是傻瓜照相机，只要对准之后，就能拍。  
一起喊“茄子”，小吴司机然后咔嚓一声，三个笑得傻兮兮的女孩子拍了她们的第一张合照。  
一边走，傅盈盈一边讲解，赵欣颖，李小萌遇到奇石怪树，都要拍照片，还没到目的地，赵欣颖已经用了两卷胶卷。虽然有些浪费，但也十分有趣。  
到了长满野果的地方，虽然已经被别人摘了一些，但仍旧剩下的。傅盈盈放下背包，蹭蹭蹭爬上树，摘了野果，赵欣颖，李小萌在下面接着。  
这一片果树中间一个小湖，水很清澈，不时还能看到水里面小鱼。  
赵欣颖是个不安分的，从地上捡起一块石头，就往湖里扔，吓得那些小鱼四散逃跑，她却欢快的笑着。  
李小萌走过来，阻拦赵欣颖，“欣颖，你别这么调皮了，小鱼在湖里游得好好的，你这一来，就吓到它们四三逃走，像个大坏蛋一样。”  
“哈哈。”赵欣颖哈哈大笑，“我就是大坏蛋，我要抓到你，把你吃掉。”  
两个人在小湖边打闹，傅盈盈则是在清洗水果。  
可就在这时候，一头老母猪带着几个小野猪摇摇晃晃地来河边喝水。  
“哎呀，那边有大野猪哎！”赵欣颖惊喜，不知者无畏，大声说话话。  
她的声音，很成功地就吸引了大野猪以及所有小野猪的目光。  
那个大野猪看到有人对它们看过来，什么也不管，闷头就冲了过去，大大长长的獠牙，非常吓人。  
赵欣颖，李小萌都吓傻了，小吴司机赶紧捡起棍子挡在两个小姑娘面前，“你们赶紧走，走远点。”  
小吴是个退伍军人，有功夫，胆子也大。即使对面是大野猪，他也不害怕，保护李小萌，对得起李大厨对他的一片提携知遇之恩。

第108章 小神仙，显神通  
傅盈盈扔了手里的野果子，从兜里拿出来一张符纸，对着大野猪的方向扔了过去，只听见“轰隆”一声炸雷，正在奔跑中的大野猪连忙挺住，并且不断后退。  
傅盈盈冲到了小吴司机的前面，又扔出去一张纸。  
那张纸在空中炸裂，不仅声音很响，而且还有闪电。  
小吴距离最近，看得最真切，直接傻眼了。  
傅盈盈刚才扔出去的两张纸居然爆炸了，不仅仅吓退了野猪，还炸得他耳朵“嗡嗡”响。  
这小姑娘不一般啊！  
同时，小吴司机也特别好奇，傅盈盈到底是如何做到把纸变成“手榴弹”的?  
见大野猪带着小野猪吓得跑走了，赵欣颖，李小萌都惊喜地跑过来，“盈姐，你真厉害，你随身携带手榴弹吗？”  
傅盈盈嘿嘿笑笑，“说了你们也不懂！”  
李小萌不依了，“盈姐，你就跟我们说说吧，刚才你就像电视里的道士一样，扔出去一张纸，就能炸了妖魔鬼怪！”  
傅盈盈见被这两个小跟班这样盯着，今天不说点，这两人就会一直缠着她，另外小吴是成年人，更不好糊弄，一直在观察傅盈盈呢。  
既然她有这样异能，并且已经使用了，别人早晚也会知道，说了也无所谓。  
“那叫旱天雷，若是被劈，轻则受伤，重则死亡。”傅盈盈一边吃野果，一边回答，“来，吃野果子，你们两个心心念念的。”  
李小萌有些疑惑，“那刚才的野猪没死啊？”  
傅盈盈面上讪讪，“我功力不到家呗！”  
看出傅盈盈的不自然，赵欣颖连忙恭维说：“盈姐年纪轻轻能做到这样已经很厉害了，等盈姐长大，功力深厚了，就一定能轰死那头野猪了。”  
“对！”傅盈盈点头，看向赵欣颖的眼神很“和蔼”，孺子可教。  
小吴司机听到之后，记在心里。虽然没有轰死野猪，但刚才的雷声很大，可比那些神棍，神婆厉害多了。  
“盈盈，我能买……不，我能请一张平安符吗？”小吴司机小心翼翼问，也存了试探的意思。  
傅盈盈看了看小吴司机，然后问：“你红光面满，而且火气很旺，不需要平安符，请了也白费钱，你是想给你怀孕的妻子请的吧？”  
既然对方心存试探，傅盈盈当然也不能露怯，当即说出来小吴司机的心里所想。  
小吴司机听了之后，大吃一惊，怀疑去了大半，“是，盈盈，可以吗？”  
傅盈盈似笑非笑地看向小吴司机，说：“行啊，毕竟你和你妻子结婚八年才有这个孩子，多灾多难，从一检查出来到现在已经去了三次医院。即使这一胎能生下来，大人小孩都遭罪，而且小孩的身子骨儿也比一般小孩弱。”  
“是，是！”小吴司机连连称是，心里的怀疑消失殆尽，傅盈盈刚才说的话，他连李大厨都没跟说，李小萌更不可能知道，更别说他只跟傅盈盈第一次见面，“还请小神仙出手相助！”  
傅盈盈想了想，“行啊，等我回家就给你画一张，让你妻子随身携带就行。”

第109章 小小的白团子  
“谢谢，小神仙！”小吴司机连忙感谢，“只是请一张符，需要多少钱啊？”  
“你我有缘，你看着心意给就行。”傅盈盈笑了笑，毕竟小吴是第一个跟她请符的人，也算是第一个心甘情愿认可她的人。  
“是，是，一定尽心意。”小吴司机连忙点头，从钱包里掏出来一百块钱，“小神仙，请收下，这是我半个月的工资，都在这了。  
傅盈盈也不客气，收了起来，“嗯，现在不早了，那咱们回家吧。”  
赵欣颖目瞪口呆，跑到傅盈盈的面前，“盈姐，你收徒弟不？”  
“盈姐，你看我可不可以跟你学本事？”李小萌也十分激动，“太酷了，比动画片里里的人物更酷！”  
“啊？”这次换成傅盈盈目瞪口呆了，“这不是什么人都能学得？得看天赋，你……你们暂时还是歇了这个心思吧，好好学习，天天向上，建设社会主义现代化才是你们的目标。”  
听出傅盈盈的拒绝之一，赵欣颖，李小萌虽然有些失望，但很快调整过来，“盈姐，做不成你成你徒弟，做你小弟，可以吗？”  
“呃呃……你们不是已经做上我小弟了吗？要不然怎么会叫我盈姐呢？”傅盈盈听了之后，爽朗一笑，豪言壮语，“好了，放心吧，以后有盈姐罩你们。别说黑白两道，就是鬼神两道，你们也不用怕。”  
赵欣颖，李小萌看向傅盈盈的眼睛里，全部都是崇拜的小星星。  
回来的路上，不巧又碰到了那群野猪。  
那个大野猪仿佛认识傅盈盈一样，看到傅盈盈立即转身就跑，其他的野猪也跟着跑了，地上留下一只白白的一个团子，沾满了鲜血。  
好像是一只小狐狸，傅盈盈想起曾经救过她一命，并且重新给她生命的大白。  
傅盈盈快步走过来，看到疼得一抽一抽的白团子，赶紧抱起来查看白团子的伤势，当她看到白团子鼻子上的并没有伤口，有些失望好，这不是小白。  
小小的白团子感觉到被救了，睁开萌萌哒小眼睛，然后就看到了傅盈盈，终于可以放心地晕倒了。  
傅盈盈看到了白团子晕倒之前信任的眼神，让人久久不能忘怀。  
难道这是小白？  
小白不是已经渡劫成仙了吗？  
呃呃，也可能是其他白色的小狐狸，并不是小白。  
算了，不管是不是，傅盈盈都会救这个小狐狸。  
李小萌喜欢小动物，尤其是可爱的小动物，看到白白的小狐狸被大野猪伤成这样，气得不行，“盈姐，那些野猪坏透了，你就不应该放走它们。”  
“就是，大野猪又丑又难看！”赵欣颖附和说，想到背包里带了急救小包，连忙拿出来，“盈姐，我们给小白包扎一下。”  
傅盈盈才急救包里找出来碘伏，纱布，给白团子包扎好，试探鼻息，发现呼吸还算稳定，应该没有性命之危。  
“盈姐，放在我背包里吧，你一直抱着很累的。”赵欣颖建议说道，山路崎岖不平，还有一段很远的路程呢！

第110章 是前世的小白吗？  
傅盈盈摇了摇头，拒绝说：“不用了，天有点冷，我抱着它。”  
傅盈盈一边说，一边拉开运动服的拉链，把白团子抱在怀里，感觉到怀里的白团子越来越暖和，这才放心。  
回到家里，傅盈盈给白团子做了个窝，就在她的房间里，让白团子好好休息，吃过午饭，就给白团子熬药，让它好地更快一些。  
吃饭的时候，赵欣颖问：“盈姐，咱们给白团子取个名字吧？”  
“白团子就挺好听的。”李小萌就是个取名废，不过取得也挺合适，白白的，像个小团子，特别可爱。  
傅盈盈想起前世的小白了，于是说：“就叫小白了。”  
更是个取名废，但傅盈盈表情坚决，李小萌，赵欣颖也不好再争辩，“好，就叫小白。盈姐，你好好养，以后我和小萌过来看它。”  
“嗯，我会好好照顾它。”傅盈盈温和说道，“对了，明天我准备去县城买家具，你们有空吗?可以给我做参考好，怎么样？”  
赵欣颖一听，十分兴奋，“盈姐，凯悦家具城，就是我家开的，晚上我回去跟我爸说一声，明天我带你去买，保证让你买到最好的。”  
呃呃……最好的，往往也是最贵的，她刚脱贫，买不起太贵的。  
“其实呢，你知道，我家农村，买点实惠的就行了。”傅盈盈婉转地说，总不能说她没钱，不想让赵欣颖误会她讨要家具一样。  
赵欣颖家里就是做生意的，当然能够理解傅盈盈的意思，“盈姐，你别多想，到时候我带你买物买价廉的，保证你喜欢，而且价格也是你能承受的。”  
“那太感谢你了。”傅盈盈笑道，觉得有几个这样的好朋友，挺好的。  
这时候，李小萌睁着萌萌大眼睛，问：“盈姐，我能为你做点什么吗？”  
平时一直受到傅盈盈的照顾，李小萌特别想为傅盈盈做点事情。  
傅盈盈想了想，“你回去问问你爸爸，你们四季食府招服务员吗？我表姐想找工作，但一直没有着落。”  
李小萌点头，“好，这事情包在我身上，明天我也跟你们一起去挑家具。”  
刘美华在一边听着她们说话，也不插话，只是微笑着。  
吃过饭，李小萌，赵欣颖居然还新奇地挤在傅盈盈的床上睡了午觉，等到三点多醒来，这才跟小吴司机离开。  
之前傅盈盈一直在外面给小白熬药，等到赵欣颖和李小萌离开了，才给小白上了刚熬好的药。  
晚上，傅盈盈在睡觉，发现被窝里有东西，拉灯起床一看，小白醒了，居然还爬到了她的床上。  
傅盈盈检查小白的伤口，发现小白已经全部好了，大吃一惊。她知道她的药很有用，但也不可能好这么快。  
看着外形跟小白差不多，傅盈盈感慨万千。  
“不管你是不是前世的小白，我都会好好照顾你。”傅盈盈抱着小白躺下，准备继续睡觉。  
可小白胡乱扭动，而且还用小舌头舔傅盈盈的胳膊，好像很急切的样子。

第111章 调皮，矛盾  
“应该是饿了！”傅盈盈猜测，然后傅盈盈起来去堂屋的橱柜看看，里面有几块排骨，直接把碟子端出来，喂小白。  
小白很喜欢吃，酸酸甜甜的糖醋排骨吃完了，还没饱，可是家里没菜了。于是傅盈盈找了一包牛奶和几根火腿肠，然后倒在小碗里，火腿肠切成段。  
小白吃得很开心，吃饱喝足之后，还在地上打滚，露出圆溜溜的小肚皮。  
傅盈盈抱着小白回房间，到了被窝里没一分钟，小白就睡着了，还打着呼噜呢！  
一觉到天亮，傅盈盈醒来，小白已经不见了，在屋里四处寻找，没有找到。  
难道昨天是做梦？  
不可能，傅盈盈摇了摇头，到了院子里，听到后院“扑咧咧”的鸡叫声此起彼伏。傅盈盈赶紧到了后院，就看到小白把鸡窝里的老母鸡吓得四处逃窜。  
这个小调皮居然自己来找吃的了，后面两只脚着地，两只前脚抱着一个鸡蛋，看到傅盈盈过来欢快地跑过来。  
傅盈盈一把抱起小白，略带嗔怒说：“想吃鸡蛋，我给你拿就是了，你看看你把那些鸡都吓成什么样了。”  
小白的小脑袋在傅盈盈的怀里拱来拱去，萌萌的小奶音叫着。  
看到这样的小白，傅盈盈笑了，真的太可爱了。  
吃早饭的时候，傅盈盈单独给小白弄了一桌，上面放了鸡蛋，火腿肠，牛奶。  
刘美华看了，嗔道：“咱们家的小狐狸，比我们吃得都好！”  
“呵呵，反正我也吃不完。”傅盈盈笑了笑，担心妈妈不让她喂小白，“妈妈，我们养小白，好不好？”  
想到女儿在村里没有伴儿，也没兄弟姐妹，养个小宠物，还是不错的。  
“行啊，不仅养小白，我准备再养条狗，毕竟咱们院子里大，而且家里有钱了，怕不太平。”刘美华笑道，“对了，你兴海叔家的大黑下了一窝小狗，等到小狗满月了，我抱一两条回来……”  
小白像是听懂了一样，顿时炸毛了，明明有本小白就行了，为何还要傻狗，而且还是两条？  
傅盈盈只好剥了一个鸡蛋，放在小白的面前，这才安抚了这个在桌边乱跳的小不点。  
“巴掌大的小东西，脾气还不小。”刘美华笑了笑，“对了，回头我给它做个暖和的小窝，放点干净的棉花在里面，让这小家伙也跟着我们享享福。”  
刚要再次跳起来小白，听到刘美华的话，顿时开心了，继续吃它的美味早餐。  
傅盈盈看着像是能听懂话的小白，内心深处暖暖的，有很大的期待。虽然小白比前世的小白活泼，但她也希望这只小白，是她的小白。  
只是突然又想到，渡劫成功的小白如果回来，那一定是遭遇不好的事情了，她又不希望这个小白是前世的小白了。  
吃了饭，傅盈盈跟妈妈骑着自行车去县城，把小白放在家里。  
可傅盈盈刚推出去自行车，小白已经动作伶俐地爬到傅盈盈自行车前面的车篮子里，像个大老爷一样端坐在里面。

第112章 回报，平安符  
即使傅盈盈把它拿下来，它还是会爬上去。  
“行了，你就别跟它闹了，带上吧。就这聪明劲儿，到了县城也丢不了。”刘美华笑不可支，这小东西太逗了，也太聪明了。  
傅盈盈只好把它装在背包里面，背着去县城。  
在凯悦家具城的门口，李小萌和赵欣颖已经在等着了。  
“盈姐，我昨天问我爸爸了，说只要你表姐身体健康，检查没事之后，就可以去上班。”李小萌回家之后就跟爸爸说了。  
李大厨当然愿意做这个顺水人情，就同意了。  
傅盈盈笑了笑，“小萌，谢谢你！”  
刘美华一听说给青青找了工作，心里感慨。她的女儿其实很善良的，别人对她一分好，她能还回去十分。娘家那些人，三哥三嫂一家在城里挣钱了，也是盈盈的功劳。  
只要父母，大哥，二哥那里安分，刘美华现在懒得理，见到了都躲着走。心思不正，只想着偷奸耍滑，能过什么好日子，一辈子穷着吧！  
赵欣颖挽着傅盈盈的肩膀，说：“盈姐，走，我带你去。我爸已经跟这里的一个经理说了，帮我们挑物美价廉的家具。”  
有了赵欣颖的帮忙，傅盈盈，刘美华买到了特别物美价廉的家具。柜子，书桌，衣柜，三张大床全部席梦思的。另外还买了两个沙发等家具。买了新家具，当然也要买被褥，蚕丝被，好几床四件套等等。买了那么多，打了折之后，三千块。  
刚才看了价钱，如果她们自己来买，最起码五千。  
傅盈盈见赵欣颖少拿了这么多钱，心里过意不去，决定回报。中午在外面吃饭的时候，趁着妈妈刘美华去点菜，傅盈盈掏出两个折成心形平安符，一张给了赵欣颖，另一张给了李小萌。  
“新颖，你这张平安符给你爸带上，能帮他躲过一次灾祸。”傅盈盈压低声音说，然后看向李小萌，“小萌，你这张，别给你爸，给你妈妈戴上。”  
“我爸爸有灾祸？”  
“我妈妈有事儿？”  
赵欣颖，李小萌同时问，急切地看向傅盈盈。  
傅盈盈想了想，小声说：“虽然不是性命之忧，但有点麻烦，具体什么事情，我说了，平安符就不管用了，你们还愿意听吗？”  
赵欣颖，李小萌连连摇头，“这就是天机不可泄露，只要平安福能让妈妈度过危险就好，我不想知道什么事情。”  
“是啊，在家里，也就我爸爸疼我，我后妈恨不得把所有东西都变成她的。”赵欣颖吐槽说，心情郁闷，“我爸那么精明的人，怎么会看上张玉凤那样的女人呢？哎，我妈也是的，那个小三上门之后，我妈就怂了，直接分了家产离婚了，也不要我了。”  
傅盈盈看向赵欣颖的面相，安慰说道：“妈妈都是爱自己孩子的，可能是你妈妈有苦衷，不要恨她。”  
赵欣颖看向傅盈盈，问：“盈姐，你恨你爸爸吗？”  
“恨，怎么不恨！”傅盈盈冷声说，“他辜负我妈妈，也不要我了。不过我不会被仇恨迷失双眼，自甘堕落，我会积极向上，努力学习。今日他对我置之不理，明日让他高攀不起。”

第113章 小白的变化  
如果只是抛妻弃女，傅盈盈还不那么恨，但他害了妈妈命，抢了她的眼睛，所以傅盈盈会一笔一笔地要回来，让他们血债血偿。  
“对，欣颖，你也好好的，让你爸最疼你，而且你们赵家那么有钱，你妈妈分走的只有一点，剩下的都是你的，你可不能贪玩，自甘堕落，那些东西就成了你后妈的囊中之物了。”李小萌煞有介事说，一脸的认真。  
“嗯，的确像你们说的那样，我之前胡闹的时候，爸爸对我怒其不争，经常生气。可现在我好了，爸爸对我又像那样好了，即使张玉凤在边上煽风点火，挑拨离间，我爸爸还是最疼我。”赵欣颖点头，接受好朋友的劝说，以后好好学习，天天向上。  
刘美华点了菜，听到赵欣颖的话，“好，女孩子还是要多读书才好。”  
“哎，刘阿姨，我们在盈姐的帮助之下，已经进步了，以后我们会再接再厉的。”赵欣颖说道，发现做个好学生并没有那么难。  
这时候，小白从背包里出来，李小萌，赵欣颖大喜过望，顾不得自己吃，也要喂小白，享受着赵欣颖和李小萌的招待。  
下午，刘美华买了一个收音机，并没有买电视。  
“妈，你怎么不买电视啊？”傅盈盈问，家里的钱，应该够啊，没必要这么节省。  
刘美华笑了笑，“家里的钱的确购买电视机的，但我怕买了之后，村里人都来看。我准备在院子里种草莓，这人来人往的，不方便。更何况，我们还要熬药，人多了，容易出事。收音机就不起眼了，很多人家都有，我也能听听新闻和天气预报。”  
好吧，妈妈的理由很充分，成功地说服了傅盈盈。  
这样也好，要不然妈妈一个人在家，也应付不了那些乱七八糟的人。  
晚上，傅盈盈进入空间里冥想，因为当时小白就在她身边，也跟着起来了。  
小白一进来之后，就想到了天堂一样，撒欢似的跑来跑去，吃了里面的果子，玩累了，居然还跑到湖里泡澡，十分惬意。  
傅盈盈练习脑中的传承功法，并没有多小白。  
泡在水中的小白，眼神逐渐变得明亮而又深邃，不像以前虽然明亮，但却茫然，不谙世事。  
小白趴在水面上，看向坐在石桌旁边打坐修炼的傅盈盈，点了点头，不错，不枉他送了这个空间和传承，没有白费。  
修炼结束，傅盈盈带着小白回去。只是傅盈盈发现，小白居然不愿意在她怀里，也不愿意睡在她的床上，而是跳到了地上床头的小窝里。  
“小白，你不是跟我一起睡吗?”傅盈盈趴在床沿上，十分不解地看向闷闷的小白。  
趴在窝里的小白，闭上眼睛，没有任何反应。  
傅盈盈担心，连忙从床上下来，跑到小白的面前，两手抱着小白，“小白，你是不是生病了？还是说你不适应空间里的环境呢？”  
小白被傅盈盈紧紧抱着，不停蹬着两腿，瞪大眼睛，吱吱地叫着，想表达，放开我，放开我，不要碰我，一定不要碰我……

第114章 沪城白宜修  
可是傅盈盈很显然没有接收到小白的心声，抱在胸前，“妈，你来看看，小白是不是生病了？”  
刘美华睡着了，听到这话，连忙起来，披着一件外套就过来，摸摸小白的身体，又看看小白的嘴巴，“没事，就是太累了，一觉醒来就好了。”  
十几年前村里大集体的时候，刘美华在畜牧队工作，里面有个下放到乡下的老兽医。刘美华跟着学了一些，能够简单地分辨出动物有没有生病。  
听到妈妈的话，傅盈盈这才微微放心，皱眉说：“可是它没精打采，像是生病了。”  
“你大半夜的不睡觉，被人叫醒，也会这样没精打采。”刘美华说完，还打了打哈欠，“好了，赶紧睡吧，就算你不困，难道你怀里的小白就不困吗？”  
好吧，相信妈妈的判断。  
傅盈盈抱着小白到床上睡觉，小白继续挣扎，说什么也不跟傅盈盈一起睡。一有空隙，小白逃出傅盈盈的“魔掌”，跳到自己的小窝里。  
见小白跟她这么生分，傅盈盈好心塞。  
不过，来日方长，她会让小白看到她的好，自动“投怀送抱”。  
傅盈盈也很困了，很快入睡。  
小白看了看傅盈盈，然后也缓缓入睡。  
早上傅盈盈起得很早，小白看了她一眼，继续闭上眼睛，等到再次睁开眼睛的时候，眼前不再是茅草屋，也没有了熟悉的傅盈盈。  
在几百里外的沪城，一个面容俊秀的少年沉沉入睡，睡得很香甜，天微微亮，终于睁开了那双好看而又狭长的眼睛。  
负责照顾少年的佣人看到少年已经睁开眼睛，激动喊道：“少爷醒了，少爷醒了！”  
正在楼下用早膳的一对夫妻听到这话，立即冲了上来。  
一个面容严肃男子，看到儿子醒来，脸上难得出现了几分惊喜，小声说：“宜修，你……你终于醒了……”  
那个少年看向男子，哑着声音说：“我妈呢？”  
冯逸海一愣，脸上露出悲伤的表情，“你……你妈妈为了保护你……重伤不治……离开我们了……”  
听到这话，少年脸上露出鄙夷，冷笑的神色，“她怎么在这里？”  
“她……宜修，你已经昏迷三年了。”冯逸海冷声回答，虽然他很疼儿子，但决不允许儿子挑战他的权威。  
白宜修闭上了眼睛，“我累了！”  
“好好照顾少爷！”冯逸海一愣，交代佣人，走到门口，再次转过身，“不管如何，你都是我和你妈妈最疼爱的孩子。”  
这是冯逸海能够说出来最为温情的一句话了，但事实呢，往往很残酷，截然相反。  
冯逸海的身后，是他的第二任妻子，任相宜，曾经也是冯逸海的初恋情人，情妇，现在转正了。  
任相宜在听到冯逸海的话之时，低着头，眼里划过一抹冷笑，白羽西从来都不是她的对手，不管是以前，还是现在。  
本来看到白宜修三年没有醒来，正准备利用一些小手段让白宜修悄无声息的死去，可没想到白宜修居然命大地醒来了。

第115章 卑微，龌龊，狠毒  
楼下还有一男一女年纪跟白宜修差不多，男孩叫冯喜凯，女孩叫冯馨雅，是任相宜给冯逸海生的龙凤胎，今年十七岁，比白宜修大两岁。  
不言而喻，冯逸海为了能跟白家大小姐结婚，隐瞒了很多事情，当然也隐瞒了跟亲密女友偷偷剩下孩子的同时，还一边跟白羽西谈恋爱。  
看到爸爸妈妈来了，冯喜凯笑道：“爸爸，妈妈，早上好！听佣人说，你们用了一半的早餐，就上楼了，出了什么事情？”  
“宜修醒来了！”任相宜轻笑说，“那是你们的弟弟，等到你们弟弟恢复健康，就可以跟着你们一起去上学。”  
冯喜凯，冯馨雅面面相觑，都是一愣，在他们的心里，白宜修已经死了，不过当着爸爸的面，他们并不能把心里所想说出来。  
“当然可以啊！”冯喜凯笑道，“只是我上高三，弟弟昏迷三年，刚刚上完初一的弟弟，可能上不了高中，应该从初二开始上吧。”  
冯逸海心情复杂，看向冯喜凯，冯馨雅，以及任相宜，“你们记住，宜修不能出事，更不能死！”  
本来以为可以得到一切，但在白家老头子中风，白羽西出车祸去世，他才看到律师那边白老头留下的遗嘱。  
白氏集团的白尚德名下的所有股份归女儿和外孙所有，若是女儿出意外，全部归外孙所有；若外孙在三十岁之前以任何原因去世，所有股份全部捐献给白氏慈善基金。  
当时冯逸海看到这份遗嘱的时候，恨不得立即弄死岳父白尚德，但理智告诉他不能那样做，本来还想放弃继续抢救白宜修，变成全力抢救白宜修。  
这才有了白宜修昏迷三年，但仍能得到很好照顾的原因之一。  
就算白宜修成为植物人，他也要植物人到三十岁才可以有死的权利，否则就一直这样不人不鬼地活下去。  
冯逸海忍辱负重，忍了二十年，绝不能功亏一篑。  
至于白宜修这个儿子，冯逸海并不喜欢，反而痛恨，因为白宜修的存在，就是他当年在白家面前摇尾乞怜，卑微窝囊的证据。  
虽然是他的儿子，但却冠上母姓氏，也是他的屈辱。  
现在白宜修醒来了，接下来该怎么办呢？  
房间内，护工出去之后，白宜修缓缓睁开了眼睛。  
渡劫失败了！  
事实上他也不算渡劫失败，感觉是老天爷跟他开了一个玩笑，让他渡了个假劫。  
当时分神去救傅盈盈，明明已经挡住七七四十九道天雷，算是渡劫成功了。可他刚到仙界，迎头就被一眼望不到边的金雷狠狠劈了一下。  
一片金光和剧痛之后，之后就没有然后了，重新回到人界。  
不过，白宜修并不怨傅盈盈，如果他有恩不报，即使这次度过天雷，在以后的修炼中也会受到影响，不会走得太远。  
至于这个身体，也叫白宜修，真巧。  
“既然接受你的身体，那我就完成你最后的遗愿，照顾外公，抢回白氏集团，为你的母亲报仇。”白宜修轻声说，语气坚定，以他的道心起誓。  
过了几分钟之后，白宜修僵直的身体有些松动了，这个身体的白宜修残魂消失不见。那个孩子不想这样不死不活，于是选择了贡献自己的身体和性命，希望身有异能的白宜修能够帮他报仇，保护家人。

第116章 信守承诺  
白宜修站了起来，但因为长时间昏迷，身体仍旧有几分僵硬和生涩，伸了个懒腰之后，听到身体里的关节发出“咔嚓”的声音。  
阳光照进来，在地板上留下白宜修长长的影子。  
白宜修打开衣柜，发现里面的衣服，居然还是三年前的，可见在妈妈去世之后，白宜修在父亲冯逸海的眼里，也是一个死人了。  
既然是死人，就没必要买新衣服了。  
白宜修穿着病号服，然后下了楼。  
白家的老仆人李妈，负责厨房，正在里面忙碌着，准备中饭，一转头看到站在门口的少爷，“小少爷，你……你终于醒了！”  
白宜修看向眼前的李妈，笑了笑，“李奶奶，我醒了。对了，我有点饿，能给我做点粥吗？”  
“可以，当然可以，小少爷，你等等。”李奶奶连忙说，一边添水，一边说，“少爷长大了，也没有合身的衣服，我让老李，给小少爷多买几件衣服。”  
“谢谢，李奶奶。”白宜修轻声说，因为昏迷，每日只能用营养液度日，身体虽然长高了一些，明明十五岁，但却像个十三岁的孩子。  
李奶奶看了特别心疼，恨不得利用十八般厨艺做出一桌子好吃的，给小少爷补补，希望小少爷能够快点长高，长得帅，长得健康。  
只是少爷刚刚醒来，只能吃最简单的白粥，而且还不能多，只有小小的一碗。  
这边白宜修刚吃了粥，那边李奶奶的丈夫李爷爷过来了，以前是外公的司机，现在上了年纪，加上外公中风了，所以在疗养院贴身照顾外公。  
“小少爷，你能醒来真是太好了，老爷一直念着小少爷呢。”李爷爷哽咽说，带来两大包的衣服。  
白宜修点了点头，“李爷爷，我上去换衣服，然后跟你去看望外公。”  
既然占了原身的身体，那就要尽孝。他是言而有信的白狐，不能背信弃义，而且还要加倍完成之前的许诺。  
“好，老太爷见了小少爷，一定很开心。”李管家擦擦眼泪，哄着眼睛说。  
白宜修换了衣服，然后上了李管家的车，一起去疗养院。  
自从白尚德听到女儿死亡噩耗中风之后，就被冯逸海送到了沪城最有名的疗养院，而且还派了外公最信任的李管家跟着。  
一路上，白宜修问了外公一些事情，心里有了大概的了解。  
到了疗养院里，外公虽然神志清醒，但因为中风，身体偏瘫，整个人的精神并不好，但在看到白宜修之后，白尚德老泪纵横。  
白宜修连忙过来，趴在外公的床前，说：“外公，你别激动，太过激动对你身体不好。”  
白尚德听到这话，深呼吸几下，然后稍微平缓激动的心情，“修……修……”  
白宜修握住外公的手，温和说：“外公，宜修在，一直在，以后会健健康康的，外公也要努力，你也要健康，长命百岁。”  
“嗯！”白尚德点头，老泪纵横。当年若是没有退让，或许女儿就不会跟冯逸海在一起，或许就不会死。

第117章 怎么到了这里？  
白宜修不想回那个家了，跟李管家说：“李爷爷，你跟老宅那边的人说，我要陪外公，就不回去了。正好我也要调养身体，这里风景好，正合适。”  
“是，小少爷。”李管家应下，这就去打电话。  
这里的疗养院都是别墅型的，白家在这里定了一套别墅，里面有房间住。这里有医生，护工，厨师都有。  
有了白宜修的陪伴，白尚德中午多吃了半碗饭。  
白宜修又喝了一碗粥，肠胃也逐渐适应食物的味道。  
白宜修单独一个大大的房间，然后开始进行修炼，令他感到沮丧是他道根受损，现在无法修炼，必须修复好，才能修炼。  
更让他更到悲催的的是他无法自行修复，必须借助外力。  
晚上入睡，白宜修感觉像是经历了长途跋涉一样，再次睁开眼睛，他发现回到了自己的本体，小小的幼兽时期，而且正被人抱着。  
白宜修一愣，他居然来到了傅盈盈的家里，不过有了自己的幼兽之躯，他就可以慢慢修复道根了。  
“小白，不要挣扎，这是你最喜欢吃的火腿肠，赶紧吃吧。”傅盈盈把切好的或腿上放在小碗里，然后哄着小白吃东西。  
白宜修哭笑不得，什么时候火腿肠是他最爱吃嗯东西了？他明明最喜欢吃鸡和鸡蛋，不过肚子真得很饿，这是他自己的身体，而且已经没有伤了，可以随意吃东西。  
吃了两个火腿肠，喝了一包牛奶，白宜修不合时宜地打了一个饱嗝。  
幸好脸上有毛，否则他此时的脸一定是红红的。  
傅盈盈笑嘻嘻，“小白真乖，吃饱喝足，咱们就去修炼去吧。我心里有个秘密，只告诉你，因为你不会说话，不会告诉别人……其实我之前也有个好朋友小白，他是我的救命恩人……它一身的皮毛可白了，长得也好看，所以你不能挑食，什么都吃，这样才能长得好看，长得壮……”  
白宜修苦笑不得。  
听着耳边傅盈盈絮絮叨叨的声音，白宜修一起来到空间里面。  
白宜修到了空间里，打了一个激灵，顿时一股浓郁天地灵力扑面而来。不等傅盈盈催促，白宜修就开始闭上眼睛修复道根。  
傅盈盈翻过来调过去检查，再三确认小白没事，这才开始冥想脑子里两种神奇的传承。医术可以救人，相术可以有自保，惩恶扬善。  
这都是她以后不断攀升的基础，所以她要不停地努力。  
快到天亮，傅盈盈才睁开眼睛，“小白，我们要出去了。”  
白宜修不想动，他还想继续修复。  
“小白……”见小白不懂，傅盈盈过来抱着小白。  
小白不想离开这里，所以一跳蹦出去好几米。  
你追我赶，傅盈盈累得气喘吁吁，仍没有抓到小白。既然它想在空间里面，傅盈盈也不强制带它出去了。只是当傅盈盈刚从空间里出来，一个白团子居然跟着出来了。

第118章 生无可恋  
白宜修目瞪口呆，瞠目结舌，不知所措。  
凭什么？那是他以前的修炼洞府，炼化成可以随身携带的空间，即使送给了傅盈盈，但也不能隔断他跟空间的联系啊！  
就在白宜修懵逼的时候，傅盈盈嘻嘻笑道：“早知道我出来，你就得必须出来，我何必辛苦追你呢！”  
白宜修听了，好心塞。  
虽然是他主动送出去的，但现在想要回来，简直痴人说梦，只能跟在傅盈盈身边混混，只有傅盈盈在空间里，他才能进去。  
生无可恋，足以形容他此时的想法。  
傅盈盈抱着小白睡觉，但白宜修可不愿意，毕竟男女有别，虽然他是个公狐狸，但也是异性啊，更何况还是曾经化形，对人类世界规则都懂的异性。  
这是对自己负责，也是对傅盈盈负责。  
看到小白又挣扎着跑到小窝里睡觉，傅盈盈一阵无语。  
小白不知道怎么了？  
白天的时候，就是她上个厕所，小白都会在外面抓挠厕所门，走到哪，跟到哪，是个粘人的小妖精。可到了晚上，却又像个高贵冷艳的女王。  
真拿它没办法！  
傅盈盈此时还不知道如何分辨公狐狸，母狐狸，要不然也不会用那样的形容词了。  
一觉醒来，白宜修回到了“白宜修”的身体里，小白还是那个粘人的萌萌哒的小白。  
虽然不明白为什么会这样，但白宜修很快接受现实了，只要他还活着，就能重新开始；只要活着，一切皆有可能！  
今天是送家具的日子，刘美华，傅盈盈一大早就起来再次打扫卫生，擦擦玻璃，新房子干干净净。  
吃过早饭没多久，一辆大卡车停在傅盈盈家门口，跟过来的还有赵欣颖，这丫头觉得在城里太无聊了，就跟了过来。  
工人们把家具搬进去，并且帮忙安装好，好看的缎面窗帘，暖色系的沙发，只用一个上午安装好了。村子里的妇女们都围了上来，这个坐坐，那个摸摸。  
幸好刘美华在沙发上盖上了沙发罩，不用担心弄脏，还有人想去卧室看看，但门被傅盈盈锁上了，谁也不让进。  
这些人不讲究，有时候往石头上，木墩之上一坐，进了卧室里面，弄好了，还得打扫，傅盈盈不乐意。  
“到底是有钱了，买了这么多东西，有什么赚钱的法子，也跟我们大伙说说，我们也想盖大房子，买这么好看的家具。”王翠萍笑呵呵说，眼珠子恨不得黏在一楼客厅的家具上。  
其实王翠萍说出来这里大部分的心里话，都支起耳朵仔细听呢！  
傅盈盈正好从外面进来，听到这话，连忙说：“王婶子，这赚钱的法子可不能告诉你，这可是我那陈世美的爹赔我我妈妈的几个药方。要是告诉你们了，我们家就没饭吃了。”  
“呵呵，你看你妈妈这么辛苦，就算不告诉我们药方，也可以让我们来帮帮忙，等冬天了，家里挺闲的，找个活干干。”另外一个跟吴玉梅关系很好的余小兰讨好地说道，家里没钱，想找活干，但找不到，日子过得太可怜了。

第119章 面目可憎  
傅盈盈笑了笑，“药膏不是普通的东西，交给任何人我们都不放心，所以这位大娘，就不要强人所难了。”  
余小兰听到这话，顿时不高兴了，眼红都快得红眼病了，“你家这么有钱，就不能帮帮我们这些乡亲们啊。你可别忘了，之前你外婆一家来欺负你们的时候，大家可都帮着你家了。你们现在倒好，自己闷头发财，也不想想帮衬我们这些穷乡邻。”  
傅盈盈听了，翻了个白眼，“之前我妈妈分给村里人的西瓜籽，就不是帮衬了？不是我吓唬你，熬药很严格的，而且药材的选择很严格，分量的拿捏也要准确。若是出事了，药膏没效果还是小事，给人弄出毛病了，那可是大事儿，说不定还得坐牢呢！”  
一听这话，众人想起来西瓜籽的事情，一家几十粒呢，够种一亩地的西瓜了，或许也能赚点钱。那傅盈盈说的也对，药品，人命关天，她们还不要想着学了。  
王翠萍见状，笑了笑，“说的也是，是我们想的太简单了，明年好好种西瓜，都一样。”  
大家可都看到刘美华在后院种了西瓜就卖了五千多，想着明年就算卖不得这么多钱，也能小赚一笔。  
众人七嘴八舌地又开始说家具了，不再提药膏的事情了。  
出来之后，赵欣颖感慨万千，“都说农民淳朴，看有时候嫉妒也会使人面部可憎啊！”  
傅盈盈点了点头，“是的，这些人都这样，大奸大恶没有，但小坏心眼子多着呢。不出意外的话，估计一会儿，我外婆一家就会来闹事了，待会让你见识一些你盈老大的厉害。”  
赵欣颖讶然，“你外婆是你家亲戚，为什么来你家闹事儿？不应该是来温锅，恭贺乔迁，送礼吗？”  
“那些人说是亲戚，但跟吸血鬼没有两样，在他们的眼里，我妈妈就是他们欺负的对象，呼之即来挥之即去。”傅盈盈苦笑，“以前我家有点东西，都被她们抢走了。”  
“啊？”赵欣颖还是第一次见到如此恶毒的亲人，“这……这也太不要脸了吧？呃呃……好像这样说长辈不好吧？”  
傅盈盈摇头，“没什么不好，他们就是不要脸啊！”  
说完，傅盈盈去老屋那边找了作业本纸张，画了加成版倒霉符，待会可能用上。  
果真不出傅盈盈所料，吴玉梅探头探脑，刘大明推着板车，板车上面坐着刘老头，刘老太。远远地看到傅盈盈家里的楼房，十分眼热。  
傅盈盈拿着锁，直接锁了门，然后跟赵欣颖站在门口，等着那些不要脸的人靠近。  
看来之前倒霉符的效果已经消失了，这些人又开始好了伤疤忘了疼！  
看到傅盈盈锁了门，挡在门口，刘老太在板车上就开骂了，“你个贱丫头，还不开门，让我们进去？这楼房，就该我住，今天我就不走了。”  
赵欣颖了解对方贪得无厌，预想到这些人不要脸，但这老太太一张口，顿时让赵欣颖目瞪口呆，“盈姐，就这样的，你们怎么能受得了？不如去城里吧？”

第120章 放大招  
这样的问题，傅盈盈想过，但都不是好办法。只要自己强硬起来，让他们怕，让他们不敢了，才能真正的解决问题。  
“呵呵，这些蚂蟥，只要不死，就是我和妈妈跑到天边也没用。”傅盈盈哭笑不得，有些人天性里就带着恶，这种恶或许不是杀人放火这样的恶，但是却是人性中贪得无厌，咄咄逼人，自以为是，欺负别人的恶。  
刘老太听到这话，用新修好的大眼袋，对着傅盈盈就抽了过来。  
傅盈盈可不是软柿子，想怎么捏，就怎么捏，侧身躲了出去，手里的超强版本霉运符，捏成碎片，对着这几个人撒了过去。  
“你妈是我生的，就是她死了，我还是她妈，就得供我一辈子，就是孝敬我。”刘老太得意洋洋说道，“老头子，你说是不是?”  
“嗯！”刘老头点了点头，从板车上下来，看着高高的楼房，顿时觉得家里的瓦房不够气派，“还不开门，让我们进去，一点不懂礼数。”  
“美华，美华，开门啊，爸妈来了，听说你乔迁，我们来给你贺喜呢！”吴玉梅笑呵呵说，看着楼房更加眼热，只要公公婆婆住进来，作为儿子，儿媳妇孝敬公婆是应该的，自然也能住进来。  
这房子就是给他们盖的，既然是自己的房子，当然不能来捣乱，耽误工期。现在小姑子不仅仅盖好了房子，还买了家具，听说可好看了。  
刘大明也一脸羡慕，有这样的房子，什么样的媳妇找不到？他一定要说更好看的媳妇，让之前那个贱人后悔去吧。  
傅盈盈冷笑，“我算是看出来，你就是不准备让我和妈妈安静过日子，既然如此，那我就让你们见识一下我傅盈盈不是好惹。”  
傅盈盈拿出一张符纸直接对着刘大明扔去，“轰隆”一声，在刘大明的面前炸响，之后刘大明捂着眼睛，“哎呀，疼，好烫，我的眼睛要瞎了……”  
刘老头，刘老太吓了一跳，等反应过来，刘大明捂着眼睛疼得在地上打滚，愤怒问：“你到底对大明做了什么？”  
吴玉梅冲过来，就要打傅盈盈，被赵欣颖一脚踹倒了，“欺负我好朋友，绝对不行！”  
“哎呀，还有帮手啊，居然跟外人一起欺负自家人，你这个吃里扒外的东西，今天我就打死你。”刘老太大声说，想要从板车上爬下来，但发现动不了。  
不仅仅刘老太动不了，刘老头也动不了，只能在板车上干瞪眼。  
捂着眼喊疼的刘大明此时已经站起来了，表情呆愣愣的，两眼无神。  
傅盈盈沉声说：“刘大明，把你娘抱到板车上，连同你爷爷奶奶都拉回去。”  
刘大明不说话，木着脸，一把抱起吴玉梅放在板车上，然后像个不怕累的老黄牛一样，拉着板车往回走。  
“你个丫头片子，你个贱种，对大明做了什么？”刘老太惊恐，大孙子现在像个傻子一样，跟之前的机灵差别甚大。

第121章 中邪，变傻  
刘老头心里惊慌，但面上却做出厌恶的表情，恶狠狠地说：“傅盈盈，是不是你做得手脚？”  
“是，就是我做的。”傅盈盈冷笑，面露鄙夷，“对付你们这样不要脸，黑心肠的，就要比你们更不要脸，更黑心肠。我今天跟你明说了，你们如果不来找我家麻烦，不来骚扰我和我妈妈，刘大明或许还能恢复过来。只要你们不要脸的过来找我麻烦，刘大明就变成真傻子。事不过三，你们不相信的话，就来试试。”  
等到傅盈盈说完，刘大明拉板车已经走了二十多米了。  
原本听到吴玉梅的话，刘美华吓了一跳，其他农村妇女听到刘家人来了，也起了看笑话的心思。  
只是还没到大门外了，刘家人就撤退了，让她们大失所望。  
王翠萍，余小兰跟吴玉梅关系不错，也不在这里看新房子，新式家具了，而且偷摸地去了刘家。  
“大明，大明，你妈呢？”只见刘大明愣地坐在门口，不像平时那样眼睛滴溜溜的转动，王翠萍吓了一跳，“玉梅，玉梅，你家大明这是怎么了？怎么像个傻子一样？”  
余小兰也是一愣，“我的天哪，不会是中邪了吧？他们家霉运连连，可邪门了，你想知道怎么回事，你去吧，我还要回家喂猪呢！”  
说完，余小兰也不看热闹了，万一被这老刘家粘上霉运，那可真是倒了血霉了。  
王翠萍想回去，但心里跟猫抓一样，更想知道怎么回事，青天白日的，有什么可怕的，就冲了进去，吴玉梅正坐在院子里的椅子上，目露惊恐······  
刘老太和刘老头也一脸地不可置信。  
看到她们的表情，王翠萍也吓了一跳，后退两步，“玉梅，玉梅，你这是怎么了？不能说话，难道还不能动了吗？”  
吴玉梅张大嘴巴，像是在大声说话，但一点声音也没有。  
刘老头和刘老太也是，急得都快晕倒了。  
王翠萍吓得脊背发凉，或许余小兰说得没错，这刘家的确有鬼。她一个人冲进来，还不是羊入虎口吗？  
王翠萍吓得“啊”地一声，就转身跑走了，也顾不得打听消息了。  
直到一个小时之后，吴玉梅，刘老太，刘老头的身体慢慢可以动了，也可以说话了。  
“爹，娘，我们这是被傅盈盈下了降头了！”吴玉梅来到儿子面前，看到儿子傻乎乎，呆愣愣地坐在原地，一动不动，眼睛像是没有焦距一样。  
刘老太，刘老头赶紧过来，“大明，大明······”  
刘大明毫无反应，一动不动。  
刘二明平时游手好闲，不知道从哪摸了一只鸡回来，正想着让他妈做了吃掉，就看到老娘，爷爷，奶奶围着大哥哭。  
刘二明围过来，一看，吓了一跳，“爷奶，我哥这是怎么了？突然变成傻子了？”  
“都是傅盈盈那个小贱种下得降头，把你大哥害得这么惨。”吴玉梅哭着说，“你爸，也不知道去哪里了，你去找你爹，去傅盈盈那里算账，赶紧把你哥地魂叫回来啊！” 

第122章 妈妈，你不怕吗？  
刘二明一听傅盈盈，顿时怒了，上次欺负他们一家，还没报仇呢，现在又想惹事，这就去狠狠地揍那个臭丫头一顿，谁让那丫头没大没小，就是欠收拾了。  
刘二明跑到傅盈盈的家门口，傅盈盈早就等在门口，不等刘二明骂人，直接把碾碎的符纸扔了出去，全部落在刘二明的身上。  
这时候，刘二明大声呼痛，说眼睛疼，然后就跟刘大明一样，变成傻愣愣了，像个木偶一样晃悠悠地回去了。  
还剩下几个人在看热闹呢，看到傅盈盈手法，都是吓了一跳，隔壁的李神婆也没有这样的本领啊！  
之前即使刘美华有钱了，她们并不怕刘美华，反而觉得能沾点便宜就占点，可现在亲眼看到傅盈盈直接弄傻了刘二明，再也不敢在这里看热闹，占便宜了。  
不一会儿，院子里，门口的人，都走光了。  
傅盈盈以前不想利用这样的能力，可这些人太可恶，就算报警，警察也不会处理这样狗屁倒灶的家务事。  
这刘家人一而再，再而三地找麻烦，欺负她和妈妈。  
傅盈盈不想忍了，更不想每次刘家人来闹事，她和妈妈只能博同情换取别人的帮忙，让刘家人后退。那样的办法对刘家人不管用，所以只能让刘家人怕她和妈妈，这样就不敢来找麻烦了。  
赵欣颖眼神灼灼地看向傅盈盈，她一定好好学习，得到盈姐的认可，学这门手艺，以后谁欺负她，一张符纸扔出去，什么事儿都解决了！  
等到人走光了，刘美华一把抱着女儿，“盈盈，你这是怎么了？你······你有法力啊？”  
“呵呵！”傅盈盈笑了笑，“你就当我有吧。”  
刘美华想了想，然后点了点头，“这就说得通了，要不然家里的果树和后院的西瓜怎么会长得那么好？原来都是你的功劳。”  
听到妈妈的话，傅盈盈笑了，“妈妈，你不怕吗？”  
刘美华摸摸女儿的脸，“你就是变成仙女了，还是我刘美华的女儿。”  
“妈，不管我怎么样，你都是我妈，你比我的命还重要，我也会保护你。”傅盈盈郑重说道，这并不是假话，而是傅盈盈的誓言。  
刘美华点了点头，“嗯，我知道。欣颖，你被吓到了吧？”  
赵欣颖连连摇头，“没有，没有，刘阿姨，我觉得盈姐很厉害，而且盈姐很善良，不会随意对付普通人和善良的人，只会对付坏人。”  
傅盈盈深以为然，这赵欣颖有眼力，孺子可教！  
刘美华擦擦感动的眼泪，“好，别想这些不开心的了，我去给你们做饭去。”  
至于刘家人怎么样，她不想管，那些人不是她的亲人，是她的仇人。同时，她也知道女儿做事有分寸，不会惹出大乱子。  
只是傅盈盈心里有些嘀咕，她制作符，好像和脑子里的传承不一样，效果更大一些，之前只是让人眼睛疼，吓一跳，霉运多一点，可现在刘大明，刘二明直接变成傻子了。  
傅盈盈准备晚上好好研究一下。 

第123章 三个大傻子  
且说刘二明傻乎乎，呆愣愣地回来，坐在门口的另一个石头上，跟刘大明面对面，但眼睛都是没有神采，也变成傻子了。  
吴玉梅，刘老头，刘老太再一次傻眼了，甚至忘了哭。  
刘老大拎着一瓶酒，晃悠悠回来，看到两个儿子坐在门口的石头上，一脚踢在刘大明的腿上。刘大明没有反抗，也没有躲避，直愣愣地往后仰，摔倒在地，晕倒了。  
刘老大傻眼了，赶紧扔掉酒瓶子，拍拍儿子的后背，“大明，大明······二明，你个死人，没看到你大哥晕倒了吗？还不过来帮忙？”  
刘二明呆愣愣地还是不动。  
刘老大又是一脚，踹在二儿子的身上，这一踹不要紧，刘二明也往后仰，摔倒了，随即也晕倒了。  
等吴玉梅出来，就看到两个儿子都晕倒了，哭喊着，“当家的，傅盈盈给我们家儿子下降头了？你看这大明，二明都变傻了。”  
刘老大一听，怒不可恕，加上喝了酒，转身就去找刘美华，傅盈盈的麻烦。  
之前欺负惯了，这是潜意识里第一反应。  
吴玉梅跟在后面追，也追不上刘老大。  
不出意外，刘老大也被傅盈盈的一张符搞定，再次变成傻子了。  
吴玉梅不敢靠近，更不敢大声骂，怕被傅盈盈把她也变成傻子。  
傅盈盈冷冷地看向吴玉梅，“这就是你们得寸进尺，无理取闹的下场。来来，这不是我那个嘴巴上着天，下着地，能说会道的大舅妈吗？你是不是也想尝尝变成傻子的滋味啊？”  
吴玉梅吓得缩着脑袋，“傅盈盈，你······你不得好死！”  
“反正我不得好死之前，先把你们一大家子弄死了，我妈就能过几天安静日子了。”傅盈盈冷笑，“这就是我给你们的警告，若不真心悔过，你男人，你儿子都变成傻子，我偏偏就不把你变成傻子，让你天天看着傻子，折磨你一辈子······”  
吴玉梅吓得不敢停留，赶紧追着突然变傻的男人，一起回家。  
到了家里，刘大明，刘二明全部醒过来了，但还是痴痴傻傻的。  
等刘老大回来，也变傻啦。  
刘老太，刘老头看到大儿子也变变傻了，急得团团赚。  
“老头子，这下怎么办？”刘老太急死了，挣扎要起来，发现身体能动了，赶紧过来看看。  
刘老头快步走过来，拍拍大儿子，又拍拍两个孙子，这三个人表情木木的，如果不知道之前发生的事情，还真以为就是天生的傻子呢！  
“这真是中邪了，被傅盈盈那个贱丫头下降头了！”刘老头急得火急火燎，赶紧跑到二儿子家拍门，“老二，你们一家子给我出来！再不出来，我放火烧了你们！”  
夏海莲听到老公公在外面大喊，脸上带着怒气，“都说别去小姑子家里面闹事了，他们还去！听这火急火燎的声音，估计又是吃亏了！”  
“真愁人，怎么就不长记性了！”刘老二这个人虽然贪便宜，但怕事，让他在后面捡便宜可以，让他冲在前面，他就不乐意了。 

第124章 记吃不记打  
夏海莲拦着，“不去，有本事就让他烧！整天拿烧房子吓唬人，气死人了。”  
“唉，不去能行吗？”刘老二摇头叹息，毕竟那是亲爹呀，“我先去看看到底怎么回事？”  
刘老二夫妻二人开门，“爹，到底怎么啦？”  
“赶紧送你哥，大明，二明去医院！”刘老头急匆匆地催促说道，“再不去医院，就变成真得傻子了！”  
听到这话，刘老二，夏海莲丈二和尚摸不着头脑，人会经常磕磕碰碰受伤，这点不奇怪，但突然变成傻子了，别人也不相信啊！  
刘老二以为亲爹老糊涂了，赶紧跟过来看看，等发现大哥和两个侄子变成傻乎乎的样子，也是吓了一跳。  
虽然心里厌烦，但毕竟是亲哥亲侄子呀，赶紧抬到板车上，刘老二拉着板车就往镇上的医院去。  
镇上的医生看了之后，目瞪口呆，他们能治感冒发烧，骨折，但是不会治傻子呀！  
“我们这边又不是精神病院，傻子应该属于精神病院的，你们去县城或者市里去吧！”医生也十分无奈，于是建议说道。  
刘老二心里也觉得奇怪，现在反应过来了，问他爹：“我哥这是怎么了？今天你们去小妹那边，还好好的，怎么一回来就变成傻子了呀？”  
“傅盈盈那个小丫头会下降头！”刘老头满脸惊吓的说道，“就是从那边就变傻的……”  
医生听到刘老头的话，更加厌烦了，“这都什么社会了，要相信科学，抵制封建迷信！想要快点看病，赶紧去市里吧！”  
从医院里出来，刘老二急忙问道：“爹，咱们真得去市里吗？你也说了，我哥和两个侄子是去了小妹那边，被傅盈盈吓了降头，就是去了市里找了好医生，花了钱，也不一定能看好呀！”  
虽然刘老二不相信傅盈盈会下降头，但家里实在是没钱了，去市里给这三个傻子看病，掏光家底儿也不够。  
刘老头何尝不知道呢？  
“这事情就是傅盈盈做的，咱们就把你大哥还有大明二明送到你小妹的家门口！”刘老头气哼哼的说道，“不给我们治好，就赖在他们家门口！”  
“对！”刘老二也觉得不能这样轻易的放过傅盈盈。  
后面的夏海莲拽了拽刘老二的胳膊，在刘老二的耳边小声骂道：“你就是个二傻子！你大哥两个侄子都变成这样了，你去了难道就不会变成傻子了吗？”  
一听这话，刘老二一愣，“那傅盈盈不应该这样吧？再说了，小妹也不可能任由看着大哥变傻呀？”  
“怎么就不会这样？你大哥大明二明现在不就是变傻了吗？”夏海莲连忙劝说，“当初我就提醒你了，小姑家的那个闺女有点邪性，你被我劝住了，但是老大一家记吃不记打，还整天想欺负人家！现在遭报应了吧，人家一还手就把他们弄傻了！刘老二，我跟你说，你要是不听我的话，去你小妹那边闹事，变成傻子了，我才不会要你呢，我带着孩子就回娘家找个听话的人改嫁！” 

第125章 各种传言  
刘老二听了之后，吓了一跳，连连说道：“老婆你别生气，我什么都听你的！”  
刘老头看到二儿子夫妻两人嘀嘀咕咕的，大声说：“在前面闲聊什么呢？还不快点走！”  
刘老二使劲拉车，但拉回去的方向是刘老大家，而不是刘美华那边。  
“让你拉到你小妹家门口，你怎么拉到自家门口了？”刘老头狠狠地说道，“把老子的话当成耳旁风嘛，赶紧拉过去！”  
夏海莲不好跟老公公在门外争吵，瞪了刘老二一眼，然后转头就回家了。  
“爹，大哥和两个侄侄子已经变傻了，如果我再变傻，以后谁给你养老送终啊！”刘老二硬着头皮说道，“让你们不要去那边，你们偏去！难道之前倒霉还没倒霉够吗？”  
“反了天了，一个个的！”刘老头脱了鞋冲过去抽打刘老二。  
刘老二可不是站着挨打的人，看到老爹冲过来了，撒腿就跑，“打吧，把我也打傻了，打死了，看谁给你养老送终！”  
看到刘老二跑回家，然后关上了门还拴上了，刘老头气得大骂：“这是老子的房子，你们不出来，老子现在就烧了你的房子！”  
“你点吧，你烧吧，反正三家房子都靠在一起的，烧了中间我家的三间房，其他两边都跑不了！”刘老二气哼哼的说道，整天拿房子威胁他们，今天还真就不怕了。  
算房子被烧了，也比变傻强。  
刘老头见使唤不动二儿子一家，然后自己气哼哼地拉着板车来到了刘美华的家门口。  
刘老太，刘老头，吴玉梅一边拉车一边哭喊，“唉呀，真是要了命啊，傅盈盈就是个小魔头，给我们家老大，大明二明下了降头，现在都变傻了……”  
刘老太拉着长呛哭喊着，一时间村子里面听到的人纷纷跑出来看热闹。  
这刘家人真得变成傻子啦，真奇怪，真吓人！  
此时的傅盈盈在他们眼里，不是一般的小孩，被传的有阴阳眼，能够通鬼神神的人……  
吴玉梅生无可恋了，男人，孩子都变成这样了，她以后的日子可怎么过呀？  
刘美华听到外面的呼喊声，有些着急，“盈盈，他们这些人不知悔改怎么办？”  
傅盈盈笑了笑，“凉拌，一会他们自己就会回去了！”  
既然事情已经闹到这样的地步了，傅盈盈绝对不会善罢甘休！  
什么阿狗阿猫都想来欺负她，不自量力，自取其辱！  
刘美华见状，不管了，直接去老宅那边熬药去了。  
既然她没有本领对付娘家人，那就让女儿动手吧！只有让这些人疼了怕了，才不会过来找她麻烦，她才能过几天好日子。  
周围的人指指点点，但却没有人大声说话，而是私下里议论纷纷，就怕一不小心得罪了傅盈盈，也变成傻子了。  
孙二奶奶过来看看，吓了一跳，没有多说，赶紧回家了。  
如果别人还怀疑傅盈盈的手段，但孙二奶奶曾经被傅盈盈治好了腿，知道傅盈盈绝对不像外面表现出来那样的柔弱小姑娘，那可是有大本事的人。

第126章 居然同情恶人  
再说老刘家也太过分了，只要女儿家过得稍微好一点，就过来占便宜。  
如果这次不是傅盈盈出手，又狠狠得惩治了这些人，说不定刘美华盖好的那栋楼房就已经成了刘家瑞的囊中之物，占着就不走了。  
任凭外面的人如何议论纷纷，任凭刘老头刘老太以及吴玉梅如何在外面狠狠的辱骂，傅盈盈都没有开门。  
此时开门，刘老头和刘老太就会倚老卖老，仗着长辈的身份撒泼，摔倒了或者磕着碰着了，就会赖在她们身上。  
可就在她们越骂越凶的时候，突然发不出声音了，即使他们张大嘴巴，即使他们挣扎的脖子上青筋壁线，但一点声音都发不出来……  
看到这样的状况，周围看热闹的人，连忙又后退了好几步，怕被她们传染了。  
不仅仅骂不出来，而且吴玉梅刘老头居然动作僵硬的拉着板车离开。  
他们的动作就像是被挑了线的木偶一样，虽然没有变傻，但是却更加吓人了。  
众人不敢停留在傅盈盈家门口，反而跟着刘老头一家看热闹。  
直到吴玉梅，刘老头，刘老太回到自己家门口才能发出声音，才能继续骂。  
众人目瞪口呆，天哪，居然真得是中邪了……  
这么多人见证，绝对假不了！  
可是傅盈盈根本就没有出来，也没有说话，她是如何做到的呢？  
“傅盈盈是个妖怪，我这就去找村长，把她抓起来烧了！”刘老头恶狠狠地说道，他一个普通人对付不了傅盈盈，但是村长可以带领村民人多势众地对付傅盈盈这个妖怪。  
这样的人就应该一把火烧了，村里面才能安宁。  
一部分跟着刘老头跑到了村长那边看热闹，一部分人则是在刘家老宅那边看热闹。  
刘老太，吴玉梅不停的哭着，在村民面前扮可怜，痛骂傅盈盈，刘美华这对狠心的丧心病狂的母女。  
以前村民们同情弱者刘美华和傅盈盈，毕竟孤儿寡母的挺可怜的。现在刘家人变成这样，傻的傻，愣的愣，又开始同情这些恶人了，觉得傅盈盈做得过分了。早就忘记了之前刘家人跟傅盈盈，刘美华带来的伤害。  
刘老头跑到了村长家里，哭着喊着，“村长啊，村子里面出了妖怪，你就不管管了吗？”  
吴村长之前是听说刘家的三人变傻的事情，但并没有亲眼看到，所以并不相信。  
“光天化日，朗朗乾坤，哪来的妖怪啊？”吴村长可不是那样容易糊弄的，在他的村子里面有这样的流言，他面上也不光啊！  
“可是我家二儿子和两个孙子，大明二明都变傻了！”刘老头连忙解释说道，“我带去医院检查，医生说也没有问题，是精神有问题！可是我家好好的，怎么会突然有三个出现精神病呢？而且还是在去了傅盈盈那个小贱种家，被那丫头撒了符灰才变成这样的。”  
“之前就跟你说了，不要去欺负你家闺女和外孙女！”吴村长呵斥说道，“既然是精神病就赶紧去医院看吧，别来我这里面瞎说！” 

第127章 抓起来，烧死  
见吴村长不相信，村民们七嘴八舌地证明。  
“村长，刘老大和大明二明的确变傻了！”王翠萍连忙说道，“不相信的话，你去看看就知道了！”  
“是啊，村长，刚才刘老头带着刘老太和吴玉梅在刘美华的家门口骂人，可骂着骂着没有声音了，人也变得像木偶一样，动作僵硬的拉着板车，自己回去了……”  
“当时我的确正在骂人，发不出声音了，就算我用再大的力气也叫不出来，而且手脚不听使唤的，自己拉着板车就走了……到了家门口，我就又能说话了……村长这不是妖怪施法是什么？赶紧召集村民把傅盈盈抓起来，烧死！”刘老头恶狠狠的说道，暴跳如雷。  
烧死了傅盈盈，刘美华那个死丫头，软弱没用，根本就护不住家里的房子，东西，到时候那些东西，那些钱，那些房子都是他老刘家的。  
“乱说什么呢？现在是法制社会，就算犯错了，犯法了，也有法律制裁！”吴村长连忙呵斥说道，不能滥用私刑，这是犯法的，“谁再说烧死这样的话，万一傅盈盈家里真的着火了或者出人命了，谁就要负责任的！”  
听到吴村长的话，刘老头心里憋了一口老血，觉得吴村长袒护傅盈盈，刘美华，不愿意帮他老刘家，“村长，村子里出了这么大事情，现在你到底管不管呀？”  
作为村长管理村里的一些重大事件，并且对上面负责，村子里面出了这样的事情，吴村长不能躲在后面，于是点了点头，“管，怎么不管！不过也不能由着你说什么就是什么啊，我也得去看看再说！”  
于是吴村长跟着刘老头一起来到刘家，当看到刘老大，刘大明，刘二明傻愣愣地坐在原地一动不动，也是大吃一惊。  
这绝对是变傻了，因为装是绝对不可能装得这么像的！  
“你们真的没有说谎？”吴村长半信半疑，他都几十年没听说这些乱七八糟的封建迷信了，现在又怎么会突然出现了呢？  
“当然是真的了！村里人可都看着呢！”刘老头问狠狠地说的，“你要是不相信，我现在带你去，试试就知道……”  
吴村长点了点头，“走，我跟你去看看！”  
没有亲眼看到，吴村长也不敢相信！  
刘老头到了傅盈盈的家门口破口大骂，骂的那些话，吴村长都不好意思听了。  
果真如之前说的那样，老头骂着骂着，嘴巴张得很大，闭闭合合的，但是一点声音也没有，写动作僵硬的犹如木偶一般转身往回走。  
吴村长看到这样的画面，吓得额头上出了一层密密麻麻的白毛汗。幸亏他来看了，如果贸然上门处理这件事情，说不定还会得罪傅盈盈呢！  
这事情邪乎了，就是报警，警察也查不出来呀！  
傅盈盈只要不承认，没有证据，谁也不能拿傅盈盈怎么办呀？  
回去之后，刘老头果然又能说话了，“村长你看到了吧？那傅盈盈是不是妖怪？？该不该烧死？” 

第128章 气急败坏  
吴村长特别厌烦刘老头这张狂的性子，天老大，他老二，谁都得怕他，顺着他。  
“别张口闭口就是妖怪的，也不乱说要烧死人。现在是新社会，不是以前旧社会人吃人！”吴村长呵斥说道，“为什么就你家有事，别人家没事呢？还不是你们把人逼急了，人家才想办法对付你们的吗？之前我就警告过你吗？做人要厚道，别说对自己女儿不应该那样欺负，就是对其他陌生人，也不能那样呀！”  
吴村长觉得这件事情很棘手，若是不能处理好，说不定真得有出人命。  
傅盈盈，刘美华，孤儿寡母的，村里其他人还没欺负她们呢，倒是让自己娘家欺负地够呛。  
刘家人固然可恶，但也不至于落到现在的下场。  
那傅盈盈身有异能，不是一般人，能忍到现在已经很不错了。若是换成其他人有这样的异能，被人欺负的时候，早就反抗了。  
“那是我女儿，我想怎么做，就怎么做！”刘老头还嘴硬，如果当年不把她抱回来，刘美华那个死丫头，早就死了。  
吴村长见刘老头还嘴硬，这样下去，即使他豁出去老脸替他向傅盈盈说情，这刘家人的无耻尿性，好了伤疤忘了疼，还会继续欺负人。  
“我说一千到一万，你自己还这么孬种，那我也没法管。”吴村长冷笑，心术不正的人，养的一窝小的，除了刘老三和刘美华两个好的，其他都是偷奸耍滑，心术不正的，就让傅盈盈好好治治这些狂妄自大，不知所谓的人。  
刘老头那是个混不吝的性子，上了年纪很少闹了，只是纵容儿子在村子里闹。现在被吴村长当众挤兑，非常不高兴，没有面子，阴阳怪气地说：“哼，你不管，我就报警，看你这个村长怎么当的，村里发生这么大的事情，也不管！”  
听到这话，吴村长鄙夷说：“报警？就你说的这些，就是报警，人家也不相信。”  
“凭啥不相信，我家孩子都那样了！”刘老头拍着大腿，满脸的褶子，跳起来了，“就算不烧死傅盈盈那个小妖怪，也要把她抓起来坐牢，关一辈子······”  
“呵呵，大白天说梦话。人家傅盈盈是打你了，还是骂你了？你到了人家门口就变成傻子，关人家傅盈盈什么事情啊？毕竟除了你家变傻了，其他人都正常，人家警察还要把你们一家人拉到城里审问，看看你们是不是装疯卖傻，冤枉人，讹人呢？”  
一向是狠角色的刘老头也不是傻子，在听到吴村长的话之后，也傻眼了，连忙说：“怎么能不管？我们一家真的都快变成傻子了，还有没有天理啊？”  
吴村长一脸鄙夷地看向刘老头，“你欺负别人的时候，怎么就不想想有天理了？这叫自作孽，不可活。你们不认错，不知悔改，谁都帮不了你们。”  
刘老头听到这话，眼睛都气红了，这辈子一直是他欺负别人，现在临老却被别人欺负了，心里恨不得不行，“我就不信了，就没人治得了那个小妖怪。”  
说完，刘老头跑走了，回家骑着自行车，就去报案了。 

第129章 关心，说好话  
吴村长看着刘老头一副不见棺材不落泪蠢笨模样，心里冷笑，这刘老头就是欠教训。  
恶人自有恶人磨，不对，应该是恶人自有高人磨。  
且说刘老头骑着自行车去派出所报案，怕镇上的不行，专门跑到县城。正好曹中华和吴四海在，本来不能受理这样的案子，毕竟不在辖区之内，可当听到当事人之一是傅盈盈的时候，两个人当即答应了去一趟红柳村看看。  
刘老头回家之后，翘首以盼，警察快点来，抓走傅盈盈。  
吴四海，曹中华去了红柳村之前去东和菜市场找到孙兴海了解情况，“你们村上刘老头来报案，说傅盈盈是妖怪，这事情到底怎么回事？”  
孙兴海虽然心里也些嘀咕，但也不想说傅盈盈，刘美华的坏话，加上刘家人真的很过分，“好好的学生，孩子，哪来的妖怪？都是封建迷信，别的我不知道，但我知道刘老头一家看到傅盈盈家里盖了楼房之后，想来占人家的楼房，人家不开门，不让进，他们就在人家门口耍无赖，装疯卖傻，就是想讹人的。要不然凭什么别人从傅盈盈家门口走过没事情，就他们刘家人傻了？”  
见到孙兴海这么说，吴四海猜测这个好朋友还不知道傅盈盈的能力。可是曾经被傅盈盈的平安救了一命的吴四海，曹中华，或许相信傅盈盈有这样的能力。  
既然现在救命恩人有麻烦，吴四海，曹中华都不能不管。  
“原来是这样啊，不过有人报案，我还是去看看。”吴四海笑呵呵说，“你忙吧，不打扰你了。”  
担心吴四海找傅盈盈的麻烦，孙兴海小声说：“四海，傅盈盈和刘美华家里的情况，你也知道，孤儿寡母日子过得不容易，咱们这些认识的人多看顾一些。”  
吴四海点了点头，“行，我知道了，兴海。”  
吴四海带着曹中华去红柳村，孙兴海担心傅盈盈和刘美华，肉价比平时便宜一点，快速地卖完肉，急急忙忙赶回去。  
吴四海，曹中华来到刘老头家里，当看到刘老大，刘大明，刘二明傻乎乎的坐在院子里，面无表情，一动不动，的确不像是装出来的，另外，刘老头和吴玉梅，又去傅盈盈家门口，当着警察的面“表演”了一段说不出话不能骂人像个人偶一样，动作僵硬地又回到刘家。  
看到这话的画面，吴四海，曹中华目瞪口呆。  
看来这事情的确跟傅盈盈有关系，既然已经来了，那就去傅盈盈家里看看。  
虽然刘老头想跟着去，但那种被别人控制的感觉真得太难受了。这几次都是自动回家，万一傅盈盈又起来坏心思，让他往河里走，岂不是要被淹死了？  
吴四海带着曹中华来到傅盈盈家里，看到傅盈盈正在熬药膏呢，“盈盈，最近很忙吧？”  
傅盈盈笑了笑，“还行，就是刘家人太烦人了，给他们一点教训，可是到现在为止，他们都没有意识到自己的错误。反正我有的是时间，变傻的人又不是我，我就跟他们耗着！” 

第130章 难得有个明白人  
傅盈盈当然知道吴四海、曹中华过来的目的，也不让他们问，直接就承认了。  
吴四海一愣，旋即小声说：“对于这样的恶人，惩罚可以，但不能出人命，毕竟是犯法的。另外，你还年纪轻轻，大好的人生，不能因为这样的人耽误了。”  
刘美华一直担心，但不好说，现在警察来了，也跟着劝解傅盈盈，“盈盈，给他们一些教训就好，不要伤人，不要出了人命。盈盈，妈现在只有你了，你若是有个意外，我这没法活了。”  
吴四海，曹中华，刘美华都看向傅盈盈。  
傅盈盈笑了笑，“那是当然，我傅盈盈的命很贵的，不是那些恶人的贱命能够比得上的。吴叔叔，曹叔叔，若是我想弄死他们，我有一百种，一千种办法弄死他们，比如让他们往河里走，让他们自己放火烧了房子等等。你们放心吧，我只是惩戒他们，并没有想弄死他们，只是想教训他们，让他们知道怕了，才疼了，他们才会老实点。”  
听到傅盈盈的话，刘美华，吴四海等人都松口气。  
吴四海笑笑，“既然你知道分寸，那我们也不多管。”  
吴四海，曹中华回到刘家。  
刘老头急忙问：“同志，你们怎么没有把傅盈盈那个小妖怪抓走呢？”  
“别说这些乱七八糟的，哪有什么小妖怪？我看你是精神有问题，要不要带你去医院检查一下啊？”吴四海严说道，“我们已经调查过了，根本就没你们说到那事儿。另外，我建议你们赶紧去医院看看这明明精神问题，有病得治。”  
说完，吴四海带着曹中华骑着自行车回去了。  
刘家清醒的人，全部都傻眼了，村长不管，警察不管，他们现在该怎么办？  
刘老太气得晕过去了，吴玉梅吓得瑟瑟发抖，刘老头也一屁股坐在地上，看着一家子晕得晕，傻得傻，这日子还怎么过啊！  
这边的哭喊声，让隔壁的刘老二坐不住了。  
见刘老二过去，夏海莲连忙拉住，压低声音说：“你别去，去了你也变成傻子！”  
“可是我不去，爹娘都晕倒了，大哥家又成那个样子，这样下去不行啊？”刘老二发愁，“虽然爹娘偏心，但毕竟是我亲爹亲娘，不能不管不问。”  
夏海莲瞪了丈夫一样，冷声说：“我是那样不孝顺的人吗？关键这怎么管，可是要好好说道说道。你们老刘家缺德真的缺大发了，你们要不真心悔过，不道歉，这事情没完。”  
刘老二一向没主意，听到妻子这么说，想想也是，“是啊，这一定是傅盈盈和小妹的手段，虽然不知道她们如何做到的，但她们的确被逼急了。要是能够让老爷子保证不去找小妹麻烦，我去找村长说和，或许还有一线转机。”  
“对，就应该这样。”夏海莲点头，再三叮嘱丈夫，“千万不要没头没脑地去找美华算账，要不然你爹，你大哥一家的下场，就是你的下场。” 

第131章 狮子大开口  
刘老二听到这话，打了一个寒颤，连忙点头，“好，好，我这就去说。马上秋收了，再耽搁下去，马上秋收，没人干活，地里的庄稼可要糟蹋了。”  
“谁说不是呢！”夏海莲面色不好看，对公公婆婆还有刘老大一家十分埋怨，“这前前后后老大家和老头老太太花了那么多钱，连我们家的积蓄也贴进去了！再这样弄下去，庄稼收不上来，饭都吃不上！”  
刘老二叹息着，赶紧来到隔壁，看到爹娘都坐在地上嚎嚎大哭，心里不是滋味，“爹，咱们这样哭也不是办法呀，赶紧找个法子弄好舅舅大哥和两个侄子呀！”  
“还能有什么办法？咱们自家人拿刘美华，傅盈盈没办法，咱们去报警人家也查不出来什么！”刘老头觉得叫天天不应叫地地不灵，从来没有这样绝望无助过。  
“杀千刀的短命鬼，居然敢这样对得爹娘，也不怕天打雷劈！”刘老太扯着嗓子，不停地叫骂着。  
吴玉梅现在伤心透了，眼泪都哭光了，不知道以后的日子该怎么过？  
刘老二见状，眉头紧皱，“爹，这样下去不行咱们还得想办法！现在家里之所以落到这样，就是因为之前你们想着占便宜，欺负美华，那傅盈盈才会报复你们！只要我们诚心认错，保证不去找麻烦，然后再找村长帮忙说和一下，只要傅盈盈，刘美华还想继续留在红柳村，一定会给村长这个面子的！”  
听到这话，刘老头，刘老太纷纷止住了叫骂声。  
最后刘老头点了点头，“你说的是！村里的事情村长一定要管，让我不去找刘美华麻烦也行，一年必须给我两千块钱！少一分都不行！”  
刘老二一愣，这都什么时候了，他爹还想着问小妹要钱。  
要是他这样跟吴村长说，估计能被吴村长打出来。  
若是被那傅盈盈知道了，说不定他也会在不知不觉间变成傻子了。  
“爹，我要是这样跟村长说，人家绝对不乐意去说话。”刘老二苦着脸，真愁人。  
刘老头一想到之前狠狠地拒绝了吴村长，现在找上门太没面子了，“我看你是反了天了，让你去你就去！漫天要价，坐地还钱，懂不懂呀？”  
一想到女儿那高高大大的房子，干干净净，他不能去住，刘老头心都快滴血了。  
再想想女儿挣的钱，一分钱不给他，刘老头更加痛苦了！  
“爹，都到这种地步了，咱们哪有资格跟人家漫天要价，等着人家坐地还钱呢？”刘老二梗着脖子，气哼哼地说道，“我看你是钻钱眼里了，要不是你那么贪财，大哥一家能变成这样吗？你看我们一家就没去，过得不是好好的吗？”  
刘老二平时也喜欢占便宜，但都是跟在刘老头刘老大后面捡点汤喝喝。真要让他一个人去欺负刘美华、傅盈盈，他也不好意思去，也没那个胆子。  
刘老头，刘老太，吴玉梅三人听到这话一阵心塞，但事实好像就是这样。  
刘老二转身要走，不想管他们的事情了，爹娘虽然重要，但是他自己的小命更加重要。 

第132章 不要脸的要求  
看到二儿子也不听话，胳膊肘往外拐，刘老太，刘老头更是气得面色铁青。  
“行了，你赶紧去吧！”刘老头气得哆嗦，“只要那边不对我们下手了，我就做主不去找她们麻烦了！不过我和你娘毕竟是美华的亲生父母，不能对我们不管不问！我也不要多少钱，就让她凭着心意给！”  
刘老二听了之后点了点头，“就应该这样，你若是早能想开，何至于耽搁到现在！再说了小妹那人心地善良性子也软，之前你骨折了，人家还给了五百块钱呢，加上平时过节的孝敬能少了吗？但是你张口闭口问人家要五千，去讹人家钱，当然就惹人嫌惹人厌了呀……”  
刘老头刘老太被自己二儿子说的，面红耳赤，尴尬不已。  
刘老二也看出父母的困窘，赶忙走出去，找村长帮忙。  
吴村长正在一口小酒一口菜，有滋有味的吃午饭呢，看到刘老二灰头土脸的过来，心里冷笑，报警了又如何？还不是没有解决问题？  
做人要厚道，不带这么欺负人的！  
刘老二，没有空着手过来，拎了两瓶酒，“吴大叔，我们家的事情你也知道了！家里老头老太太上了年纪，犯了糊涂，惹了我家小妹和外甥女。现在事情闹到这个地步，都是刘家的错，我爹刚刚保证过了，只要我那外甥女傅盈盈能让大哥一家恢复如常，以后再也不找他们麻烦了！”  
“呵呵……”吴村长听了笑了笑，“难道你爹没有让你提不要脸的要求吗？”  
听到这话，刘老二讪讪笑笑，“我爹那人您又不是不知道，问我小妹要生活费，被我拦住了。小妹那么孝顺，还能少了对亲生父母的孝敬吗？也就是他们贪得无厌，才会酿成今日的祸事！”  
听到刘老二的话，吴村长点了点头，这刘老二平时看着不靠谱，但是到了关键时候，说话还是有几分成算的！  
这样一看，刘家最不是东西就是刘老头，刘老大了。  
村子里发生这样的事情，弄得人心惶惶，吴村长也不想继续，看着这样的事情持续下去。  
“既然你爹能够这样保证，那我就豁出去老脸替你们跑一趟！”吴村长笑了笑，“若是你们再去得罪人家，我是绝对不会再出面的了！因为我这张老脸面子有限，用完了就没了！”  
“吴大叔谢谢你了！”刘刘老二连连保证，“现在我大哥一家可惨了，他们已经接受了教训，以后不敢胡作非为了！”  
不见棺材不落泪！  
有的人就得应该让他接受教训，记住这些教训才能够安分守己。  
吴村长吃过饭，来到傅盈盈家里。  
刘美华搬了椅子在院子里，心里已经猜到村长来做什么？  
傅盈盈当然也知道啊，“吴爷爷，我承认那些事情都是我做的！可我这样做也是逼不得已。就从暑假开始，那刘家人作贱，我和我妈多少次了？虽然有村里人帮忙，但我们还是受了很多委屈！” 

第133章 凡是留一线  
刘家人做得事情，有目共睹，这一点吴村长很清楚。  
“是啊，刘家人的确有些过分了！”吴村长也点了点头，语重心长地说，“那家人也得到报应了，你二舅今天过来找我，说你外公已经保证，不来找你和你妈妈麻烦了，你看能不能……”  
既然吴村长都来说和了，傅盈盈也不想继续闹大这件事情，毕竟明天下午她就要去学校了，妈妈还要继续在红柳村生活呢！  
“只要他们不来找我和妈妈麻烦，我自然也不会轻易地去对付他们！”傅盈盈笑着说，“吴爷爷，我也不让你为难，把这几张图纸烧了，放在水里面喝了，明天就能好了！不过要提醒他们，如果再来招惹我和我妈，那可真就变成傻子了！”  
吴村长听到这话也是吓了一跳，不过想想刘家人无耻的尿性，“的确该提醒他们，免得他们好了伤疤忘了疼！”  
“那就辛苦吴爷爷了！”傅盈盈笑了说道，“吴爷爷，我也跟您说句实话，交个底儿，我不会轻易对村民做什么，但如果有的村民对我和我妈不怀好意，我也不会心慈手软的！”  
听到这话，吴村长放心了，脸上也露出轻松的笑容，“盈盈，你是个好孩子，你妈妈也是善良的人！别人知道，我也知道。你年纪还小，以后的路还长着呢……凡事留一线，也能有转还的余地……那刘家人虽然过分，但毕竟是你妈妈的亲生父母，一年到头三瓜两枣的送点节礼……当然了，这是我的建议，你不听也不会怪你……”  
这时候刘美华连忙说道：“吴大叔，这些我都心里明白的，之前我也是那样做的！以后过年过节我也会送节礼的，不会什么也不做的！”  
“我尊重我妈妈的决定！”傅盈盈也点了头，“最后吴爷爷我再重申一遍，如果刘家人再犯，定不轻饶！”  
吴村长连连点头，“如果他们敢再犯这样的错误，我也没脸再过来说和，就让他们自生自灭吧！”  
本来吴村长还以为要费一番口舌，才能让傅盈盈承认，并且改变主意，但没想到这么容易就解决事情。  
吴村长来到刘家，当然不能说解决的过程很简单，而是黑着脸，对刘老二说：“拿六个碗，倒上水！”  
刘老二连连点头，拿了六个碗放在院子里的桌子上，倒上了水。  
吴村长拿出火柴烧了那几张符然后在溶在水里，“喝吧，盈盈说了，喝了之后，明天就好。另外，我可提醒你们，以后若是再去找傅盈盈，美华的麻烦，还会变傻。以后怎么办，你们自己掂量吧。”  
说完，吴村长就要走。  
刘老头连忙问：“那刘美华给我的孝敬，还有没有？”  
听到这话，吴村长露出鄙夷的神色，“也就是美华心地善良，愿意给你送节礼，但送多少，就看人家美华和盈盈的心意了。你们如果再去闹，再去讹人，不仅拿不到一点点好处，还会全部变成傻子。这一次我替你们办了，若是还有下次，你们另请高明吧。” 

第134章 服服帖帖  
吴村长说完，两手背在身后，溜溜达达回家了。  
村子里有这样的高人，对红柳村是好是坏呢？  
不过，到目前为止都是好的影响，呵呵，把刘家人治得服服帖帖。  
刘老头，刘老太等人看向桌子上的六个碗里装着化开符灰水，面面相觑，不知道该不该相信。  
刘老二急了，“这是村长送来的，如果真的有问题，吴村长难道不去找傅盈盈的麻烦吗？赶紧喝了吧，别再耽搁了，耽搁地时间越长，就会变得越傻。”  
刘老头听到这话，也不管那么多了，端起碗一口灌下肚，砸吧砸吧嘴，没有什么味，不知道有没有用，但也毒不死人。  
“喝不死人，赶紧喝了吧。”刘老头催促，要不然一直看着三个傻子，他心里就跟刀割一样。  
刘老太和吴玉梅喝了之后，刘老二也掰开刘老大，刘大明，刘二明的嘴巴灌下去。之后虽然没有立即清醒，但眼睛好像有点神采了。  
一大家子盯着，一夜没睡，看着躺在床上睡得香甜的三个傻子，等西边的太阳升起来，刘老大父子三人醒来，彻底清醒过来，不再是傻子了。  
虽然刘老大，刘大明和刘二明一直呆呆愣愣的，但是他们却能听到外面的人说话，可他们偏偏又不能言语，这两天过得更是提心吊胆，真得害怕要死了。  
吴玉梅见状，喜极而泣，男人和儿子都变傻了，她的天都塌了。  
那傅盈盈居然有这样的手段，以后再也不敢去招惹她了。  
刘老太半信半疑，“要不带着大明二明去那边看看，是不是真得好了？”  
吴玉梅连连摇头，“妈，你还嫌大明二明遭得罪少吗？”  
刘老头心里也憋屈的要命，但又无处可发，“以后都给我听着，不准去傅盈盈那个小妖怪那边！别人不相信，但我们家可是吃苦头了！”  
刘老太听了之后，呼喊了几声，“丧良心的，天打雷劈哦……不得好死哦……”  
刘老二见状，“爹，娘，你们以后也不要整天骂，小妹还愿意给你们送节礼，就已经仁至义尽了！再骂，什么也没有了。现在马上秋收了，你们要是再变成傻子，我可管不了……”  
刘老大经过这次惊吓，不善言谈，找出镰刀开始磨磨，准备秋收。  
村里人听说刘家人都已经恢复了，纷纷跑过来查看，大吃一惊之后又议论纷纷。  
有些人不敢问傅盈盈，刘美华，则是偷偷地到孙二奶奶和吴村长家里打听。  
这两人都不是多嘴之人，即使知道一些事情，也没有说。  
从这之后，傅盈盈家里终于清静了！  
外面的纷纷扰扰并没有影响傅盈盈和刘美华熬药的速度，利用这几天假期，做了很多。  
下午，傅盈盈自行车上绑着两大袋的药膏去上学。  
且说周五月考结束，所有试卷全部糊好名字，以保证批改试卷的公平性。  
周六上午，所有代课老师全部来学校，希望可以利用周六，周日两天批改好所有试卷，这样他们能有三天的假期。 

第135章 用分数打脸  
即使陈爱敏想找出傅盈盈的试卷，提前“关照”也不容易，一切等批改完试卷，分数出来再说。作为重点班的班主任，二年级组成绩好的学生全部在这里，所以一班的成绩一定是第一名，不仅仅是单人成绩年纪第一，平均分也是。  
杨老师对这次考试十分期待，其他人也对初二九班的考试很好奇。因为之前，他们也听过九班的学习委员在自习课上帮助同学们整理知识点，讲解题目，不知道效果如何。  
有的比较期待，想知道从学生的角度辅导学生，会有什么样的效果；有的人则是在心里偷偷看笑话，毕竟陈主任那双眼睛除了盯着初二一班，最差的就是学渣班初二九班。  
终于利用一天半的时间，批改完毕，之后大家开始拆掉糊名，开始统计分数。  
各个班级分门别类，统计分数。  
初二一班不出意外地每一科平均分第一，但单科成绩并没保持门门第一。  
陈爱敏拿到分数单之后，颇为满意，她的侄子陈梓铭又是年级第一，而且各科的分数也很高，比以前还有进步。  
只要把傅盈盈调走，侄子的成绩还可以再进一步。之前那样安排，那样做都是对的。  
只是当她看到初二九班傅盈盈成绩，顿时黑脸了，居然跟她侄子考了一样的分数。陈爱敏不死心，还去调傅盈盈的试卷查看，是不是有问题？  
一个人进步，也不可能进步那么多，那么难的试卷，居然还考得这么好。就是初一，傅盈盈最好的成绩也只不过是年级组三十多名，后来成绩下降，一度到了五十几名，她才能有借口把傅盈盈弄出一班，分到了九班。  
现在傅盈盈考得那么好，就是在打她的脸，证明之前她教的不好，证明她的决定是错误的。  
一时间，陈爱敏气鼓鼓的，拿着包就回家了。回去之后，一定要督促陈梓铭好好学习，不能被傅盈盈那个乡下丫头比下去了。  
杨老师拿到分数单的时候，看到傅盈盈语文一百三十六分，算是高分了。再看在傅盈盈数学一百五十分，满分，杨老师大跌眼镜，之后的英语一百四，另外五门小科目都是一百分的试卷，傅盈盈生物，地理，物理考了满分，政治，历史这两门九十八分。  
总分九百五十分，傅盈盈得了九百二十二分，跟初二九班的第一名陈梓铭一样的分数。  
杨老师以为自己看错了，连忙拿下眼镜擦了擦，然后再看一遍，的确是傅盈盈分数。  
他知道傅盈盈在一班，成绩应该不错，但万万没想到成绩居然这么好。  
不过一想到傅盈盈成绩那么好，会被调到一班，杨老师心里挺矛盾，想让傅盈盈留下来，但又想给傅盈盈提供个更好的学习环境。  
不想了，如果傅盈盈愿意，杨老师同意让傅盈盈去一班。  
杨老师翻了翻其他学生的成绩，感觉普遍比上学期期末考试好一点。一看下面统计出来的平均分，杨老师更吃惊了。 

第136章 心情倍儿爽  
所有科目的平均分都及格了，对比分班之前的成绩真的好太多，其中平均分涨的最多的居然是数学，涨了二十三分，现在是六十九分。最少的一门是语文，平均分涨了十四分，达到九十一分。  
看到这些成绩，杨老师都快哭了。这次的试卷，普遍比较难，是想让学生考得差一点，然后大家就会安心学习，备战一个月之后的期中考试。  
那是全县统一考试，作为红海一中不仅仅要保持第一，还要考更好的分数。  
其他任课老师对九班的成绩不抱希望，可现在着实让他们大吃一惊。现在初二九班的成绩不是年级组最差，一跃超过八班，七班，成为年级第七。  
杨老师内心一阵澎湃，顿时觉得扬眉吐气了。  
“各位老师，九班的成绩进步有目共睹，咱们做老师的也高兴。”杨老师喜不自禁，“既然孩子们还可以挽救，咱们做老师的也加把劲，好好总结这些试卷，看看每个学生的考试情况，咱们努力，争取更大进步，到了学期末，若是还能进步，我去跟校长要奖励。”  
看到学生进步，是老师们乐见其成，引以为傲的事情。有了动力，大家也愿意努力，尤其是看到他们在临考试三天，努力复习，让这些老师大为感触。  
同时，他们也看了傅盈盈整理的知识点和例题，觉得非常好，以后多加，看傅盈盈还能进步吗？看九班还能延续之前的学习氛围吗？  
这个国庆假期，杨老师过得心情愉悦，神清气爽。  
不仅仅头发长出来了，班级里的学生成绩进步了，日子过得真得是倍儿爽。  
就是他家在市里工作的儿子好不容易回家一趟，大早上霸占厕所不出来，让杨老师有些恼火。  
他只能去小区外面的公共厕所，回来的时候，顺便还买了早饭。  
回到家里，儿子还没从厕所里出来呢！  
这都什么事儿！  
“儿子，你掉马桶里了吗？”杨老师怒了，这小子从小就调皮，不爱学习，一让他做作业，就说要上厕所，其实呢，都是一边上厕所，一边看书。  
感觉在马桶上看书，配上厕所里的特殊气味，更加好看一样，什么毛病！  
这样的坏习惯，让儿子年纪轻轻就开始便秘了，曾经吃中药调理，有点用，但没过半个月还是老样子。吃泻药，能拉得腿软，只能另想他法。其实还有一个办法，用开塞露，可这小子居然对那东西有心理阴影，宁愿憋着，也不用。  
已经在马桶上“奋战”一个多小时的杨宗琪一脸生无可恋地从卫生间里出来，“爸，我这好不容易有点感觉了，被你一声吆喝又吓回去了。”  
听到这话，杨老师顿时不乐意了，“我听说吓破了胆，还没听说还能吓得拉不出来的。”  
“爸，就跟你之前没头发，对头发有执念一样，我这大便不通，也是别人无法理解的痛苦。”说完杨宗琪坐在椅子上，突然屁股上像是长了钉子一样弹起来，“哎呦，我的痔疮·····又犯了·····” 

第137章 哪也不去！  
“慢点，动作轻点。”席晨红见这一对父子一大早就抬杠，哭笑不得，再看看儿子的样子，不像作假，十分心疼，“哎，宗琪，这么严重，你怎么不去医院看看啊？”  
杨宗琪听了，勉强坐下来，苦笑：“妈，别说市里的医院，就是省里的医院都跑遍了，没多大用，只能忍着，等着这几天过去，或许就能好点了。”  
杨宗琪不敢吃油条，肉包子，而是喝白米粥，吃青菜。  
他的饮食那么健康了，早睡早起，生活规律，经常锻炼身体，居然还便秘，简直没天理了。  
便秘的苦，亲爹亲妈都不理解，跟谁说去！  
“好了，吃饭吃饭。”席晨红一边吃包子，一边说，“对了，老杨，上次你带来的润喉糖不错，我用了一些，上课一整天喉咙也不痛了，其他人跟我要了一些，我那一瓶不到一星期就没了。”  
“行，到时候给你定一瓶。”杨老师点头，那个喉糖的确是是好东西，他也在用。  
昨天晚上回家很晚，父母已经休息了，一早起来，杨宗琪直接冲进了厕所，到现在才发现父亲的变化，大吃一惊，“爸，你头顶是真头发，还是假发啊？”  
见儿子终于注意到他的头发了，杨老师得意地说：“当然是真头发，效果可好了，看看，这才不到三个星期，头发长得这么好！”  
“嗯嗯，是很好。”杨宗琪点头，心里赞叹，“爸，你给我买一瓶，你也知道，我们主任挺关照我，他头发比你还少呢！”  
“行，我定了两瓶，等你走的时候带走一瓶，等你领导觉得有用，我再给你定。”杨老师点头，事关儿子的工作，他十分支持。  
送一瓶生发膏，又不是送钱，也不算是行贿，顶多算是关心领导身心健康。  
席晨红若有所思，“对了，老杨，之前我听你在家里说你们班里的那个傅盈盈家里有不少药膏，效果很好，好像就有治疗痔疮的，你问问，给宗琪买点。若是有治疗便秘的，也定一点。”  
“嗯嗯，好好。”杨老师连连应下，记在了心里。  
等傅盈盈带着两大袋的药膏刚进学校，就被正在跟门卫大爷闲聊的杨老师喊住了。  
“杨老师好，您叫我有事？”傅盈盈下了自行车，笑呵呵说，带的东西有些多，有点沉，累得她额头上都是汗。  
杨老师笑了笑，“咱们一边走一边说，我要夸奖你，也要谢谢。傅盈盈，你的成绩年级第一，而且还帮助同学们，大家成绩提高显著，现在班级平均分排到年级第七，超过了七班和八班。”  
听到她考了年级第一，傅盈盈松口气，“呵呵，杨老师，不用谢，大家互相帮助。要谢，也是我谢谢您对我和同学们的维护。”  
杨老师点了点头，“你也知道的，成绩好的被集中在一班，有经验好老师都在一班，你现在年级第一，可以过去。”  
傅盈盈摇了摇头，拒绝道：“不用了，我在哪里都能考第一，我喜欢九班的学习氛围，哪也不去。” 

第138章 盈老大厉害  
好不容易有几个好朋友，傅盈盈不想离开，再说了，有陈爱敏这样的一班班主任，她去了也没好日子过，整天像防贼一样防着她。  
“真不想去？”杨老师又问。  
“真不想去。”傅盈盈笑了，仔细看了看杨老师，“杨老师，您是不是还有其他事情啊？”  
杨老师点头，“对，我来拿生发膏和喉糖，我儿子领导也秃头，买一瓶给他试试。对了，我儿子有痔疮，而且便秘，傅同学，你有合适的膏药吗？”  
傅盈盈想了想，说：“生发膏这次带过来了，至于痔疮，我家有痔疮膏药，我妈明天去东和菜市场兴海肉铺旁边卖膏药，里面有贴肚脐治痔疮的膏药，另外便秘的药膏，那得等我周末回家去配，保证几个疗程就能好。”  
若是以前，杨老师绝对不相信傅盈盈的话，但现在深信不疑，已经成为傅盈盈的铁杆拥护者，“那行，给我先定一个疗程治疗便秘的······”  
“行啊，我一会记下来。”傅盈盈点头，然后上下打量杨老师，笑眯眯，“杨老师，您还没到五十，有没有想过减减你的啤酒肚啊？”  
杨老师拍拍肚子，摇了摇头，叹息说：“哎，我就喜欢吃红烧肉，猪头肉。要减肥，可就吃不到这些喽。”  
“有见效慢的，不节食，只要每天走走跑跑三千米，一个月瘦三到五斤。”傅盈盈继续说，她发现随着物质生活越来越好，肥胖的人越来越多。  
瘦身养生，是一门很好的学问，更是一门很好的生意。  
一个月就算瘦三斤，那三个月就能有十斤了，半年就有二十斤，瘦掉二十斤，他身材也能变好，说不定还能恢复年轻时候的帅气呢！  
“行，那我试试！”杨老师爽快地答应了，因为班级里的那个小胖妞李小萌一个月瘦了十八斤，效果显著。  
傅盈盈眉开眼笑，“那我先把两瓶生发膏，喉糖给您。”  
说完，傅盈盈从大包里拿出来，递给杨老师之后，她才回宿舍。  
等到傅盈盈收拾好，来到班级的时候，李小萌，赵欣颖就像看英雄一样，崇拜地说：“盈老大厉害，你真厉害，你说考第一，就真考上第一了。”  
“呵呵，我听杨老师说了，大家也都有进步。”傅盈盈谦虚说，“对了，我们九班不再是成绩最差的班级，现在排年级第七。”  
“真的吗？”李小萌不敢相信，“我当时觉得有些题会做，有些题不会，我就回忆盈姐曾经给我们讲类似题目的步骤和办法，慢慢地做出来一些。”  
“我也是。”赵欣颖回答，“我刚刚去办公室偷看我的成绩单了，哈哈，全部及格了，自从上了初中，这还是第一次！”  
郑向南心里也在吐槽，呵呵，他也全部及格了，不再是学渣了。  
李凯旋兴冲冲地从外面跑进来，眼睛红红的，一直跑到傅盈盈的面前，用力鞠躬，喜极而泣说：“傅盈盈，谢谢你，我······我这一次居然考到了年级第二百名······”  
呃呃，大班长，在年级第一面前，您这年级第两百名的成绩不够看啊！ 

第139章 拙劣的激将法  
“那恭喜······”傅盈盈轻声说，看到一个个子高高的男生哭得像个几岁的孩子，有些不知扫错，“呃呃······以后还会继续提高的，班长，难道你进步一次，哭一次吗？”  
李凯旋连忙擦擦眼泪，哽咽说：“对，以后还会进步的，谢谢你······”  
“谢谢你······”大家看到分数之后，都觉得自己进步了，并不是很多人眼里不可救药的学渣，纷纷跟傅盈盈道谢。  
“不用谢，大家一起努力。”傅盈盈笑了笑，真心替这些学生高兴。  
郑向南就是个反骨仔，特别会破坏气氛，“哎，你们这些人也就听听罢了，傅盈盈成绩那么好，很快就回到一班了，我们还是继续做我们的快乐学渣吧！”  
郑向南的话，让众人一愣，纷纷看向傅盈盈，他们刚刚燃对学习兴趣和希望，难道就这样没了？  
傅盈盈瞪了郑向南一眼，这人就是怪异的，居然想用激将法，让她不好意思离开九班。  
若是她想离开，郑向南这样拙劣的激将法，一点用也没有。  
“呵呵，我觉得九班挺好的，不会离开，我已经回绝杨老师了。”傅盈盈回答，“大家一起玩，一起学习，一起进步，让那些看不起我们班级的人大吃一惊。还记得我的口头禅吗？”  
赵欣颖站起来，大喊：“今天你对我置之不理，明天我让你高攀不起！”  
“对，大家努力，我也想看看大家到底能走到哪一步？”傅盈盈笑呵呵说道，“其实学习没有那么难，只要努力，只要方法对，就能够不断地进步，将来大家都能考上好高中，好大学。”  
“努力，加油。”九班的同学听说傅盈盈还会留在九班，就像有了主心骨一样，努力的方向还在。  
之后傅盈盈把同学定得药膏发给大家，然后拎着大包去了办公室。  
到了办公室，看到九班出来的年级第一眼神热切，他们这些教差班的任课老师也能扬眉吐气了。傅盈盈现在不仅仅给他们带来生活上的福音，还让他们在工作上感到骄傲。  
进账一千多，傅盈盈眉开眼笑，晚上把钱直接放在空间里，整理被子，准备休息的时候，她发现小白团子跟过来了。  
这个小团子怎么会在这里？  
来上学，傅盈盈把小白团子放在家里，但小白团子硬要跟来。估计是趁她不注意的时候钻进装衣服的包里，偷偷跟过来。  
小白团子的头上顶着一个粉色小内内，便能猜出一二。  
傅盈盈赶紧拿下来小内内，这里不是说话的地方，在其他同学睡着了之后，带着小白进入了空间。  
进入空间小白，再一次跳入湖水里。  
“小白，你不能来学校，被人看到你会被抓起来的。”傅盈盈大声说，“我明天送你回家。”  
小白泡在湖水里，理都不理傅盈盈，它要抓紧修炼，修炼道根，要不然他跟普通的狐狸没有差别。现在他的生存环境恶劣，想要完成对“白宜修”的许诺，必须要努力。 

第140章 小白团子的焦急  
哎，堂堂白狐族王子来人间历劫，居然立了一个假劫，一切还得重新开始。  
傅盈盈见小白不理她，也不耽搁时间，开始冥想修炼。  
不过有时候傅盈盈也会嘀咕，小白不像前世那样软萌听话了，反而变得十分傲娇，不听话。可能这个小白只是普通的狐狸，并不是前世那个有高深法力的小白。  
白宜修现在也觉得郁闷，人类的身体，恢复地很慢。  
白宜修恨不得现在就长大，然后完成自己的承诺，就可以离开白家，寻找自己的机缘。  
这个傅盈盈也真够笨的，到现在只能治疗一些秃头，痔疮，狐臭等小毛病的症状，根本无法治疗中风这样的疑难杂症。  
看来想利用傅盈盈治疗爷爷的病，还得等很长时间。  
等等等，要等到什么时候呢？  
他现在在自己的本体里有意识，慢慢地，人身的那个白宜修就会跟他共用一个神识。  
这样也好，他的本体在白天的时候就不会像以前那样像个傻狍子一样。  
好在傅盈盈还算勤快，每天都会进空间修炼，虽然进步龟速，但她很努力，他也能趁机进空间。  
因此当然不能在家里干等着了！  
就这样小白团子就跟在傅盈盈的身边，即使傅盈盈曾经中午出去的时候，把小白团子送给妈妈带回去。  
只是到了晚上之后，小团子又出现在她的被窝里面。  
见到这样的状况，傅盈也做不到铁石心肠，只得把小白团子留下来了。  
一如既往的努力学习，晚自习的时候，给同学们讲要知识点，日子过得充实而又快乐。  
周五上课的时候，傅盈盈发现赵新颖没有来上课。  
“小萌，你可知道新颖家里出了什么事情了吗？”傅盈盈心里隐隐有不好的感觉，这两天光顾着学习，也没注意赵新颖的面相变化。  
李小萌一边做题一边摇摇头说道：“盈姐，我不知道呢！等中午回家，我问我爸爸！”  
作为红海县的有钱人，都是互相认识，而且消息也非常灵通的。  
傅盈盈想了想，摇了摇头说：“中午我跟你一起出去吧，正好坐你家的车！”  
“好的！”李小萌笑道，“中午我请你吃好吃的！”  
若是平时，傅盈盈会非常感兴趣，但现在却没有那么多悠闲的心思。  
放学之后，傅盈盈跟李小萌一起上了车。  
小吴司机看到傅盈盈眉开眼笑，“小神仙，真得要谢谢你了！前两天我妻子不小心摔倒了，幸亏有你之前给的平安符，母子平安……”  
傅盈盈听到小吴司机的称呼，摇头失笑，“小吴叔叔，你叫我名字就好，不要叫小神仙！让别人听到了，挺不好意思的！”  
“那行，我就叫你名字！”小吴连忙说道，“我还想给我妻子儿子请平安福……”  
傅盈盈笑了笑，“行啊，等这星期回家之后就给你做一套全家福，你们一家三口，一人一张！只要二百四十块钱！”  
之前在不知道有没有作用的情况下，小吴司机就买了一张平安符，现在知道了作用，而且还有优惠活动的情况下，当然立即买下了。 

第141章 出事了  
李小萌让小吴司机直接去四季食府，李大厨亲自招待女儿和傅盈盈。  
“李大叔，你知道赵新颖家里出了什什么事情了吗？”傅盈盈直接问道。  
因为李小萌跟赵新颖是玩得比较好的朋友，所以李大厨对赵富才也非常。  
一听傅盈盈问，李大厨脸上露出唏嘘不已的表情。  
“赵欣颖的爸爸，昨天在巡视工地的时候，被一块从七层楼的转头，砸中了脑袋。虽然当时头上带着安全帽，但当场晕倒，到现在不省人事。上午，我还去看呢，现在已经去了市人民医院。”  
傅盈盈皱眉，心里隐隐又不好的感觉。  
想到赵欣颖对她的信赖，傅盈盈做不到无动于衷，想了想，“小萌，我下午去一趟市区，你帮我跟杨老师请假。”  
“盈盈，你要去看望赵欣颖吗？”李小萌急忙问，她也跟关心赵欣颖，“带我一起去好不好？”  
傅盈盈本身就是孩子，怎么能再带个孩子过去？  
“小萌，听话，你的任务也很重啊，欣颖没去学校，没有请假，另外我没回学校，杨老师还好说点，陈主任能把我给吃了，所以你要去学校给我们请假。我去看看欣颖，晚上就过来跟你说。”傅盈盈劝说李小萌，不让她过去。  
听到傅盈盈这么说，李小萌觉得傅盈盈说得很有道理，于是点了点头，“好，那我去给你们请假！陈主任可吓人了，而且还针对你。”  
李大厨听到女儿不去了，这才微微松口气，“待会先让小吴送小萌去上学，然后再送盈盈去市医院，这样我也能放心些。”  
“谢谢李大叔了。”傅盈盈感谢，突然想到表姐已经来四季食府上班了，小声问，“李大厨，我表姐在这里干得还行吧？如果不行，你不要为难，我再给她找其他的工作。”  
李大叔听了，哈哈大笑，“你那表姐很勤快，也很好学，能在这里做下去，放心吧吧。”  
听到这话，傅盈盈点头，“那就好，就怕给你添麻烦。”  
李大厨现在多多少少知道傅盈盈的本事，巴不得傅盈盈经常麻烦他，这样一旦有事情，傅盈盈也不会袖手旁观的。  
比如赵欣颖，只不过是傅盈盈的好朋友，她就能一直放在心上，而且还要亲自去看望，帮忙。  
下午，小吴司机送傅盈盈来到市医院，就看到赵欣颖一个人站在重症监护室外面，透过玻璃，看向里面的爸爸，不停流泪，两只眼睛已经哭得红肿了。  
“欣颖，别怕。”傅盈盈走到赵欣颖的面前，轻声安慰。  
赵欣颖猛地转头，大吃一惊，“盈姐，你怎么来了？”  
“你没去上课，也没去请假，我比较担心你，就问了李小萌的爸爸，才知道你爸出事了。”傅盈盈一边说，一边看向躺在重症监护室里的赵富才，眉头紧皱，“欣颖，我给你的那种平安符，你没给你爸爸？”  
一听这话，赵欣颖哭得更加惨了，哽咽说：“我……我爸不相信，我硬给他塞在口袋里，但他换衣服的时候，并没有拿出来！”

第142章 是祸躲不过  
“哎！”傅盈盈叹息一声，对不听劝的人，她也无可奈何，“是福不是祸，是祸躲不过。”  
“盈姐，你……你继母呢？”傅盈盈环视四周，没有看到其他人。  
赵欣颖听了，眼露阴沉，“我爸进了医院动了手术之后，就被送到这里了。之后我继母就以家里公司脱不开身，就回去了。她想带走我，但我担心爸爸，就没回去。”  
这是赵家的家事，傅盈盈不想多问，现在想着该怎么救醒赵富才。  
傅盈盈拿出作业本，然后聚精会神地在上面画各种各样的符文。这一次画符文，并不是简单的画符号，更是耗费了傅盈盈的很多心神。  
仅仅这一张符，傅盈盈就画了半个小时。画完之后，傅盈盈直接坐在地上，满头大汗，气喘吁吁。  
“盈姐，你……你没事吧？”赵欣颖见状，急得又想哭了，她不希望在意的人一个个出事。  
傅盈盈伸手擦擦赵欣颖的眼泪，露出一个虚弱的笑容，“傻丫头，就知道哭鼻子，你以前可是大姐大啊！这是我画得一张符，无论如何都要保证这张符放在你爸爸的身上一天一夜，你的爸爸可以醒来。”  
赵欣颖捧着那张符，点了点头，“刚才医生说了，一会我可以穿着消毒服，去看我爸爸，到时候，我趁机把符放在我爸爸衣服里。”  
“嗯！”傅盈盈轻声说，然后从书包里拿出一些点心和一瓶牛奶，“你很长时间没吃饭吧，赶紧吃点，别把自己饿坏了。”  
之前一直担心爸爸，赵欣颖没觉得饿，现在看到吃的，肚子咕咕叫，拿过来就吃了。  
“我今天回家给你爸爸弄点药，明天我和小萌一起来看望你和你爸爸。”傅盈盈轻声说，突然就看到赵欣颖一个人在这里，“对了，就你一个人陪着你爸爸吗？”  
赵欣颖摇了摇头，“不是，还有我二叔，他出去买点日用品，一会就回来了。”  
“哦，那你保重！”傅盈盈点头，刚要起身离开，又停住，从包里掏出一张千纸鹤平安符装在赵欣颖的衣兜里，“装好，别弄丢了。”  
赵欣颖点头，紧紧搂住傅盈盈，“盈姐，你对我的好，我记在心里，你是我赵欣颖一辈子的好朋友。”  
傅盈盈笑了笑，“一辈子太长，我们只争朝夕！”  
傅盈盈直接去了市区的中药店买了很多药材，然后才回学校，然后收拾东西，抱上小白团子，准备回家。小吴司机接了李小萌，然后送傅盈盈回家。  
李小萌和傅盈盈约定好，明天一起去医院看看望赵欣颖和她的爸爸。  
回到家里，傅盈盈连忙找出需要的药材，只是这些药材的品质远远达不到脑海里的传承要求，于是傅盈盈把这些药材全部浸泡在空间泉水里，明天一早起来熬药。  
本领到用的时候，才觉得会的少。  
明明脑中有很多传承，但因为她的资质不行，学得很慢，因此傅盈盈比以前更加努力。

第143章 不要抱抱  
方向对了，即使飞不快，但他可以早点飞，也能早早入林。  
小白团子一进空间，一如既往浮在湖面上，闭目养神，修复道根。  
第二天，小白团子修炼地正起劲儿，傅盈盈从里面出来，小白团子也被弹了出来，这让小白团子暴跳如雷，乱蹦乱跳。  
白宜修懊恼，它还想继续修炼呢！以这样速度，想要修筑道根，等到猴年马月也不一定能完成啊！  
不过，经过他的努力，神魂可以同时存在于白宜修的身体里，也能在他本体的身体。  
傅盈盈瞪了小白团子，“我今天有事呢，你在家里，不要调皮。”  
小白团子一听说傅盈盈要出门，当然要跟着，傅盈盈走到哪，它就跟到哪。  
傅盈盈把浸泡好的药材，加上从空间里采摘的一些稀有的药材，熬制了十颗药丸，装在干净的瓷瓶里，然后等着小吴司机来接她。  
傅盈盈上车的时候，没有看到小白团子，以为它没跟上来。可小吴司机刚刚启动汽车，小白团子就跳到了傅盈盈的边上坐着，一本正经。  
傅盈盈额头上三根黑线，这个小东西也太会藏，太机灵了。  
李小萌看到小白，大喜过望，抱在怀里就是一阵揉搓，“好可爱哦，好可爱，我家有可多好吃的，你跟我走，好不好？”  
哎呀，杀器，好大的器，都快憋死本王子了。  
看到小白团子被李小萌揉搓得生无可恋的眼神，傅盈盈无良地笑了，小样，让你经常在我面前高傲，装深沉，现在遇到克星了吧？  
天哪，李小萌这样的生物真可怕！  
小白团子对着傅盈盈露出渴望的眼神，不要抱抱，不要抱抱……快救救我……  
傅盈盈见小白团子如此可怜，就不计较小白团子平时傲娇的模样了，“小萌，把小白给我吧，你都快把它给憋死了。”  
李小萌紧紧抱着小白团子，“才没有，我疼它还来不及呢！”  
小白团子真想晕过去拉倒，可偏偏在它快要晕过去的时候，这个可恶的李小萌才放开它，让它呼吸一点新鲜空气。  
“傅盈盈，你居然让别人欺负我，不救我……”此时的小白团子真得要炸了，眼神里的怒火要爆发了。  
傅盈盈赶紧从李小萌的怀里抢走小白团子，放在腿上，“你再这样，下次小白见到你躲着你……”  
“不会的，我带来了鸡腿。”李小萌从背包里拿出她爸爸特制的卤鸡腿，拿在小白鼻子钱晃悠。  
小白团子获得新生，躺在傅盈盈的腿上，大口喘着气，很是狼狈，然后就在这时候，闻到一股香味，小白团子“噌”得跳起来，圆溜溜的小眼睛滴溜溜地看着李小萌手里的卤鸡腿。  
好香！好香！  
小白团子发现自己流口水了！  
此时他的另一个分身白宜修面前摆着十几盘精致的饭菜，他一点没有胃口，吃不下。可现在狐狸本体却特别馋，比如现在一个卤鸡腿，就能吸引它的眼球，不停流口水。

第144章 白宜修的苦恼  
想吃，想吃呢！  
“小白，来姐姐这里，喂你鸡腿哦！”李小萌拿着鸡腿诱惑着小白团子，她爸爸做的卤鸡腿特别好吃，今天带了好多，跟赵欣颖，傅盈盈分享。  
小白团子闭上眼睛，假装没有看到，来个眼不见嘴不馋，可是它要呼吸啊，那股香味让它快要忍不住了。  
这李小萌真可恶，相比较之下，傅盈盈就可爱多了。  
傅盈盈摸了摸小白团子的后背，快速地从李小萌的手里抢了一个卤鸡腿，放在小白团子的面前，“既然喜欢吃，那就吃吧。”  
听到傅盈盈抢过来的鸡腿，小白团子顿时眉开眼笑，抱着鸡腿，坐在傅盈盈的腿上，背对着李小萌，吃得很开心！  
嗯，果真很美味！  
看到美味的卤鸡腿的份上，暂时不报差点被李萌萌闷死之仇。  
它很小，但胃口不小，一个鸡腿吃完了，但没吃饱。  
不过它自尊心很强的，绝对不会向可恶的李小萌屈服。远在几百里外的白宜修面对一桌子精致菜肴没有胃口，受到本体神识影响，对身边的佣人说：“我想吃卤鸡腿！”  
可是佣人却说：“少爷，您肠胃弱，老爷绝对不允许您吃味道重的卤味，等到少爷身体康健了，才能吃味道重的菜肴。”  
好吧，混得连本体的小狐狸都不如。  
白宜修明白他那个便宜父亲为何对他如此放心，怕他三十岁之前死亡，冯逸海就不能得到白氏集团的股份。留着外祖父的命，只不过是为了安抚白氏集团那些元老，股东的心。冯逸海在没有得到大部分白氏集团股份之前，一直都会夹着尾巴做人，继续他谦谦君子的人设！  
这样下去不行，或许他该想想办法离开这里，距离他的洞府近一些，或许他能快点重塑道根，至于那个笨蛋呆萌的本体，哎，就会吃喝玩乐……  
傅盈盈笨，他的本体小白又那么懒，又好吃，指望这两个，等到猴年马月都不一定能够重塑道根，重返修炼，重征仙途。  
前路茫茫，只能迎难而上。  
见小白团子没吃够，傅盈盈又说：“再拿两个！”  
“哼！”李小萌傲娇，“不喜欢我，那我也不请它卤鸡腿。”  
“好了，你跟个小狐狸闹什么脾气啊！”傅盈盈苦笑不得，两个小祖宗闹脾气了，“快点拿出来，就当是给我吃的。”  
“既然盈姐都这么说了，那我就不看僧面看佛面，再给这个小白团子两个鸡腿。”李小萌从大大的盒子里拿出来三根鸡腿，“盈姐，别都给它，你也吃一个。”  
“好！”傅盈盈拿了一个塑料袋接住，自己吃一个，另外两个给小白。  
小白看到鸡腿，滴溜溜的小眼睛一亮，毫不客气地接过傅盈盈递过来的鸡腿，一个爪子各拿一个，左吃一口，右吃一口，幸福的眼睛眯成一条缝。  
吃了卤鸡腿，傅盈盈仔细地帮着小白团子擦擦爪子，非常认真，快要下车了，把小白团子放在背包里，“小白，听话，待会我要去帮助我的好朋友，所以别乱跑，别给我捣乱，好不好？”

第145章 绿帽子，活王八  
今天的鸡腿吃得很美味，小白团子勉为其难地点了点头，本王子接受你的请求。  
看到如此萌萌哒的小白团子，李小萌又手痒了。  
小白团子顿时浑身的白毛炸开，一下子跳进傅盈盈的背包里。它宁愿待在背包里，也不愿意面对可怕的“凶”器。  
小吴司机不放心傅盈盈和李小萌，毕竟是两个半大的孩子。  
傅盈盈来到重症病房门口，发现赵欣颖不在，里面的人也不是赵富才。傅盈盈在心里仔细推算，心里了然，原来已经脱离危险，到了单间的普通病房里。  
询问护士之后，傅盈盈走到五楼二零一室。  
赵欣颖看到傅盈盈来了，顿时眉开眼笑，“盈姐，你的……”  
傅盈盈连忙捂住赵欣颖的嘴，用眼神示意赵欣颖不要说，昨天忘了交代赵欣颖了，她不会是把平安符的事情，跟其他人说了吧？  
赵欣颖跟傅盈盈在学校里形影不离，朝夕相处，瞬间就领会到傅盈盈不想让她说。幸好刚才忍住了，没有跟继母和二叔说。  
“欣颖，不用感谢我，我们是朋友。”傅盈盈眨眨眼睛，然后眼神略过赵欣颖的继母张玉凤，然后又看看赵富强，再看看站在张玉凤身边的赵欣怡，赵玉峰，顿时目瞪口呆。  
她以为自己看错了，闭上眼睛，但根据这些人的面相推算出来的结果跟之前一样。  
傅盈盈还不死心，于是拉着赵欣颖的手，走了进来，问：“欣颖，赵伯伯怎么了？”  
张玉凤看向傅盈盈，多了几分打量，就是这个小丫头治好了赵欣颖脸上的痘痘，坏了她的大事。不过，既然以前的方法不好，而且还慢，加上那件事情差点败露了，所以只能另想办法了。  
“你好，你们就是欣颖的同学啊，难得你们有心，谢谢你们来看望我们家老赵。”张玉凤轻声说，声音里有些疲惫，也很难过，笑容也很勉强。  
真会演戏！  
身边的李小萌就相信了张玉凤的演戏，就连赵欣颖也不像以前那样事事针对张玉凤。  
可傅盈盈不是一般人，她现在其中一个异能就是根据一个人的面部特征和气色推演这个人情况，此时的张玉凤内心跟外在表现截然相反。  
加上她看到了秘密内容，傅盈盈一点都不相信张玉凤的话。  
“这是应该的。”傅盈盈把水果花篮放在边上，然后看向赵富才，再对比赵欣怡和赵玉峰。  
这赵富才好好的结发妻子不要，偏偏娶了秘书张玉凤，绿帽子戴得够结实啊，做了活王八，做得十分彻底，那赵欣怡和赵玉峰根本就不是赵富才的孩子。  
即使赵玉峰长得有些像赵富才，他也不是二赵富才孩子，而是……而是赵富才的二弟赵富强的。  
哎，若不是看在好朋友赵欣颖的面子上，傅盈盈根本就不想救赵富才这样的负心汉。穷困潦倒的时候，原配鼎力相助，不仅仅在事业上帮忙，生活上更是照顾地面面俱到，无微不至。

第146章 有人想要他的命  
有钱了之后，嫌弃家里怀孕的妻子不好看了，花花肠子开始乱动，开始找年轻漂亮的，寻求生活的刺激，一次次地背叛了妻子。  
可没想到螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后，张玉凤喜欢的根本就不是赵富才，而是高大英俊的赵富强。  
赵富强是赵富才同父异母的兄弟，是他父亲再娶之后的继母所生。这赵富强平时游手好闲，后来被赵富才安排在公司里，才有了正经工作，其实就是一个吃里扒外的。  
哎，看到赵欣颖红肿眼睛，傅盈盈决定先救活赵富才，至于那些家庭狗屁倒灶的事情，等赵富才好了，让他自己处理吧，她才懒得管。  
张玉凤看看时间，看着脸说：“哎，公司里今天还有会，我先回去。欣怡，玉峰，你们跟你姐姐在这里陪你们的爸爸。”  
赵欣怡看着躺着不动，而且身体插着很多管子的父亲，有些害怕，“我……我不舒服……”  
赵玉峰是个小孩子，到处乱跑，有时候甚至要去拽吊管子。  
赵欣颖皱眉，呵斥道：“玉峰那么小，在这里会胡闹，张阿姨，你还是带回去吧。至于欣怡，你先回去，明天白天再来看望爸爸。”  
赵富强见状，“你们都回去，我在这里看着大哥。医生说了，大哥已经脱离危险，一定会好起来的。”  
赵欣颖的确有些累了，而且也陪好朋友出去吃饭，刚要同意，但被傅盈盈拦住了，“欣怡，赵伯伯以前经常送我们礼物，现在该我们照顾她。还有欣怡，你白天应该在这里，晚上再让你叔叔过来陪你爸爸。”  
赵欣颖一愣，她明白傅盈盈不会无缘无故这么说，于是点头，“二叔，你先回酒店休息，等到晚上，你再过来。”  
赵富强想着晚上行事更加隐蔽，也更方便，于是点了点头，“行，那我晚上过来。”  
张玉凤又可怜巴巴地说几句话，然后带着赵欣怡、赵玉峰，跟赵富强一起离开了。不用从前面看，就是从后面看，也像是一家人。  
等人走了，傅盈盈小声对小吴司机说：“小吴叔叔，你在外面，不要让其他人靠近病房。”  
“好的。”小吴司机现在对傅盈盈的话言听计从，守在门口，不允许任何人进去。  
关上门，赵欣颖急忙问：“盈盈，到底怎么回事?你为什么那样说？”  
傅盈盈摇头，“欣颖，快点，咱们没有多少时间，快点给你爸爸倒点温水。我今天早上特意熬得药，可以让你爸爸快速醒来，有些事情，你还小，做不了主，需要你父亲做决定。”  
赵欣颖一愣，“什么事情必须我爸爸亲自做决定？”  
“呵呵，有人想要他的命。”傅盈盈冷声回答，“快点，弄点温水，你再磨蹭，你说说说不定就回来了，到时候就是你爸爸醒来了，也走不了了。”  
赵欣颖吓得面色苍白，大脑一片空白，不能思考，不自觉地按照傅盈盈的要求去做。

第147章 你活不过今晚  
赵欣颖亲自端了温水，化开来，喂给父亲赵富才。  
赵欣颖相信傅盈盈不会骗她，在赵欣颖的心里，傅盈盈的医术很高明的，绝对不会骗她。  
李小萌在门口守着，不让人进来。  
傅盈盈站在病床前，拿出银针在赵富才的身上扎了十几针，赵欣颖吃惊地瞪大眼睛，然后不敢置信地看着傅盈盈的动作。  
盈姐真厉害，就像武侠小说里的神医一样，不过赵欣颖更加担心父亲，期待着父亲可以醒过来。  
过了大约三分钟之后，赵富才悠悠转醒，只是他的眼睛还有些迷茫，不知道在什么地方，可是很快身上的剧痛刚告诉他，让他很快想起昏迷之前的事情。  
他被高空中掉下来的东西砸中了，之后……之后就晕倒了。  
赵欣颖看到爸爸醒来了，喜极而泣，“爸爸，爸爸，我是欣颖啊，你疼不疼？”  
听到女儿的声音，赵富才艰难地转头，看到了女儿赵欣颖，心里感动踏实了，“欣颖，你……别怕，爸爸没事！”  
“嗯，我相信爸爸没事！”赵欣颖连连点头，“爸爸一定会好起来。”  
虽然平时赵欣颖很叛逆，经常跟着爸爸赵富才反着来，但她知道爸爸还是很疼她。如果爸爸没有出轨，没有背叛妈妈，那就是完美爸爸了。  
没时间让这对父女闲聊了，这时候傅盈盈走上前，说道：“赵伯伯，从你的面相上看，我能够推算出来，有人想害你，你昨天被重物砸到，并不是偶然，而是有人谋杀。”  
赵富才看向傅盈盈，微微一愣，“我……谁要谋杀我？”  
赵富才是个精明的人，如果不是发现一些问题，他也不会去巡查工地。只是没想到有人想要他的命，这让赵富才很意外。  
“你身边的人。”傅盈盈皱眉，旋即又补充，“也是最亲近的人！如果你不能找到信任的人保护你，你今天晚上就死了。”  
赵富才目瞪口呆，不敢置信，笑了笑，只是扯动了脸上的伤口，表情变得有些扭曲，“这怎么可能？”  
傅盈盈耸了耸肩，无比认真严肃，“信不信由你，如果不是看在赵欣颖的面子上，我才不会帮你这个抛妻弃子的人！”  
赵富才被噎得浑身疼痛，身体有些颤抖。  
赵欣颖见爸爸不相信，连忙指了指父亲身上的银针，“爸爸，你看，医生说你过一两天能够醒来，可是盈姐给你吃了点药，在你身上扎了十几针之后，你就醒来了，所以爸爸你就是不相信盈姐说得有人害你，但也应该相信盈姐的医术啊！”  
赵富才这才看到自己的状况，眉头微皱，“你能告诉我谁要害我？他们有什么样的目的吗？”  
傅盈盈摇了摇头，“首先，如果你知道真相，说不定现在就会气死了，其实你心里隐隐有了猜测；其次，推算这些也要消耗我能量的，不是免费的，要付钱的。我现在再次提醒你，如果你不找到信任的人，保护你，不离开这个医院，你活不过今晚。”

第148章 最信任的人居然是她！  
赵富才一愣，看向傅盈盈那双幽深而又冷静的眼睛，不知为何，他居然就相信了傅盈盈的话。  
或许潜意识里，赵富才也觉得没有安全感，求生的本能让他迅速做出决定，指了指不远处，说：“欣颖，把大哥大给我拿过来。”  
赵欣颖跑过去，把大哥大拿过来，“爸爸，给谁拨？”  
“给张……给赵……”赵富才刚要说出张玉凤，赵富强，可突然觉得他并不完全信任他们，“给你妈妈打电话……”  
赵富强颓然，到了最后，他发现，能让他完全信任的不是年轻貌美的张玉凤，也不是同父异母的弟弟赵富强，更不是关系淡薄的父母，而是……而是那个曾经跟他一起同甘共苦将近二十年，却又被他无情抛弃的前妻。  
赵欣颖一愣，然后面露惊喜，原来妈妈是爸爸最信任的人。  
赵欣颖很快拨通了妈妈的电话号码，那边的妈妈温和的声音传过来，“赵富才，欣颖还好吧？”  
赵欣颖听到妈妈的声音，都快哭了，“妈妈，我是欣颖，爸爸巡查工地的时候，被重物砸到了，抢救过来了，但却很危险。刚刚爸爸醒来，说有人想要他的命，他最信任的人，就是你，让我给你打电话。”  
这时候，赵欣颖很聪明的，并没有说傅盈盈，虽然盈姐很厉害，但年纪小，妈妈不一定相信。  
那边的姜淑梅微微一愣，“欣颖，别说笑了，让你爸爸接电话。”  
赵欣颖刚要反驳，看到赵富才伸手要接电话，“淑梅，是我，富才，这是真的。我现在通过特殊手段，可以清醒一会儿，之后还会继续昏迷。你救救我，的确有人害我。”  
姜淑梅知道赵富才不是一个爱说笑的人，想了想，“好，我这就安排。”  
姜淑梅在省医院做行政工作，虽然不会医术，但人脉挺广，省医院的最有名的治疗皮肤病专家是她舅舅。姜淑很快就联系好，并且在赵富才清醒的状态下签字，直接转到了省医院。  
省会在一百公里以外的城市，救护车开了两个多小时，终于把人送到了医院，之后直接送进了重症监护室，除了医护人员，任何人不能进入。  
赵欣颖看到妈妈，扑在妈妈的怀里，“妈妈，你怎么走了之后，就不来看我了？”  
“因为……因为有些事情耽搁了。”姜淑梅轻声说，声音很温和，“以后妈妈会经常看望你。”  
“妈妈，你还恨爸爸吗？”赵欣颖问，以为妈妈愿意帮助爸爸，就已经原谅爸爸了。  
“恨！”姜淑梅点头，当年爱得有多深，现在就有多恨。  
赵欣颖瞪大眼睛，大人的世界真复杂，“你是爸爸最信任的人，在爸爸最需要帮助的时候，如果你恨爸爸，又为什么救他啊？”  
姜淑梅笑了笑，摸了摸女儿的脑残，“因为他是你爸爸啊，如果他出事了，你就没有爸爸了。”  
听到这话，赵欣颖眼睛红了，“妈妈，你真伟大。”  
傅盈盈，李小萌若有所思地听着这一对母女对话，都不是很明白。

第149章 吉祥四宝  
傅盈盈见赵欣颖已经安全转移赵富才，不用继续待在这里了，上前说道：“欣颖，那些药，别忘了给你爸爸吃，剩下的事情，我们也帮不上忙了，我和小萌先回家了。”  
该做的，她已经做了，剩下的就看赵富才的命了！  
若是赵富才还逃不过小人之手，那只能说天命不可违，她也不强求了。  
赵欣颖听到之后，心里很感动，“谢谢你，盈姐！”  
姜淑梅见女儿对傅盈盈很信赖，上前说道：“谢谢你们在欣颖需要帮助的时候，帮助她，等这件事情过去之后，我会带着欣颖亲自上门感谢的。”  
“不用谢，我们和欣颖是好朋友。”傅盈盈回答，“一定不要让其他人靠近赵富才，最好请专业的保镖，一天二十四小时保护。”  
“我只知道了。”姜淑梅点了点头，“再次谢谢你的提醒和帮助。”  
跟赵欣颖分别之后，小吴司机开车送傅盈盈和李小萌回家。  
在车上，李小萌小声问：“盈姐，欣颖的爸爸，应该会好起来吧？”  
傅盈盈点了点头，“一定会的。”  
这赵富才虽然命里有巨额财富，但却没有聚财的命，之前一直顺风顺水，那是因为赵欣颖的妈妈姜淑梅的面相和命格旺夫聚财，才能在短期内积累那么多的财富。  
可赵富才觉得这是他自己的功劳，一旦离开姜淑梅，别说保不住财富，就连性命都难保。这赵富才后半辈子若是能追回姜淑梅，此生的成就绝不仅仅如此；若是继续执迷不悟，把石头当珍珠，就算这次大难不死，后半辈子也会一蹶不振，穷困潦倒。  
“那就好。”李小萌点头，“哎，其实我能看出来，赵欣颖的妈妈还是很在意她爸爸的。好好的一个家庭，破碎了，真可怜。盈姐，你说我爸爸妈妈会不会这样？”  
傅盈盈捏了捏李小萌的小肉脸，“你啊，怕什么？李大厨是个顾家的好男人，你妈妈是个温柔的女子，你啊，就是他们的大宝贝，你们一家是吉祥三宝，幸福快乐呢！咦，不对……”  
本来听到傅盈盈的夸奖，李小萌不再紧张，吉祥三宝，真好听，可是后面的“不对”，让李小萌瞪大眼睛，“盈姐，我爸也出轨了？”  
傅盈盈哭笑不得，“瞎说什么呢，你们家不是吉祥三宝，而是吉祥四宝了。回家之后，明天带你妈妈去医院检查一下，你妈妈应该怀孕了。”  
“什么？”李小萌不敢置信地长大嘴巴，“之前我一直听妈妈说，她在生我时候受伤了，不能生了。我爷爷奶奶就因为我是个女儿，不是儿子，一直不待见我妈，我爸就带我妈出来闯荡，开了四季食府。”  
这一切傅盈盈只要用心看，都会知道的，但她不会特意的使用自己的异能探寻好朋友的隐私，但这样的好事情还是要说一下。毕竟李小萌的妈妈胡兰兰今年已经三十六了，算是高龄产妇，在一无所知的情况下，可能会出现意外。

第150章 家里大变化  
想到这，傅盈盈拿出纸笔，在作业本上画了一张平安符，折叠成心形的样子，递给李小萌，“呵呵，拿回家给你妈妈装在口袋里！”  
“谢谢盈姐。”李小萌欢快地接过来，小心翼翼地放好，然后从钱包里拿出一百块钱，“盈姐，这是我请平安符的钱，不能让你白忙活。”  
傅盈盈摆摆手，“不用了，如果你过意不去的话，之后一星期的鸡腿，怎么样？”  
小白团子喜欢吃，她也喜欢吃。  
“好，那我让我爸多给你做一些。”李小萌笑嘻嘻说道，“这样你也能分给小白团子吃！”  
回到县城，李小萌要留傅盈盈吃饭，但被傅盈盈拒绝了，她还要回家帮助妈妈熬药，而且之前答应杨老师，给杨老师的儿子配置一些治疗便秘的药膏。  
小吴司机带傅盈盈去药店买了很多中药材，立即回家了。  
把傅盈盈送回家，小吴司机得到了平安全家符，一共三张，二百四十块，喜滋滋地请走了。  
回到家里，已经下午四点钟，新房子和老房子的后院有几个人正在弄塑料大棚，有两个棚子，大约一亩；前面的院子里，弄了一个大棚，有半亩，另一边种着果树；从她们家到山脚下，大约还有两亩的空地，被围在她们家院子里，又弄了四个大棚。  
看到妈妈弄了这么多大棚，傅盈盈哭笑不得，“妈妈，之前不是说在后院弄一个大棚试试吗？你怎么一下子弄了七个？这么多，你能忙得过来吗？”  
刘美华意气风发，笑容满面，“以前那是没自信能种出来草莓，可我知道我闺女有本事，一定不会亏本，所以我就多弄几个大棚。只要能赚钱，其他的活，我能干完。”  
“妈，赚钱也不用这么辛苦啊，毕竟……毕竟钱不是一天赚的，但身体却要一天天的注意，不能大意了。”傅盈盈不希望妈妈为了赚钱，累坏了自己的身体。  
刘美华颇为得意，摇了摇头，“没事，我干不完，我可以找别人来帮忙。花点钱，就能解决的，不是什么麻烦事儿！对了，盈盈，我看到城里有煤气灶，烧饭很省事，我们能不能用来熬药啊？家里的柴火用的多，而且到处灰，我想换成煤气灶了。”  
傅盈盈听了，大为惊喜，拍了拍自己的脑袋，她真是笨死了，人手不多，改变生产方式，也能提高效率啊，“妈妈，你真聪明，你怎么想起来用煤气灶啊？”  
“呵呵，我才不聪明呢！”刘美华见女儿称赞，也很开心，“你三舅舅和三舅妈包子店旁边是一家砂锅店，我去那边吃饭的时候，就注意到那家不仅仅用得是煤气灶，而且那一个灶上面居然有十个灶眼，一次就可以做十二个砂锅，我就想着，若是换成药壶在上面熬药，应该也成。另外，我也打听了，煤气虽然比柴火贵一点，但很干净，而且省事儿，我也不需要去砍柴了。”

第151章 为妈妈解惑  
工欲善其事必先利其器，一点不假。  
“好，好！”傅盈盈连连点头，“那你就打听，去哪里能买到那样的灶？不管多少钱，我们都买。不过你先别急着熬药，等我下星期回来，观察熬煮的过程，确定火候，我教你，你再熬药。”  
刘美华乐不可支，“好，那我去打听。如果可以，就买回来。”  
后面的大棚弄好了，刘美华跟女儿回去吃饭，一边吃一边聊，“妈，大棚弄好了，草莓种子，你买好了吗？”  
“买好了，放在屋里呢，一会我就倒出来浸泡，明天就可以育苗了。”刘美华笑着说，对未来充满希望，全身都是劲儿！  
“哦！”傅盈盈回答，“那育苗的时候，跟我说一声，我去看看。”  
“嗯，好！”刘美华笑得见牙不见眼，女儿可厉害了。现在村子里的人再也没人敢笑话她了，最让她开心的是娘家那边也不过来找事情了。  
吃过饭，刘美华开始浸泡草莓种子，傅盈盈帮忙端水，全部用了空间里的水。本来这样就结束了，可刘美华眼神灼灼地看向傅盈盈，“女儿，你不做点什么吗？”  
傅盈盈一愣，“还要做什么？”  
“比如在水里画个符，或者念个咒之类的，保佑我们家的草莓长得好。”刘美华满眼好奇，期待地看向女儿，她之所以敢放心大胆地干，就是因为女儿的能力啊！  
傅盈盈听了，哭笑不得，不过为了让娘亲安心，“好吧！”  
傅盈盈蹲下来，用手指在水里画了几个符文，随着波纹的产生，居然还升腾起一缕缕水汽。  
刘美华不觉明历，目不转睛地看着，之后小声问：“盈盈，你怎么会这些？”  
傅盈盈早就想好了说辞，妈妈憋到现在才问，也真是难为好她了，“呵呵，我也不知道，反正从暑假里那次晕倒之后，我脑子里就多了一些东西。我觉得这并不是坏事，我也不会用这些异能做坏事，我能保护自己，也能保护妈妈，成为妈妈的依靠，所以妈妈以后你就昂首挺胸，自信满满，不要畏首畏尾！”  
“好！”刘美华十分感动，村子里有人议论她的闺女，说盈盈是大仙附体，也有人说是妖怪，但不管女儿变成什么样，都是她刘美华十月怀胎生下来的孩子。  
晚上傅盈盈浸泡药材，明天一早还要起来熬药。  
周末，杨老师和席晨红夫妻两人吃了饭，正准备下楼散步，锻炼身体，就听到门铃响了。  
这个点，谁会过来啊？  
杨老师开门一看，顿时乐了，“儿子，十一刚放假回来，现在怎么又舍得回来啊？”  
杨宗琪急匆匆赶回来，开了两个小时的车，但表情却非常兴奋，“爸，我升职了，去掉前面的副，现在已经是科长了。”  
“嗯，不错，很好！”杨老师也不下去散步了，“来来，还没吃饭吧？”  
席晨红也急忙问：“儿子，来，吃点饭，你这急匆匆的，不单单是来告诉我们你升职了吧？现在家里有电话，打个电话就行了。”

第152章 可怜又幸运  
“打个电话可不行！”杨宗琪喝了口水，吃着妈妈端过来的韭菜盒子，“妈，我们领导用了我带过去的生发膏，就长了不少头发，正好我上司调走了，就把我给转正了。”  
杨老师一听这话，特别高兴，“我就说吧，你看看我这头发，又黑又密，我昨天才剪得发型，帅不帅？”  
“嗯，帅！”杨宗琪连连点头，“我爸要是再瘦点，走出去，别人哪里会说你是我爸，明明就是哥俩嘛。”  
“呵呵，我班级里的那个学生前段时间还跟我说呢，有一种养生茶，降血脂，降血压，降血糖一个月还能掉个三五斤，我一直有血脂高的毛病，我已经定了一个月的，到时候瘦下来，更健康，更帅！”杨老师得意说道，看着儿子，仿佛看到了自己年轻的时候。  
席红晨顿时不乐意了，“你变成帅小伙，我还是个胖大妈，那多不合适啊，必须我也跟整点养生茶。哎，我去年的裤子，今年穿得有些紧了！”  
“行，到时候我分点给你，这生活水平好了，人一胖，感觉笨笨的。”杨老师感慨万千，“对了，儿子，你痔疮怎么样了？”  
“儿子正吃饭呢，说什么痔疮！”席晨红瞪了丈夫一样，毕竟儿子大了，说话可不能没有分寸。  
杨宗琪大大咧咧，不以为耻，反以为荣，“妈，你可别这么说爸，那贴肚脐治痔疮的膏药，既方便又好用，晚上回去洗个澡，换个新的，一天一个。现在痔疮已经不疼啊，而且好像还变小了很多。反正从我有痔疮以来，就没有这样舒坦过。爸，再给我弄点，我带回去。”  
“有用就好，还不贵，真是良心啊！”杨老师称赞连连，“我还给你问了治疗便秘的，你也试试，说不定能把你这便秘的老毛病给治好了。”  
杨宗琪连连点头，“嗯，我一定好好用，年纪轻轻的，可不能如此狼狈。以前因为便秘，痔疮，都不敢谈恋爱。”  
杨老师，席晨红听到这话，顿时傻眼了，儿子二十七了，还没女朋友，难道是因为便秘和痔疮？  
哎，不得不说，儿子好可怜，不过，也有些幸运。  
被痔疮和便秘耽误了前程和人生大事，现在又被生发膏挽救了前程，痔疮也见好，人生大事也不远了。  
不仅仅杨老师这样，其他老师也多多少少发生了一些变化，都想多买一些药膏。  
傅盈盈利用周日一天，整整熬了一天的药，小白团子也不像以前那样打狗撵鸡，而是闷闷不乐地趴在院子里的石桌上，哀怨地看向傅盈盈。  
这个笨蛋傅盈盈，大好的时光，不用来修炼，居然在炼制那些乱七八糟的药膏，钻到钱眼里了。  
傅盈盈不想修炼，但是它想啊，可是傅盈盈不进空间，它也进不去，就这样晒着秋日的太阳，无所事事，浪费光阴……  
傅盈盈有些奇怪，她好像感觉到小白团子不开心，在熬药的空档之间，拿来两根火腿肠和一瓶牛奶，放在碗里，“小白，这里有你爱吃的肠肠和奶奶哦！”

第153章 恃宠而骄  
肠肠和奶奶（nainai-第一声调）？  
傅盈盈你不是真正的小孩，干嘛这么幼稚？  
傅盈盈见小白团子不吃，眉头微皱，“小白啊，你现在还小，不能挑食，赶紧吃吧，吃饱饱，长壮壮……”  
吃饱饱，长壮壮？  
这是什么鬼？  
它是大人，不是小崽子，用这样的语气跟本王子说话，本王子很不高兴，很不乐意，不想理傅盈盈。于是小白团子气哼哼地趴在石桌上，闭上眼睛，一动不动。  
傅盈盈苦着脸，哎，比人吃得还好，居然还挑食，真难养活。  
要不是看在它跟前世的小白一模一样，傅盈盈才不会善待这个傲娇地小团子，调皮不说，还挑食，真烦人！  
现在傅盈盈和小白团子已经开始互相依赖，谁也离不开谁，但却互相厌弃对方的状态。  
“妈，你看着火，我去二奶奶家里看看还有没有肉？我买点做给小白团子吃。”傅盈盈想到之前小白团子喜欢吃妈妈做得红烧肉，为了不饿着这个小家伙，只能再去买肉。  
真难伺候，若是再不吃，就那就让小白饿肚子吧！  
刘美华脆声回答：“我昨天跟二奶奶说了，今天给我留二斤五花肉，一个蹄髈，你去拿过来，我现在就炖了，中午就能吃了。”  
听到这话，傅盈盈眉开眼笑，然后伸手戳戳小白团子的屁股，“小白，走，带你去买肉肉！”  
小白团子像是炸毛了一样，跳了起来，龇牙咧嘴，做出凶狠的模样，想让傅盈盈明白狐狸的屁股也摸不得，即使它还是个小狐狸。  
傅盈盈见小白团子奶凶奶凶的样子，顿时觉得好笑，有好气，这小白团子还蹬鼻子上脸了呢，！  
傅盈盈伸手提起小白团子的尾巴，在空中甩了两圈，“我看你啊，就是欠收拾，不能太宠你，你这小家伙就会恃宠而骄！”  
小白团子被甩得头晕眼花，眼冒金星，一副生无可恋的样子。  
没天理了，傅盈盈，你这个笨丫头，本王子还是你的救命恩人呢，可你倒好，居然还恩将仇报。  
它的洞府，它进不去；它的能力，也被傅盈盈继承了，可它现在还被傅盈盈虐待！  
苍天啊，大地啊，六月飞雪，它比窦娥还苦命啊！  
就这样，小白团子就被傅盈盈这样拎着摇摇晃晃，来到了孙二奶奶家里。  
傅盈盈经常给她送点心，孙二奶奶可喜欢傅盈盈了，尤其是在知道傅盈盈有小神仙般的能力之后，就更加慈祥了。  
“盈盈，是来拿肉的吧？”孙二奶奶手脚麻利地端着盆，里面放着今天早上刚刚收拾好的猪肉，“来来，上好的五花肉和猪蹄膀，你兴海叔，还给你留了两个猪脚呢！”  
傅盈盈喜滋滋地用盆借着，笑呵呵说：“谢谢二奶奶，多少钱？”  
“你妈昨天已经给过了，不用你付钱了。”孙二奶奶笑眯眯说道，怎么看傅盈盈，怎么觉得好，这要是她孙女，做梦都能笑醒。  
一想到那不愿意相亲娶媳妇的儿子，孙二奶奶就无比心塞。傅盈盈有大本事的，让她给儿子算算？

第154章 桃花符  
孙二奶奶实在等不及了，于是压低声音小声说：“盈盈啊，你看你兴海叔，都这么大岁数了，长得人高马大，人也忠厚老实，敢闯敢干，家里日子过得红红火火，可就是找不到媳妇。我这头发都愁白了，一点用也没用。盈盈，你能不能给想想办法，帮你兴海叔，我要求不高，找个能安心过日子的媳妇就行。”  
傅盈盈听了，哑然失笑，她有一段时间没见兴海叔了，但她知道兴海叔的亲事也就这一两年的事情，具体是谁，她就不清楚了。  
不过看到孙二奶奶着急上火的模样，就做点事情，让她安安心心吧，“行啊，二奶奶，待会我回家给兴海叔画张符，保证一年内有对象……”  
孙二奶奶一听这话，顿时惊喜地瞪大眼睛，惊喜来得太快，她不敢相信，但又很贪心，“那……那我什么时候有孙子，有孙女啊？”  
“呃呃……”纷扰哭笑不得，“二奶奶，不要着急，儿媳妇有了，孙子孙女还会远吗？”  
“对，对！”孙二奶奶连连点头，“不能急，不能着急！”  
傅盈盈在孙二奶奶的热切目光之下，回家了。  
回到家里，就画了一张简单的桃花符，用的是粉红色的彩纸，也算是应景。兴海叔那样的一米九的大汗，口袋里装着粉红色的心形桃花符，有些搞笑。  
傅盈盈给孙二奶奶送去，孙二奶奶眉开眼笑，人也更加精神了。若是这兴海叔没有结婚生子，估计孙二奶奶死都不能闭眼。  
中午，刘美华炖了红烧肉，清蒸的肘子，吃得傅盈盈眉开眼笑。之前还一直闹脾气的小孩团子，闻到香味之后，顿时也不端着了，吃得小肚子溜溜圆。  
下午，刘美华和傅盈盈把浸泡好的草莓种子洒在肥沃的土里，等到长成几厘米高的苗，就可以移植到大鹏里了。接下来的事情，傅盈盈没时间管了，她要去上学了。  
自行车上装得满满当当的，傅盈盈骑着有些费劲。  
刘美华皱眉，“盈盈还是我送你回学校吧？”  
傅盈盈摇了摇头，“不用了，妈妈，这点东西我还能带得动！如果再多的话就需要妈妈帮我一起送过去了！”  
“既然你这么说，妈妈就相信你！”刘美华点了点头，笑容满面，微微透露出粉色红光。  
自从妈妈用了她做的七白粉之后，皮肤变得非常白皙，就连之前有几个斑点也消失不见了，白里透红的！  
人逢喜事精神爽，同理，人的精神气好也能带来好运，尤其是像妈妈，五官精致皮肤好，身段也不错的女子，现在有了钱，穿得衣服得体而又时髦，特别好看！  
这一生，她和妈妈注定不平凡，渣爹傅志恒早晚会后悔的！  
傅盈盈骑着自行车，刚进学校的大门，又被杨老师拦住了。  
杨老师身边还站着一个年轻男子，从面相可以看出来，应该是杨老师的儿子。

第155章 如愿以偿  
哎呀呀，从这人暗淡的脸色可以看出来，被便秘憋得不轻啊！  
“傅盈盈，之前我订的东西都有吗？”杨老师急忙问道，希望儿子可以早一点不受便秘之苦，早日恢复健康，“我这儿子被便秘折腾地够呛，早一点用上你准备的药，就能早一点好！”  
傅盈盈笑了笑，称赞说：“都做好了！这位哥哥，年纪轻轻前途无量啊！”  
杨宗祺微微一愣，看向傅盈盈一张稚嫩的小脸，居然说这老气横秋的话，不过他以二十七岁的年龄就做到科长，的确是年轻有为前途无量，“谢谢夸奖啊，不过还要多谢你家的生发膏，派上了大用场！”  
傅盈盈点了点头，接受了这个道谢，毕竟杨宗琪这次要的东西，很多不是他自己用，而是送给别人用，“我还有很多其他好东西，治疗关节疼痛，腰椎疼痛的膏药，你要不要？”  
杨宗琪听了之后眼睛一亮，领导的领导，上了年纪，经常腰膝疼痛，一定能用上这个，“要得要得！”  
顾不得去办公室，杨宗琪在花园里的长椅上就分走了傅盈盈包裹里面的三分之一的东西。  
杨老师拿了一些养生茶，喉糖，至于生发膏，他已经不需要了！  
此时的杨老师一头浓密而又乌黑的头发，最近理过发，三七分的好流行发型，年轻了，也变得帅气了。  
杨宗琪兴冲冲地带着傅盈盈给的东西，回到了市里，准备送给提携他的领导以及领导的领导。  
傅盈盈刚进教室，李小萌看到了之后，像个白胖的肉团子冲了过来，扑在傅盈盈感受的身体上。  
“盈姐，你真是太厉害了，昨天晚上回家之后，我就跟妈妈说了！当时她还不相信，今天我们一早就去医院检查，没想到我妈妈真得怀孕了！”李小萌惊喜地说道，“现在爸爸妈妈很开心，我也很开心，就像你说的，我们家马上就有吉祥四宝了！”  
“你们一家都是善良之人，好人有好报，一定会如愿以偿的！”傅盈盈笑了笑，表情有些神秘莫测。  
李小萌一愣，然后瞪大眼睛小声问：“我妈妈肚子里的宝宝是弟弟吗？”  
“呵呵，是妹妹，你就不喜欢了吗？”傅盈盈反问道，若真是如此啊，她要好好地做做李小萌的工作呀，不能够重男轻女呀！  
李小萌连连摇头，“才不会呢，弟弟妹妹我都喜欢！”  
“这就对了，健健康康平平安安就好！”傅盈盈笑了笑，“今天没忘了称体重吧？”  
“当然不会忘记呀，我今天一早起来，一件衣服都没穿，就站在体重器上！”李小萌颇为得意的说道，“盈姐，你猜猜我有多重？”  
傅盈盈看了看李小萌，想了想，说：“你差不多有一百五十斤。”  
李小萌得意地笑了笑，“一百五十二斤，我已经整整瘦了二十八斤，这才用了快两个月时间，简直神了。不用节食，而且运动量也不是很大，我可以坚持，这一次，我一定可以减肥成功的。”

第156章 红海一中“百晓生”  
“你可以的。”傅盈盈点头，对于这一点，她非常自信，“不仅仅要成功减肥，而且还要好好学习呢。赵欣颖这几天没来，咱们要把笔记记好了，到时候借给她用。”  
“嗯，我会认真记笔记。”李小萌点头，能为好朋友做一些力所能及的事情，她很开心。  
之后，不仅仅傅盈盈班级里的人过来拿定好的东西，就连其它班级的学生，也听说了傅盈盈家的药膏很厉害，也纷纷过来订购祛痘膏。  
直到上课铃响了，陈爱敏像是掐着点一样，经过初二九班的门口，听到里面闹哄哄的，冲了进来，呵斥说道：“没听到上课铃吗？再说话，全部到外面站着。尤其是你，傅盈盈，再让我看到你卖药膏，我全部给你没收了。”  
傅盈盈眉头微皱，这陈灭绝又犯了什么病？  
最近她没见陈梓铭，在学校里老老实实的，没得罪陈灭绝啊？  
傅盈盈点了点头，不跟陈爱敏对着干，从善如流，“是，陈主任，我知道了。”  
本来陈爱敏觉得傅盈盈可能会不服气，但没想到傅盈盈这么软，乖乖地认下了，让她之前想好的一肚子说辞，用不上了。  
陈爱敏瞪了傅盈盈一样，然后踩着皮鞋“哒哒哒”，离开了。  
李小萌吓得小脸苍白，小声问：“盈姐，你又得罪陈灭绝了？”  
傅盈盈一脸茫然，摇了摇头，“没有啊！”  
刚才她甚至还用异能看了陈爱敏的脸，也没有发现有问题啊！难道陈灭绝只是习惯性地不待见她？  
“这就奇怪了。”李小萌嘟囔，“不想了，咱们学习，只要成绩好，陈灭绝就不会做得过分。”  
“嗯，是的。”傅盈盈点头，若有所思。  
晚自习课间十分钟，郑向南从外面兴冲冲地跑进来，说：“傅盈盈，想知道刚才陈灭绝为何针对你吗?”  
“想！”傅盈盈点头，看向笑得一脸神秘的郑向南，“你知道？”  
“那是，我可是红海一中百晓生，什么都知道。”郑向南颇为得意，小弟遍布各班，在一班，当然也有小弟啊。  
“呵呵，那红海一中百晓生，那你说说好为什么？”傅盈盈好奇，她现在还郁闷着呢！  
“那我说了，你给我什么好处？”郑向南嬉皮笑脸，那双好看的狭长眼睛看向傅盈盈。  
傅盈盈翻了翻白眼，“有话快说，不说拉倒。”  
李小萌瞪了郑向南一眼，“郑向南，你这贪得无厌的讨厌鬼，你成绩提高那么多，还不是盈姐给你补课？盈姐跟你要好处了吗？还有，你之前脸上都是疙瘩，跟癞蛤蟆一样，难看死了，还不是盈姐的药膏让你的脸变得光滑，变帅了？”  
郑向南摸摸脸，讪讪笑笑，“好吧，那我就说了。陈梓铭今天看到盈姐了，骑着自行车在后面追，可是我们盈姐骑得太快，陈梓铭没追上，还摔了一跤。陈灭绝那护短的性子，当然不会怪罪陈梓铭笨拙，就只能把火气撒到咱们盈姐的身上了。”

第157章 滑倒摔晕了  
傅盈盈听了，哭笑不得，“呵呵，这真是祸从天降，躲都躲不掉。”  
傅盈盈在心里决定，继续贯彻落实躲避陈梓铭的对策，绝对不能见陈梓铭，可不想被陈灭绝整天盯着，毕竟她还要在学校里读书，被严肃古板的教导主任盯着，针对，可不是一件好事。  
在学校里，认真学习的日子过得特别快，有李小萌的鸡腿，还有郑向南经常带过来的零食，还有傅盈盈的提神养生茶，天天美滋滋的。  
傅盈盈的生活很平静，如果没有陈爱敏经常从初二九班门口经过时的瞪视，那就更好了。  
陈爱敏并没有其他过分的举动，傅盈盈也就睁一只眼闭一只眼，假装没看到，不跟陈灭绝计较。  
不过在红柳村就发生了一件大事情，让一些事情发生了改变。  
周日晚饭，孙二奶奶用儿子孙兴海买的新鲜莲藕做了排骨汤，味道特别好，她也别喜欢吃，儿子就很孝顺，记得她的口味，另外，想着傅盈盈说她儿子很快就有对象了，心情特别好，晚上就多喝了两碗汤。  
年纪大了，睡眠并不好，汤喝多了，起来上厕所。  
外面的刚刚下过一场雨，虽然不大，但湿了地面的泥土。天黑路滑，孙二奶奶一不小心摔倒了，而且脑袋撞在了厕所的门板上，疼痛交加，跌坐在地上，无力地哼哼着，晕晕乎乎，无法呼救。  
孙兴海凌晨三点起来杀猪，看到母亲的房门是开的，还以为进小偷了呢，进去看看。这一看，吓了了一跳，床上根本没有人，老母亲不见了。  
“娘，娘……”孙兴海大声喊，把家里的灯全部打开，四处寻找，终于在厕所门口，找到了已经晕倒的老母亲。  
孙兴海嘴巴里叼着手电筒，把老母亲抱进屋里，然后也顾不得杀猪了，把家里的拖拉机开了出来，上面铺上被子，把老母亲放在上面，准备去医院。  
刘美华听到拖拉机的声音，立即醒来，因为平时都是坐孙兴海家的拖拉机去县城卖药，对这声音很熟悉。刘美华打开灯，才三点钟，还不到往县城送肉的时间啊！  
想到这，刘美华觉得不对劲，于是穿上衣服，锁了门，拿着手电筒，过来看看，正好碰到孙兴海急得眼睛赤红，“兴海，这是怎么了？”  
孙兴海听到刘美华的声音，这才发觉有人来了，声音有些哽咽，“我娘……我娘半夜起来上厕所滑倒撞门上了，脑袋上还一直流血，我这就送她去医院！”  
听到这话，刘美华大吃一惊，“怎么就摔倒了呢？不能一直流血啊，我家有盈盈给我做的止血的药膏，你等等，我去拿，我陪你一起去县城，照看二婶。”  
看到刘美华慌乱而又快速地往家里跑，孙兴海眼睛有些热，不像刚才那样慌乱了。刚才他手脚冰冷，脑子里空空的，就怕老母亲有个三长两短，他这个做儿子的一辈子心里愧疚，后悔。

第158章 祸不单行  
等到孙兴海把拖拉机开到门口，准备就绪，刘美华已经拿着药膏和一个背包过来了，赶紧给孙二奶奶的头上抹了一层药膏，然后用干净的纱布抱着，若是一直任由流血，就算没有大碍，也会失血过多死亡。  
刘美华跳上拖拉机坐在里面，怀里抱着孙二奶奶，以免拖拉机在行驶的过程中造成多次撞击，而她的后背靠在拖拉机坚硬的铁皮上。  
看到刘美华的动作和心意，孙兴海很感动，也十分的感激。在他无助的时候，有人帮他，这样的感觉真好。  
“还愣着做什么啊？”刘美华连忙催促，早点去医院，也能早点脱离危险，可不能再耽搁时间了。  
孙兴海搓搓脸，然后赶紧摇了拖拉机把，启动拖拉机，开着拖拉机去县城。  
这时候正是夜里最黑的时候，即使拖拉机有灯，但孙兴海也不敢开得太快，农村的路并不宽，而且刚刚下过雨，泥路很滑，车上还有受伤的老母亲，他不能大意，专心致志地看着拖拉机。  
孙兴海一想到还有刘美华帮他，心里不那么慌张害怕了。  
可是世上往往福无双至，祸不单行。  
在经过一个路口的时候，突然从另一个岔道口冲过来几头大野猪，撞在了拖拉机上。  
孙兴海的拖拉机被撞得打滑，连车带人都翻到边上的沟渠里了，孙兴海手脚麻利，直接跳车，滚到了另一边，没有被砸在下面，但也摔得浑身疼痛。  
“啊！”刘美华吓得尖叫，紧紧抱着孙二奶奶，随着拖拉机翻倒，身体像是被什么拉扯一样，只是滚到沟里，弄湿了衣服，并没有摔伤，也没有打湿孙二婶包扎好的头。  
因为刘美华紧紧抱着孙二奶奶，所以孙二奶奶也没有被二次摔伤。  
“娘，娘，美华，美华，你们怎么样啊？”孙兴海顾不得身体的痛疼，连滚带爬过来。  
刘美华惊魂未定，连忙说：“兴海，没事，我抱着二婶呢，没摔着！这里有水，赶紧把二婶抬出去。”  
“好，好！”孙兴海抹掉脸上的水，也可能是泪，也可能是汗，打开车厢门，接住母亲的两腿。  
刘美华在里面抬着上身，跪着把人托起来，才能顺利抬出去。  
“兴海，我们现在该怎么办?”刘美华问道，天黑，而且路上没有车，前不着村，后不着店。  
“拖拉机就是没坏，我们两个也抬不起来，现在距离县城还有三里路，我背着我娘。”孙兴海把身上的衣服披在母亲的身上，然后背起母亲。  
刘美华点头，“好，背过去，等到了县城附近或许就能找到车了。”  
一路上，孙兴海背着老母亲，刘美华在后面拖着，有时候把掉下来的衣服重新盖在孙二婶的身上。  
天空不作美，天空又下起来了毛毛雨。  
刘美华从背包里拿出来新雨衣，“兴海，你停一下，我给二婶套上雨衣，要不然淋湿了，二婶会生病的。”  
她的雨衣套不下孙兴海和孙二婶两个人，所以只能给孙二婶套上，尤其是头部的帽子戴好，不能再沾水了。

第159章 有人帮忙，心中不慌  
孙兴海大步往前走，即使背着母亲，速度也不慢。  
刘美华快步跟着，几乎小跑着，给孙兴海和孙二奶奶撑伞。  
孙兴海转头，看向旁边的刘美华，此时的刘美华头发已经湿了，心里五味陈杂，“美华，你不要给我打伞，你自己打吧。”  
刘美华摇了摇头，“我是给二婶打伞，她的头不能再沾水了。另外，二婶已经出事了，你不能再出事情了。好了，不说了，快点走吧，别在耽搁了。”  
孙兴海还想说，但被刘美华阻拦了，然后继续往前走。  
冷冷的秋雨打在脸上，让他感到冰冷，但此时，他的心却不冷，也不慌，只因身边有人帮忙，有人陪着。这时候，孙兴海脑海里不仅仅有老母亲，还有刘美华。  
到了大路上，是柏油路，他们步行的速度更快一些。到了县城，已经是一个小时之后了，这时候城里已经有人了，叫了一辆车，直接去县医院。  
医生迅速地给孙二婶拍片子，急救，腿骨折，有脑震荡，需要住院观察。等给孙二婶这边打好石膏，送到病房里，孙兴海这才松口气。  
这时候，他才发觉特别胳膊有些疼，解开袖子一看，发现胳膊已经肿了。  
刘美华看到之后，大吃一惊，“你……这胳膊怎么了?”  
“没……没事，就是有些肿了。”孙兴海不想让刘美华看到，缩回胳膊，但却疼得表情有些扭曲。  
刘美华皱眉，“你啊，光顾着二婶，也不顾着自己了。我在这里看着二婶呢，你去拍片子看看。快去，不用担心这里。”  
孙兴海疼得受不了，也觉得胳膊不像是简单的青肿，应该还有其他问题。现在家里只要他，可不能出现意外，于是孙兴海点了点头，“谢谢你，美华，我去拍片子，麻烦你看着我娘。”  
“嗯，好的，去吧。”刘美华点头，在孙兴海走后，打了热水，给孙二婶洗了洗脸，换上了干净的病号服。头顶的伤口周围的头发被剃掉，包扎好。  
刘美华小心翼翼地给孙二奶奶擦了擦剩下的头发，梳理好。  
孙二奶奶是个讲究的人，平时也是干干净净。刘美华给孙二奶奶打理好，等孙二奶奶醒来，也能清清爽爽，心情也能好一点。  
孙兴海去拍了片子，给大夫看了，没有骨折，但却有轻微骨裂。虽然不用打石膏，但也要上夹板，本来要吊水的，但孙兴海不放心母亲，坚持要吃消炎药。  
大夫见也不是很严重，就同意了。  
回到病房里，孙兴海见母亲还没有醒来，就去外面买了早饭，“美华，吃点早饭，我在这里看着，你回家吧。”  
刘美华一边吃早饭，一边说：“你胳膊不方便，我还是在这里帮你照顾二婶几天，对了，你今天不能卖肉，菜市场那边不用特意说，但李大厨那边你要去说一声，这段时间，只能让他去其他地方买肉了。”  
听到这话，孙兴海一拍脑袋，这才想起来正事儿，“你不过，我都快忘了！现在还得麻烦你，给我看一会，我去去回去。”

第160章 彼此的恩情  
刘美华笑了笑，“没事儿，赶紧去吧，可不能失信于人。”  
“好！”孙兴海点头，鼻子有些酸，他已经不记得上次感动是什么时候的事情了，刘美华这样好的女子，傅志恒那个混蛋居然抛弃了这个好的女子，将来一定会后悔的。  
孙兴海出去之后，觉得身上潮潮的衣服，刘美华现在也是穿着湿湿的衣服，于是就想给刘美华买衣服衣服，但他·····却不知道买什么衣服什么尺寸合适。  
去了四季食府，孙兴海找到李大厨，“李大哥，我娘摔伤了，我也骨裂了，这段时间不能给你家送肉了，实在对不起。”  
李大厨听到这话，没有生气，和和气气地说：“孙大娘没事吧？”  
“骨折没多大问题，就是脑袋撞在门上，脑震荡，正在住院观察。”孙兴海回答，满脸愧疚，这些年如果不是李大厨关照他家生意，他也不能赚这么多钱。  
看到孙兴海的愧疚表情，李大厨沉声说：“兴海老弟，你好好养身体，好好照顾你母亲。我这店里的生意，我先去菜市场买肉，等你什么时候可以送肉了，我就什么时候从你那里买肉。”  
听到这话，孙兴海心里更加感动，“谢谢李大哥，这些年多亏了你帮忙。”  
李大厨拍了拍孙兴海肩膀，感慨万千，“呵呵，当年我开店的时候，一穷二白，还是你把好肉赊给我，而且还是月结，我才能缓过来气。你我都是忠厚之人，互相帮忙互相扶持，才能走得更远。好了，你早些回医院照顾大娘，等我这边买好肉，安排好，我就去医院看望大娘。”  
听到这话，孙兴海很感动，没想到李大厨还记得当年事情，“谢谢你，李大哥。”  
既然心里面都记着彼此的恩情，孙兴海也不多说了。  
刚要从四季食府离开，刘青青从外面进来，“兴海叔，来送肉啊？”  
孙兴海还想着去给刘美华买衣服呢，但是不知道怎么买，现在看到刘青青连忙问道：“青青，你姑姑现在正在医院帮忙照顾我娘，她的衣服湿了，我想给她买衣服换上，但是不知道买什么，我给你钱你能帮我买吗？”  
刘青青一愣，听说不是姑姑住院，这才松口气，“别去买衣服了，买来的衣服也要清洗之后才能穿。我在这边就放了一身衣服，里里外外都是新的。我和我姑的身形差不多，我直接拿给你就行！”  
说完刘青青就跑到员工宿舍，找到自己的衣服，外面的是穿过两次的，里面的内衣衬衣衬裤，都是新买，刚洗好还没穿！  
“兴海叔，你把衣服拿给我姑姑，等我下班了我去看望二奶奶！”刘青青略带歉意的说道，现在她还没有转正呢，不能够请假。  
孙兴海笑了笑，接了衣服，“你忙你的，我娘那边没事的！”  
之后孙兴海就急急忙忙赶回医院，此时刘美华趴在病床边上睡着了。  
当孙兴海看到病床上的老母亲干干净净的，心里非常感动，就是换成他这个亲生儿子照顾，也做不到这么细致。

第161章 我们好着呢！  
旁边病床上的一个大娘称赞说的，“小伙子，这是你媳妇，还是你妹妹呀？”  
“不是妹妹！”孙兴海下意识地回答说道，心里有些慌乱，还有一些莫名的期待。  
那个老大娘听了之后，更是羡慕，“哎呀，小伙子，以后可要好好待你媳妇，你媳妇可真是孝顺呀！就是亲闺女也做不到你媳妇这样细致，周全！”  
孙兴海听了微微一愣，但是并没有去反驳，而是点了点头，“谢谢大娘！”  
可能是听到了孙兴海的声音，刘美华醒来了，“李大厨那边怎么说？”  
“李大厨那边很好说话，等我这边忙完了，身体好了再继续送肉，他这段时间去菜市场那边买肉！”孙兴海微笑说道，不担心这一桩生意断了。  
刘美华听了之后也非常开心，“李大哥就是仗义！兴海，你在这看一会儿，我回家一趟换衣服，然后再给你和二婶拿一些换洗的衣服。”  
孙兴海把装有衣服的塑料递给刘美华，“在四季食府那边碰到了青青，就拿了身衣服给你，她说都是新的，干净的！”  
听到这话，刘美华更开心了，不用穿潮湿的衣服了，“那我现在就去卫生间那边换了！”  
说完刘美华就拎着袋子出去了，不想继续穿潮湿的衣服，特别难受。  
旁边的李大娘目瞪口呆，看向孙兴海的眼神，别有几分深意，“小伙子，这还不是你媳妇啊，只是你对象啊！我跟你说啊，这年代好女人不多了，这姑娘一看就是居家过日子会疼人。你要是没娶媳妇，而且对人家有意思的话，赶紧娶回家！毕竟长得好看又疼人的女子，十分难得！你要是没有这想法，我都想介绍给我儿子了！”  
这里李大娘一个人在医院里面住院，女儿女婿上班，儿子做生意还没有成家立业，没人陪她说话，很显然是憋坏了。  
孙兴海听到前面还觉得有道理，可是一听到李大娘要把儿子介绍给刘美华，顿时不乐意了，“大娘，谢谢你提醒啊！我们好着呢！”  
更加私密的事情，孙兴海也不愿意跟陌生人说！  
刘美华换了衣服，走了进来，因为是刘青青的衣服，十六七岁的小姑娘就喜欢穿颜色鲜亮的衣服，穿在刘美华的身上也不违和。  
刘美华虽然今年已经三十二岁了，但五官精致，加上用了傅盈盈给做得七白膏，皮肤白里透红。  
不像是比刘青青大了十几岁的姑姑，反倒是像比刘青青大了几岁的姐姐。  
孙兴海看向刘美华，有几分失神。以前故意压抑遮掩的情绪此时有了些许的释放。  
刘美华见孙兴海的表情有异，还以为她穿着衣服不合适呢，讪讪说道：“到底是小姑娘的衣服，鲜鲜嫩嫩的，我这个年纪穿着不合适！待会二婶如果醒了你给她打点粥吃吃。我回去换衣服，顺便给你和二婶拿点换洗的衣服！”  
“美华，还得拜拜托你，替我待在这边！”孙兴海不好意思，因为他实在找不到人帮忙了，“拖拉机还在沟里呢，我得找人弄出来！”

第162章 叮嘱，劝解  
刘美华听了之后，一拍脑袋，有些懊恼地说道：“天哪，我怎么把这件事情忘记了！兴海你赶紧去吧，拖拉机还在沟里呢，你现在胳膊骨裂，可不能用力呀，弄拖拉机的事情宁愿花点钱找人，也不要逞强自己去抬！”  
“我知道了。”孙兴海点头，急匆匆出去，希望可以尽快回来。  
孙兴海直接去了修理拖拉机的地方，然后花钱找人，把拖拉机拿出来，送去修理。他回到家里，收拾了一些换洗的衣服，赶紧过来。  
在孙兴海走了，没多久，孙二奶奶就醒来了，迷迷糊糊的。  
刘美华看到了，面露惊喜说：“二婶，你醒了啊？”  
一边说话，一边按了床头的按钮。  
孙二奶奶这才反应过来，这是在医院了，看到刘美华，心里感动，“哎，昨天晚上还以为要死了呢，兴海还没娶妻生子，我就这样死了，不甘心。”  
刘美华笑了笑，“是啊，二婶，所以您老可要好好的，长命百岁，等着看到兴海娶妻生子，长命百岁。”  
孙二奶奶叹息，“哪有这么快，世事无常，我怕是……”  
“可别这么说，昨晚兴海都急哭了，你若是有个三长两短，就剩下兴海一个人了，岂不是更可怜？”刘美华劝解说，知道孙二奶奶心里最放不下的就孙兴海了。  
听到这话的话，孙二奶奶只能强打起精神。  
这时候医生过来了，给孙二奶奶做了检查，一切良好，再治疗观察几天就能出院了。  
眼看着到吃午饭的时候了，刘美华笑着说：“二婶，我去给你打点粥，很快的，几分钟就能回来。”  
“那就辛苦你了。”孙二奶奶感激说，“对了，兴海呢？”  
“昨天路滑，兴海的拖拉机，翻到沟里了，好在咱们三人都没有大碍，二婶，你别担心。”刘美华安慰说道，就怕孙二奶奶多想。  
“谢天谢地，菩萨保佑啊！”孙二奶奶庆幸说道，这两年流年不利，家里尽出事儿。  
等到刘美华去买饭，孙二奶奶躺在床上唉声叹息。  
边上的李大娘见孙二奶奶醒来了，很是开心，终于有人跟她一起聊天了，“大妹子，刚才那妹姑娘，是你侄女？”  
“一个村子的侄女，两家住得近，关系挺好。”孙二奶奶强打起精神回答说道，觉得做什么都不得劲儿。  
李大娘笑呵呵说：“哦，原来不是你家儿子的对象啊，我儿子今年二十五了，平时里忙着做生意，一刻不占家，我就想着给他找个媳妇，早日结婚生子，我就是死了也能闭眼了。”  
听到这话，简直说到了孙二奶奶的心坎里，连忙转过头，颇有几分“同病相怜”，“相见恨晚”的架势，“谁说不是啊，我那儿子想必你也见过了，长得不差，我家条件也不差，可……可就是找不到合适的。”  
李大娘心里更加好奇了，明明那个大个子孙兴海对刘美华有好感，以孙家大妹子的精明，不可能看不出来，可为什么就不提提这两人凑成一对呢？

第163章 难道有婚外情？  
这么好的姑娘，可不好找啊！  
“刚才那姑娘如果不是跟你家有血缘关系的侄女，说给你儿子，岂不是很好？”李大娘试探着问，这心里有了疑问，就想找出来结果。  
孙二奶奶听了，她曾经也想过，但是怎么说呢，总觉得儿子还能说到更好的，讪讪笑笑，“不合适。”  
“哎呀，那么好的女孩子，跟你家不合适，那能不能介绍给我家啊？”李大娘来了兴致，如果有这样的儿媳妇，能在在她住院的时候这么细心地照顾她，她做梦都梦笑醒。  
一听这话，孙二奶奶面上尴尬，很为难，因为她能够看出来儿子有点心思，“也不合适。”  
“怎么回事儿啊？”李大娘好奇问，“有什么不合适的，跟我说说呗。”  
孙二奶奶为难，不希望议论别人是非，恰巧这时候刘美华打了饭，熬得浓稠的大米粥，还有清清爽爽的小菜。  
“二婶，这粥不错，我给您调调床，您坐起来吃，行吗？”刘美华笑着问，把手里的饭菜放在边上的桌子上。  
孙二奶奶点头，“好啊，那就辛苦美华了。”  
那边的李大娘越看越眼馋，想到家里的儿子就喜欢长得好看的，这刘美华就不错，而且还是乡下的，就算没工作也不要紧，她手里有钱，可以贴补儿子，儿媳妇，于是满脸堆笑，问：“美华啊，你今年多大了，有二十二吗？有对象了没？”  
刘美华笑了笑，“李大娘，你真会开玩笑，我今年可不是二十二，已经三十二还差不多，我闺女在红海一中上初二。”  
听到这话，李大娘心里的那点侥幸，消失不见，不过很快回过神，这刘美华已经结婚有孩子了，可孙兴海看向刘美华很显然有点意思啊！  
难道……难道孙兴海跟刘美华有婚外情？  
哎呀呀，真是的，世风日下啊！  
“那你男人呢？”李大娘打破砂锅问到底，这送人来医院，男人更合适啊。  
刘美华淡淡笑笑，“男人几年前就死了！”  
一听这话，李大娘面上有几分尴尬，讪讪说：“对不住啊，挑你的伤心事。”  
“没事，都已经过去了，已经不难过了。”刘美华微笑说，现在想想都觉得不可议，当初傅志恒说要跟她离婚的时候，她感觉天要塌下来了，整天哭哭啼啼，稀里糊涂地就在娘家的人和傅志恒的合谋之下，晕晕忽忽地离婚了。  
那时候，她整天以泪洗面，伤心难过，幸好有女儿在身边，她撑过那一段最为艰苦的岁月。  
后来娘家的欺压，女儿的改变，又让她再一次陷入人生低谷，痛不欲生。幸好，女儿又变好了，说来惭愧，她居然需要女儿给她遮风挡雨，想想都觉得羞愧。  
在女儿的开导之下，刘美华明白了，只有变得坚强，只有变得强了，别人才不会欺负你。现在她已经做到了，以后她要努力成为女儿的依靠，而不是让女儿来保护他。  
“是啊，美华啊，你能走出来，这就对了。”孙二奶奶赶紧说道，“盈盈那么懂事，以后你好日子多着呢。”

第164章 不怕家丑外扬  
几个人很快就熟悉了，李大娘也打开了话匣子。  
李大娘点头，“说出来不怕你们笑话，我二十多就守寡了，日子过得艰苦，但咬咬牙就过去了，我还不是养大了一儿一女，日子过得红红火火？要说啊，这人就没有过不去的火焰山，怕就怕自个儿还没爬山呢，就吓得趴下去了，其实爬山有什么怕的，闷头往前走，总有爬到山顶的时候。”  
刘美华听到这话，连连点头，“李大娘说的是，日子再苦，撑撑就过去了，而且我女儿很聪明，红海一中第一名呢，将来有出息。”  
“那可是好中学啊，第一名，好好保持，一定能考上好高中，好大学。”李大娘实话实说，也替刘美华高兴。  
孙二奶奶吃着白粥，心里五味陈杂，尤其是看到刘美华的侧颜，长得好看，也难怪被人当成姑娘家。  
她的头发，脸上，身上干干净净的，也都是美华帮忙清理，隔壁的李大娘说得对，就是亲闺女也不一定做得这么好。  
算了，儿孙自有儿孙福。  
若是……若是儿子，有这么意思，就赶紧行动吧，可别磨磨蹭蹭了，万一被别人追走了，儿子岂不是又要单着了？  
至于刘美华结过婚，生过孩子，前前后后，她都了解，并不怪美华，要怪就怪傅志恒那个负心汉，陈世美不是东西，美华没有错。  
还有傅盈盈，那可不是一般的孩子，本事大着呢，成绩也好，将来也是有出息的，而且人也孝顺，怎么看怎么好！  
其实孙二奶奶能想明白，也是因为这一次让她意识到说不定哪天她就死了，留下儿子一个人，多可怜，给儿子成家，有个人陪着，一辈子不孤单。  
等到孙二奶奶吃完，刘美华去洗碗筷，病房里只剩下李大娘和孙二奶奶。  
李大娘是个大嘴巴子，一脸好奇地问：“大妹子，你是嫌弃人家结过婚，有孩子，才不愿意吧？”  
孙二奶奶叹息说：“你要说一点想法也没有，这是不可能的，但我看着美华长大，知道她是个好的。以前想不明白，经过这一次我摔倒，撞了脑袋，差点就死了。福大命大，活下来，也想明白了，只要兴海乐意，我也乐意。人生在世，哪有十全十美！能平平安安，和和美美就行了。”  
李大娘听了，连忙说：“就是，想那么多干嘛？我也不怕家丑外扬，我女儿当年要死要活地跟一个临时工好了，不听我的劝，日子过得苦，我不说什么，我们虽然是城里人，但真的是穷苦人家。过苦日子不要紧，可受气啊，结婚五年，女婿手里的工资一分没拿给家里，全给他爹娘了。若是他爹娘身体不好，这些钱给吃药看病，我也不说什么，可要了小儿子家的工资，养大儿子一家人。我看不过，找亲家理论，那不要脸的老娘们说我闺女自愿跟她儿子，不值钱，她没花一分钱就娶回家了，再说了，我女儿正式工，没给他们家生儿子，就应该忍心吞声。你说这是说得什么人话，我那不要脸的闺女，跟这样的男人一辈子受气，窝囊。”

第165章 这话敞亮  
“那……李大姐，都这样了，你闺女还跟这样的人过？”孙二奶奶也喜欢听这些家长里短，家家有本难念的经，很快就拉近了距离，听到这样事情，颇有几分同仇敌忾。  
李大娘见孙二奶奶感同身受的表情，说得更加起劲了，表情愤怒，一瞪眼，“那怎么行？当时我闺女就在窗外，听到了她婆婆的话，才幡然悔悟，坚决要求离婚。那个不要脸的窝囊废男人和那个死老太婆居然还想分我闺女的房子，那是老娘我的宅基地盖得房子，能给他？我招呼我那些侄子，外甥，十几个，天天揍那个不要脸的，不同意离婚，就一直揍，也不揍死打残了，每天就打一顿，那个怂蛋，三天没撑住，就离婚了。”  
孙二奶奶赞叹，“李大姐，你可真有本事。”  
“我早年守寡，还能守得住我男人留下的宅基地和房子，不泼辣点，不行！”李大娘得意说道，“另外，我那女儿前年又再婚了，结婚的对象，是我给挑的，之后生了一个女儿，一家四口过得和和美美的。”  
刘美华进来，听到这话，也称赞道：”李大娘厉害，怪不得人家都说家有一老，如有一宝。有您这样的厉害通透的老人家，是我们做晚辈的福气。”  
李大娘脸上笑容更甚，乖乖，这话说得真是好，有这样的巧嘴和孝顺，就是二婚的，她也想给儿子娶回家，那她儿子就能享福一辈子。  
“那当然，之前那一个，我闺女当年不听话，我也赌气，哎，害得我女儿过得那么惨。这第二个女婿，我可是打听地清清楚楚，我现在的女婿，是退伍军人。父母早逝，家里有哥哥嫂子一个侄子，都是那种通情达理的人。这女婿在执行任务中受伤了，康复后，复原到我们县里的派出所，很正派的一个人。唯一的缺点就是有些年纪大，但我女儿离婚了，而且还带个孩子，我还怕人家不愿意呢，我当即就说了，若是男方不想要让孩子过去，我就养着我外孙女。谁知我闺女和我女婿一见面，居然还是同学，就谈了，我女婿也敞亮，当时说了。若是结婚再生个闺女，他就有俩闺女，不用违反计划生育，就能有两孩子，这是福气；若是能生个儿子，那就儿女双全，更有福气……”  
孙二奶奶听了，心里也是赞叹，别看这李大姐是个大嘴巴，但也是个精明善良的人，这女婿说话也敞亮。  
这女婿说话真敞亮，她怎么就没想起来呢？  
现在农村计划生育太严，生男生女只能生一个。若是美华和儿子结婚，生了闺女，她就有两个孙女；若是能生个男孩，她就能孙女，孙子都有了。  
“这也是李大娘您善心，修来的福分，现在福泽后辈，以后这好日子在后头呢，您可要保重身体，长命百岁。”刘美华赞叹说道，做人就要像李大娘这样的，就应该想得开，不能让自己先被吓着了。

第166章 真想抢回家  
李大娘眼馋地看向刘美华，又看看孙二奶奶，真想抢回家做儿媳妇，“美华啊，你这姑娘真好，我还有个儿子没成家呢，每天就知道忙着做生意，要不……”  
孙二奶奶听到这话，顿时不乐意了，她刚想明白就有人来抢了，刚要出声阻拦，外面孙兴海连忙说：“美华，你出来一天了，先回家休息吧，我在这里照顾我妈就行。”  
刘美华点头，看了看手腕上的手表，“那行，你在这里看着二婶，我回家收拾一下，明天我杀只鸡炖了，给二婶补身体。”  
孙兴海笑了笑，挠了挠头，“那就麻烦你了，我也不给你鸡钱了，以后你家吃肉，我包圆了。”  
“别这么客气，以前二婶也挺照顾我的。”刘美华笑着说道，刚要出门，又停下来，“对了，你在这里照顾二婶，家里的那些猪怎么办啊？”  
“我来得时候喂了一次，等我明天回去再喂，饿两顿，没事的。”孙兴海没好意思找别人帮忙喂猪，而且脏兮兮的，也不想麻烦刘美华。  
一听这话，刘美华嗔怒：“平时你照顾我和盈盈，现在你有困难，我当然要帮你了。快点，把钥匙给我，我帮你把猪喂了。那些猪一天不喂，就掉膘，很可惜。”  
“太脏了·····”孙兴海为难，“不用……”  
“农村人喂猪算什么脏，快点，别磨蹭了，要不然我赶不上车了。”刘美华连忙说道，真心实意地想帮助孙兴海和孙二奶奶。  
这段时间，整天坐孙兴海的车去卖药，三哥，三嫂能够在东和菜市场站住脚跟，多亏了孙兴海。  
就是在以前，那时候刚刚分田到户，傅志恒在隔壁村里当代课老师，家里的活顾不上，就是不上课，傅志恒就捧着书，也不干活，孩子也不带。那时候都是刘美华一个人干活，孩子就送到孙二奶奶家里，让孙二奶奶帮忙看着，她下地干活。  
孙二奶奶也喜欢小孩，经常给傅盈盈一些吃的，这些事情，刘美华都记在心里，现在孙二奶奶遇到困难了，就该她上前帮忙了。  
孙兴海把钥匙给了刘美华，感谢道：“谢谢你美华，如果不是你，我……”  
“好了，你一个大男人，什么时候开始婆婆妈妈了？”刘美华笑道，接过钥匙，然后看了看孙兴海，又看了看孙二奶奶，“当年二婶帮我带盈盈，现在你又帮我很多，我若是知道你和二婶有事不帮忙，那才是没良心呢！”  
说完，刘美华把孙二奶奶换下来的脏衣服都带回去了。  
孙兴海送刘美华出去之后，李大娘羡慕说道：“就这样的好女人，还不让你儿子加把劲，等被别人追走了，你儿子就只有后悔的份儿了。”  
孙二奶奶点头，“对，以前我虽然看出来，但没有说，兴海心里担心我不同意，所以也没说。可他整天眼巴巴地带着美华一起来县城做生意，我是他娘，还能不知道他的心思？”

第167章 往日情愫  
孙二奶奶其实什么都知道，就是假装不知道。  
“呵呵，大妹子，跟你说一句掏心窝子的话，你觉得你儿子头婚，娶个结过婚，带孩子的女人亏得慌。可若是这女人好，这就不亏，更别说这美华这么好，我看人不会错，而且带过来的闺女又是有出息的。这要是成了一家人，孙女以后有出息了，还能忘了你？我刚才也听说了，你以前还帮着美华带孩子，那孩子的性子，是好是坏，你也清楚。可别耽误时间了，过了这个村，就没这个店了。”李大娘劝解说道，她退休之前干得就是街道办居委会的工作，老党员，能说会道，看人的本事准着呢！  
孙二奶奶点头，“想开了，待会我就跟兴海说，既然喜欢，就大胆追求。人活着一辈子，是为了自己活，而不是为了别人活，自己舒心了，比什么都好。”  
“大妹子，这话说的敞亮，对，就应该这样。”李大娘跟孙二奶奶聊得越来越投机，如果不是护士过来查房，都以为是在自个儿家里了。  
孙兴海送刘美华出去，回来的时候，就听到老母亲跟旁边床位的李大娘聊天内容，连忙停住脚步，不敢继续往前走，脸上火辣辣的，仿佛自己的心事，全部被人知道了一样。  
不过在听到老母亲愿意接纳刘美华的时候，孙兴海心里高兴，小时候刘美华比他大两岁，村子里的男孩女孩都喜欢跟长得漂亮的刘美华一起玩。后来刘美华说喜欢知青傅志恒，他还默默难过了一段时间，但只要刘美华幸福，他祝福刘美华。  
可这一切只是刘美华的一厢情愿，傅志恒为了不饿肚子，不想干活，所以才会跟刘美华结婚。后来，他渐渐长大，并不能像以前那样相处了，不过有时候还会偷偷地帮助刘美华，不为其他，只为了刘美华能够少累一点。  
原本以为就这样一辈子过去了，可那不要脸的傅志恒，居然离婚，回城里了。看到刘美华每天过得浑浑噩噩，他什么也做不了，甚至想打一顿傅志恒都没有资格，甚至还不知道傅志恒城里的家在哪里？  
只能在看到刘美华翻地翻得辛苦，他半夜拿着铁锹，一夜翻了所有的地，即使被刘美华认为这是娘家三哥帮忙的，他也不在意，他只想刘美华能够少累一些。  
下雨天，刘美华家的地势低，院子里积水，他夜里拿着铁锨疏通水道，让刘美华院子里的水能够顺利放出去……  
在被人欺负的时候，他也会帮忙。他记不清做了多少事情，他只想刘美华能够好过一点。  
后来傅盈盈变化很大，不仅仅成绩上进了，而且还会很多药方，利用这些药方熬出来的药效果特别好。现在她们母女二人的日子好过了，让他放心不少。  
傅盈盈有特殊能力，他早就有了猜测，在傅盈盈对付刘家人的时候，这个猜测得到了印证。他相信傅盈盈是个好孩子，不会胡作非为好，看着刘美华和傅盈盈日子越过越好，他心里高兴。

第168章 就是个傻小子  
可是他的心，也越来越空。  
尤其是刘美华现在自信而又美丽，他的眼睛里有刘美华越来越多的身影，脑子里都是刘美华的音容笑貌。  
在听到母亲给他介绍对象的时候，他很厌烦生气，而且脑海里总是闪现出刘美华的身影的情况下，又怎么能跟其他的女人相亲呢？  
现在母亲没有芥蒂了，他可以尝试往前走一步。  
幸福就在眼前，如果他还不能抓住，等到刘美华跟其他人结婚了，他这辈子只能抱憾终身了。  
想了好久，孙兴海才进来，脸上带着笑，“妈，聊什么呢？”  
孙二奶奶瞪了孙兴海一眼，没好气说：“还能聊什么？还不是你的亲事？哎，我今天算是明白了，有美华这样好的女子，你也不可能看上其他人，所以我也跟你挑明了，免得一直耽搁一辈子。”  
孙兴海听了这话，露出憨厚而又欣喜的笑容，挠挠头，“哎，我……我有空跟美华说说……”  
不过一想到美华只把他当成弟弟，孙兴海心里五味陈杂，就算刘美华乐意，但傅盈盈这么大了，万一不同意，估计这事情也不成。  
事在人为，他努力了，如果不成功，也没有遗憾了。如果不努力，他会后悔一辈子。  
“你这小子，既然看上美华了，为何不早跟我说？”孙二奶奶不乐意了，她那么疼儿子，若是孙兴海想娶，磨磨她，她最后也会答应的。  
孙兴海听了，笑了笑，摇了摇头，“我不想让娘生气，也不想委屈美华……”  
“你啊，就是个傻小子！”孙二奶奶眼睛酸酸的，不想委屈她，也不想委屈美华，就知道委屈自己。这样的儿子，让她有喜又疼，十分难过。  
李大娘看到这对母子，哈哈笑道：“你们母慈子孝的，看得我眼热啊！我家里那个不成器的臭小子，恨不得气死我，天南海北地跑，我想让他安顿下来，他就是不听。看到他，我就想打他！”  
正说着，一个年轻男子拎着大包小包地从外面进来，笑呵呵说：“妈，你既然不想看到我，那我走了。”  
一看来人是儿子，李大娘又惊又喜，又气又怒，“你这个臭小子，一回来就气我，看我不揍死你！”  
年轻男子嬉皮笑脸，看到老娘嘴唇有些干，赶紧拿出两个大苹果，扔过来给孙兴海一个，“哥们，削了给大娘吃一个，我削个给我老娘吃。”  
“谢了！”孙兴海点头，“我叫孙兴海，你呢？”  
“李长海！”年轻男子笑着说，“娘，你别生气了，以后我不东奔西跑了，我准备在红海县做生意，守着老娘过。”  
李大娘见儿子跟孙兴海说话，就没有继续念叨，现在听到儿子说这话，心里很高兴，但满上却笑骂道：“整天气我，老娘才不想看到你，更不想跟你一起过，赶紧找媳妇，跟你媳妇一起过。”  
李长海笑了笑，“娘啊，我可是你亲儿子，甩都都不掉哦，这辈子赖定你了……”

第169章 献殷勤的女子  
因为李长海的到来，李大娘心情很好，吃着儿子削得苹果，心里甜滋滋的。很快，孙兴海跟李长海，聊得很投机，李长海还说，将来若是超市开起来了，生鲜板块的肉，就从孙兴海这里定。  
孙兴海记下来，或许以后还能多一个大顾客，就不要去菜市场卖肉了，也能有更多的时间陪陪家人。  
且说刘美华回到家里，天已经快要黑了，顾不得吃饭，先去孙兴海家里喂了猪，给孙二奶奶吸了衣服，这次回家。  
刘美华做好饭，吃饱之后，赶紧睡觉，明天还要早起。  
虽然淋雨了，但没有感冒，刘美华很庆幸，还是女儿做得药丸子好，强身健体，身体棒棒的。  
翌日一早，刘美华从鸡窝里抓了一只最肥的老母鸡，炖了一锅鸡汤，装在大大的保温壶里，带到医院里，帮着照看孙二奶几天晚上，刘青青跟着爸爸刘庆湖一起过来看望孙二奶奶，送了一些东西。  
今天刘美华到了医院，就听到里面有人正在陪孙二奶奶说话呢，进去一看，果真是菜市场里一家卖卤肉家的闺女杨翠芬，平时都是杨翠芬来孙兴海这里拿猪头，生意不错。  
“美华，你来了，这个姑娘说是东和菜市场的，认识我家兴海。”孙二奶奶看到刘美华进来，连忙说道，这姑娘一进来就嘘寒问暖的，而且还买了这么多东西，让孙二奶奶有些过意不去。  
刘美华笑笑，“是翠芬啊，谢谢你来看望二婶！”  
杨翠芬看到刘美华拎着保温壶，赶紧起来，拿着搪瓷缸，“美华姐，你歇会，我给大娘倒汤！”  
刘美华一愣，手里的保温壶就被杨翠芬抢去了。  
不过，刘美华也不在意，反正只要二婶能够喝到就行，于是笑着问：“二婶，你今天感觉怎么样啊？”  
孙二奶奶别有深意地看了看杨翠芬，又看了看刘美华，心里叹息，看来美华不介意这个杨翠芳在这里啊，“挺好的，辛苦你了，还辛辛苦苦给我熬鸡汤。”  
“您受伤了，就应该补补，这样才能好得快。”刘美华笑着说，“今天喝鸡汤，明天我给您炖排骨汤，您最爱喝的。”  
听到这话，孙二奶奶心里暖暖的，这个世上知道她喜欢喝排骨汤的，除了死去的老头子和孙兴海，估计就刘美华一个人了。  
杨翠芬端着搪瓷缸，拿着勺子，殷切地说：“孙大娘，我来喂您喝汤。”  
孙二奶奶心里不乐意，但来者是客，毕竟是来看望她的，于是笑着说：“呵呵，不用了，我是撞倒了头，摔断了腿，胳膊还没残疾呢！”  
“那我给您拉桌子。”杨翠芬一愣，讪讪笑笑，只是她手里端着鸡汤，于是看向刘美华，“美华姐，麻烦你帮忙弄一下桌子，我这腾不出来手。”  
“好嘞！”刘美华笑笑，动作熟练地弄好桌子，并且把床抬高了，适合孙二奶奶吃饭。  
桌子上放着鸡汤，非常香，孙二奶奶喝了两碗，这是用最好的老母鸡炖了很长时间。正下蛋的母鸡，炖汤可惜了。

第170章 人比人，货比货  
这时候，孙兴海从外面买了午饭，也喝了一碗鸡汤，心里美滋滋的，然后孙二奶奶又吃了点米饭和菜，肚子饱饱的。  
这时候，杨翠芳找了一张纸，擦桌子，然后笑着说：“美华姐，我在这里擦桌子，而且孙大娘身边也离不了人，你去洗洗碗筷吧。”  
“好！”刘美华点头，收拾碗筷，因为喝了鸡汤，碗有些油。不过，平时在家里干惯了，也不觉得脏。  
这时候，孙二奶奶心里冷笑两声，要真想表现，何至于只是动动嘴，指使别人干活，于是计上心来，对杨翠芬没有好印象，“哎呀，这一吃饱，就想上厕所，从早上到现在，我就小便，还没大便呢！”  
“娘，那我背你过去。”孙兴海连忙说，厕所在走廊的另一头，想要去，背过去，幸好厕所里是马桶，坐在上面就可以。  
只是杨翠芬听到这话，整个人都愣住了，那厕所是分男女的，这孙兴海只能背到门口，她若是留在这里，就得跟进去，看着这个老太婆上大号。  
又臭又恶心！  
一想到那样的场景，她要吐了。  
可现在正是表现的时候，就这样拒绝，一定会给孙大娘留下坏印象，就在刘美华刚刚清理好碗里的剩菜剩饭渣子，这杨翠芬端起一摞碗，笑呵呵说：“看着碗筷油腻腻的，可别弄脏了美华姐的新衣服，还是我去刷碗吧。”  
刘美华一愣，有些哭笑不得，哪能看不出来刘美华这点心眼子啊？  
不过，整个东和菜市场的人都知道杨翠芬对孙兴海有好感，而且还表白过，但被孙兴海拒绝了。其实杨翠芬除了太过精明之后，好像其他方面也不错，勤俭持家，会做生意，若是跟孙兴海在一起，两个人做生意，能过得更加红火。  
孙二奶奶脸黑了，这姑娘当别人都是傻子吧？  
“娘，快点，我背你过去。”孙兴海催促说，蹲在病床前，想背着老娘。  
孙二奶奶看着像木头一样的儿子，拍了孙兴海的后背，“我又不想去了。”  
“二婶，兴海把你背到门口，我陪你去里面，不用担心没人陪。”刘美华笑着说，不让孙二奶奶就心里负担。  
孙二奶奶心里更暖了，人比人，货比货，一比就能看出来哪个是真心，哪个是假意了，“真没事，我就是看不惯那两张嘴一张一合指使别人干活，好处自己全占了。”  
一听这话，刘美华，李大娘都笑了。  
“刚才我还以为你没看出来呢，那就是个嘴皮子利索的。”李大娘小声说，这样的儿媳妇娶回去，一辈子得受儿媳妇的气。  
“我又不是傻子，怎么能看不出来？”孙二奶奶嗔道，“看得我膈应，美华，待会，你赶紧把那姑娘给我送走。”  
刘美华笑了笑，点了点头。  
杨翠芬洗了碗筷进来，就看到孙二奶奶和刘美华，还有旁边床位的老大娘一起说说笑笑，心里不是滋味，这孙大娘没去厕所啊，刘美华倒是轻快了，她倒忙忙活活。  
不过，她的忙活，孙兴海都看在眼里，也不算白忙活。

第171章 辱骂，寸步不让  
这姑娘心眼子太多，孙二奶奶不喜欢，也不想这姑娘过多在病房里晃悠，想让她快点离开，别来缠着她儿子。  
“辛苦翠芬了，谢谢啊！”孙二奶奶笑呵呵，然后打了个哈欠，“好了，我困了，美华帮我送送翠芬。”  
刘美华刚要说话，杨翠芬笑了笑，“大娘身边不能离人，美华姐在大娘身边更加合适，还是让兴海哥送送我吧。”  
孙兴海一阵头皮发麻，他可不想跟杨翠芬不清不楚，让老母亲生气，让刘美华误会，“我胳膊疼，马上要去拍片子，没空送你。”  
杨翠芬听了，有些失望，但一直笑容满面，心里不乐意，“那行，美华姐，你送送我。”  
这刘美华也是的，上次还说得冠冕堂皇，跟孙兴海没有男女方面的意思，可这倒好，都已经笼络住老太太了，以后一定会不要脸的更近一步啊！  
不行，今天地敲打刘美华，不能让这个软柿子得逞了。  
走到外面，杨翠芬笑了笑，“美华姐，虽然说互相帮助挺好的，但男女有别，既然美华姐对兴海哥没有男女方面的意思，就不要走得太近，免得老人家误会了，以后不好解释。”  
刘美华听了，转头似笑非笑地看向杨翠芬，“呵呵，翠芬啊，上次你问我，我也的确是那样回答的，的确没有男女方面的要求，而且我还有个女儿，有自知之明的。只是呢，你跟我说这话不合适，毕竟你一不是兴海的幸福，二不是兴海的对象，我也没必要听你这里瞎说。”  
杨翠芬看到这话，顿时更加恼火了，不能在孙兴海母子面前发火，不代表不能在刘美华面前发火啊！  
“刘美华，你说得那么好听。我看你就是个婊子，还想立牌坊。”杨翠芬骂道，再也不遮掩平日里的泼辣，“你一个被男人抛弃的女人，就该安安分分的，别出来勾引人，丢人现眼。若你敢不要脸，勾引兴海哥，我就去你女儿学校，说你不要脸，狐狸精，看你女儿在学校里怎么混下去！”  
听到这话，刘美华瞪大双眼，气得怒火中烧，骂道：“你才是不要脸，兴海已经表明不喜欢你，你还倒贴。另外，你敢去我女儿学校乱说，我就整日在你们卤肉菜摊子，说你家东西不干净，而且还放罂粟。”  
“你……刘美华你就是个狐狸精，娼妇。”杨翠芬听到这话，更加生气了，做食品生意的，最怕别人说不干净，更怕里面乱放东西，若是刘美华这样做，她家的生意即使不关门，但也别想赚钱。尤其是她家的卤菜卖得好，里面的确放了一些罂粟。  
刘美华冷笑，“都是骂你自己的，反正我没听见。另外，想倒追，就应该真心实意，你倒好，眼高手低，嫌脏怕臭的，以为别人看不出来啊！别以为只有你一个是聪明人，其他都是傻子。”  
“刘美华，你要是敢纠缠兴海哥，我让你在东和菜市场混不下去。”杨翠芬想让刘美华知难而退，不再纠缠孙兴海。

第172章 喜欢你，想追求你  
就在刘美华想要反驳的时候，孙兴海怒气冲冲地走过来了，把刘美华挡在身后，呵斥道：“杨翠芬，我跟你没有任何关系，你没有任何权利跟别人说这样的话。还请你自重，要不然我要跟你爹说说了，让他管好自己家闺女。”  
听到这话，杨翠芬当时恼羞成怒，气哭了，“孙兴海，她就是个被人抛弃的弃妇，还带着一个拖油瓶，有什么好？我可是黄花大闺女，嫁妆也多，而且我还能帮你做生意，你凭什么看不上我，偏偏惦记这个没人要的狐狸精？”  
毕竟是在医院里，听到这边的吵闹声，纷纷看过来。  
孙兴海皱眉，觉得丢脸，不过还是要说清楚，“我就是看不上你，不喜欢你，我已经说得很明白了。如果你还执迷不悟，我明天就登报，让全县城的人都知道我明确地拒绝了你。另外，我们之间本来就没有关系，不能因为我拒绝了你，你就对别人大呼小叫，更不能对别人进行人格侮辱。”  
“反正你就是觉得刘美华好看，你就是嫌我丑。”杨翠芬哽咽，擦擦眼泪，其实她也不丑，就是没有刘美华好看。  
“如果这么说可以让你死心的话，那我就明确告诉你，你的确没有刘美华好看。”孙兴海大声说，不想让任何人误会，更不需任何人侮辱他喜欢的女子，“另外，我也明确告诉你，我喜欢刘美华，我要娶刘美华为妻。你不要来纠缠我，因为我不会回应你的。”  
杨翠芬听到这话，“哇”得一声哭出来，捂着脸，跑走了。  
刘美华看了，眉头紧皱，“你这样说，会得罪人的，杨家在东和菜市场的名声可不好听，睚眦必报，到时候说不定会给你使绊子。”  
“我不怕！”孙兴海沉声说，并没有因为杨翠芬影响心情，而是认真而又真诚的看向刘美华。  
刘美华一愣，摸摸脸，还以为脸上有东西，问：“你这样看着我做什么？难道我脸上有东西？”  
“没有！”孙兴海摇头，“我只是想跟你说，我刚才的话不仅仅是为了让杨翠芬死心，也是因为我真得喜欢你，想追求你，想跟你在一起，度过余生。”  
刘美华目瞪口呆，“兴海，你别乱说了，你还没有结婚，而且我已经结过婚了，还有盈盈这么大的孩子，怎么嫁人呀？”  
孙兴海看到刘美华眼底的慌乱，连忙解释说道：“正因为我没结婚，所以我现在有权利追求你！另外，你虽然结过婚，但是现在已经离婚了，是个单身的人，也可以有追求幸福的权力！至于盈盈，我们之前相处的不错，她应该不反对我追求你！”  
“我……唉，还是算了吧！”刘美华觉得配不上孙兴海，摇了摇头，“毕竟这涉及到两家人，我有盈盈，你有二婶，我们不能不在意在意的人的想法！”  
听到这话，孙新海笑了笑，“我娘已经同意了，她觉得你挺好的！”  
刘美华心里有些慌乱，“现在别说这些事情了，等以后再说吧！”

第173章 警告，保证  
她不知道如何拒绝孙兴海，又担心孙兴海误会她，左右为难之下只能往后拖，暂时地逃避。  
孙兴海哭笑不得，好不容易鼓起勇气表白，虽然是在这样的场合之下，但是却没有得到刘美华的回应，不过他不会就此罢休的，一定会用自己的诚意感动刘美华，并且得到傅盈盈的支持。  
“行，那我尊重你，暂时不说，你好好考虑一下，我是真心的！”孙兴海悠悠说道，再也不用遮掩心里的想法，也不用掩饰眼睛里的关切，“其实在很久的时候，我就对你有好感，只是我们错过了最好的时机，浪费了这么多年的时间，我马上三十一了，我不想再浪费时间了！”  
刘美华有些慌乱，儿时的友谊并不算，后来她遇到困难的时候，孙兴海也会帮助她，甚至是偷偷的帮助她，这一切，刘美华知道一些，只是内心深处的自卑和顾忌让她不敢迈出第一步。  
刘美华没有说话，而是转头回病房。  
她不知道如何回复，短时间内，她只想着逃避，等理清了心中的感觉和想法，并且得到女儿的回答之后，才会说出自己的决定。  
她不想敷衍孙兴海也不想，也不想草率地决定自己以后的路。  
孙兴海并没有气馁，而是跟在刘美华的身后一起回病房。  
就在刘美华送走杨翠芬之后，孙二奶奶伸手就在儿子的耳朵上拧了一把，“你小子在外面可给我老实注意点，可不能沾花惹草，既然心里喜欢人家美华，就要对得起人家美华，可不能做不出对不起美华的事情！”  
“是啊，兴海，虽然我们只是认识一两天，但大娘知道你是一个好小伙，但是呢，男人在女人这件事情上总是会晕头转向！”李大娘大娘也跟着劝解，“不是大娘我在背后说人家坏话，那个杨翠芬就是一个眼高手低的人，而且精明过了头了，有点心思不正了，那说眼睛神散，滴溜溜地转！一肚子心眼子，没有几个能是好的！”  
听到李大娘对杨翠芬的评价，孙兴海笑了，“李大娘说的是，我记下了！娘，你也放心，我是什么样的人，别人不清楚，你还不清楚吗？我既然喜欢美华，心里面就只有她，不会跟其他女人乱七八糟的！但凡我有那一点花花心思也不至于到现在还独身一人呀！”  
听到儿子的话，孙二奶奶这才松口气，点了点头，“既然你心里都明白，我这个做娘的也就不多说了！我刚才看到那杨翠芬眼神不善，美华去送她，或许会被欺负的，你赶紧去看看，替美华出出气！说不定还能来个英雄救美，让美华认识到你的好，对你有好感呢！”  
听到这话，孙兴海还坐不住了，“那行，我先出去一下，马上就回来！”  
看到孙兴海担心刘美华急匆匆跑走的样子，孙二奶奶笑骂道：“这孩子现在知道急了，就跟老房子失火，扑不灭了！”

第174章 对男人忌惮，害怕  
“哈哈！”李大娘哈哈大笑，“你这个形容可真是贴切！今天这杨翠芬来了，虽然有些天多，但是说不定还能促进美华跟你儿子之间的感情呢！”  
“唉，李大姐，你也看出来了吧，美华对我和我儿子是真的好，但是呢，看着又不像是男女之间的好，我这心里也没底，就怕我这儿子竹篮打水一场空，到时候啥也没得到，还留了一身的情伤！”孙二奶奶又开始担心儿子了，就怕刘美华不答应，心情矛盾而又纠结。  
李大娘听了之后点了点头十分赞同孙二奶奶奶奶的话，“你这样担心是有道理的，俗话说得好，一朝被蛇咬，十年怕草绳，美华也曾经受过伤害，对男人应该有几分忌惮和害怕，即使这个人是你儿子这样老实忠厚的男人，所以你不要着急，耐心点。”  
“唉，但愿没有那么多的挫折，也别让我等太长时间，咱们上了年纪的人说不定哪天就没了，等不起呀！”孙二奶奶叹息说道。  
“大妹子别着急，咱们自个儿好好保重，至于小辈之间的事情，让他们自己处理，好事多磨磨，想要事情美满总要经过一番挫折的，只要朝好的方面发展，就有好的结果！”李大娘说话一套一套的，非常有道理。  
孙二奶奶也点了点头，“你大姐说的是我记下了！好吃好喝，多活几年！对了，看你家儿子也是一个青年才俊，而且长得也不错，嘴巴又甜，说不定哪天就能够给你带个儿媳妇回家了！”  
李大娘听到，孙二奶奶谈到她的儿子，脸上又是骄傲又是懊恼，“那个臭小子就脑子里就想着赚钱，至于媳妇呀你我也不敢奢望，只要他能平平安安健健康康的就好！”  
两位老人家讨论自家的儿子，一说起来就滔滔不绝停不下来。  
刘美华回来之后，帮着孙二奶奶洗洗脸，梳理头发，然后整理好床头的杂物和补品，能用得上的留下，用不上的，全部还回去。  
这一次她骑自行车来的，能带一些东西。临走的时候，把孙兴海换下来的衣服也带回去清洗了。  
看到刘美华离开，孙二奶奶好奇问：“怎么样了？跟美华说了吗？美华怎么说的？”  
“娘，您别急，美华不是随便的人，而且她还要考虑盈盈的想法，所以不能这么快回复。”孙兴海小声劝解说，“娘，这是我的私事，你就不要多问了。等到事情成了，总会跟你说的。”  
听到儿子的话，李大娘知道儿子心里有成算，也就不像之前那样担心了，一切顺其自然。  
一方面，她对自己儿子有信心，另一方面是因为她也觉得美华虽然现在没表态，但只要儿子心诚，总能打动美华的。毕竟两人在一起做生意，抬头不见低头见，日久生情，总能有点好感的。  
刘美华回到家里之后，先把衣服放在水里浸泡，然后又给喂猪，清理好孙二奶奶家，这才锁了门离开。

第175章 打探，从容  
王翠萍就是村里的一个“百事通”，看到孙二奶奶，孙兴海不在家，反而让刘美华帮忙喂猪，一定有事，于是一边纳鞋底，一边走，问：“美华啊，二婶和兴海呢？怎么都不在家？”  
刘美华笑了笑，“二婶摔断了腿，撞破了头，在医院里呢！兴海在那边照料，我过来帮帮忙。”  
王翠萍看向刘美华拿着白皙的莹白小脸，虽然眼角还有一些细小的皱纹，可比她年轻多了，顿时心里羡慕，但却不敢嫉妒恨，更不敢找茬，毕竟傅盈盈把刘家人那样的滚刀肉治得服服帖帖，她更不敢招惹。  
“哎呀，美华，你对二婶家真好，对兴海也好。”王翠萍意有所指，前段时间，她给兴海介绍对象，她那侄女倒是看上孙兴海了，虽然年纪大点，但会赚钱，以后日子好过，可这孙兴海倒好，居然直接拒绝了。  
她侄女是个黄花大闺女不嫌弃他这个老光混，这孙兴海倒好，简直恶心人，居然还拒绝。她娘家嫂子和侄女还把她说了一顿，什么也没有得到，还落到一对埋怨。  
这孙二婶也没有送她东西，她白白磨破了嘴皮子，活该摔倒！  
刘美华似笑非笑，看向王翠萍，“呵呵，我和我女儿盈盈，知恩图报，谁对我们好，我们对谁好！”  
王翠萍面色一僵，然后连连后退两步，“呵呵，知恩图报好，好人有好报！”  
她可不敢说傅盈盈那个死丫头坏话，这要是被傅盈盈知道了，就算不整死她，也得把她弄成傻子，疯子。毕竟刘家人血粼粼的教训，历历在目，她可不敢造次。  
“翠萍嫂子说的是，好了，我还有事，就不陪嫂子说笑了。”刘美华轻声说，进了家门，直接关上了门。  
她白天要去县城送补品，帮忙孙二奶奶打理，都没时间弄家里的大棚草莓，也不知道现在怎么样，可没有闲工夫跟村子里的长舌妇瞎说。  
村子里经常吵架，很多都是这些人太闲了，说太多闲话了。  
刘美华去育苗的大棚里看看，惊喜地发现大棚里的草莓苗已经出芽了，而且已经两三厘米了，差不多明后天就要移植栽种了。幸好之前已经雇人翻好地，并且弄成宽一米菜畦，留出小沟。  
刘美华没种过草莓，全部是按照书上做的，肥料和农药也是，她再次浇了点水，并且把上面草垫子全部放下来，保证里面的温度，促使里面的草莓苗长得快一点。  
如此一来，到了冬天，就能有新鲜的草莓了。这可是很稀罕的，到时候一定能卖出来好价钱。  
刘美华一边干活的时候，一边想今天孙兴海的话。  
到了她这个年龄，而且经历那么多事情，已经看淡了很多事情。如果是以前，她或许会因为娘家人的逼迫，也为了生计，找个人嫁了。  
可现在不会了，娘家人那边不敢来找麻烦，而且在女儿的帮助下，她有了生计，没有必要为了生活，随便找个男人嫁了。如果再嫁，她一定要找个情投意合，并且让女儿也能够接受的人。

第176章 漂亮妈妈  
如果将就，还不如一个人，带着女儿长大。  
受过情伤的女人，内心是封闭的，想要打开刘美华的心门，孙兴海还要多努力，多一点诚心和耐心。  
一连几日，刘美华都去医院照顾孙二奶奶，周四，家里熬了鸡汤，刘美华给二奶奶，孙兴海送去一些之后，也给女儿送一点，给女儿补补身体。  
傅盈盈放学后，在宿舍附近看到了妈妈的身影，天蓝色的薄呢子大衣，黑裤子，脚上穿着坡跟皮鞋，头发扎成马尾，正在宿舍的台阶上往教学楼的方向看。  
当看到傅盈盈的时候，刘美华笑了，“盈盈，这里！”  
“妈，你怎么过来了？”傅盈盈跑过来，看到妈妈手里拎着保温壶，“你不会专门给我送点饭菜吧？太远了，很辛苦，以后不要送了。”  
刘美华听到女儿关切的话语，心里暖暖的，“也不是专门给你送，前天孙二婶夜里起夜，不小心摔倒了，又骨折了。你兴海叔，半夜开拖拉机送孙二婶去医院，天黑，拖拉机被野猪撞沟里了，受伤了。虽然没有骨折，但骨裂了。我夜里听到动静了，就过来帮忙照顾几天孙二婶，家里烧了鸡汤，喝不完，我就给你送来一些。”  
傅盈盈听了之后，微微一愣，“哎呀，我之前给她们的平安符呢？”  
“我没问，也不晓得。”刘美华唏嘘说道，怪不得那天女儿让她转交两张符给孙二奶奶和孙兴海，原来他们会出事了。  
“哦！”傅盈盈点了点头，“星期天我看到二奶奶会有点小麻烦，就给了平安符，既然他们没带在身上，那就躲不过去。不过，之后就没事了，让他们不用担心！”  
听到这话，刘美华松口气，“没事了就好！之前二奶奶和你兴海叔，一直帮衬我们，这几天我就不熬药，也不卖药了，在医院里面照顾孙二婶几天，你明天放学直接来医院吧！”  
“行啊，到时候我买点啊，二奶奶喜欢吃的核桃酥送过去！”傅盈盈点了点头，“妈，你还没吃饭吧？”  
“我已经吃过了！”刘美华笑了说道，“你去拿饭盒，我们一起去食堂！等你吃完饭，我就走！”  
刘美华陪着傅盈盈在食堂里面吃了饭，然后又给傅盈盈一些钱，这才离开。  
同宿舍的一个同学羡慕地说道：“傅盈盈，刚才那个是你妈妈吗？”  
“是啊！”傅莹莹点了点头，“怎么了？我长得不像我妈妈吗？”  
“像，你长得特别像你妈妈，可是你妈妈看上去特别年轻，一点也不像一个有十三四岁女儿的人！”同学称赞说道，之前一直听说傅莹莹是乡下的，以为她的妈妈就是乡下的村妇，但没有想到那么年轻那么漂亮，而且会打扮，有自信。  
“我妈妈本来就漂亮，而且现在用了我给调制的七白膏，皮肤变得细腻，当然好看啦！”傅莹莹得意说道，“如果你们家里面有谁想变白变漂亮，可以去我家买七白膏！”

第177章 桃花朵朵开  
“贵吗？我能用吗？”李玲玲小声问，希冀地看向傅盈盈。  
傅盈盈点头，“当然可以用！一瓶7高的话，像我妈那样的，熬的比较浓的，比较贵，一天要一百多。如果熬的比较淡，就当成平日里我们用的脸霜，二十块钱一瓶，这个效果慢点，最起码要用半年以上才能让脸上的皮肤或者脖子白一点！不过这一瓶就能用两个月，真想变白的话也挺划算的！”  
李玲玲听了之后，两眼放光，“一百块钱的太贵了，我买不起我就买那个二十块钱一瓶的吧，可以用两个月的那种！”  
“行啊，等我有空回家给你熬美白膏！”傅盈盈答应下来，李玲玲脸上的痘痘已经消失了，而且也没了疤痕，但是这不能改变她皮肤黑的状况。  
李玲玲激动万分，回家之后一定跟妈妈好好说，同意她买美白膏。  
现在同学们都知道傅盈盈非常厉害，不仅仅成绩，还有傅盈盈家里的各种效果极好的药膏。  
不过，傅盈盈却有些坐立不安，晚上带着小白团子在空间里修炼的时候，总是走神。  
小白团子看到傅盈盈这样，更气了，又笨又懒，什么时候才能修炼有成啊？  
随着修炼能力增强，傅盈盈居然可以看清楚亲近之人面相。  
傅盈盈今天看到妈妈的脸上红光满面，桃花朵朵开，难道……难道妈妈有男朋友了？  
傅盈盈不是介意妈妈有男朋友，也不介意妈妈再嫁，但却希望妈妈这一次能够幸福，而不是再次经历情伤。  
先观察吧，看看谁喜欢妈妈，如果那人可以，傅盈盈就同意；如果那人不行，就是妈妈喜欢，她也要给弄散了。  
傅盈盈收敛心神，专心学习。  
她要成为妈妈的骄傲，而不是没用的拖油瓶，即使妈妈再嫁，她要做加分项，而不是减分项。  
第二天放学，傅盈盈记录好同学们和老师们需要的东西，背着书包，找到自行车，准备去买点桃酥，去看望受伤的孙二奶奶和兴海叔。  
只是刚到大门口，傅盈盈就看到了等在学校门口的孙兴海，又是一愣。  
昨天妈妈满脸桃花，现在兴海叔那张黝黑的脸上，也桃花朵朵开。  
傅盈盈没有急着走，伸出两只手，然后恰动手指，快速推算，这一算，目瞪口呆，原来……原来兴海叔已经跟妈妈表白了……  
如果妈妈的桃花是孙兴海，傅盈盈当然愿意，从命格上看，两个人就很匹配，而且性格也匹配。如果当年不是傅志恒这朵烂桃花，说不定她妈妈早就跟孙兴海结婚了。  
现在烂桃花走了，两个人又因为卖药早出晚归，再加上兴海叔对妈妈早有情愫，表白也是早晚的事情。  
另外，傅盈盈心里还有个小算盘，孙兴海的亲生父母很厉害，妈妈如果跟了孙兴海，一辈子和顺不说，即使见到渣爹傅志恒，也能傲视渣爹。  
渣爹为了前程，找了有钱人家的女儿；妈妈当然也能嫁给厉害人家的儿子，夫荣妻贵，还能站在高处鄙视渣爹傅志恒。  
想想，都觉得刺激！

第178章 示好，指点  
孙兴海看到傅盈盈出来了，连忙站起来，对着傅盈盈招招手，然后走了过来，笑容满面地走了过来，“盈盈，你妈说你放学了，要去医院看看望我娘，我医院里没事，就来接你了。饿不饿，叔带你吃好吃的。”  
傅盈盈笑了笑，这是醉翁之意不在酒啊，不过呢，她也接受孙兴海的讨好，证明重视她，重视妈妈。  
“谢谢，兴海叔。我不饿，先去买点桃酥，就去医院看望二奶奶。”傅盈盈点头，看向孙兴海的胳膊，摇头问，“我给你和二奶奶的平安符，你们都没带在身上吧？”  
听到这话，孙兴海的笑容僵在脸上，这几天忙忙碌碌的，又担心母亲的身体，根本没想起来这一茬，讪讪说道：“我……我怕弄湿了，没带在身上。”  
“哎，你也别找借口了，可能你不相信吧。”傅盈盈摇头笑道，并不生气，“二奶奶应该信啊，可她怎么也没带啊？”  
“我娘半夜起来上厕所，平安符在外套口袋里，但她当时穿的是睡衣，没穿外套，所以……这次接受教训了，以后一定带在身上。”孙兴海担心傅盈盈不高兴，连忙保证说道，也是他马虎，不应该忘了。  
傅盈盈摇了摇头，“从去年腊月开始，二奶奶六十岁了，本命年，本就有些反冲，加上你家的大门口对着那条小路，也有点问题，所以才造成你家小灾不断。不过，二奶奶马上本命年就过了，之后就会健健康康，平平安安了。”  
听到这话，孙兴海目瞪口呆，“我娘没事，那条小路不好改，那我需要改家里的大门吗？”  
“不用改，只要在你家大门口不远处盖一处影壁，挡住小路冲过来的煞气就行，算不得大事儿。”傅盈盈回答，之前没说，以为给了平安符就没事了，但他们不会时时刻刻戴平安符，这就容易出事了。  
“那……那我需要怎么改？”孙兴海紧张地问，现在对傅盈盈的话深信不疑。  
“呃呃……”傅盈盈犹豫片刻，总不能说你赶快娶了我妈妈，就能保证你事事顺利啊，于是想了想，“兴海叔，其实我不是嫌你是杀猪的，只是杀生太多，的确有损天和，虽然杀得是猪，不是人。你命格好，杀猪没有大事儿，但生活总会遇到一些不如意，往往不能心想事成。”  
一听这话，孙兴海一愣，点了点头，“你说的是，有时候我很努力了，但不能心想事成，身边的人身体也不好，可能就是杀了太多的猪，有太多的杀孽。可……可我只有一把子力气，除了杀猪，我也不会干什么啊！”  
傅盈盈笑了笑，其实她有自己的小心思，杀猪很累的，如果孙兴海继续杀猪，如果妈妈跟了孙兴海，岂不是也会跟着起早贪黑？太辛苦了，所以提前给孙兴海指条明路，让他转行。  
以孙兴海的命格，干啥都挣钱，当然要干轻快一些的。

第179章 让我做你继父行吗？  
“不杀猪，你可以养猪啊！”傅盈盈回答，理直气壮，“这是你养出来的猪，再杀了这些猪，就不算有杀孽了，因为它吃了你东西，还了你恩情。你不想杀猪，还可以找别人。”  
“养猪？”孙兴海想了想，眉头微皱，“可是我不会养猪啊！”  
“那你以前还不会杀猪呢，现在还不是很精通？”傅盈盈反问道，然后神秘地压低声音说，“到时候技术上，你多看书，多找技术员！至于风水上，我给你把把关，找个适合养猪的地方，保准你发大财！”  
听到这话，孙兴海高兴地看向傅盈盈，“我养猪真能挣钱？”  
“当然能！”傅盈盈回答，“放心吧，有我呢，放心大胆地养！”  
这傅盈盈可不是一般的小孩，那可是有大本事的，她建议养猪，他就养猪，这样也不用每天三点钟就起来杀猪了。  
“好，我那听你的。”孙兴海点头，他手里的确有不少积蓄，放在银行里变得越来越不值钱，还不如投资做生意。有傅盈盈帮忙，能够赚钱。  
另外，母亲大了，而且他还想让美华过好日子，多在家里呆着，何乐而不为呢？  
他们一边走，一边聊天，孙兴海都快忘了来接傅盈盈的目的了。  
眼看着到了桃酥店，傅盈盈买了桃酥，孙兴海这才想起来今天的目的。  
去医院的路上，孙兴海想了想，没有直接问，而是试探地问：“盈盈，你去上学之后，你妈妈家里家外一个人，你……你有没有想过……想过你妈妈会改嫁啊？”  
孙兴海说这话的时候，额头上都急出汗了。  
傅盈盈看到，有些哭笑不得，哎，老实人啊！  
“如果对方人好，对我妈妈好，不嫌弃我这个拖油瓶，我不反对。”傅盈盈回答，免得她稍微犹豫，就让孙兴海胡思乱想，耽误孙兴海，让他成光棍，那罪过就大了。  
“那……那我做你……你继父，行吗？”孙兴海鼓起勇气，他跟刘美华表白之后，左思右想，觉得光对刘美华好还不行，还得对傅盈盈好，争取傅盈盈的支持，那他成功的可能性就大了。  
傅盈盈假装吃惊，看向孙兴海，“兴海叔……你喜欢我妈妈？不是因为同情，也不是因为我妈好看？”  
“不是……我能分得清同情和感情……”孙兴海回答，“其实我以前对你妈有好感，但你妈喜欢你爸，我就歇了心思。现在我男未婚，你妈妈单身，而且经过这四个月的相处，我……我已经明确我的心意，才慎重地跟你妈妈表白，并不是心血来潮，也不是意气用事，毕竟我已经三十一了，过了冲动的年纪，方方面面我都考虑了。”  
听到这话，傅盈盈又问，“那我妈怎么说的？”  
孙兴海表情有些惆怅，有些失落，“你妈妈没答应我，但也没拒绝我，不过我猜测她可能不想让你受委屈。”

第180章 你真心待我，我就跟你姓  
“你不嫌弃我这个拖油瓶啊？”傅盈盈似笑非笑地看向孙兴海，“农村很多人不待见拖油瓶的，觉得白吃白喝家里的饭菜。”  
孙兴海听到这话，连忙反驳说道：“盈盈，你才不是拖油瓶，我知道你有大本事，可以让你和你妈过得更好。既然说到孩子的事情，我也跟你表态，如果我和你妈结婚了，你就是我亲闺女，将来我和你妈生了女儿，不用违反计划生育，我家就有两个女儿；如果生了个儿子，那我就儿女双全，有福气。”  
听到这话，傅盈盈心里有些许感动，她也不求对她太好，过得去就行，只要对她妈妈好。现在孙兴海这样保证，应该能做到。  
“就冲你这句话，只要我妈妈同意，我不反对。”傅盈盈笑了笑，也给孙兴海吃个定心丸，“你对我真心，我也待你和二奶奶真心。”  
“嗯，我会的。”孙兴海得到傅盈盈的准话，心里乐呵，笑得见牙不见眼，“反正你本事大，我要是食言了，你有一百种办法惩罚我！”  
傅盈盈噗嗤一声笑出来，这继父觉悟挺高，“以真心换真心，我相信兴海叔的话。你只要娶了我妈，我就是你亲闺女，立马跟你去派出所改了我那渣爹的姓，跟你姓孙！”  
听到这话，孙兴海目瞪口呆，结结巴巴说：“盈盈……你真愿意跟我姓？”  
“你都说把我当亲闺女了，哪有亲闺女不跟亲爹一个姓啊？”傅盈盈笑呵呵说道，心里的小算盘噼里啪啦地算个不停，这继父可比渣爹好千万倍，跟继父的姓，不吃亏。  
孙兴海有些担忧，“那个傅志恒不同意呢？”  
“你怕他？”傅盈盈反问，如果没胆，她就不勉强了。  
“怕他个鸟！”孙兴海一想到傅志恒那个人渣，就忍不住爆粗口，但突然想到傅盈盈还是在孩子，“我才不怕他，只要让我见到他，我得揍那个渣男陈世美一顿！”  
傅盈盈听了，眉开眼笑，“对，就要有这样的胆气和魄力。我的姓氏，我做主。你现在对我好，以后我还你荣光，可以吗？”  
“我不要荣光，我只要我们一家子和和美美，平平安安就好！”孙兴海笑道，更加开心了。  
傅盈盈给孙兴海吃得这一颗定心丸，彻底让孙兴海放下心里的担忧，之后全身心地对傅盈盈和刘美华好就行了。  
到了病房里，傅盈盈笑眯眯地把桃酥放在床头，“二奶奶，你怎么这么不小心啊？那日我给你平安符的时候，千叮嘱万嘱咐，可你还是忘了，现在受了无妄之灾，吃苦了吧？”  
孙二奶奶一愣，一拍腿上的石膏，后悔不已，“哎呀，我怎么把这个忘了？以后我可得接受这次教训。”  
那边的李大娘好奇，“大妹子，什么平安符啊？我跟你说啊，现在是新社会了，咱们要相信科学，可不能封建迷信，到时候耽误病情，遭罪的还是你自己。”  
傅盈盈也不生气，毕竟这是所有人的认知，她也不想多解释。

第181章 精致嘴甜的小姑娘  
孙二奶奶也不想在外人面前说傅盈盈的隐私，于是讪讪笑笑，“李大姐，我知道。我在意的是孩子的一片心意，并不是在意那个平安符。”  
李大娘听了，点了点头，然后看向傅盈盈，有几分像刘美华，“这是美华的女儿吧？”  
“是的，李奶奶，你好，我是傅盈盈，我妈妈是刘美华。”傅盈盈有礼貌地说道，“谢谢你陪二奶奶说话，让她不觉得闷。”  
李大娘听到这话，心里十分熨帖，这精致的小模样，加上这嘴甜的劲儿，什么亲生不亲生的，赶紧抢回家才是，孙家大妹子居然还犹豫。  
“我也爱说话，我们俩聊得很投机。”李大娘笑道，然后给孙二奶奶一个赞赏的眼神，这姑娘敞亮，特别好。  
那孙二奶奶自从想开了之后，看到傅盈盈之后，又多了几分亲近，更别说傅盈盈小时候大部分的时间是在她跟前长大的。只因她是小脚，不能下地干活，所以村子里很多人都会把孩子送过来，让她帮忙看着，然后村民也会帮她家干活。  
这时候李长海带着吴四海走了进来。  
吴四海看到了傅盈盈，微微一愣，“盈盈也在啊！”  
傅盈盈笑了笑，“吴叔叔好！”  
李大娘一愣，“四海，你认识啊？”  
吴四海心里嘀咕，何止认识啊？  
这傅盈盈是他的救命恩人，可不敢怠慢，不过有些事情不好跟大姨说，于是笑了笑，“大姨，我是通过兴海认识的，哎呀，孙大娘，你……你怎么受伤住院了？”  
孙二奶奶笑了笑，“可巧了，兜兜转转，原来都是熟人，人老了，没用了，摔倒骨折了。”  
李大娘一听，也眉开眼笑，“大妹子，我说怎么这么投缘呢？原来都是熟人，厚道人！”  
孙兴海从外面打了热水进来，又是一阵寒暄，病房里热热闹闹。  
李长海见表哥跟孙兴海认识，也不用他介绍了。  
李大娘干得街道办工作，平时察言观色很厉害，此时她发现这个外甥吴四海对孙兴海亲近，但对傅盈盈居然很尊敬，让她十分吃惊。想不明白，又不好当面问，以后有机会在问吧！  
傅盈盈待了一会儿，就跟着妈妈一起回家了，从县城自行车要一个小时才能到家呢，再晚，天就黑了。  
李大娘今天出院了，孙二奶奶明天出院，所以病房里只有孙二奶奶了，孙兴海躺在另一边的病床上，照看孙二奶奶。  
孙兴海今天见到傅盈盈，并且吃了傅盈盈的“定心丸”，一个晚上都喜滋滋的。  
孙二奶奶好奇，问：“儿子，什么事情这么高兴啊？”  
“我刚才去接盈盈放学，问她介意我成为她的继父吗？她说不介意。”孙兴海笑着说，至于以后傅盈盈会不会改姓，随便傅盈盈，他就先不跟母亲说了，免得出现变故，到时候尴尬。  
听到儿子的话，孙二奶奶点了点头，“呵呵，怪不得了！盈盈是个懂事的孩子……”

第182章 胡思乱想  
突然孙二奶奶没说话，微微一怔。  
孙兴海看到母亲如此，连忙问:“娘，你这是怎么了？哪点不舒服？”  
孙二奶奶摆了摆手，“你说盈盈这么爽快答应，是不是早有预谋啊？”  
“啊？”孙兴海一愣，旋即笑了，“娘，就算早有预谋，那也是我先预谋的啊？”  
孙二奶奶摇了摇头，“就在前几天那个周日，我发愁你的婚事，盈盈给我一个桃花符，会不会因为桃花符，你才喜欢美华的？毕竟盈盈本事大，她让谁喜欢谁，谁也反抗不了啊！”  
听到这话，孙兴海更是笑得乐不可支，“妈，你怎么就会这样胡思乱想呢？盈盈本事再大，能管得了她还没出生之前的事情吗？我对美华有好感，还在她爸傅志恒出现之前呢，只是那时候不知道那就是喜欢。还有，娘哎，你说得桃花符，我也没看到啊，你放在什么地方？根本没带在我身上，所以桃花符对我来说，没啥效果啊！”  
“啊！”孙二奶奶吃惊，然后自己也笑了，拍拍自己的脑袋，“这上了年纪，记性就不行了，我放在箱子上，还没来得及给你呢，我就出事了。对了，你有没有问盈盈我们家这一年怎么会三番两次出事啊？”  
“问了，盈盈也说了，说今年是你本命年，本来就气运不好，加上我们家门口不远处有个对我们家大门的小路。”孙兴海回答，“还说你过了本命年，就和和顺顺没事了。”  
“那……那条小路呢？”孙二奶奶紧张问，早知道这么多事儿，早点请人来看看，不过也想想，也不是所有大仙都是有真本事的，有时候花了钱，也不管用。  
孙兴海回答：“在门口弄一堵墙就好，很容易的，等您出院，我立即找人弄一下。”  
“那就好。”孙二奶奶笑呵呵，“这家里有个小神仙，以后就安宁了。”  
“是啊，所以妈，你以后千万胡思乱想了！”孙兴海提醒说道，免得母亲不经意间的态度，伤了彼此的情分。  
孙二奶奶点头，“我知道了，不瞎想了。你能成家立业，以后好好过日子，我就满足了。这一次住院，我从那个李大姐身上学到很多东西，人啊，要的是里子，面子不那么重要。”  
“是啊，娘，日子是我们自己过，盈盈不仅仅帮我指出来我们家的问题，而且建议我别杀猪，让我养猪，不仅仅可以赚钱，而且家里也能更加和顺一些。”孙兴海回答说道，“娘，你说怎么样？”  
“嗯，杀猪太苦了，起早贪黑的，你现在年轻身体还能撑着，稍微上了年纪就不行了，改成养猪也好，养个几十上百头，一年也能赚不少钱。”孙二奶奶回答说道，总觉得家里不太平跟杀猪有关系，家里整天有血腥气，而且现在农村的猪良莠不齐，不像以前那样好收了。  
“到时候遇到不懂的，多看看书，多问问技术人员。”孙兴海吃苦好学，他想做的事情，总能做得不错，他对未来充满信心。

第183章 妈妈的爱情  
傅盈盈跟着妈妈一起回家，刘美华几次欲言又止，让傅盈盈觉得好笑。  
不过，在感情上，傅盈盈不想给妈妈压力，也不想左右妈妈的想法，一切只要妈妈愿意，她都支持。  
傅盈盈不问，刘美华也不说。  
到了晚上睡觉的时候，刘美华磨磨蹭蹭来到女儿的房间。  
“盈盈啊，我有点事情想跟你说。”刘美华轻声说，然后小心翼翼地看着女儿的表情。  
傅盈盈笑了笑，“呵呵，终于愿意说了，我看你一晚上欲言又止的，到底什么事情啊？”  
傅盈盈就是个大尾巴狼，知道一切，但假装一切都不知道，等着别人说。  
刘美华面上尴尬，吞吞吐吐，声音不大，“我……你……”  
“妈，有话你就说，别害怕。”傅盈盈哭笑不得，鼓励妈妈，“现在我们日子好过了，也能抗风险，咱们什么都不怕。”  
听到女儿鼓励，刘美华笑了，点头说：“你兴海叔，跟我表白，想追求我，跟我结婚。”  
“哦！”傅盈盈点了点头，“原来是这件事情啊！”  
“你……你不觉得惊讶吗？”刘美华不解问，难道孙兴海跟女儿说了？  
傅盈盈笑了笑，“其实啊，兴海叔对你早有意思，跟你表白也是早晚的事情。对了，兴海叔的想法不重要，重要的是你的想法？如果你只是想给我找个爸爸，想找个依靠，那大可不必，这两点我就能做到，不需要找男人。我希望我妈妈即使再婚，也是嫁给爱情，有人爱你，疼你，幸福美满一辈子。”  
听到女儿的话，刘美华眼睛都红了，当初她用尽所有的勇气跟傅志恒结婚了，原以为嫁给了爱情，但结婚之后，面对傅志恒的冷漠和鄙视，她知道错了，错在自己的一厢情愿，错在自己的有眼无珠。  
为了女儿，她忍了，那时候农村不兴离婚，她从没想过离婚，但没想到傅志恒再次给她带来打击，让她经历了一个女人最为艰难的时刻。  
她离婚了，成为红柳村的笑话。  
后来在女儿的鼓励之下，她走出来了，才逐渐意识到跟傅志恒离婚，不是毁灭，而是新的开始。  
孙兴海虽然不善言谈，但他总是默默帮她，关心她。  
她不是石头，她能够感觉出来，现在女儿不反对，她就能够随着自己的心做决定了。  
“谢谢你盈盈。”刘美华感谢说道，“这一次，我经过深思熟虑了，我觉得你兴海叔不错。”  
“嗯，你如果喜欢兴海叔，那就勇敢点，你还年轻，而且单身，有追求自己幸福的权利。”傅盈盈回答，然后又笑道，“等我慢慢长大，可能会展翅高飞，将来也可能成家立业，那时候妈妈就孤单了，所以趁着年轻，找到属于自己的幸福，很有必要。”  
听到女儿的话，刘美华点了点头，“我会的，不管有没有再婚，以后会不会生孩子，妈妈都会爱你。”  
“我也是。”傅盈盈笑了，心里的小人在叫嚣，快点嫁吧，妈妈绝不会后悔今天的决定的。

第184章 昏迷不醒  
有了傅盈盈的允许，刘美华回到房里之后，带着笑容入睡。  
以后她不会孤孤单单一个人了，后半辈子，有个她喜欢的人，爱着她，陪着她，不再一个人艰难地前行。  
第二天，傅盈盈在家里熬药，即使妈妈没时间去买药膏，但她还要给做好同学们和老师们定好的货。刘美华吃过早饭，把孙二奶奶家里收拾干净，便坐车去了县城，准备接孙二奶奶出院。  
大约上午九点多的时候，傅盈盈听到有人敲门，有些好奇，出来开门，门外居然站着吴娜娜和李小萌，“吴老师，小萌，你们怎么结伴一起来了？”  
“吴老师不知道你家，但她知道我家，就来问我，我就带她来了。”李小萌回答，吴老师估计是想给家里请平安符，或者还有其他方面的需求，也算是给盈姐送钱的，她就毫不犹豫带过来了。  
“冒昧打扰了，傅盈盈。”吴娜娜笑着说，面上有些不好意思，只是她有些着急，不得不来。  
傅盈盈没有忘记吴娜娜曾经在学校里帮她，笑了笑，“没关系的吴老师，小萌，赶紧进来吧！我正在熬药呢，不能离开太久。对了，吴老师，你过来找我有什么事情啊？”  
吴娜娜看了看李小萌，然后问：“有些灵异，适合在这里说吗？”  
李小萌眼神灼灼，就等着听故事呢，特别担心傅盈盈让她离开，不让她听。  
傅盈盈笑了笑，“没事，我的能力小萌都知道，说不定以后还会收她为弟子呢？”  
听到这话，李小萌作势要跪在地上，但被傅盈盈拉住了。  
“师傅在上，你为何不让我跪拜？”李小萌急忙问，她也想有傅盈盈那样的大本事。  
“呵呵，我说可能，不是一定，还得看情况，别着急。”傅盈盈哭笑不得，“如果你不适合，让你走上这条路，是害了你。好了，吴老师，你说吧，到底什么事情？”  
吴娜娜点头，“之前我在你这里给我家人请了平安符，尤其是我大哥查命案的刑警，我二哥是爬高上低救火的消防员。为了防止他们不随身携带，我给做了吊坠，让他们戴上……”  
把平安符做成吊坠，是个好办法。  
“我二哥在城东郊区一个废旧厂房救火，回来之后就昏迷不醒，到现在已经三天了。”吴娜娜继续说，“医生说太累了，睡着了，但也不至于一睡就睡三天三夜啊！后来趁着我爸妈不注意，我打开我二哥的吊坠，发现里面的平安符已经化为灰烬了，可见我二哥的确遇到危险了，但现在一直不醒，是不是中邪了？遇到不干净的东西了？”  
听了吴娜娜的描述，傅盈盈眉头微皱，按道理讲，既然平安符起作用了，即使吴娜娜的哥哥出问题，那应该还有其他的原因。那平安符是她画的，有必要提供售后服务。  
“那个吊坠，有没有拿过来？”傅盈盈问，她没见吴娜娜的二哥，所以不清楚发生了什么事情，但如果有符灰，她可以根据符灰推断一二。

第185章 邪祟，小白团子出手  
这是傅盈盈最近根据脑中的传承得到的能力，现在正好派上用场。  
“带来了！”吴娜娜急忙说，一边掏吊坠，一边说，“我之前遇到危险，平安符化成粉末之后，并没有异味，可我二哥的平安符，特别难闻，还有一些腥臭味。  
傅盈盈一愣，接过来吊坠，然后打开，的确能够闻到一股若有若无的腥臭味。另外，就在傅盈盈想拿到鼻子前仔细闻闻的时候，一个小白团子直接冲过来，猛地跳起来，顶掉了傅盈盈手里的吊坠。  
不仅仅如此，小白团子还叼起吊坠的绳子，扔到正在熬药的灶膛里。  
只听见刺啦一声，灶膛子直接炸了，仿佛还能听到几声惨叫声，之后声音越来越小，没有了动静。  
小白团子对着傅盈盈呲牙，傅盈盈这个笨蛋，以为有点本事就以为自己了不起了吗？岂不知有些事情，根本就不是她这个阶段所能处理的。  
刚才如果不是它的雷霆手段，那邪祟就已经沾到傅盈盈的身上了。  
吴娜娜，李小萌目瞪口呆，难道……难道这就是传说中的脏东西？  
“盈盈，那是什么？”吴娜娜问，又怕又好气。  
傅盈盈脑海里已经出现相关的内容，苦笑说道：“这邪祟，也就是我们平时常说的脏东西，是有大量的阴气和邪气，煞气聚集而成，可以乱人心神。幸亏你从你二哥身上拿下来了，否则再过一段时间，你二哥真就醒不来了。”  
听到这话吴娜娜一阵后怕，“那……那我二哥什么时候可以醒来？”  
“也就这一两天吧，不要着急。”傅盈盈回答，心里比不平静，随着修炼的深入，她发现自己学得太少了，只是皮毛，以后还需要努力。  
“那……那我再给我二哥请一张平安符。”吴娜娜请求说道，“盈盈，可以吗？”  
傅盈盈点头，“可以，你先喝茶，我去屋里给你弄。”  
说完傅盈盈让李小萌帮忙招呼吴娜娜，到了屋里画了一张符，不仅仅可以抵抗危险，还可以抵抗邪祟的侵袭。  
吴娜娜恭敬地装好，连连感谢，“谢谢你了！”  
吴娜娜直接给了两百块，一来是请平安符的；二来，刚才清除掉邪祟，不能让傅盈盈白忙活。  
“不用这么多，一百块就行。”傅盈盈只收一百，不想多拿，之前的清除是邪祟，就当是售后服务了。  
可吴娜娜不这么想，如果不是傅盈盈，她二哥说不定就没命了，所以无论如何她都要多给钱，说不定以后还需要麻烦傅盈盈，“你清除邪祟也很辛苦，加上平安符，我都觉得钱少了。”  
既然吴娜娜都这么说了，傅盈盈也不拒绝了。  
吴娜娜担心家里的二哥，就急匆匆的回去了，李小萌来之前已经跟李大厨和李兰兰说好了，在傅盈盈家里，下午再回去。  
傅盈盈熬得药，只够同学和老师订购的，就不再继续了。  
因为妈妈下星期要忙于大棚草莓，没空去卖药了，弄多了放在家里浪费。

第186章 移植草莓苗  
“我要去后面种植草莓，你去不去？”傅盈盈没事了，总不能在家里闲着，于是准备去移植草莓苗。  
李小萌面露欣喜，“我帮你，我还没干过农活呢！”  
“呃呃，城里小姐命好，不用干农活。”傅盈盈笑了笑，让李小萌去也好，重活不让她干，只要往坑里面放草莓苗就好。  
小吴司机笑道：“我老家也是农村的，会干活，我闲着没事，也想看看怎么种草莓。”  
傅盈盈见有两个免费劳动力，当然开心了，“走，先去挖苗，然后小吴叔叔，你帮忙挖坑，小萌负责往坑里放草莓苗，我负责浇水，并且种好。”  
到了后面大棚里，三个人果真比一个人干得快。虽然李小萌就是个打酱油的，但也算是帮忙。很快就挖出不少草莓苗，然后拿到另外的一个大棚里，准备移植。  
小吴司机力气大，在外面按照傅盈盈的要求挖坑，李小萌往坑里放草莓苗，傅盈盈在后面浇了空间水，然后在埋上土，草莓苗就这样种植好了。  
“盈姐，等你家草莓长出来，一定要卖给四季食府，保证比你们在菜市场卖得贵。”李小萌笑道，想到夏天的时候，盈姐家的西瓜，好吃地让她怀疑人生。  
这草莓应该也不错，她现在都想吃了。  
傅盈盈笑了笑，“好啊，到时候你还可以来帮我摘草莓！”  
“嗯嗯！”李小萌连连点头，在城里，她也没地方玩耍，特别喜欢来傅盈盈家里玩耍，“必须的！”  
就这样三个人到了中午，居然种好了一个大棚的草莓苗。之后傅盈盈留下小吴司机和李小萌继续种另一个大棚的，她去做饭。  
妈妈刘美华接孙二奶奶出院，担心回家之后，没有饭菜，所以才城里买了不少，回家只要做点米饭，就可以吃饭了。  
她给孙二奶奶和孙兴海弄好之后，带走了她和傅盈盈的那一份。可是回到家里一看，多了两个客人，饭菜就不够吃了。  
“哎呀，盈盈，你怎么不跟我说小萌和小吴来了啊？”刘美华面露尴尬说道，“你们先等等，我骑自行车去买点菜，很快的，一会就吃饭。”  
听到这话，李小萌一拍脑袋，“哎呀，刘阿姨，你别忙活了，我来的时候，我爸爸让我带了好多吃的，很多直接切了就可以当菜，不用特意做了。”  
这时候小吴也想起来了，到了车子后备箱里，拿出来一个大大的塑料食盒。  
里面有一只咸水鸭，一只烧鸡，还有一大块酱牛肉，还有一大袋子卤鸡腿，不仅仅傅盈盈喜欢吃，小白团子也喜欢吃。  
刘美华一愣，“哎呀，你们来做客，还要自带菜，挺不好意思的。”  
“刘阿姨，没什么不好意思的，盈姐喜欢吃我家的这些菜，我不请自来，打扰了。”李小萌笑着说，非常有礼貌。  
刘美华摇头，“你和盈盈是好朋友，想什么时候来，就什么时候来，千万不要客气，你们聊天，我去做饭，一会就开饭。”

第187章 一辈子不放手  
家里还有草鸡蛋，还有一点韭菜，做了一盘鸡蛋炒韭菜，又做了一锅小青菜蛋花汤，把李小萌带过来的各样肉菜切了一些端上桌。  
当然了，人有吃的，也不能忘记小白团子。  
那边的傅盈盈早就给小白团子拿了好几个卤鸡腿，小白团子吃得美美的。  
看在傅盈盈如此用心的份上，本王子就多多指点她一下吧。  
吃过午饭，傅盈盈，刘美华都没休息，准备继续移植草莓苗，希望利用这两天，可以把草莓苗移植好，不能耽搁太长时间，以防不好管理。  
李小萌和小吴也过来帮忙，速度快了很多。  
下午弄了两个大棚，眼看着天快黑了，傅盈盈才催促李小萌，小吴司机回家，免得天黑，走夜路不安全。  
等到李小萌走后，刘美华把李小萌今天带过来的肉菜各个切了一些送给孙二奶奶和孙兴海，顺便帮忙做饭。傅盈盈也跟过来看望孙二奶奶。  
“二奶奶，伤筋动骨一百天，你可要好好养养啊！”傅盈盈轻笑道，然后摸摸孙二奶奶的手腕子，把了脉之后，状况不错，“等你拆了石膏之后，我给你调点药膏，保证让你恢复好好的。”  
听到这话，孙二奶奶眉开眼笑，抱着傅盈盈就不撒手，“我这老年生活是否幸福，就靠我们的小能人了。你妈带过来很多菜，你们母女在这里吃吧，别回家做饭了。”  
“行啊，我也想陪二奶奶说话。”傅盈盈回答，“妈，行吗？”  
孙兴海连忙说：“不过是多加一碗米，你们就不要回去再麻烦开火了，下午的时候，我买了一些青菜和肉，都在厨房呢，咱们去看看，还需要做什么吃的？”  
现在母亲和傅盈盈说话，他趁机跟刘美华去厨房，还能单独相处一会儿。  
孙二奶奶看到儿子猴急的模样，觉得好笑，不过也理解儿子，毕竟年纪大了，再不加把劲儿，还有得等！  
到了厨房里面，刘美华看了看孙兴海买过来的菜，有西红柿，准备做个西红柿蛋花汤，再炒个小青菜，至于肉菜，暂时放在冰箱里，明天吃。  
“美华，我帮你洗菜！”孙兴海抢着站在水槽旁边，准备洗菜。  
刘美华轻笑，“不用，我既然来帮忙，就不用你动手，只不过是洗个青菜的事情，没必要两个人。”  
说完，刘美华开始洗菜，在灯光下，刘美华微微弯腰，纤细的手在水里仔细地清洗着青菜。  
孙兴海看到这样的画面，居然有些痴迷了。  
曾几何时，这样的画面，只能在梦里想想，可现在刘美华居然给他洗菜做饭，让他感到非常幸福。  
不自觉的，孙兴海的手也伸进了水里，然后握住了刘美华的手，仿佛只有真实的触感，可以让孙兴海相信这是真的，不是做梦。  
刘美华一愣，赶紧缩回手，但手却被孙兴海的大手牢牢抓住，顿时脸红了，小声嗔道：“放开手，二婶和盈盈都在呢！”  
孙兴海低声而又坚定地说：“不放，一辈子都不放。”

第188章 感情最重要  
“不放手，那我们今天晚上还吃饭吗？”刘美华瞪了孙兴海一眼，然后仔细想了想，今天不给孙兴海一个准话，估计别想吃饭了，于是小声说：“那日我跟你说要考虑，而且还要问盈盈的想法，现在盈盈跟我说了，不介意我改嫁，那我今天也给你一句准话吧。我知道你对我要好感，我也不说谎，我也对你有好感，可是仅仅有好感是不够的，我觉得我们还要以恋人的身份相处一段时间。如果合适，就在一起；如果不合适，就不在一起。”  
当初她对傅志恒都是一厢情愿，根本就算不上恋爱，傅志恒对她就更别说了，除了轻视和鄙夷，什么都没有。  
吃一堑，长一智，她不想太过盲目了。  
孙兴海听到这话，喜出望外，只要能让刘美华答应确定关系，距离结婚就不远了，而且他之前也跟傅盈盈聊过，不存在问题，隔阂，家里的老母亲，希望他能够快点结婚生子，对刘美华已经认可了。  
如此一来，存在他和刘美华之间的障碍已经没了，剩下的只有他们两个人之间的感情了。  
他对刘美华很了解，也很喜欢她，他会尽最大努力，给刘美华幸福。之后孝顺母亲，教养傅盈盈和其他的小孩，这辈子就圆满了。  
“嗯，什么都听你的。”孙兴海笑着说，脸上带笑，眼睛里都是笑意。  
“那你现在能放手了吧，我该做饭了，别让二婶和盈盈等得久了。”刘美华小声提醒，就怕孙兴海还不放手，被女儿和二婶看到，多丢人。  
孙兴海笑呵呵的，放开了手，看着刘美华洗菜做饭，然后他在一边看着，然后一边说：“整日杀猪太辛苦了，我想养猪了！”  
刘美华听了，转过头问：“怎么想起来养猪了？”  
“盈盈说杀猪造成的杀孽重，但养猪就不会，而且杀猪起早贪黑的，太辛苦了，我也不想干了。”孙兴海想了想说，“以后养猪，白天辛苦一些，晚上就好一些了。”  
“嗯，那你自己做决定吧。”刘美华点头，她不懂养猪，但既然是女儿说的，你应该有道理。  
两个人聊着以后的打算，越聊越开心。  
吃饭的时候，饭桌上不再是只有母子二人，孙二奶奶看了之后，顿时觉得热闹很多，心情高兴之下，多吃了半碗饭。  
“兴海叔，其实我觉得你家也应该盖我家那样楼房，屋里就有马桶，半夜里起夜就不要跑外面了，这样安全一些。”傅盈盈建议说道，这一次如果有室内的卫生间，孙二奶奶也不至于摔得这么重。  
“这老房子住的挺好，才盖没几年，扒了重盖，挺可惜的。”孙二奶奶直接拒绝说道，她家的房子虽然不是楼房，但也是青砖大瓦房，里里外外，干干净净，可舍不得就这样扒了。  
“娘哎，咱们可以跟美华家里一样，老房子留着，在旁边盖一栋，咱们现在的房子留着给我放猪饲料。”孙兴海沉声说，既然已经决定养猪了，事事都应该准备了。

第189章 盖房子，娶媳妇  
当务之急，他要盖一栋楼房，准备娶媳妇啊！  
虽然刘美华家的房子是新盖好的，但毕竟是媳妇家里，总没有住在女家的道理，这一点孙兴海坚持盖房，以后结婚了，住在他的房子里。  
见儿子这么说是，孙二奶奶也猜到了儿子的想法，于是点了点头，“那行，我那里还有点积蓄，全部拿出来给你盖房子，不够的，你自己添上吧。”  
其实这些钱也都是孙兴海平时给她的零花钱，但都被孙二奶奶攒起来，时间久了也攒了几千块，在农村来说，算是一大笔钱了。  
“不用，我手里的钱够用。”孙兴海拒绝，“您的养老钱，以后留着给孙女孙子压岁钱吧。”  
听到这话，孙二奶奶更开心了，“拿给你一半，我留下一半。”  
“兴海叔，那你开养猪场的钱，还够吗？”傅盈盈问道，“我和我妈卖药挣了一些钱，如果你需要可以借给你，咱们也可以入股。”  
“暂时先不用，等过几天我去打听一些行情，问问畜牧站的一些技术员，之后再决定投资多少。”孙兴海拒绝，还没开始呢，怎么好跟傅盈盈，刘美华借钱？  
刘美华点头，“你需要钱，说一声，多的没有，万儿八千还是有的。”  
孙兴海心里甜滋滋的，“好，谢谢你，美华，你真好。”  
孙二奶奶，傅盈盈偷笑。  
刘美华瞪了孙兴海，大家都在吃饭呢，乱说什么呢！  
一切渐入佳境，刘美华，傅盈盈，加上孙兴海的帮忙，第二天两终于把几个大棚里的草莓苗全部种下去了，昨天移植的草莓苗长得很好，水灵灵的，应该是活了。  
下午，傅盈盈带着药膏，回到了学校。至于妈妈和孙兴海之间事情，让他们两个人自己处理吧，她不掺和。  
回到学校，在学校门口被吴娜娜叫住了。  
“盈盈，你二哥今天醒了，多谢你了。”吴娜娜感谢说道，现在她已经成为傅盈盈的忠实顾客，用自己的亲身经历，认识到生活中不科学的一面。  
“不用谢。”傅盈盈回答，“我的能力有限，有时候护身符也不是万能的，让你二哥以后多加小心。”  
“嗯，我会告诉她的。”吴娜娜回答，“只是……只是我二哥那人一工作，势必争先，劝也劝不住。盈盈，你有没有空，帮我二哥看看啊？”  
傅盈盈想了想，点头，“行啊，你明天中午放学，我跟你去医院看看。”  
那日虽然她没有及时认出邪祟，还是在小白团子的提醒之下，躲过了一劫，但这两天在空间里她一直修炼相关的能力，发现她的能力有所提高，也想试一试是否有用？  
“那我明天中午放学，来接你。”吴娜娜稍微放心了，她总有不好的感觉，这已经是二哥今年第二次进医院了，她可不想二哥年纪轻轻就这样没了。  
“嗯！”傅盈盈点头，回到宿舍放好东西，就背着大包去教室里。  
在上课铃之前，把同学们定的东西分出去。

第190章 心情倍儿爽  
杨老师进班级里，看到大家打打闹闹，一阵头疼，之前还用功学习呢，难道现在已经骄傲懈怠了，这怎么行？  
“同学们，下个星期就要进行期中考试了，上次的月考只是阶段性的考试，不代表全部，能否证明大家是聪明的，是可以进步的，就看期中考试了。”杨老师语重心长说，“大家上晚自习，要认真复习，预习，遇到不会的，可以问同学，也可以问老师。我们这些老师，都非常欢迎同学们问问题。”  
听到杨老师的话，众位学生看向了傅盈盈。  
傅盈盈笑了笑，“呵呵，从下节自习课开始，我给大家复习。”  
“盈姐真棒！”李小萌鼓掌，发自肺腑地感谢傅盈盈。  
李凯旋更是不停鼓掌，他利用傅盈盈的学习方法和解决，进步不少，这次期中考试，说不定还能再进一步。  
杨老师听了，笑得更加开心了，乐意看到学生互相帮忙，互相进步的画面。  
有了傅盈盈的总结和复习，大家学习效率很高，就连一些老师也来复印傅盈盈的笔记和复习总结，拿回去研究一下，觉得好用，也给学生用。  
初二九班目标很明确，保住年级第七，争取再进一步，期中考试考到年级第六。虽然只是一个名次，但所有科目加起来的平均分相差十几分。  
想要超过，并不容易，但大家之前尝到了学习进步的好处，老师不骂他们了，家长不停夸奖他们，还有那些实验班的学生，也不敢在他们面前猖狂了。  
杨老师喜滋滋地背着手，回到办公室，喝了几口养生茶，一直笑容满面。  
“杨老师，最近看着精神很好啊？”李老师笑呵呵，上下打量杨老师，“有什么喜事啊？”  
“看到学生用功学习，我这心里就很高兴。”杨老师一边喝茶，一边说。  
“咱们做老师的，都是这样的心情，不怕学生成绩差，就怕学生不想学。”李老师附和说道，发现杨老师比以前年轻很多，头发多了，黑了，而且肚子也变小了，“杨老师，您看上去瘦了不少，最近在减肥吗？”  
“生活习惯还跟以前一样，就是喝了养生茶，轻了两斤多，没瘦多少。”杨老师特别得意，真没想到这养生茶的效果这么好，润肠通便，而且睡眠也好，才一星期就瘦了两斤多。  
“又是你们班的傅盈盈家的？”李老师急忙问，她属于喝凉水都胖的体质，这些年为了保持体型，只能吃半饱，即使是这样，她的体重维持在一百三十斤左右。  
“是啊！”杨老师点头，“喝了一个多星期，的确很养生。”  
李老师问:“杨老师，能不能先给我点？这一周我跟傅盈盈定，等她下周一拿来，我就还你。”  
杨老师是和气的人，没有拒绝，“行啊，这个这里就有几包，先给你。一天一包就可以，泡在杯子里，可以一直续水。”  
就在这时候，陈爱敏进来了，看到杨老师正在一边喝茶，一边跟其他老师聊天，顿时不乐意了，“杨老师，你也是老教师了，班级里那么吵，你为何不管管？”

第191章 杨老师发威  
杨老师一愣，他刚从班级门口经过，傅盈盈正在给大家复习功课，并没有乱啊！  
“陈主任，你是不是看错了？”杨老师不相信，“我班级里学生明明在复习，即使有时候说话，那也是在讨论问题。”  
听到杨老师不仅不认错，反而跟她顶撞，顿时让陈爱敏更加生气，“自习课，那就好好上自习，交头接耳，能讨论出来什么啊！再说了，就算是讨论学习，声音太大，也会影响其他班级啊！在学校里，最重要的就是纪律。如果做不到这一点，还谈什么教学！简简直是胡闹，我要求你想就去制止他们继续说话。”  
听到这话，杨老师顿时不乐意了，问道：“陈主任，你也是任课老师，应该分得清讨论学习和乱讲话。我班级里的学生，的确发出一些声音，但我之前就要求他们，不要太大声，以免影响其他班级自习。如果你不信，我可以带你去看看，这些孩子并没有破坏纪律，你不能阻拦孩子学习的热情。”  
陈爱敏喘着粗气，气哼哼说：“可是我刚才去听，就很大。你是初二九班的班主任，觉得不算什么，可我们初二年级组的教导主任，不能因为你们班级的大声说话，打扰其他班级学习，我现在要求你，立即让他们停止大声说话，否则我会以破坏记录，扣你们班级学纪总分。”  
不管怎么解释，这陈爱敏都不听，杨老师也生气了，想到上次月考的时候，这陈爱敏还跟他打赌呢，说傅盈盈和九班的成绩很差，不会有进步，现实却很打脸。  
既然陈爱敏已经忘记了，杨老师就帮助陈主任想想，于是笑着问：“陈主任，你还得上次月考之前，你说得话吗？言之凿凿，说九班成绩不好，说傅盈盈成绩差。我倒是好奇，人家傅盈盈之前就是成绩差，也不至于差到被踢出一班？是不是你有私心，故意针对傅盈盈啊？另外，说我们九班都是学渣，可我们年级第七了，不是倒数第一了，这样的进步，连校长都称赞，在你这里，怎么什么都不是呢？我看你不仅仅针对我们班的年级第一，而且还针对我们九班的进步。陈主任，你也跟我解释一下，为何这么做？”  
杨老师在红海一中当了三十年的老师了，高级教师，而且人缘好，对学生也很关心，所以校长才让杨老师接替九班这些几乎全部都是家里交了赞助费上来的学生。  
这些学生很调皮，也很难教，但杨老师不怕。班级里一半学生的父母，也是杨老师的学生。赵富才那样的红海县首富，在杨老师面前老老实实，跟以前上学的时候一样；李大厨曾经也是杨老师的学生，李小萌现在又是杨老师的学生……  
凭借这一层关系，杨老师就能把这个班级的调皮学渣们管得服服帖帖，就算闹，也是小打小闹，不会出事。因为这些学生知道，叫来家长，父母也会被杨老师训诫，不敢吭声，最后倒霉的还是他们自己，所以在学校里很规矩。

第192章 强词夺理  
家长们看到家里的皮小子，一个个听话了，就更加尊重杨老师，配合杨老师一起教育孩子，尤其是这段时间孩子学习成绩好，让学生和学生家长看到希望。  
如此，这是一个良好的循环，初二九班的学生思想越来越成熟，现在傅盈盈帮忙补课，成绩越来越好！  
陈爱敏被杨老师的话，说得一愣，顿时脸红脖子粗，“我才没有徇私，傅盈盈在班级里思想不正，有早恋倾向，作为班主任和教导主任当然不能任由这样的时期发展下去，她不学好，不能连累别人不学好。”  
“呵呵，无凭无据的，别乱说。可人家傅盈盈到了我的班级里年级第一，这是为什么啊？”杨老师似笑非笑地看向陈爱敏，以为当个教导主任就敢在他面前唧唧歪歪，简直不知所谓。  
“你……”陈爱敏结结巴巴，深呼吸一口气，“那也是在我们一班打得好底子，上了初二才能进步这么快。”  
“呵呵，说得真好听，那从你们一般出来的学生有七八个，为什么其他人的进步没有这么大？”杨老师又反问道，倒要看看这陈爱敏能怎么说？  
陈爱敏额头上青筋毕现，“那……那也是……”  
“跟你直说了吧，那都是我们九班的班主任和任课老师对傅盈盈很关心，而且教学认真，傅盈盈同学努力学习，才有今天这样海尔进步。”杨老师义正辞严说道，“现在傅盈盈同学愿意帮助同学们讲题，教室的前后门关上了，只有窗户，就算声音大，又能多大？照你这么说，那白天上课，是不是所有班级互相影响了呢？”  
吴娜娜从办公室门口经过，听到大概，不能让陈爱敏欺负傅盈盈，所以三步并作两步，跑到了校长办公室，把周校长叫过来。路上，吴娜娜说了陈爱敏针对杨老师和九班同学的事情。  
耳听为虚，眼见为实。  
周校长并没有因为吴娜娜是他的外甥女，就完全相信，而是悄悄地来到初二九班观察情况。前面的讲台上一个女生在下面讲题，现在的人认真听讲，一题讲完，听不懂的可以提问。  
每一种题型，可以用不同的方法解，简单实用，而且声音很正常，并不是很大，有的班级的自习课，比这还吵呢！看来外甥女说得没错，这陈爱敏有针对九班之嫌。  
作为教导主任，这样做，有失偏颇。  
周校长溜溜达达走了过来，不时地用手摸了摸已经长出来的头发，今天刚刚修剪的发型，心情很好。再想到九班的成绩进步很大，对九班的成绩给予肯定。  
若是九班还能保持，或者还能进步，他准备在学校里推广。  
“办公室里，吵什么呢？”周校长黑着脸进来了，“为人师表，让学生们看到了，影响多不好！”  
陈爱敏看到周校长来了，连忙上前说：“初二九班自习课上说话声音大，我来跟杨老师说一声，让他管管。可他倒好，居然还说不影响别人，一点也不停。”

第193章 厚颜无耻  
周校长看向陈爱敏，然后表情严肃地问：“我刚刚从各个班级过来，你们一班的纪律的确很好，大部分的人都没有说话，但并不是所有人在学习，有的人在小说，看漫画，看杂志……你所说的九班，我也看了，虽然他们说话了，但我发现他们的确是在讨论学习问题，另外，还有成绩好的同学给成绩差的讲题，这样的互相帮忙，陈主任觉得有问题吗？”  
陈爱敏不怕杨老师的年纪和教学资格，敢拍桌子瞪眼，但不敢在校长面前嚣张。从校长的话里，陈爱敏听到了不高兴，心里生气，懊恼一班的学生不争气，居然在看小说，看漫画，待会进教室里，全部给没收了。  
“这样问题不大，只是刚才真得很吵，我才会来跟杨老师说的。”陈爱敏紧张说，“我也是为了不影响其他班级学自习，从整个年级的利益考虑。”  
“你能这样想很好，但作为教龄十年的老师，也能分得清哪些对学生好，哪些对学生不好，哪些会影响其他人，哪些不会。”周校长沉声说，“下星期的期中考试，全市的学校在一起比，而且交换批改试卷。我们红海一中去年考得很不好，今年大家再接再厉，一定要把成绩搞上去，要不然今年的奖金就申请不到了。”  
众人一听，心里一紧，年底的奖金很丰厚，顺利拿到，就能过个肥年，拿不到就只能紧巴巴的过日子了。  
“周校长，您放心，我们班级虽然不是学校成绩最好的班级，但我会努力让我们九班成为学校，乃至全市进步最快的班级。”杨老师连忙保证说道，只要傅盈盈在他班级里，他就有这个信心。  
可谁知这时候，陈爱敏却说：“周校长，九班的傅盈盈，原本就是我们一班的，现在成绩提上来了，有资格进一班了。若是傅盈盈能保持这样的成绩，期中考试，我们班级的最高分，平均分在市里的名次，都会不错。”  
听到这话，杨老师顿时怒了，“傅盈盈说了，不愿意去一班，可能是有些人故意针对，让傅盈盈不乐意。”  
陈爱敏笑了，态度十分诚恳，“可能是我的态度太过严厉了，让傅盈盈同学不满，不过我都是为了她好，为了学生好。学生还有什么愿意不愿意的，直接调过去就行了。”  
这时候，正好是下课铃响了。  
傅盈盈利用课间的时间，把杨老师和其他老师订购的东西送过去，正好听到陈爱敏的话，都想吐了，这话说得冠冕堂皇，厚颜无耻。  
绝对不能去一班，到了那里陈爱敏一定会为了保护陈梓铭，故意针对她，最重要的是她不能自由自在的卖药膏了，而且还要离开她的小伙伴。  
这是一个非常悲伤的故事，傅盈盈不干！  
“报告！”傅盈盈这一声报告，喊得气震山河，所有老师的目光看了过来。  
谈论的焦点来了，众人也想看看傅盈盈怎么选择？

第194章 不愿意，大目标  
周校长看到傅盈盈，不自觉地就摸了摸头顶新长出来的好头发，态度和蔼，笑呵呵问：“傅盈盈，你愿意去一班吗？”  
“回校长，不愿意。”傅盈盈说得铿将有力，反正已经跟陈爱敏不和谐，没必要为难自己，同时她也不怕陈爱敏那隐含威胁的目光，一班有什么了不起，现在她天赋异禀，而且还十分努力，她在哪里都能考好，才不乐意去一班呢！  
她的座右铭，今日你对我爱答不理，明日就让你高攀不起。  
此时，她傅盈盈是高傲的，绝不屈服。  
傅盈盈说出这话，杨老师高兴了，陈爱敏的脸黑了，其他老师偷偷听着。  
“为什么啊？”周校长笑呵呵问，“一班的学习氛围很好，而且还有其他成绩好的学生，可以相互竞争，对提高成绩有很大好处。”  
“我喜欢杨老师的教学方式和管理方式，另外，杨老师和我们九班的各科老师并没有因为学生成绩差，就对学生莫不关心，而是寻找各种方式提高成绩，另外，我也喜欢这里同学，我们相处不错。最后，我傅盈盈努力，在哪里成绩都能提高，而且我的目标可不是我们红海一中的第一，而是我们长山市第一！”  
“长山市第一？”周校长听了之后，眼睛瞪得溜溜圆，他们红海县的教学成绩并不是长山市最好的，很长时间没有全市第一名了。  
陈爱敏听到这话，冷笑道：“说大话，谁不会！”  
尤其是在听到傅盈盈亲口说不愿意去一班，让她很没面子之后，对傅盈盈的敌意就更大了。  
“陈主任，请你慎言，傅盈盈是我们学校的第一名，如果她都没有勇夺全市第一的信心，我们还能指望谁？”杨老师坚决维护自己的学生，不能被陈爱敏欺负。  
陈爱敏得意说道：“这一次，我们一班的陈梓铭也会努力争取全市第一。”  
周校长听了，心里更是多了几分期许，哎，当年一起工作的人，现在基本上都是长山市的老师，校长，或者在市里教育局工作，因为教学成绩不突出，跟他当年在学校里的成绩截然相反，很没面子。  
若是能翻盘，也能让他高兴高兴。  
“好，很好，有目标很好，若是能实现目标更好。若是能考上全市第一，不管是老师和学生都有奖励。”周校长笑呵呵说道，期待着傅盈盈和一班的陈梓铭这一次发挥好一点。  
“我会努力的。”傅盈盈回答。  
陈爱敏气鼓鼓的，但当着周校长又不能训斥傅盈盈，当看到傅盈盈背着一个大包，立即来了兴致，说：“傅盈盈，我不是跟你说了吗？不要在学校里卖你家的三无药膏，你不听，全部没收！”  
傅盈盈似笑非笑地看向陈爱敏，然后把书包里的东西一样样的放在桌上，“周校长，各位老师们，上面已经写好你们的名字，放在这里了，赶紧拿回去啊，若是被陈主任没收了，我可不赔！”  
说完，傅盈盈傲娇地转身离开了。

第195章 不能错过  
杨老师赶紧把自己定好的东西，拿到自己的桌上，倒要看看这陈爱敏怎么没收？其他老师也陆续过来，把东西拿走了。傅盈盈家的东西真的很好，特别好用，不用才是傻子，而且还是付了钱的。  
陈爱敏气得七窍生烟，恨不得扣了这些人的奖金和工资。  
“周校长，你看到了吧，这傅盈盈目无老师，一点不懂纪律和规矩。”陈爱敏连忙告状说道，决不允许傅盈盈在学校里胡作非为。  
周校长没有接话，而是笑呵呵说：“陈主任，我们做老师的，不能以偏概全，对了，一会要开会，你先去会议室那边准备一下。”  
“是！”陈爱敏即使心里有气，但也不能拒绝周校长的任务，气哼哼地走出去了。  
走到窗户边上，听到周校长笑呵呵地说：“老杨，最近瘦了不少？”  
“何止瘦了，周校长，你不知道，我现在三高也趋于平稳了。”杨老师得意说道，拍拍自己的肚子，“猪头肉，以前一星期只能吃一次，现在吃三次都没事。”  
上了年纪的人，三高属于常见病，周校长也有，不自觉地摸摸自己的肚子，哎，应酬多，没办法，肚子一天天变大，但只有肥肉，里面没有撑船，也没有学富五车，也没……孩子……  
杨老师分了几包养生茶，“这是傅盈盈家里配的养生茶，效果很好，校长拿回家试试，不仅降三高，而且减肚子上的肉！”  
跟校长同病相怜，头秃，肚子大，三高，杨老师跟周校长关系不错。  
周校长已经在杨老师身上看到效果，当初也是杨老师先用了生发膏长了头发，他才用的。果然有用，现在有养生茶，当然不能错过啊！  
周校长毫不客气地拿走了养生茶，在外面偷看的陈爱敏气得七窍生烟，但校长拿了傅盈盈家的东西，她要是再喋喋不休，就是跟校长过不去了。  
等到周校长走了之后，李老师是八班的班主任，羡慕地看向杨老师，“杨老师，你真幸运，有傅盈盈这样的学生，不光你人活得越来越精神，班级成绩越来越好。”  
“呵呵，都是傅盈盈同学好学，而且还乐意帮助同学。”杨老师谦虚说道，心里喜滋滋的。  
他的生活，随着傅盈盈的到来，发生了翻天覆地的变化，他预期以后还会有更多的变化，拭目以待。  
傅盈盈回去之后，继续给学生补习，就算是跟陈爱敏赌气，她也要帮助同学们，一起争气，气死陈爱敏。  
一时间，初二九班的学习风气更好了。  
星期一的中午放学，吴娜娜带走了傅盈盈。  
傅盈盈本来只是回宿舍换一身衣服，可小白团子无论如何要跟着，所以只能背着书包，装上小白团子跟着吴娜娜一起去医院。  
到了医院里，傅盈盈见到了吴鹏，吴娜娜的二哥吴鹏。  
这一看，傅盈盈一愣，这吴鹏脸上黑雾雾的，怪不得一年就住了两次医院，这就是一个招煞气引邪祟的活体啊！尤其吴鹏的工作是消防队长，经常带人出任务，遇到的危险，比其他人多。

第196章 小神仙挺可爱  
这吴鹏能到现在还活着不仅仅是因为她的平安符，还因为吴鹏一身正气，不过这股正气慢慢地被侵染，说不定哪天消失了，这吴鹏就危险了，小命不保。  
根据脑中的记忆，傅盈盈已经了解大半，只是不明白同样一家子，为何只有吴鹏一个人沾染煞气？  
傅盈盈诧异，不明所以。  
“二哥，这就是我之前跟你提起的傅盈盈，你身上的平安符就是她制作的，真的非常灵验！”吴娜娜担心二哥，不相信，所以连忙提醒说道，以免二哥说话冲撞了傅盈盈。  
吴鹏看了看一眼傅盈盈，非常有礼貌的说道：“谢谢你，救了我一命！”  
以前妹妹给他准备平安符，他只当是妹妹的一片心意，并没有当真，可是那日他在救火的时候，在火光之中明显有一个黑的东西扑向了他。  
就在他迷迷糊糊的时候，脖颈上的吊坠，发出灼热的光芒比外面的大火更加热，顿时就让他清醒了，没有继续愣在原地，连忙救了人，从里面冲了出来。  
如果不是脖颈处灼热的疼痛，让他及时清醒过来，说不定现在他也已经葬身火海了。  
“你现在可以出院了吧？”傅盈盈问道，目测吴鹏身上只不过是轻伤，并没有大碍。  
吴鹏苦笑说：“我倒是想出院，但是队里领导关心让我再住几天观察！”  
傅盈盈摇了摇头，“出院吧，你已经没事了！就算有事在医院里面也看不好！”  
就在傅盈盈说这话的时候，一个小护士从外面进来，没好气的说道：“你这小姑娘乱说什么呢，如果受伤生病在医院里面看不好，那在外面也更看不好呀！”  
傅盈盈被护士挤兑地目瞪口呆，哭笑不得，“好吧，我说错话了，护士姐姐别生气！”  
对于相信她能力的人，傅盈盈说什么就算什么，可是对于这些不相信她的人，她也只能够从善如流，不跟人家反着来！  
吴鹏，吴娜娜听了之后，纷纷莞尔一笑，小神仙看上去挺可爱的！  
“护士小姐，我现在已经好了，我想出院了，回家休息！”吴鹏要求说道，现在除了吃点消炎药，连吊水都不用挂，在医院里面躺着也没劲，还不如回家休息呢。  
护士当然也了解吴鹏的情况，“那行，你等一下，我去跟医生说一声，让他来给你检查一下，如果没问题就让你出院回家！”  
不一会儿医生过来检查一下，然后交代几句，吴娜娜就给哥哥办理了出院手续。  
傅盈盈问道：“你们是住在一起吗？”  
“我二哥平时起早贪黑的，而且有时候半夜也要出任务，所以住在单位提供的宿舍里面，只是偶尔节假日才回家吃顿饭！”吴娜娜回答说道，“盈盈，你问这个做什么呀？”  
“我想去宿舍里面看看，他的情况不是内在原因，是外在的！”傅盈盈回答说道，今天出来了就赶紧把这件事情处理了，免得之后还要出来浪费时间！

第197章 奇怪的黑色木雕  
“我一个人住宿舍屋里面挺乱的，要不就别去了，改日再去？”吴鹏有些不好意思了，他连个女朋友都没有，平时宿舍里面有点乱，他也有些懒，不想收拾。  
是因为平时没人去，即使有人去也都是那一帮同事，大家都糙男人，没人嫌弃。  
“走吧，今天就把事情解决了！”傅盈盈回答说道，“如果没有找到根源，你随时就可能有危险！”  
傅盈盈虽然有些害怕，但是她更加想验证脑子里的传承。而且只有不停的积累经验才能够有效的提高她的学习修炼能力。  
见傅盈盈这么说，吴鹏也不敢耽搁了，直接打车带着妹妹和傅盈盈去了单位的宿舍。  
还没进去呢，傅盈盈就看到一间宿舍的门口缝隙里面冒着缕缕的黑雾！  
这股黑雾跟吴鹏身上的黑雾有异曲同工之处。  
傅盈盈指了指302的房间问道：“这个应该就是你的房间吧？”  
“小神仙，你真厉害，一下就猜中了！”吴鹏称赞，目露惊讶，然后看了看妹妹，以为是妹妹说的。  
吴娜娜对着哥哥摇了摇头，表示自己没有说。  
吴鹏更加吃惊了，严肃对待，不敢说笑。  
就在吴鹏打开门的时候，傅盈盈背包里的小白团子跳了出来，嗖的一声窜了进去。  
傅盈盈见状连忙大喊：“小白，今天我们要干正事呢，你可不要胡来！”  
小白团子激动万分，根本不听傅盈盈的话，直接冲到房间里书架上，对着玻璃柜里面的一个奇怪的木雕唧唧唧唧的叫着。  
可是它还小，没有力气打开玻璃门，于是转头对着后面傅盈盈大叫，然后还伸手指了指里面的那个奇怪的木雕。  
傅盈盈的眼睛可以看到黑雾，就是从那个黑色的木雕散发出来的，然后走到书架面前，“那东西你是从哪弄来的呀？”  
吴鹏一愣，“那是我去年在南方一个古镇旅游的时候，看到有很多卖工艺品的小摊子，我当时觉着这个黑色的木雕看上去虽然丑，但是挺别致的，就买回来放在里面了！怎么了？这个木雕有问题吗？”  
傅盈盈点了点头，“以后出去玩，买一些工艺品，尽量买一些花鸟虫鱼等常见的东西，不要买一些面部表情比较奇怪的人偶木雕，石雕……这一个并不是普通的木雕，而是有一些年份祭祀用的木雕，一直埋在地下的，沾染了很多煞气！虽然我不明白这个东西怎么会出现在市面上，但是我明确的告诉你，这东西就是放在坟墓里的，你放在你房间里面，你觉得能好吗？”  
听到这话，吴娜娜头皮一阵发麻，“那现在把它扔了？”  
“不能随便扔，万一别人捡到了，岂不是也要受到伤害？”吴鹏想了想，好像就是从去年开始，他经常做噩梦，而且精神也不像以前那样好了。  
本来以为是工作很累，但他才二十五岁，正是年轻力壮的时候，就算累睡一觉也好了，可是往往他睡一觉之后反而更加疲惫了！

第198章 小白团子晕倒了  
傅盈盈点了点头，怪不得吴鹏能抵挡这么长时间的煞气，最主要的原因就是这一身的正气可以抵挡住邪恶的气息！  
“吴二哥说得对！”傅盈盈点了点头，这东西根本就不能够流落在外，“有没有纸笔？借我用一下。”  
吴鹏从书桌上拿出纸和笔，“有，都在这呢！”  
傅盈盈坐在椅子上，然后全神贯注的，根据脑中的传承，在纸上画出复杂可以祛除邪煞的符文。  
这一个符文非常复杂，傅盈盈不敢大意，整整画了十五分钟才完成。  
吴娜娜和吴鹏看着傅盈盈在纸上画出一个个玄妙而又复杂的符文，更是吃惊不已。  
画好之后，傅盈盈说道：“吴二哥，现在你可以打开书橱玻璃窗的锁了！”  
吴鹏照做，找出钥匙打开，傅盈盈连忙把这一张福传贴在了那个黑色的人偶木雕上面！  
只听见人偶木雕上面发出呲啦一声的奇怪声音，一股黑色的烟气，正要逃跑。  
就在付盈盈准备扔出第二张符的时候，小白团子张了张嘴，那股黑气挣扎着不断地靠近小白团子的嘴巴，最后全部被吃到小白团子的肚子里。  
傅盈盈看到目瞪口呆，刚才那股血煞之气居然全部被小白团子吃到肚子里了！  
难道小白团子也会修炼？  
就在傅盈盈思索的时候，小白团子像是喝醉酒一样摇摇晃晃，居然昏迷了。  
傅盈盈大吃一惊，连忙抱住小白团子，“小白你怎么样了？那不是好东西，你吃到肚子里面会不会吃坏肚子呀？”  
然而傅盈盈的问话没有得到小白团子带任何回复，只留下小白团长呼吸悠长而平稳，像是睡着了一样，而且睡得香甜。  
刚才吴娜娜和吴鹏虽然没有看到那股黑气，但是他们却听到刺啦一声，好像什么东西从黑色木雕上面被打出来一样。  
“这个小动物，我刚才挺活泼的，怎么突然晕倒了？”吴娜娜好奇的问道，刚才小白团子很活跃地对着厨子里面的木雕大叫，现在却睡着了，到底经历了什么呢？  
傅盈盈检查小白团子，除了昏迷之后并没有其他的异样，于是小心翼翼的把小白团子放在了背包里面，背在身后！  
“刚才那一股煞气，已经被小白团子吃掉了！”傅盈盈说道，“现在就是普通的木雕了，虽然已经没有了对人有影响的煞气，但是这东西久居地下，还是最好让它消失于人间吧，不要让它再出现了！”  
吴鹏挠了挠头，“要不交给你处理啊？”  
吴娜娜点了点头，“我们都是凡夫俗子，也不知道怎么处理这东西！莹莹你是有大本事的，应该知道怎么处理最好！”  
傅盈盈点了点头，把那个黑色的小木雕放在背包里面，“那好吧，我拿回去处理了！”  
“盈盈，现在我二哥是不是就不会有事了？”吴娜娜希冀地看向傅盈盈，希望这次可以圆满解决。这种不科学的事情，十分玄乎，实在是太吓人了，让人防不胜防。

第199章 反差萌  
难得请一次傅盈盈，吴娜娜想一劳永逸。  
“已经解决了！只是你二哥马上就进入本命年了，买几条红内裤穿！其他的就没有什么问题了！”傅盈盈看了看手腕上的手表，催促说，“吴老师，还有半个小时就上课了，我们赶紧回学校吧！”  
“可是我们还没吃东西呢！”吴娜娜尴尬地说道，光顾着请傅盈盈办事儿，没请傅盈盈吃饭呢，“要不我打个电话给你请个假？”  
傅盈盈连忙摇头，“我可是好学生，从不迟到早退！待会路上随便买点吃的就行！”  
吴鹏笑笑，觉得一本正经说自己是好学生的傅盈盈，更加可爱了。“走，我开车送你们过去！”  
傅盈盈开玩笑说：“吴二哥，你不会是准备开着消防车送我们吧？虽然可以不用顾忌红绿灯，但这是违反规定的，我是好学生，知法懂法，绝对不会允许你这么做！”  
吴鹏听了哈哈大笑，刚才还一副法力高深的高人模样，现在就变成一个社会的聪明的学生，“你就是想坐消防车，我也没有啊，那只有在出任务的时候才可以开！外面有辆桑塔纳！”  
傅盈盈夸张地说道：“这年头，做消防员这么赚钱啊？”  
“那是队里面的车，又不是我的！”吴鹏哭笑不得，看到傅盈盈古灵精怪的表情，哭笑不得，“现在还有不到二十七分钟，再不走你就真得没时间吃东西了！”  
坐在吴鹏的车上，吴娜娜给傅盈盈买了两个面包，一包牛奶，然后又递上一个红包，“盈盈，小小心意还请收下，多谢你救了我二哥！”  
“那我就却之不恭啊！”傅盈盈本来对吴娜娜的感官就比较好，另外也想试试自己的能力，现在帮助了吴鹏清除煞气和邪祟，也是费了一番功夫，所以并没有客气，直接接了红包。  
傅盈盈没有看有多少钱，直接放在了背包里面。  
傅盈盈吃了两个面包，喝了一包牛奶，勉强填饱了肚子。到了学校门口，也不等吴娜娜，撒腿就往学校里面跑。  
还没跑到教室就听到上课铃声敲响了！  
傅盈盈加快速度，隐隐感觉到，有人目光不善地看着他，抬头一看，原来陈爱敏也看到了她。  
陈爱敏更是目露凶光，傅盈盈居然敢迟到，今天定要抓住她，罚傅盈盈在班级门口站两节课！  
在学校里面不仅仅校长偏袒杨老师和傅盈盈，回到家里连侄子也为傅盈盈说话，这让陈爱敏气有气发不出。  
于是陈爱敏快速地从一班往九班的教室门口走去。  
傅盈盈的速度更快，爬楼梯的时候，一脚就能上三四个台阶，终于在上课铃声停止之前进了教室，坐在位置上。  
等到傅盈盈端正地坐好，坐得笔直，看向讲台上的老师之时，陈爱敏才气喘吁吁的赶到九班的门口。  
透过窗户往里面看傅盈盈，陈爱敏更加恼火了！  
可是她又无可奈何，毕竟人家傅盈盈已经进入教室，而且认真听讲了！

第200章 认清自己  
现在杨老师上课，已经被杨老师狠狠怼过的陈爱敏，此时也不敢贸然地当着全班同学的面儿惩罚傅盈盈，于是陈爱敏只能一脸阴沉的离开。  
傅盈盈懒得理会陈爱敏，反正陈爱敏只会在一些小事情上为她，并不会做出太过分的事情。  
现在是学习的好时光，傅盈盈专心听讲做笔记，有时候听到老师的提问，还会主动的回答问题。  
傅盈盈在课堂上的表现就是所有老师都喜欢的好学生的表现，杨老师每天都能感觉到傅盈盈的进步，这种感觉真得非常好！  
在傅盈盈的带动之下，课堂氛围非常好，杨老师在讲台上面讲的起劲，妙语连珠，下面的学生听得也非常认真，不时得被杨老师逗得哈哈大笑，即使有那些犯困的学生，听到这些笑声也变得不困了。  
课堂氛围好，学习效率就是高，杨老师能够明显感觉到学生的进步，他对下星期的期中考试更加期待！  
尤其是看着傅盈盈认真听讲的表情，更让杨老师心里期盼，或许傅盈盈真得能够给她弄个长山市第一，那就大大长脸了！  
下课之后，李小萌用胳膊肘碰了一下傅盈盈，小声问道：“你又怎么惹到陈灭绝了？”  
傅盈盈苦笑，“哎，最根本的原因就是陈爱敏把我当成觊觎她侄子的狐狸精了！可我真得是冤枉的……”  
李小萌听了之后，看着傅盈盈那张精致的笑脸，摇头叹息，“红颜祸水呀！”  
“瞎说什么呢，等你完全瘦下来之后，你比我漂亮多了！”傅盈盈哭笑不得地说道，其实现在一百五十斤，李小萌看上去也挺好看的。  
“盈姐，我要是跟你一样漂亮，我就去当明星，当歌星！”李小萌一脸地向往，看到那些明星在电视上面唱唱跳跳，穿着好看的衣服，受到别人的追捧，一定非常有趣。  
“你不是想跟我一起学画符吗？”傅盈盈反问道，“现在不想啦？”  
李小萌想了想，缩了缩脑袋，“虽然……虽然我觉得盈姐很厉害，但是我胆子小，而且不想吃苦，我觉得我还是干不了那样高深的事情！吃喝玩乐才是我的人生理想！”  
听到李小萌的话，傅盈盈点了点头，“你能看清楚自己的内心，也很好！你声音很好听，唱唱歌很不错的！你学歌学得也快，而且每次上音乐课的时候，吴老师就喜欢让你起来唱歌！”  
李小萌神秘兮兮地从抽屉里面拿出来一个随身听，然后把一只耳机塞到傅盈盈的耳朵里面，然后按了按钮，随身听里面的磁带开始转动。  
耳朵里面就听到邓丽君甜甜的声音，“任时光匆匆流去，我只在乎你……”  
傅盈盈听着随身听传来的声音，莞尔一笑，“真好听，可是学校里面老师不允许带进来的呀！”  
“是啊，所以我偷偷的带来，只是在课间的时候听！”李小萌点了点头，“等到今年的元旦晚会上面，我一定要去台上唱歌！到时候我也能瘦很多了，穿上漂亮的裙子要像那些明星一样站在台上！到时候盈姐你一定要给我鼓掌啊！”


End file.
